


When the Night Rises

by GonerLoner



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Chris has an adoptive brother, Coping, Drama, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Worldbuilding, be careful there might be violence in this later on, blood as a drug, jilix as twins, lowkey, okay maybe a lot of violence even, pls give this a chance its good, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 85,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Seoul is divided.Divided into the territories of two rivaling vampyre clans. No human knows about the fact that the creatures of the night are wandering between them - apart from a very few.A new world opens up to Chris after one night he wishes he could remember - and Chris' own world stops spinning as a gruesome tragedy forces him to get in contact with the vampyres, forces him to get close to the Firstborn of the Northside Clan, Lee Yongbok.Will he and his friends succeed in avenging their friend? And why does Chris remember everything that happens in connection with Yongbok- wait no, Felix?Will he get his memory of the night back?





	1. Character Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt taken from [thepathtofiction](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByH802sA4mC/) on IG. It was the prompt from May 31.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings!! <3<3

_Characters_

 

**HUMANS**

 

Bang Chan - Chris

  * 21 years old
  * orphan; got adopted by Luca's family
  * majors in Music Production at Seoul University - 3rd year
  * stays in the university’s studio for so long he might as well live in there
  * in his blood, there are anomalies that make him forget everything that happened during the night - from sunset to sunrise.



 

Lee Minho

  * 19 years old
  * majors in Programming and Internet Security at Seoul University - 2nd year
  * together with Changbin, Luca and BamBam, he takes care of Chris and makes sure nothing grave happens whenever he leaves the house for the night
  * manages to hack surveillance cameras and has his eyes everywhere
  * knows the most about everyone important in the city since he has his way of searching for the fitting information



 

Park Sanghoon - Luca

  * 20 years old
  * Chris' adoptive brother
  * lived with his parents until 19 then moved out together with Chris
  * hates his birth name
  * works as a bouncer for a nightclub and works out to maintain an intimidating image
  * loves loud music and crazy colors (hence his bright orange hair), but becomes serious quite quickly when needed
  * contact to Kim Juhee through phone - since there are quite a few Strays appearing in the club he works at, he’s gotten quite good in recognising them and telling her about them before they can do any real damage
  * though younger, he wants to protect Chris from everything bad



 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul - BamBam

  * 23 years old
  * is the oldest out of their friend group (Luca, Chris, Changbin, Minho and him) so he’s signed in as the owner of the apartment they’re living in (North of Seoul)
  * works in the bakery Chris always gets his morning coffee from before going to Uni - is closely befriended with Han Jiwoo



 

Seo Changbin

  * 19 years old
  * majors in Music Production at Seoul University - 2nd year
  * Chris is his role model; they have produced a few songs together and even got big in the underground of Seoul
  * quite protective of the younger ones in their friend group
  * doubts that vampyres really exist



 

Kim Woojin

  * 21 years old
  * majors in Vocal Performance at Seoul University - 3rd year
  * together with Chris, he tutors Jeongin and Seungmin
  * works as a vocal coach next to uni
  * doesn’t know that vampyres exist



 

Hwang Hyunjin

  * 18 years old
  * majors in Contemporary Dance at Seoul University - 1st year
  * gets to know Minho shortly after his start at the university
  * lives together with Seungmin and Jeongin
  * doesn’t know that vampyres exist



 

Kim Seungmin

  * 18 years old
  * majors in Vocal Performance at Seoul University, minoring in Songwriting - 1st year
  * incredibly book-smart
  * doesn’t know that vampyres exist



 

Yang Jeongin

  * 18 years old
  * majors in Vocal Performance at Seoul University - 1st year
  * maknae of their group - often babied by the others
  * a prodigy in singing - was able to start uni almost directly after graduating high school
  * doesn’t know that vampyres exist



  
  


**VAMPYRES**

 

_Northside Vampyres_

 

Kim Yeoncheol

  * 844 years old (looks like a bit over 30)
  * leader of the Northside vampyre clan; territory is the North of Seoul
  * maker of Felix and Lola
  * thinks of Felix as his personal jewel
  * every member of the Yeoncheol clan is loyal to him bc they were either turned by him or one of his ‘children’
  * at silent war with Zhao Sanghun's clan - but until now, there never really was a big battle between Northside and Southside



 

Lee Yongbok - Felix

  * 430 years old (looks like 18)
  * oldest out of his friend group even if he got turned at an earlier point of his life
  * twin brother of Jisung
  * got turned by Yeoncheol
    * is quite a powerful vampyre, but not by choice
  * doesn’t have a good relationship w him - and hates him even more for keeping him inside during all these years
  * lives together with Lola, Haneul, and Subin in Jiwoo's home



 

Park Jiye  - Lola

  * 150 years old (looks like 19)
  * got turned by Yeoncheol (is thankful that he saved her, but is still wary of him for what he did to Felix)
  * half Indian, half Korean - runs away from her father’s farm to find her mother in Korea and find out more about her. Yeoncheol saves her after she gets attacked by Strays shortly after she arrives in Seoul.
  * Felix’ best friend
  * very fast even for a vampyre
  * went to many schools together with Felix but now they just learn from the library of their mansion - which is quite big
  * trusts humans but the hate for the Southside vampyres is deeply rooted in her
  * extremely protective of Felix, Haneul, and Subin



 

Chung Haneul

  * 53 years old (looks like 17)
  * youngest of their group - got turned by Jiwoo
  * has had enough time to get used to the vampyre world, but still only knows a little part of it (mainly because Felix, Lola, and Jiwoo keep the gory and bad stuff away from him)
  * hasn’t had an encounter with a Southside vampyre or Strays yet



 

Han Subin

  * 98 years old (looks like 15)
  * got turned by Jiwoo
  * together with Haneul, he gets homeschooled by her
  * scars on his body from a few encounters with Southside vampyres - Jiwoo saved him from dying as she turned him
  * furious about the fact that he’ll be underage forever
  * really close to Haneul, also protective over him like Lola and Felix are



 

Lee Jiwoo

  * 540 years old (looks like around 60)
  * manages the mansion she lives in with Felix, Jiye, Haneul, and Subin
  * teaches Haneul and Subin everything she can teach them
  * her maker is unknown, but it’s one of Yeoncheol’s ‘children’
  * sees the three vampyres as her children and cares for them 
  * works at the same bakery as BamBam and is quite close to him



  


_Southside vampyres_

 

Zhao Sanghun

  * 752 years old (looks like in his late twenties)
  * leader of the Southside vampyre clan; territory is the South of Seoul
  * reckless, brutal, not really caring about humans
  * likes to show off - does it with Jisung mostly
  * started the fight between the clans
  * mostly turns new vampyres to have someone who blindly obeys him (which they have to because of the blood loyalty)
  * keeps Jisung close for the first hundred years of his new life until he gets bored of him



 

Han Jisung

  * 430 years old (looks like he’s 18)
  * has been turned against his will - the Southside clan wanted to have a similar jewel like Yeoncheol did with Felix - it wasn’t difficult to see him bc Yeoncheol showed him off at every opportunity he could get. It was a bad coincidence and Jisung was at the wrong place at the wrong time - he gets attacked and turned by Southside vampyres
  * twin brother of Felix
  * still loves and misses him like crazy
  * normally has himself under good control, only feeds off animals and not humans



 

 

_Strays/ Clanless vampyres_

 

Kim Juhee

  * “Mother of Strays”
  * 800 years old (looks like 34)
  * walks through the city on her own, has no permanent residence
  * lives by drinking the blood of animals 
  * wise and strong, patient, but also ruthless when needed
  * has an important role in keeping the Strays under control which makes her able to walk through both the territories without anyone touching her 
  * knows about the tragedy around Chris’ family since it was the turning point of dealing with Strays
  * Maker: unknown
  * takes care of Strays since the first vampyre Sanghun abandoned 
  * her powers help her to find newly turned and abandoned vampyres, she leads them to the nearest groups who then will take care of them
  * close connection to Luca bc of him helping her finding new Strays



 

 

Differences between the Seoul vampyres:

 

  * __Southside:__ more ‘feral’ vampyres, more inclined to attack before they ask. Eyes change from their natural color to a glowing red when bloodthirsty. Retractable claws that appear when the blood thirst gets too much. Dangerous kind of beautiful. Sometimes, them turning a human is connected to wild sex. When they die, their flesh rots quite fast bc of them being already quite old. Can be killed if the head is severed from the body. If deprived of too much blood, they can go feral and turn into literal monsters.  
  




 

  * _Northside:_ more controlled. Feed off animals and humans (but mostly, they don't kill them). Eyes change from their natural color to an angry glowing purple when bloodthirsty. No claws, but razor-sharp, retractable fangs. Etheral kind of beautiful. Can teleport. Purple smoke wafts through the air for a few seconds after they've reached a new location. Young vampyres are required to go to the JYPE University, near the campus of Seoul University. Can also combine a turning/blood-drinking with sex, but most of them don't until the person means something to them. When they die, their flesh rots quite fast bc of them being already quite old. Can only be killed when they’re completely ripped apart.



 

  * _Strays:_ vampyres of both clans who have been rejected by their makers. They haven’t drunk much of their blood so the connection to their maker/the blood loyalty to the respective clan isn’t very strong - which makes it easy for the maker to leave them behind and so they become clan-less. Eye-color is similar to those of their clans, but more washed out. (the color their eyes get when blood-thirsty - which is almost all the time since they're not able to go hunting much) 



 


	2. Part I, Chapter I:     Maybe I went too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up in an unfamiliar environment. That itself is nothing new - it's the fact who this environment belongs to that is shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-Upload of the first chapter as now the second one. Scream at me in the comments about questions! I've already seen that a few are curious/confused - ask away and I try to answer without spoiling too much! <3

This certainly wasn’t Chris’ first time waking up in a strange place with no memory of having come to be there. Though he had to admit - it was the first time waking in a place like this.

He slowly sat up, pushing off the plush down comforter of an enormous bed. Sunlight streamed in through the large windows, overlooking a wide and vast forest, and illuminated white marble floors.

On instinct, Chris immediately checked for his wallet and phone - the two most important items he should never lose.

His eyes widened with dread as he couldn’t feel them in any of his pockets.

_ Had he been robbed? _

His glance wandered to the nightstand- oh, there was his phone. And his wallet.

_ Thank fuck. _

He reached for both items, opening the wallet and revealing that nothing had been taken. A frown pulled his eyebrows together, he wasn’t sure what to make of this. He hadn’t been robbed, which was strange enough, but to be sleeping and waking up in such luxury?

This was a first, indeed.

For once, Chris actually wanted to know what happened last night.

Where was he?

He looked down on himself - okay, he knew these clothes. They were his own, the clothes he probably was wearing the previous evening.

Black, shiny leather pants with a silver belt digging in his stomach, a wine-red shirt, only half of the buttons closed.

Further checking his body, he didn’t feel any kind of injuries or soreness - or well, there was something. A small, throbbing wound on his left shoulder - barely noticeable, yet the skin around it was bruised purple. Chris frowned, lifting a finger to gently touch the wound. It didn’t hurt...but it felt quite strange. What...what had happened to him?

Letting out a shaky breath, he eventually slowly slipped from the bed, slightly flinching as his bare feet touched the cold ground.

_ He wasn’t wearing any socks? _

With a surprised yelp, he crumpled to the ground again as soon as he let his feet carry his whole weight.

_ What the hell? Why did his legs not carry him any longer? _

Letting out a shaky breath, he managed to pull himself upwards again, using the nightstand as support. His knees shook like those of a newborn horse but he managed to stand, squeezing his eyes shut to will away the dizziness in his head.

More and more strange things kept happening.

But he still had to find out where the morning light brought him this time.

Supporting himself on the different pieces of furniture in the room, he slowly walked towards the closed door, stopping for a second to catch his breath.

He might not have any visible injuries, but this weakness in his limbs, the sudden dizziness making his head swim - this wasn’t good.

“Come on, Chris, you got this”, he whispered to himself as he pushed open the gold-adorned door and stepped out into the hallway.

Silence. Nothing to see or hear. Only the feeling of a recently abandoned house.

Something was wrong here.

_ Where the hell was he? _

A silken, blood-red carpet decorated the hallway. He was glad for it as it dimmed the coldness on his feet as he slowly crept along the hallway.

“H-hello?”, he cautiously called out, brows furrowed.

Nobody answered.

But there were stairs to his left. Big, wide, stairs, made from the same marble as the floor under his feet and covered with the same red carpet - and they led downstairs.

_ A way out? _

Listening to his gut feeling, Chris turned left and cautiously, carefully, made his way downstairs, supporting himself on the railing at the wall and letting his eyes scan over the huge, open room - no, more a hall - he was walking into.

Portraits on the walls, a huge chandelier - with real candles! - dangling from the ceiling, dark wood and white marble contrasting vividly with the purple and gold the furniture was decorated with.

Chris stopped once he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around warily.

_ Where to go next? _

A noise took that decision away from him.

It sounded like a silenced, far away explosion - before purple smoke suddenly wafted into the hall Chris was standing in, together with the noise of almost silent steps walking around and a deep voice murmuring sentences Chris didn’t understand.

His eyes widened.

_ Oh shit. _

There was somebody here.

His heart started to race. He had to hide…

_ But where?? _

Looking around frantically, he finally found what looked like the door into the next room.

Too far away…?

He tried his best to run despite the weakness in his limbs - but it was no use.

Chris wasn’t able to hear the silent steps over his racing heart - so it was no surprise he stumbled to the ground with a yelp as the voice spoke to him.

“Oh, I see you’re awake.”

Knees and elbows hurting from the fall, he scrambled around, away until his back hit a wall and saw a tall man calmly walking towards him.

_ Oh, Gods, he was beautiful. _

Black, combed back hair, skin as white as the marble floor beneath their feet, a lean, sculpted figure beneath the deep red suit he was wearing and a gentle smile on pale, thin lips.

It didn’t change the fact that he radiated DANGER.

The danger of a predator - with Chris as the prey.

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head and watching Chris with curiosity. “So you don’t remember...Interesting.” 

“You don’t have to fear me,” the man continued as he walked closer, hands casually fixing the cuffs of his shirt as he watched Chris cower against the wall.

“W-where am I here?”, he eventually managed to croak out. “And who are you?”

The man stopped about a meter in front of Chris and crouched down to be able to see his face.

“You, my dear Chris, you are in my mansion. And you are here because I wanted you to be here”, he whispered, deep voice alluringly smooth and sincere.

_ Why did he know his name? _

Still, the tone made Chris relax a bit despite himself, brows furrowing. “And why?”

“Because you were getting a bit too close to some of my men. They were a bit too...fascinated with you.”

_ What...was he talking about? _

His eyes...they were strange. The color bright, amber, almost a liquid, molten gold. Heavy lids sank and the glowing iris watched Chris with unsettling intenseness. “You will soon know what I’m talking about.” A strange smile. “I just couldn’t let them claim you."

Chris blinked.  _ What??? _

“Wait a minute”, he said, struggling to sit up further. “I...I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. Just...just let me go, would you?”

Trying to stand up, everything to just get away from the man, he let out a frustrated grunt as he crumpled to the ground again, his knees still giving out under him. His energy levels were at ground zero and he had no idea why.

A glare hit the man still crouching on the floor in front of him. “What have you done to me?!”

The man chuckled quietly before extending a hand and gently playing with Chris’ silver hair. Chris stiffened but made no move to slap the hand away.

“It’s nothing I’ve done to you. It’s just the aftermath of the...celebration event you attended last night.”

“You...you mean party.”

“I would have said that word if it would have been correct.” Drawing his hand back, the tall man stood up again.

“I truly mean you no harm.” His smile left his lips, giving way for a more serious expression as he regarded Chris with his half-lidded gaze.

“If you wish to leave and you know where you have to go or who to call - I will give you something against the weakness and let you leave.”

Chris only stared at the beautiful man above him, contemplating.

He still had no idea what exactly went down last night for him to end up in a house - no, mansion - like this, in the company of a man who looked like a god clothed in a suit the color of blood.

He wanted answers.

But...he couldn’t deny that the thought of staying in this house for longer than necessary made his skin crawl in uneasiness.

Could he trust that man to just let him go like this, though?

He would have to.

“I...I would very much like that”, he mumbled, letting his gaze fall down to his hands.

The man nodded and stretched out a hand, sighing as Chris only looked at it with wide eyes. “Drop the act, please. I know you don’t feel well here, but I also know you’re too proud to stay sitting on that floor.”

_ Where would he know these things from? _

Didn’t really matter. He was right.

Biting his lip, Chris eventually grabbed the hand and let himself get pulled upwards, his knees immediately buckling again and making him fall forward into the stranger’s chest.

His cheeks burned in embarrassment, hands curled into the expensive fabric. “S-sorry…”

The man chuckled, hands grasping Chris’s arms to support him. A smell of something ancient, cold and musky wafted around him, the sudden picture of a dark, stony cave, lit with the flickering light of torches making him blink.

He very well noticed how the stranger drew in a deep breath at their closeness - but he dismissed it quickly. He had other things to worry about.

Chris couldn’t do more than grasping the man’s hands for more support as he led him to a table with a few expensive looking chairs around him and helped him to sit down on one of them. With a last caress of his cheek, the man stepped away again. “I’ll be back in a second.” And he was gone.

True to his word, the man let him gone after he had downed the small vial with the clear liquid. He didn’t know if this would have more consequences for him soon, but at least he could walk normally again.

He turned around again to look at the mansion he was walking away from, the grass cool and dewy under his still bare feet.

It was huge - high, white walls decorated with shining windows and intricate patterns of plaster, the front entry framed by two high pillars and with wide stairs leading up to the door. The grass was green and tamed with paths of gray gravel leading through it. Chris was avoiding them in favor of not ruining his feet, thank you very much.

Gulping, he turned around again and continued his walk towards the open gate in the high, white fence, blindly fishing his phone out of the pocket.

He still had no idea where he was.

But at least he felt at ease again...He couldn’t stand staying in the home of that man any longer even if it meant that he would have to wait a bit longer to get answers as to what happened the previous night and why the hell he ended up here - in a mansion in the middle of a forest.

With a sigh and shaking hands, he unlocked the phone.

_ Ten missed calls from Minho, Luca, and Binnie. _

_ What the Hell? _

Minho picked up after the second ring. “Chris! Oh thank the Gods, you’re alive!”

Chris bit his lip. Something seemed to be different after this night...This wasn’t what Minho usually said when he called him.

And...normally, this also didn’t happen after a night where Chris got himself lost once again. His best friend was too used to it by now...or he should have been. Why was he so relieved and...almost sounded like he could have cried?

“Hey to you too, Minho. Listen….I…” He looked around while continuing on his way deeper into the forest. “I kind of have no idea where I am...Can you locate my phone? And send someone to get me?”

“Heavens, I can barely understand you”, Minho mumbled, followed up by some rustling and the typing of computer keys. “Are you outside somewhere?”

“Yes, I’m in a forest.” Chris sighed, continuing to walk until he reached a tree stump that seemed sturdy enough to sit on it for a bit.

There was still a lingering of that weakness in his limbs.

“Minho…”

“Yes, yes, I’ll give my best to find you. Thank god your phone is still on. As soon as I know where you are, Bambam and Luca will come to get you.”

Chris closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. “Thank you. And…” He hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I know I told you to...not update me on what happened the last night whenever I wake up somewhere else, but this time...I...please tell me whatever you know. I want to….I need to know in which house I woke up this time.”

Silence on the other end. He heard Minho draw in a sharp breath between his teeth.

“Please…?”

“You won’t like what we will tell you, Chris”, Minho quietly answered eventually. “You...kind of got yourself into something bigger this time around.”

_ Oh fuck. _

“Kind of...imagined this already. I guess this is an even better reason to tell me what kind of shit I was responsible for this time, don’t you think?”

Even if his voice was quite stable, his insides and his thoughts were quite the opposite.

This previous night held weight to it. He knew it.

Whatever happened here….it would surely change the way Chris would spend his nights in the future.

It took a moment for Minho to answer. And when he did, his voice sounded choked. “I knew it.” It sounded like he was talking to himself.

“What did you know?”

Minho breathed out shakily. “You’re near the mansion of Kim Yeongcheol. Please tell me this is not the place you woke up at.”

Chris swallowed. “And if it...kind of is…?” Just now he remembered that the man never told him his name.

Well, if he had to guess, the name would be Kim Yeongcheol then. Not that this rung a bell inside his head...but it must be bad if it had his best friend reacting like this.

Minho sighed. “Then you’re deeper in than I thought.” He stopped for a second and spoke something Chris couldn’t understand. “Bambam and Luca are on the way. They’ll reach your location in about ten minutes. Stay where you are.”

A pause.

“You seem to know a lot about this….Yeongcheol.” Tilting his head back, Chris tried to soak up the few sun rays seeping through the dense foliage above him. He would have to take an intense sunbath once they were back at their home.

“I do.”

Chris bit his lip, frustrated. “Then either tell me more about him now or once I’m back. I can’t stand it when you’re keeping something away from me, Minho.”

Minho stayed silent for a few more seconds. “I will tell you more once you’re safe here.”

“I’ll hold you onto it.” With that, the line went dead.

Chris stared at his phone for a second before pocketing it again and staring back towards the big mansion with a lost look in his eyes.

He wanted to know what went down last night...but he also was afraid of what the knowledge of what had happened, of what he had probably done...what it would bring.

Looking down on his hands, he sighed, flexing his fingers a bit.

The noises of a car speeding through the forest pulled him out of his thoughts again and he looked up, seeing Luca’s black Jeep coming closer.

He stood up as it stuttered to a stop in front of him and a short man wearing a bulletproof vest and army trousers jumped out of the vehicle, briskly walking up to Chris and pulling him into a tight, crushing hug.

Chris grunted. “Ooof, Luca, you’re suffocating me”, he managed to get out while lifting his fingers and combing through the wild strands of orange-colored hair.

“You’d deserve it, you ass”, Luca’s hoarse voice answered from where he was hidden against his shoulder.

Drawing back, a heated glare from sea-green eyes hit him - but it soon changed into a wide expression of shock and the words Luca obviously wanted to say died on his lips when his eyes zeroed in on the small wound on his shoulder.

He quickly looked back towards Bambam who was waiting for them in the Jeep and then back at Chris again.

Chris frowned. “What is it?” Feeling a bit self-conscious under Luca’s gaze, he pulled his shirt higher to hide the wound.

Instead of answering, Luca’s eyes strayed to look behind Chris before he bit his lip and looked at Chris’ bare feet, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the car. “Time to go. Minho will tell you how...how big all of this really is.”

“Can’t wait to hear about it”, Chris mumbled as they both climbed into the vehicle, avoiding BamBam’s accusing gaze.

He didn’t mean for this to happen...he really didn’t.


	3. Part I, Chapter II: Pick up the bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of normalcy - with the threat of everything changing soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So Sorry this has taken me so long!!  
> Well, that's the price you have to pay when you upload the first chapter which you wrote in a bolt of anger-fuelled writing and plan the whole thing out afterward- I made a few changes in the first chapter and uploaded it again. And just for information: if you're getting confused on who is who or you're just now discovering this story: Chapter One consists of Character Sheets for every character I plan to include! You can always go back and look there if there's something you're wondering about.
> 
> For those who want to know how big I plan this to make: By now, I have the summaries of exactly 30 chapters. So buckle up, folks!
> 
> I almost forgot this whoops: I wanna give a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta reader Dale. She has helped me so much in finding all the plot holes in the general story, has provided me with so many ideas on how to develop this whole thing and just was an incredibly supportive and incredibly helpful friend who was not afraid to tell me when something wouldn't work out or would maybe sound better in a different way than I've planned it. I'm taking credit for writing this story, but quite a lot of the ideas were hers. She's incredible and I love her. <3
> 
> And now excuse my rambling and enjoy the chapter!

Minho and Changbin were already waiting for them when they finally arrived back at their apartment, Minho almost running to hug him in a similar desperate and relieved manner like Luca did. “I’m so glad you’re alright”, he whispered, face tucked against Chris’ neck. “I really thought something had happened to you…”

Chris let out a breath and hugged him back tightly, but didn’t answer. He didn’t want to tell him about the strange feeling that told him that something really happened to him.

The others sat him on the couch in their living room, fluttering around him and preparing dinner while they let Chris sort out his thoughts again.

He didn’t want to admit that he was confused about their behaviour...but, to be honest, he was. 

What happened last night? Did he say something to make them react like they thought he was dead?

He leaned back, curling himself against the plush cushions of the couch and closing his eyes, going through the events of the previous evening.

He remembered driving into the city, Luca, and Changbin at his side. Chris had received an invitation from a music professor of JYPE University (an elite university which had their campus almost directly next to the Seoul University) - and as his own professor heard about it, he was quite adamant on telling Chris he should attend the event. Many important people would come, many persons Chris otherwise wouldn’t have the opportunity to get in contact with. Many people who would...also further his music career.

Now, Chris wished he would remember the night. He had no idea to which persons he talked to - hopefully, he didn’t embarrass himself entirely…

Luca and Changbin would have to answer that question since they were the two he was allowed to bring as his company. He remembered that both of them probably had worn some kind of headset to be in contact with Minho since their friend always liked to be updated on everything around him - if something happened with Chris and they saw it, they would surely have told him.

Further on, he remembered entering a huge house, two serious-looking men standing next to the door like bodyguards, a few dozens of people standing outside in the mild evening air and talking to each other over glasses of wine - but nothing more. The moment the sun had disappeared below the horizon, his memories cut off.

Like every single fucking night.

Changbin brought him back into the present by sitting next to him, gently touching his shoulder. He smiled as Chris turned to look at him, his eyes shimmering a bit. “Out of your head yet?”

Chris hummed, his head sinking back to rest against the back of the couch again. “Kind of.” He bit his lip, looking towards Luca who came into the room to sit on Chris’ other side. “I know I normally don’t want you guys to tell me about what happened last night...but this time I do. Minho worried me, I have to admit. Also, I...don't think I woke up in the same house that we entered.”

Changbin and Luca exchanged a gaze, Luca sighed, pulling his legs up the couch to hug them close to his chest. Chris’ adoptive brother looked...conflicted, his face pulled into a frown. 

He took a deep breath. “First of all...we want to apologize. We kind of...lost you in the crowd at some point of the night.” 

“I still saw you talking to one of the JYPE professors - or at least I think he was a professor there…” Changbin’s forehead furrowed in thought, he played a bit with the ring on his thumb. “It looked okay to me, you looked like you enjoyed yourself. Then, a girl started speaking to me - and I thought everything was alright and Luca had an eye on you but when I looked again, maybe a minute later or so, you were gone.”

“And even though we immediately started searching for you...it was like you disappeared from the face of the earth.” Luca watched Chris with worry in his eyes. “We were worried sick.” 

Chris nodded slowly before he sighed. He also wanted to know where he apparently disappeared...maybe even more than his flatmates. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I can’t tell you what you...probably want to hear.”

All of them looked up for a second as Minho and Bambam walked over to join them, Minho sinking to the ground in front of Chris and Bambam fitting himself against Changbin’s side, pulling him closer and almost into his lap.

“What happened after you woke up?”, Minho asked, leaning forward to lean his head against Chris’ knee.  

Chris bit his lip. If he was being honest, that’s something he didn’t necessarily want to remember...but unfortunately he did and it was best that he told them what he remembered. 

If that would make any difference in finding out how...where this last night had brought him.

“I woke up in this very luxurious room and wanted to get out to leave, but I felt so weak on my feet. I discovered that I...somehow got this here last night apparently.” He slipped his shirt down a bit to expose the still a bit throbbing wound on his shoulder. It didn’t hurt, but the throbbing was a bit annoying. 

He just hoped it wouldn’t get infected.

Changbin looked as clueless as he himself felt - but Minho’s eyes barely widened in what seemed to be recognition and his gaze fluttered over to Luca and Bambam for a second. 

Chris’ eyebrows furrowed.  _ Did he know something about that situation? _

“And you have no idea where you got that from?” In a fluid motion, Minho got up again and went to hover over Chris, inspecting the wound with a closer look.

Chris shook his head, watching him with wary eyes.

Minho sighed. “Okay...you should put something on it before you do anything else today. Did you...did you also meet someone?”, he continued to ask, his voice a bit unsteady before he went to sit back down again.

Carding his fingers through the blond, messy strands of his hair, Chris nodded.  “I don’t know who it was, but...I left the room and tried to get downstairs and then there was this man coming out of nowhere towards me. He said that he wouldn’t harm me and I don’t have to fear him, but...I don’t know, but that man radiated nothing but danger to me. I was fearing he wouldn’t let me go, but…” He hesitated. “He gave me something to drink and then told me I could leave. So...I guess I got out fine.”

Luca tensed next to him, his eyes narrowing in alarm. “What did he gave you?”

“It just...it looked like water, but it tasted like some kind of...fruity, sugary drink?” Chris blinked at him. “You’re scaring me.”

This couldn’t be as bad as his friends made it look...right?

Luca ignored his last words. “Did he offer you anything else? Or what did he say when he gave you that stuff?”

The words made Chris frown as he looked at his brother. “No. He only said it would help against the weakness I was feeling...And it did. It didn’t have any other...effects until now.”

“And it really was the only thing he offered you?”, Bambam asked with a tense voice.

Chris leaned his head against the backrest again, groaning. “Why are you so insistent about this? Yes, it was the only thing he offered me. And it made me feel better when my legs couldn’t even hold me for a few seconds.” With narrowed eyes, he looked over his friends. “Why are you even reacting like this? It’s not like he threatened to keep me in his house or something like that.”

Luca sighed, messing up his hair and looking at him with a tired smile. “We just want to make sure nothing has happened to you, Channie...It’s been the first time in a while that we lost your sight during a night out and then you just happen to wake up in a...where you woke up.”

Crossing his arms, Chris shifted in his seat, his accusing glare now landing on Minho. “Right - there was something. You promised me you would tell me more about this...Yongchul? And why it’s such...a big deal that I landed in his home.”

“Kim Yeoncheol”, Minho corrected him and sighed. He exchanged a glance with Luca again and Chris didn’t miss the barely recognizable way Luca was shaking his head.

_ What the fuck? _

There was it again - the feeling that they were keeping something from him.

Minho saw the way Chris’ eyes were narrowing even more and he was quick to squeeze his knee in assurance. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...I...Kim Yeoncheol is...known to be a quite powerful and rich man, his influence reaches through the...through almost the entire city. He’s a CEO and the...well, the founder of YinYang Media.”

Chris frowned. “You mean the news channel? One of the biggest ones in South Korea?”

Minho nodded.

“Wait, how do you-” He interrupted himself. As a programming student and kind of hacking genius, Minho had his ways of finding out information normal people would never find anywhere. And maybe...it wasn’t really that hard to find out the name of the CEO of a big news channel.

Except…

“But I’m a music producing student, damn it...it doesn’t...why would he have any interest in me?” He hesitated, his eyes narrowing. “Besides, he didn’t even look to be over thirty. If even. I have a feeling that there’s something else to this - something you’re not telling me.”

“I’m being honest with you, Chris-hyung, really.” Minho sat up again and gently squeezed both his knees, looking at him with wide and sincere eyes.

“It could be a coincidence”, Bambam mumbled suddenly, his eyes looking at Chris from over Changbin’s head. “Even if we know that Yeoncheol is a dangerous man, it doesn’t have to mean that Chris is in danger.”

“We still don’t know what went down after we lost him, hyung”, Luca reminded him. “It could have been...anything.”

“Would you please not talk over me as if I’m not here? Thank you.”

“Sorry.” Luca reached over to him and squeezed his hand briefly. “I just...like to go through every possible thing that could have happened.”

Minho snorted. “That are a...few things that could have happened, Luca. You won’t be able to sift through them all.”

“Exactly”, Changbin agreed, playing with his ring as he watched them. A look on his phone before his eyes wandered back to Chris again. “Should we already go on campus?”

Chris blinked in confusion, head tilting. “Why? It’s only…” He looked to the clock on the wall. “Only past one?”

“Yeah, but you have the tutoring lesson with Woojin-hyung and Seungmin at like two, remember? Hyung’s gonna come to sing for us this evening and as a thank-you, you offered to support him through a few lessons with Seungmin and the other puppies.”

Right...there had been something.

The ‘puppies’ included Hyunjin and Jeongin next to Seungmin, first-years from the same university that all of them attended. Hyperactive, clingy and as cute as puppies, they quickly wormed their way into the group’s hearts when Woojin introduced them to each other.

Chris blinked a bit, sighing as he remembered his promise. “Right...okay, I’ll go take a shower and get ready.” He stood up, fixing Minho with a glare. “I’m still convinced that you’re keeping something from me.”

Minho’s eyebrows furrowed, irritated. “What should I keep from you, hyung? I told you everything I know about this guy!”

But Minho was a hacking genius...he had his ways of accessing information that wasn’t really open to the general public. Those few bits...couldn’t be everything he found out about him, right? There had to be more!

On the other hand…

Chris’ conviction wavered. Until now, Minho had never lied to him. He also seemed very sincere, nothing in his expression giving away that he might be lying. Why should he start accusing him of doing just that? 

He turned away. “I’ll talk to you about that later on.” With that, he left the room to finally get out of these clothes and take a much-needed shower.

And maybe also do something about the wound on his shoulder.

 

Chris was just about to enter the living room again, freshly showered and a backpack with his laptop and notebook on his shoulder, as he heard Luca’s voice through the barely open door - toned down in an effort to not be heard, but still noticeably agitated.

Luca’s words, together with his name, stopped Chris from entering the living room.

“No, if the Northside clan has laid his eyes on Chris...there’s something bound to happen, sooner or later. We can’t let him leave alone anymore.”

“Bambam-hyung, they even...they drank his blood already. Didn’t you recognize the wound?” Minho.

_ ‘They’ drank his blood? _

Who??

And...what the actual fuck?

Chris was frozen.

_ Was this what they’ve kept from him? _

So Minho really lied to him.

Bambam’s sigh pulled him from his thoughts. “Alright. I see where you guys are coming from - I still…” He paused. “Yeoncheol isn’t one to attack humans, neither is the rest of his clan. At least...from what we heard so far. Still...let’s make an agreement. We won’t leave Chris out of sight anymore.” His determined voice got a bit quieter. “At least not until we know that this is over and he’s safe again.” Another pause. “I want you to be careful too though - I know you can deal with those kinds of problems, Luca, but still...take care that you don’t get hurt too.”

Chris had heard enough.

Stepping back and going to put on his shoes, he looked towards the hallway as Changbin walked towards him, bag on his shoulder and ready to join him.

“Ready for an afternoon in the studio oven?”, he joked lightly and pulled on his converse.

Chris only nodded for a bit, his mind reeling. 

_ What were they discussing? What...who was the Northside clan?  _

He wanted to go back inside the living room and ask all three of his friends to confess what they’ve been hiding from him. He wanted to ask why they had been lying - he hated it when there was something they knew about and he didn’t. 

But he was already late and Changbin was also waiting for him. This would have to wait until the evening.

“-uh? Earth to Chris?”

Huh?

Oh...Did he space out?

Surprised, Chris blinked at Changbin who was standing in front of the entrance door of their apartment. “Yeah?”

“You coming?” Changbin smiled, but the worry in his eyes was quite obvious. 

He gently touched Chris’ arm as they walked down the few flights of stairs to get out of the building. “Everything okay with you? You seem like you just saw a ghost...I think Woojin-hyung would understand if you tell him you didn’t feel too well to come today.”

Chris shook his head, hand slowly brushing over Changbin’s in assurance. “Everything’s fine, Binnie”, he smiled. “Just a lot to...digest after last night. And I promised Woojin that I would come.”  _ There was no way he could tell Changbin what he just heard. _

Changbin bit his lip, still unsure. “If you mean…”

 

The first half of the tutoring lesson went quite well. 

The small group met up outside in the park since it was a bright and sunny day, gathering under the shadow of a weeping willow with some drinks and snacks. He caught up with Seungmin and Jeongin, both majoring in Vocal Performance like Woojin, both only a few months into their study and still so full of energy and optimism of what the future may bring.

(Chris wished he could get something of their enthusiasm, of Jeongin’s bright, hopeful energy and Seungmin’s seemingly unbreakable concentration with which he approached problems. But too many all-nighters and too much coffee over the last two years had taken their toll on him - even though he still loved music with all his heart, he couldn’t wait to graduate finally.)

Right now, as he watched Woojin help both of them through their exercises while lying on the picnic blanket in the grass, his mind started to drift - to the conversation he listened to just before he left with Changbin.

There had to be some kind of explanation for what he heard. 

Right?

At least some other kind of explanation than to say that they believed that there were vampires in Seoul.

_ No, his friends would never believe such bullshit. _

Right?

Vampires didn’t exist. They only were creatures inside of countless books and stories, even though there were some cultures that deemed them as real. 

Nope. There had to be some kind of other explanation.

Movement next to him made his eyes shift towards Woojin again. The elder was watching him with a fond, yet somewhat worried smile. “Everything okay, Chris? You haven’t said a word in over half an hour.”

Now, he realized that Jeongin and Seungmin were watching him too. “You’re getting too less sleep, hyung”, Jeongin remarked, his bright voice dimming a bit with the worry in his tone. “Your eyebags are as dark as your pants.” He pointed to Chris’ dark blue sweatpants.

Chris chuckled a bit at that.  _ Cute.  _ “I’m fine, don’t worry about me, Innie.” He brought a smile to his lips as he looked up to Woojin again. “Seriously, I’m okay. Just...a bit sleepy.”

Woojin chuckled, reaching over to play with Chris’ hair a bit. 

The flashback to a pale hand, a thin-lipped smile and blood-red fabric was...unexpected. Chris was glad he managed to not flinch at the skin contact, even though the smile froze on his face.

If Woojin had seen his reaction, he didn’t say anything. “Well, we still have a few more hours to go. Why don’t you sleep a bit and I’ll wake you as soon as we’ll go to the studio?”

Shaking off the thought of the momentary flashback, Chris contemplated the offer for a second before the sleepiness won over and he yawned with a nod. Sleeping indeed sounded like a good thing to do...

“Binnie is waiting for us...let’s just...not go too late. We still need to get things done.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up on time - and also make sure to get you home at a reasonable time.” 

Chris smiled a bit at that and further curled himself up on the picnic blanket, closing his eyes and drifting away.

He trusted Woojin to wake him up and take them both to the studio once he was done with helping Jeongin and Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sry if it was boring, haha. But I promise that the plot advances quickly in the next one/two chapters. Just gotta set the world first and then build the tension.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I live off of feedback! <3<3


	4. Part I, Chapter III: Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darling, can't you see that my world is falling apart around me?_

_ This hook didn’t feel right. _

_ Why did Minho lie to him? _

_ There was something missing in the bridge. _

_ Do vampires really exist? _

His head was throbbing.

It was maybe two hours after Woojin and Chris had entered the studio where Changbin was already working on assembling the different beats for their next song.

Two hours in which Chris felt like all he had managed to do was stare at the screen of his laptop and drown in his own thoughts.

With a groan, he sat back in his office chair, rubbing his fingertips against his temples.

It wasn’t really helping that the conversation he overheard this morning kept tantalizing his brain, kept reminding him that there was something important, something very important that his friends kept away from him. He was missing something...something vital, something important.

He would have to talk to them to solve this.

_ Maybe tomorrow,  _ he thought with a glance at the clock, the movement pulling at a muscle in his neck and making his temples throb even further. He hissed and rubbed his neck, trying to massage the sudden pain away.

He didn’t realize that Woojin was watching him with a worried gaze until the elder walked up to him and draped himself over Chris, chin laying on top of his head. “You don’t look so well.”

Chris furrowed his brows, torn between telling Woojin he was fine and admitting that his head would kill him if he continued with his work at that rate. (And that Woojin leaning over him like this didn’t necessarily stop his head from hurting this much.)

Changbin took that decision from him as he looked at the pair, frowning. “Chris?”

“Mh?”

He stood up and walked over to them, carefully taking Chris’ laptop from his lap and positioning it on the desk. “Hyung, I guess that’s enough for you today”, he said with a gentle smile on his face.

Before Chris could make his confusion known, Woojin agreed behind him, gently patting Chris’ shoulder. “Bin is right, Chris - maybe you should finish early today. I’ll give you a ride home - I’m here by car.”

“But the song-”

“-is something I can also finish by myself”, Changbin interrupted him, his voice soft. “You look like you’re about to either throw your laptop out of the window or throttle someone - or break into tears. It’s okay - you can go home, I’ll finish everything here.” Even though Changbin most likely was as tired as he himself, he still smiled at Chris.

_ How did he deserve a friend like this? _

Chris looked at him with doubt in his eyes before he sighed and relented. “Maybe you’re right…”

Maybe he really needed some more rest.

Plus, this would give him the opportunity to talk to Minho and Luca.

Changbin laughed. “Of course I am. Now come on, let Woojin-hyung take you home - I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Chris stood up, looking around for a second. “And you’re sure that you’ll be able to finish this until tomorrow?”

“Very sure. Now get going - but give me the keys so I can lock up everything properly.”

“Ah, right.” With a small hum, Chris searched through the pockets of his sweats before he handed Changbin the keys and started packing up his laptop and his water bottle. Woojin was waiting for him patiently.

Before Chris left, he pulled Changbin against his chest. He chuckled as the younger protested a bit against the display of affection before melting into Chris’ embrace. “Thanks, Binnie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“The least I can do, for now, hyung”, Changbin answered with a smile. “Just make sure to rest up.”

“Don’t worry...I will. And you don’t fall asleep in here again - we don’t need a second me in here.”

“Yeah, I will - I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

_ Yes, he would keep his word. _

_ After he had talked to Minho and Luca. _

As he walked to the door of his building, he glanced up into the sky before looking at his phone. The sun should set at around ten - it was almost half-past eight now. Which meant he had a bit more than an hour of daytime he would still remember in the morning.

He hoped it was enough to get the truth out of his friends. If necessary, he would write down the most important things in the notes on his phone - the diary-like character of this app making it one of the main reasons he never could lose his phone.

“Luca? Minho?”, he called as he entered the apartment.

No one answered him, but he heard music from the kitchen, as well as the sizzling sound of frying food - and from the choice of music, he would guess that it was Minho who was cooking.

Leaving his shoes and backpack in the hallway, he entered the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his friend dancing to the tunes dripping from their radio. His stomach grumbled at the smell of eggs, fried rice, and bacon.

Minho turned around as he heard Chris come into the kitchen, blinking in surprise. “Did your studio burn down?”

“Uh...no, why should it?”

“Because you never come home before midnight when you’re in there with Changbin - and it’s around nine now. That has happened like...never. So...How come?”

Chris grabbed himself something to drink from before taking a seat at the table, watching Minho. He sighed, his face changing into a more serious expression. “Because I couldn’t concentrate so Binnie forced me to leave with Woojin-hyung. And because I wanted to talk to you. And I want to still remember it in the morning.”

Minho furrowed his brows before he turned again to briefly stir inside one of the pans. “Okay...and about what?”

_ No, if the Northside clan has laid his eyes on Chris...there’s something bound to happen, sooner or later. _

Chris took a deep breath, his hands clenching around the can in his hands. “I heard what you were talking about this afternoon - with Luca and Bambam.”

That made Minho freeze, his entire body going rigid.

But Chris carried on. “I heard you talking about the...a  _ Northside Clan  _ and Yeoncheol - and myself. That I’d be in danger.” He bit his lip before looking up again. “I know I normally don’t ask you to tell me more about where I woke up after a night I don’t remember - and I know you don’t lie to me. You...it’s not like you have a reason to. So why...why this time? What did you keep from me, Minho? You...I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other.”

His friend was silent for a long five minutes. Chris was about to think he wouldn’t get an answer out of him - as Minho sighed deeply and turned off the stove as well as the radio before turning around and taking a seat across Chris. His eyes stayed fixed on the kitchen table, his expression...conflicted and his shoulders slumped.

He didn’t even look angry that Chris would accuse him of keeping things from him. No, he seemed to be...resigned.

Silence stretched through the room.

“You can trust me, Chris, with everything you have - but I don’t know how to tell you this without you thinking that I’m crazy”, he finally said, voice quiet.

Chris didn’t answer but motioned for him to continue.

Minho sighed, dragging a hand over his face before looking at Chris again. “Yes, I’ve...we all kept something from you...and I’m very sorry for lying to you. But...I didn’t do it to make you think that...that I don’t…” With a frustrated groan, Minho broke off and leaned his head back for a moment. He stayed silent.

“After all, how could I tell you that...Well…” He paused again, seemingly to think before he sighed. “Fuck it...might as well tell you everything.” He stared at Chris with a dead serious look in his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Most of the things you heard about vampyres are true. They exist. They’re very real...and very dangerous. They live here, in Seoul - spread over the whole city. This Yeoncheol, the man at whose house you woke up at...he’s old. Very old. And he’s...he’s the leader of the Northside vampyre clan of Seoul - vampyres who inhabit the northern half of the city.”

_ What? _

Chris blinked. “You’re joking.”

A scoff. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

“No, you don’t, but...Minho. How...Vampyres are...Yes, I’ve heard a lot of them - but they’re creatures of a few people’s mind, damn it! They aren’t...they can’t be real!”

Minho huffed, leaning back. As if he guessed that Chris wouldn’t believe him. He sighed. “Yes, they are. They’re very real - and very dangerous. And if we’re not careful, one day they’ll get you again.”

Chris paused, tilting his head. “What...what do you mean?”

Minho nodded towards his shoulder. “Think about it, Chris. Where do you think this wound came from? They drank your blood - and judging by how weak you said you felt in the morning, they must have taken quite a lot. Why did you say you felt such a strong feeling of danger when Yeoncheol had been near you? That man has been around for almost 850 years now - a charismatic bastard. As I said, he’s the most powerful man in Seoul, that didn’t come from nothing. He owns a fortune businessmen can only dream off. And he must have seen something in you - and now we fear that something might happen to you one day.”

His stony expression melted into something softer. “We’re only worried about you.”

Chris gulped. “When...If something really would have happened to me - when did you plan on telling me all this?”

Minho blinked before looking away.

“Would you even have told me about it at all if I haven’t overheard your conversation??” Leaning forward, Chris narrowed his eyes. The can in his hand dented under the pressure of his clenching hands.

_ How could they have kept something like that from him? The whole ‘vampyres being real’ thing aside - that sounded like he was in legitimate danger. _

“No normal human being would believe me if I told them that vampyres are living amongst us - and that includes you. You would have...either treated it as a joke...or be angry at us and think we’re crazy for believing a single word of what I just told you. And…” Minho looked down at his fingers and sighed. “Look, I don’t want...you’ve already heard us talking about them so...yeah. We really didn’t keep this away from you to hurt you or anything.”

Chris nodded, trying to calm his nerves by taking a deep breath and leaning back again. His eyes stayed trained on Minho’s expression. “How do...how do Luca and Bambam know about this?”

Minho looked up again, biting his lip. “Bambam-hyung knows because...one of his co-workers...Han Jiwoo, the elder woman he’s quite close with…” A deep breath. “She’s a vampyre. She has told him a few months ago.”

_ Breathe, Chris, just breathe.  _ “And Luca?”

Here, Minho hesitated again. “He...works with them.”

Chris’ eyes went wide. “He  _ works  _ with them? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“What I just said. He’s a bouncer, Chris, he sees quite a lot of...people in the club he works at.”

Before Chris could ask if that brought Luca in any danger, the sound of the opening front door pulled him out of his thoughts again. He looked up at the kitchen door.

A few seconds later, Luca popped his head into the kitchen and smiled at them, surprised as he saw Chris sitting at the table. His smile dimmed as he felt the tension in the room. “Hey Minho, hey Chris. Why’re you back so early? And where’s Binnie?”

_ He works with them. _

Instead of an answer, something entirely different fell from Chris’ lips.

“When did you plan to tell me you’re working with vampyres?”

Luca froze, his eyes widening and wandering to Minho. “What-”

Minho didn’t look up at him. “He heard us this morning, kid. And I...told him about the clan.” He watched Chris with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head, hindering any more words from escaping. Dragging a hand over his face again, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Chris watched him go with confusion curling in his brain.  _ What? _

Uncomfortable silence reigned between the two adoptive brothers before Luca finally walked into the kitchen, shutting the door and sitting down on the table’s surface next to Chris. He watched him, biting his lip almost anxiously.

Chris watched him too.

The last time he had seen Luca had been at noon when Changbin and he left to campus which must have been only a few hours ago - and still, it seemed like a different person now was sitting in front of him.

It was hard to believe that the young man, the brother he knew for fourteen years now, the smiley, brave, cute, sweet Luca was in contact with beings that were said to be non-existent.

“How much did Minho tell you?” Luca’s quiet voice eventually interrupted the silence, sounding so different from the Luca he used to know.

Chris had to admit that it threw him off a bit.

“He said vampyres are real. Yeoncheol is the leader of the Northside clan - and that he’s...out for me. Or my blood. Which already...which they’ve already tasted, apparently.” Chris finally opened his can and took a sip of the energy drink - even if it was only to hide the subtle shaking of his hands.

Luca nodded, pulling one of his legs up the table and hugging his knee against his chest. “Do you want to punch somethi- someone?”

Surprised by the question, Chris laughed. It sounded strained, even to his own ears. “Minho, preferably. But also you and Bambam for keeping this from me for so long.”

“Yeah...maybe we’ve earned it.” Luca sighed and looked away again.

“See, I’m not...necessarily working with vampyres. I’ve seen a few of them - as guests in the club and...my chef is a vampyre too, actually. The  _ Devil’s Den  _ is a place for both humans and vampyres - for Strays, actually. Clan vampyres don’t come there that often.”

“Strays?”

Biting his lip, Luca watched him again, but his eyes drifted away slowly. “I…”

He paused before starting again. “Okay. There are two clans of vampyres currently living in Seoul - the Northside and the Southside clan. They hate each other. And...members of the Northside clan, for example, are...have been turned by either Yeoncheol or someone else he has turned - so they’re blood-loyal to him. Strays don’t have such a thing… they’re… well… not loyal to anyone.” A bit helpless, Luca shrugged.

“And…” Chris blinked, trying to process what Luca just said before giving up and leaning forward to let his head bang against the table with a groan.

“ _ Ouch.”  _ Maybe not such a good idea. But maybe the pain would take away from the chaos in his head.

Luca was confused, he could hear it in his voice. “Chris?”

_ Nope, that only amplified everything. _

“My head hurts”, he mumbled.

“Then don’t bang it against the table, idiot.” Luca chuckled, but it sounded strained. Forced. Chris didn’t like it.

He sighed before leaning back again and standing up. “I’m going to bed.”

“What? But I...we…”

“I know I asked about it, but...it’s a lot to process.” With a big gulp, Chris drained the rest of the can before throwing it into the bin. He hesitated, more words laying on his tongue before he shook his head.

“Goodnight, Luca.”

He walked out, missing the vulnerable and confused expression on Luca’s face as he watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) to see more updates to the story! I'll be posting whenever I have a new chapter ready so watch out hehe.  
> Thanks to everyone for reading <3


	5. Part I, Chapter IV: If only we said goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan, Bambam, Luca and Minho find out what happened to Changbin...and why he didn't come home the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I'm normally not someone who begs for comments, but...I'd really like to know what you think of these chapter/s and it would make me very happy if you could leave a comment <3
> 
> A TW for this chapter: Character death and detailed description of said death, as well as vomiting and panic attacks. I was conflicted if I should put up a MCD warning, but since the character of question isn't really a MC in this story, I thought it'd be enough to give a warning this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and take care, guys! <3

“NO!” 

Chris’ own scream pulled him from his sleep the next morning. With wide eyes, he jolted upwards, staring ahead with his breath flying in his chest.

He didn’t remember details - he only recognized the feeling the night left inside of him.

Like it happened ever so often with his dreams.

Fear. Panic, the urge to run away. To run from something so dangerous it made his stomach lurch in terror.

He leaned forward to bury his face in his hands, taking deep, shaky breaths to try to calm himself.

He had no idea when was the last time that a feeling had clung to him this persistent after a dream he couldn’t even remember.

Luca’s voice, as well as the sound of the opening door, made him look up again.

“Are you okay?” His brows furrowed in worry. “I heard you scream…”

_Vampyres exist._

_They’re real...and Luca played part in keeping that information from him._

Chris looked away again, watching his hands play with the blanket in his lap. “I’m fine.” 

“That didn’t really-”

“I said I’m fine, I just had a bad dream.” Chris sighed and swung his legs to the side, ready to get up and start his day.

Luca watched him, still not really convinced. He sighed once it was sure that he wouldn’t get an answer. “Alright…” 

When Chris looked over at him, he seemed like he still wanted to say something before deciding against it and leaving the room again.

Chris sighed, in the middle of pulling his sweats up his legs. _This will be very awkward today…_

If he was honest, he didn’t really want to talk with Minho and Luca today. He had time to think the previous evening, but it was still… quite a bit what they’ve told him yesterday. He would need some more time than...just one evening.

So, upon seeing that Minho was in the kitchen, eating together with Bambam and talking quietly - his appetite quickly went away. 

Walking to the fridge with a short greeting towards his friends, he tried to ignore how they watched him as he pulled out a banana and an energy drink. 

Just as he was about to leave again, Bambam stopped him.

“Have you heard anything from Changbin yesterday?”

Chris turned to look at him with furrowed brows. “Binnie? No...The last time I saw him was before Woojin-hyung drove me back home.”

Bambam shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but the worried look towards his phone gave him away. “Normally, he texts us when he doesn’t make it home...I haven’t seen him until now.”

“He probably just fell asleep at the studio again”, Chris said while peeling his banana. He shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time. I’ll go take a look once I’m on campus and tell you if I found him.”

Bambam nodded before glancing up at Chris again, lifting an eyebrow. “You don’t eat anything?” The eyebrow climbed higher as Chris wiggled with the banana he was currently eating. “A real breakfast, I mean.”

“Not really hungry. Besides…” A quick side-glance to Minho showed the younger watching him, almost completely hidden behind his coffee mug. His bangs were long enough to cover his eyes again, but not long enough to hide the dark bags under his eyes. They were almost rivaling Chan’s own.

Shaking his head quickly, Chris went to dispose his trash. “I’m in a hurry.”

Grabbing the straps of his bag tighter, he went to put on his shoes. “I’ll see you guys in the afternoon.”

“Tell us if you find Changbin, yeah?” Minho’s voice was scratchy from sleep.

“Will do.” With a sigh, Chris left the house.

_Where should he be after all if not sleeping in the studio? He probably forgot the time after the session yesterday and the work with which Chris had burdened him with had forced him to stay longer until he was no longer awake enough to make it back to their apartment._

_Yeah, that’s what probably happened yesterday._

Chris tried his best to ignore the guilt biting away at him for giving Changbin more work, for forcing him to stay longer in the studio - just because he himself needed to unwind, needed rest and talk to his other two best friends.

_But Changbin convinced him he would manage to do this….he’d manage to finish the song on time._

_They had to present it today after all._

With a sigh, he suppressed his thoughts once he arrived at the campus of Seoul University, passing the neatly trimmed green areas with a few trees and entering the sleek, modern main building, taking the elevator up to the eighth floor where the studio room was which Changbin and he rented so frequently.

No one else was walking along the hallway except for him.

He knocked on the studio door. Once, twice. 

No answer.

He frowned, trying to open the door. “Changbin? Are you in there?” Still no answer.

_Huh? The door wouldn’t be locked if Changbin was still here...right?_

But it was locked. 

Glancing into the small studio through the window in the door, Chris was greeted with darkness. He was barely able to make out the outline of his own spinning chair and the entrance to the recording booth.

But no Changbin.

He frowned and took a step back, looking around until a figure at the other end of the hallway caught his eye. It was one of his professors, Mr. Lee.

“Mr. Lee?” Walking towards him, Chris tried to quench the growing uneasiness in his gut. “Do you-”

But the man didn’t let him finish. “Ah, there you are, Chris - you’re late! The presentation of your projects will start in a few minutes!”

Chris stopped, his eyes widening. 

The track Changbin and he had been working on...it should have been finished until today.

_But where was Changbin?_

“But my project partner-”

“I’m sure he’s already downstairs. Now go - you wouldn’t want to keep the jury waiting, don’t you?” Mr. Lee urged him towards the elevators again and Chris had no choice but to follow.

This was wrong… Thoughts of the unfinished project and his missing friend kept rolling around in his head, clashing against each other until the elevator reached the ground floor again and Mr. Lee motioned for him to get out. “I have a few other things to take care of, but I’ll see you after the presentations, Chris. And don’t disappoint!” With that, the elevator doors closed again.

Chris stared at the metal doors, still caught up in his mind before he took a deep breath and walked towards the hall where the presentations of their music projects would take place. There was no real reason for him to be there since it was Changbin who last had been working on the song and he was nowhere to be found, but still….

With a sigh, Chris pulled out his phone.

 

**disaster hyungs (5)**

has anyone of you heard anything from Changbin yet? He wasn’t in the studio, it was locked up like every evening when we leave it…

 

**minho**

which means he must have left the studio

 

**bambam-hyung**

but wouldn’t he be home by now? or like...answer his phone? we’ve surely tried to call him about ten times now...

 

**luca**

that’s it, I’m going to search for him

bambam-hyung, aren’t you at work?

 

**bambam-hyung**

i am, but jiwoo-ssi is nice and lets me text 

be careful luca, alright? we don’t know what happened to Changbin and what you may find 

 

IF something happened to him

don’t freak us out and say you’re so sure about that

 

**minho**

he has a point chris…

either way, I’m gonna try and see if I find something on the recordings of last night. I’ll update you if that’s the case

be careful kid

 

Chris tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Surely, they were worried about nothing, right? Maybe Changbin went somewhere else after the session last night…

Woojin. Maybe he knew something.

While continuing his steps further down the almost empty hallway, Chris decided to text his eldest friend.

**Me**

did you hear anything from Changbin? We’re worried bc he didn’t come home yesterday

**bear-hyung**

and he didn’t sleep in the studio? like you sometimes do?

 

no...I just checked - the studio was locked up like it always is when we leave

and he doesn’t answer his phone

hyung I’m scared that something happened to him

 

calm down, chris, I’m sure it’s nothing

you’ll find him 

 

promise to tell me if you hear a sign of him?

 

pinky promise. you’ll be the first to know if I hear something

 

and don’t tell the puppies yet, okay?  


of course - I don’t want them to freak out

good luck if you’re searching for him

  


Yeah...they most likely needed that luck.

Chris once again checked the group-chat, but there were no new messages. So he would have to wait….wait until either Luca or Minho gave a sign that they found something.

 

Almost two hours had passed.

Three groups had presented their songs so far and Chris was getting anxious. He and Changbin were scheduled to go next - but since there was no sign from his friend, the jury had postponed their presentation to give Changbin time to arrive.

Chris could barely concentrate on anything the people around him were saying - why was he caught up here again and not out searching for Changbin, together with Luca?

His phone vibrated, interrupting his thoughts.

Quickly, he yanked it out of his jacket pocket and stared at the notification. _Minho @disaster hyungs._

His hands shook as he unlocked the device.

 

**minho**

everyne - cme hme now emergency

 

_Changbin._

Chris’ blood ran cold.

Taking one look around the room, he contemplated asking his professors to let him go before the end of the class. But knowing how strict they could be at times, that wouldn’t be a possibility - so he stood up, sneaking out of the hall and ignoring the call following him.

Running to the front entrance of the university, he decided that the fate of his friend now was more important than the grading of one single project.

 

Never before had Chris managed to make the way home this fast - his worry making him quickening his steps once again even though his lungs were burning and begging him to stop for a rest.

Minho _never_ made any typos while texting. It must be a shocking emergency if he called them home like this…

Bambam and Luca arrived at the apartment building almost at the same time as him, both also looking like they ran a mile a minute to get back on time.

Words failed to express what Chris wanted to say at that moment, so he let Bambam open the door and all of them sprinted the stairs up to their apartment, agreeing wordlessly to better hurry.

Minho already waited for them - and his expression made something break inside of Chris.

Eyes big, red and swollen from crying, they looked at them with horror, fear, and disbelief. His hands were shaking as they played with his shirt, he sniffled a bit while blinking rapidly to keep new tears from falling down - but it didn’t work and soon, Minho’s cheeks were glistening again.

For a second, Chris felt Minho’s gaze passing through them as they came closer before he choked on a sob.

Chris froze at the sight, watching as Bambam walked forward to pull their crying and sobbing friend against his chest, muffling his heart-wrenching sobs and gently carding through his hair, not saying a word.

_When was the last time they had seen Minho crying this hard?_

“Minho.” Luca’s voice almost broke. “What happened?”

They only heard bits of what Minho was sobbing into Bambam’s shirt before he pulled back again and looked at them with red, teary eyes. He swallowed, hesitating for a few seconds. “I-I’ll show you.”

Exchanging an uneasy glance, Chris and Luca followed Bambam as he walked Minho back into the apartment and in the computer lab - a dark room, dominated by the three large monitors on the wide desk. Together, they displayed nine surveillance camera feeds, the videos stopped to show a standing picture in each feed.

With shaky steps, Minho stepped towards the desk and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. “Y-you don’t...I couldn’t watch it all either, but...I’ve searched through the feeds of a...a few different cameras to see if I found Changbin on them maybe - and…” With the final press of a key, one video started to fill up one of the screens.

Changbin.

It was undoubtedly Changbin, walking alongside a deserted street that seems vaguely familiar to Chris - they’ve taken this road home a few times already. The timestamp of the video said _2:35 am._

_Why was Changbin still out this late? He could ha-_

His thoughts came to a sudden stop as something suddenly jumped into the frame from the side, crashing into Changbin and sending them both to the ground.

It all happened in the span of a few seconds. 

Changbin’s silent scream, the vaguely humanoid creature sinking its head to his neck and ripping it back the fraction of a moment later - and the blood. It sprayed from the wound on Changbin’s throat, the camera catching a glimpse on the chunk of meat the creature had torn out before its head covered the wound again.

A few seconds later, the dead body fell to the floor, into a puddle of his own blood. That was when the creature looked up...and noticed the camera.

Bile rose into Chris’ throat as he caught a glimpse of the creature’s inhumanely glowing red eyes and the impossibly long fangs, bared in an animalistic snarl as it charged at the camera.

_Run._

With a scream of terror and fear, Chris tumbled out of the room into the nearest bathroom, breaking down next to the toilet and choking on the acid forcing itself from his throat.

Tears started rolling down his face before he realized it.

He had just witnessed his friend getting murdered…getting his throat ripped out by the literal definition of a beast.

Changbin... _dead_.

_No, no, no, this can’t be...no…_

_But you just saw it!!_

The thought made another sob claw itself from his throat, together with more cramping of his stomach muscles and dry-heaving into the toilet. The pain started to spread through his whole body, his head, his chest, his limbs, everywhere.

_Make it stop._

_Why? You left him alone._

_You left him alone and now, he’s dead because of your too curious brain._

“No…” Chris knew, he looked pathetic like this, kneeling next to the toilet, barely able to hold himself up anymore, but he couldn’t care less.

Their friend was _dead_ and it was his fucking fault.

The sounds of his own sobs and the deafening screaming of _guilt_ in his ears made him deaf to hear anything else - which is why he didn’t realize there was another person in the bathroom with him until there was a gentle, circling pressure against his back, a shaking voice telling Chris to come back again as someone helped him stand up again on weak, shaky legs.

_Luca._

His brother kept repeating that this wasn’t Chris’ fault, it could have never been - and even though Chris heard that Luca sounded as broken, choked up and close to tears as he himself...his words snapped something. Again.

His hand shot out to push Luca away. “I left him alone, for fuck's sake!” He heaved on a choking breath, staring Luca down with anger and desperation and shock and grief burning in his eyes. “I knew there was something after me...and I ignored you and didn’t even think about the fact that you all might be in danger too and now...and now…”

He crumpled to the floor again, flinching away from Luca’s touch, even though his own harsh reaction had broken the dam and now, his brother was full-on crying too, choking on sobs and mumbling “No, no, Channie…”

Chris ignored him in favor of choking on his own desperation.

Minho and Bambam found both of them on the floor. 

Bambam probably went to comfort Luca, because Chris felt Minho fitting himself into his arms, bringing his arms around his waist and letting himself be hugged equally. 

The pain in Chris’ chest spilled over again and before he knew it, he was once again releasing harsh, broken, choked-up sobs into Minho’s hair, which was nasty, but not that Minho seemed to care by the way he too was sobbing into Chris’ shirt. He too kept on mumbling, whispering, crying that it wasn’t Chris’ fault, it wasn’t any of their fault.

No one could have known that something like that could happen. But it did.

And now, they were reduced to four.

They should be five…

They should have never been separated like this.

Chris wanted to close his eyes, fall asleep, never come back to this cruel world that ripped his friend from his life so abruptly - the wound he left wouldn’t heal in years. 

If it ever would.

Lost in his own grief, Chris eventually felt an addition of two arms hugging him from the side, the sound of Luca’s sniffling against his neck. The feeling added another pang of guilt to the already unbearable pain in his chest.

“I’m sorry”, he said with a hoarse voice. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that…” 

Luca shook his head, mumbling out “It’s okay, I understand” before burying his face in Chris’ neck. 

Chris swallowed, leaning his head against Luca’s.

Bambam joined them a few seconds later, hugging Chris and Luca from behind and letting his fingers card through Minho’s hair gently.

None of them knew how long they were sitting on the bathroom floor like that - not that it mattered to any of them.

It would take some time before they would comprehend that they had just witnessed Changbin, their closest long-time friend, getting murdered in cold blood in front of their own eyes.

Minho started to speak again after...a few minutes, a few hours, none of them could tell. It wasn’t important.

“There are a few more videos, six or seven. I...that beast has killed more people before destroying the cameras…” He shook his head briefly, a tiny whimper escaping him together with a shudder. “Some in even more cruel ways than…” He couldn’t even say it before another wave of tears shook his body in Chris’ hold.

Chris swallowed and tightened his grip around Minho even more.

He felt the initial shock slowly leave - or it just went into the back of his mind, storing it away to deal with later. 

There was another, more urgent matter now - how they could avenge Changbin.

“Can you give me the videos, later on, Minnie? We need to report this mass murder to the police.” How did his voice sound so calm?

It took his friends by surprise too. Minho stared up at him with furrowed brows, taking a second to process what was asked from him until his eyes widened. 

“The...the police won’t do anything here, Chris”, he whispered. “Have you seen this thing?? That was a vampyre beast…! He...They...they…” He shook his head again, unable to complete the sentence as he hid his face at Chris’ chest again.

“The police never investigates against murders committed by vampyres.” Luca’s voice bordered on a whisper. “They never did...and probably also never will.” With a scoff, he stopped and as Chris turned his head to look at him, he saw that Luca’s expression had darkened rapidly - like he remembered an incident where this had been the case.

“What the hell”, Chris whispered, anger boiling up inside of him again. “So you say we should just leave this be? That...this thing...!”

“They only said that the police won’t do anything, Chris”, Bambam reminded him. “That doesn’t mean we can’t investigate on our own.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “We live in Yeoncheol’s territory, after all. He’s a powerful vampyre. He has to know what’s going on in every corner of it - I’m sure he will tell us if he knows about what happened...last night.”

“And what makes you think he would?” Luca didn’t sound quite convinced.

Chris thought about that question for a few seconds before he breathed out with a steely expression on his face, contrasting with the tears still drying on his cheeks. His heart, his head, everything hurt - but the thought of grieving was being pushed back further into the back of his mind. He would allow himself to grieve once they had avenged Changbin - he would not go to the grave without revenge.

“I left his house without getting hurt.” He paused. “If he sees something in me...I have a feeling he will listen to what we say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for more updates on when I post and more! <3


	6. Part I, Chapter V: I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Luca get in contact with the vampyre world.  
> They meet Lee Yongbok, the 'Jewel' of the Northside vampyre clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bring some spark into this story and introduce Felix! Or - Lee Yongbok, his official name. I hope you guys enjoy!

_ A distorted, dark alley. Only a few street lamps lighting the way.  _

_ Blood on the ground, pooling around a lifeless body. A sports bag, carelessly dropped to the ground not far from the corpse. _

_ Chris doesn’t want to get closer...but he knows he has to. Dread, fear, terror pulls him under as he recognizes the bag. _

_ Hesitant steps carry him closer to the body, closer, closer - until he sees Changbin’s still, frozen face. Mouth slack, eyes still wide open - and the terrific, gaping wound in his throat. _

_ Chris gags as he sees it - sees the ragged edges of the wound, the dried blood, the flies buzzing around Changbin’s head. _

_ ‘No, no, no…’, he mumbles to himself, knees buckling away under him as he falls to the ground. He stares at Changbin’s body, tears blurring his vision. _

_ Until his head snaps up again as a roaring scream vibrates through the night. _

_ There’s movement at the end of the road, warping the darkness around him. Glowing red eyes that Chris can even see from this distance. A glimpse of orange hair in the light of the street lamps. Impossibly long fangs, bared in a snarl.  _

_ The vicious, bone-rattling roar screams through the night again and Chris scrambles to his feet, runs as the creature charges at him, screaming, fearing for his life- _

“HELP!”

Chris heaved in a breath as he shot up in his bed, clutching at his chest and staring ahead, his breath racing. He was drowning, running, falling,  _ dying- _

Tears began blurring his vision, pictures of darkness and the distant sound of a bestial growl replacing the surroundings of his bedroom. 

Fear kept his heart in its squeezing hold, panic clouding his brain. He needed air, air, why couldn’t he breath-

“Chris!” 

Distantly, Chris heard the sound of the opening door, hurried steps making their way inside before the weight of a person dipped the mattress next to him.

Hands carefully touched his shoulders, his arms, then his cheeks before tilting up his head. He blinked rapidly before he realized that he was looking at Bambam, face puffy from sleep but eyes glittering with worry.

“You’re okay, Chris - it was just a dream. There’s no harm that can reach you here. You’re safe, I promise.”

Slowly, Chris was able to concentrate on his words again, following Bambam’s example as he drew in a deep breath, holding it for two seconds before releasing it again. 

He slumped forward as his energy drained from him again, falling against Bambam’s chest who caught him easily. “There you go”, the elder mumbled, slowly stroking over Chris’ neck and holding him around his shoulders with the other one. “You’re okay.”

“Thank you”, Chris replied, albeit a bit shakily.

Bambam smiled, slowly letting go of him again. “You okay again?” 

Chris looked away, shaking his head. “Can you...can you stay here for a bit more, Hyung?”

“Of course.” Bambam leaned sideways before laying both of them down again until Chris was cuddled up against his chest.

Silence covered the room like a blanket - but with Bambam at his side, it didn’t try to suffocate him.

“Why are you so calm? Despite all that...happened?”, he asked in a whisper.

Bambam huffed, staring at the ceiling. “I’m actually not...but someone has to hold us together. We’re falling apart...and we can’t face Yeoncheol like this.”

He had a point.

But his words brought the gruesome seconds of the video of Changbin’s death into Chris’ memory again and his hands clenched into fists, crumpling the fabric of Bambam’s sleeping shirt. He swallowed, trying to stop more tears from coming.

“We will get our revenge”, Bambam promised quietly. “Don’t worry about that. Try to sleep - I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you all.”

A pause. Then, whispered: “They won’t take another one of us away.”

 

They all seemed to have pushed the grief for Changbin into the back of their minds - at least for now.

“Yeoncheol is hosting regular parties in his mansion - both humans and vampyres are invited,” Minho said casually. “The next one is in a few days.”

Chris stopped, his knife hovering above the cucumber he was currently chopping. His head slowly turned to look at Minho, but his friend had already turned away to scramble the eggs frying in a pan on the stove.

(If it were for Chris, he wouldn’t stand here to cook with Minho right now - but Bambam forced them to. After two days of doing nothing, grieving, ignoring every text message, mail, call that was sent their way, their eldest had enough - pulling himself together and forcing his three friends to do the same, trying to distract them to not forget to live in the steady hum of Changbin’s gaping absence. It was goddamn hard though.)

“Parties? In his mansion?”

Minho nodded.

“A few days away, you say?” 

Another nod. Minho didn’t turn to look at him. “You will probably get your chance to get some answers there. I know that normally you need an invitation to get into those parties - but it seems like you’re already well known in Yeoncheol’s circle. There should be no problem of getting you in without an invitation.”

Chris blinked, turning around to lean against the kitchen counter. “Okay.” His head was swimming as he stared off into the nothing.

“Will you go alone?”, Minho asked.

Chris snorted. “As if Luca or Bambam-hyung would let me go alone. I’m quite sure Luca wants to come with - even if I’d rather have him stay back.”

Now Minho turned to him, smiling. The bags under his eyes were even more prominent by now. Neither of them slept well since the day they found the video - if they even managed to sleep at all without startling awake from gruesome nightmares. 

“Hyung, Luca is trained to fight against quite a few kinds of vampyres. He’ll know how to fight back if someone attacks him.”

“He’s still my younger brother and I don’t like to see him in such a horde of vampyres - at least when it’s not necessary and it’s sufficient if I’m the only one who goes.”

Minho watched him for a few seconds before turning away again, sighing. “Let him decide about that once he’ll wake up.”

Chris grumbled a bit but complied, continuing to chop up the cucumber.

For a few minutes, silence draped over them both.

“It’s strange that I never saw anything...on the news or such. It’s like...nobody ever realized that this happened. No one...” He swallowed, remembering Woojin. 

Woojin didn’t know about Changbin’s death.

Chris stumbled to the kitchen table and let himself sink into one of the chairs, burrowing his face in his hands. He heard Minho humming in answer and responding something, but his mind was more busied with the fact that he had to tell Woojin...that their friend…

“-is?” Worry resonated in Minho’s voice as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Woojin doesn’t know yet. The puppies also don’t.” Chris’ voice was muffled against his sleeves. 

He felt Minho’s hand stiffen on his sleeves. For a moment, he didn’t answer.

“We...we’ll tell them in time”, he murmured, his voice shaking. “And the...the university also has to know.”

Chris looked up at him, disbelief in his narrowed eyes. “And do you think they would believe us? We can’t...there is...we don’t know...his body…” Frustrated about himself as he felt tears rise to his eyes, he shook his head and turned away.

Minho sighed, deep and full of grief. “We’ll...get there.” He sounded helpless.

As helpless as Chris felt.

 

Like all of them had suspected, Luca demanded to go with Chan as Minho once again spoke about the next party in Yeoncheol’s mansion. None of them really wanted to surround themselves with party music at the moment, but if it helped to find out more about the murdering beast who killed Changbin…

“You don’t know how to defend yourself against vampyres, Chris”, Luca said as he took a big bite from his piece of bread, firmly holding Chris’ gaze. “But I do. And someone has to take care so you don’t disappear again or get hurt - or...worse.” For a second, grief darkened his gaze.

Chris bristled. “I’m not a fucking...damsel in need!” He deflated after seeing both Minho and Luca flinch at his loud voice. “Sorry.” He sighed. “Alright, fine - we’ll go together. If you want to play babysitter that badly.”

“You know I have a reason why I do that, Chris”, Luca whispered, deflating in his chair.

“I know...I’m sorry.”

Minho carefully looked between them both before standing up slowly. “Okay, so...The party is in two days. I will provide you...with the info later.”

 

*---*

 

“I never thought I’d come back here again”, Chris whispered as Luca and he exited their black jeep and started walking towards the mansion in the forest.

Luca nodded, fiddling with the dark blue bow tie on his neck. “That’s how fate treats us, I guess.” He was staring ahead, his green eyes almost glowing under the bangs of his newly-dyed black hair.

“Yeah…” Looking around, Chris slowly let his eyes wander over all the people already standing outside of the mansion - breathtakingly beautiful men and women, long, velvety or sparkly gowns and dark, perfectly ironed suits. 

Taking a look at Luca and himself, Chris almost felt underdressed - the silky, dark blue shirt and his black, skinny leather pants contrasting with the general attire of the night. 

Luca looked to be similarly uncomfortable. His simple black shirt was tightly tucked into his skinny jeans, he was wearing black combat boots that crunched over the paths of gravel.

They both knew there would be stares - luckily, no one approached them until they went up to the stairs that led up to the entrance. Before they entered the house, Chris looked up at the sky - it was already colored with the signs of the setting sun.

Two hours until it would disappear below the horizon. From then on, he wouldn’t remember anything of this evening - he’d have Luca tell him about it the next day.

His brother seemed to sense his growing uneasiness and stepped closer, his fingers brushing Chris’ own. “Everything will be fine. Remember - we’re here to get answers and we also will get them. Nothing’s gonna happen - not to me and most importantly, not to you.”

“Don’t say that as if I’m more important than you, Luca”, Chris answered, letting his eyes wander around the huge entrance hall and trying not to be intimidated by the greedy, curious and arrogant stares directed at them.

No, directed at  _ him. _

_ He was walking between vampyres… _

Squeezing his hand briefly before letting go again, Luca snorted. “Of course you’re important.”

“You too and I hope you’ll know that.” Exchanging brief smiles, both brothers went to look around the hall again, slowly walking deeper into the crowd of quietly talking vampyres and humans - where did one make the distinction between human and vampyre? - and trying to stay out of reach of anyone. 

Music weaved its way through the air - hauntingly beautiful and dark, multiple string instruments woven together with the sound of a piano and a flute, sending shivers down Chris’ spine and yet perfectly fitting into the atmosphere of a ball for a crowd of vampyres.

He bit his lip, looking around before tugging his silver hair back. He couldn’t find Yeoncheol...would he really not appear at his own party?

Not that it wasn’t unheard of for the host not to attend their own party - but it would mean that Chris and Luca came here for nothing.

Ten minutes - was it more, was it less? Chris wasn’t sure - passed with both boys wandering around as the silent murmur of the crowd suddenly stopped and everyone turned towards the flight of stairs in the middle of the hall.

_ The flight of stairs Chris stumbled down not even...four days ago. _

He had do blink against the sudden rush of pain against his chest because there were two men standing on the top step - no, one man and what looked to be...a boy next to him.

An invisible voice resonated through the room as the pair slowly made their descent, booming over the faint sound of the music.

“Kim Yeoncheol, the leader of the Northside vampyre clan - with his jewel, Lee Yongbok, Firstborn of the First Generation of Northside vampyres.”

Chris froze as his eyes landed upon the boy.

He was a head smaller than Yeoncheol and just as pale as him, holding on to his arm and looking ahead with an emotionless expression on his slim face. Just like the rest of the crowd, he was dressed up fancy - but unlike most of the other men in the hall, he was wearing color. An ensemble of blue, white and coral, the seams of the clothing lined with golden thread. Jewelry glinted on his neck, silver and gold rings sparkled on his fingers.

_ The epitome of beauty. Created to make rows of men and women bow before him - fall under his spell. _

Orange hair, framing his head in a slightly tousled way. 

Bright, amber eyes wandering across the hall before they linked with his own and for the fraction of a second, Chris saw them flash a dangerous red.

_ A head covered with orange hair, covering the wound on Changbin’s neck before letting the dead body carelessly drop to the ground. A face covered with blood, red eyes glowing like burning embers and impossibly long fangs bared in a snarl as he charged forward- _

He flinched.

His natural reaction should be fear. Fear and the need to get away from that pair as quickly as humanly possible.

But all Chris felt was rage. Burning his veins and making him see red.

Luca whisper-yelling his name didn’t reach him anymore. 

_ Avenge him. _

He was almost close enough to punch this Yongbok, pull him back, kill him, anything, he didn’t know - until a sudden force,  _ no, the superhuman grip of a pair of hands,  _ yanked him back, threw his body with enough force to bang against another body behind him - Luca? -, both of them falling to the ground in a tumble of limbs and with a groan of pain.

Chris’ head was throbbing, mind still reeling from the sheer force that had thrown him into Luca - and so, it took him a few seconds to realize that it was silent around them.

Even the music had stopped.

Nervousness started to curl in Chris’ stomach, tightening as he hurriedly stood up and helped Luca get to his feet again. Both stared at the girl now standing in front of them - she must have been the one who threw Chris back.

_ She didn’t even look that strong… _

_ Idiot, she must be a vampyre. Of course she’s strong if that’s the case. _

Her skin wasn’t as pale as Yeoncheol’s or Yongbok’s - it was a few shades darker, leaning towards a more warm tone and contrasting against the stark, sparkling white of her evening robe. Unruly, black hair swept around her head, almost touching her shoulders, doing nothing to hide the deadly glares she was sending their way.

Not only she was staring.

Every vampyre, human, man or woman around them had rested their eyes on them now and Chris felt his blood go cold.

_ Uh oh. _

“What on Earth do you think allows you to lay a single finger on Yongbok, human?” The girl’s voice was velvet steel, laced with venom and cutting through the dense air like a knife. 

Her words caused Chris to look at Yongbok again-

_ Glowing red eyes. Blood in a face framed by orange hair. Changbin’s dead, lifeless body, lying in a puddle of his own blood.  _

He squeezed his eyes shut to get the vision out of his head before he looked past the girl, locking eyes with Yeoncheol. He spoke to him, keeping his voice steady.

“Because he was the one who…” He clenched his fists. “Who murdered our friend, our brother in cold blood.” 

A spear of pain soared through his heart. 

It hurt immensely to say it out loud - but he had to stay strong. Even with the weight of almost a hundred eyes on him.

He refused to look at the girl or Yongbok again, holding Yeoncheol’s amber gaze instead with his clenched fists. Luca stepped closer to him, his presence giving Chris the strength to stay strong.

The clan leader watched him for a second, his head tilted a bit in what looked like surprise - before his gaze wandered to Yongbok, looking down on him with slightly narrowed eyes. A hint of realization passed over his face, but before Chris could really register it, it disappeared and Yeoncheol looked at him again with a calm expression.

“Why do you think you can come into my house and just throw around accusations like that, Chris?” He ignored Luca, only focusing on Chris.

Not one breath could be heard in the silence that followed his words.

“Especially about something my jewel should have done. I was kind to you once - but that does not mean that I will do it again and tolerate something like this.”

“And the murder of eight people in the span of two hours is something you would tolerate?!” Chris clenched his fists, anger boiling in his veins. 

Whispers broke out in the rows behind them. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help myself when the murder of my best friend, of my  _ brother _ , is standing in front of me - unharmed while he had to die to serve a cruel beast’s bloodthirst.” His words were laced with cold, burning anger, intending to hurt. 

It made him blind to the way Yongbok’s eyes widened at the number of the victims, indignation showing on his face - but before he could even open his mouth to say something, Yeoncheol’s hand on his shoulder shut him up again. 

The elder vampyr narrowed his eyes, intently staring into Chris’ soul. “You seem to forget that you’re living in  _ my  _ territory. If there was someone out of my clan killing this many humans in one evening - I would know about it.”

Luca stiffened, ready to say something - but before he could open his mouth, Yeoncheol already continued. “I shouldn’t care about what you have lost since you’re only human - but…” He shrugged, a smile slowly spreading over his pale lips. “You know, life gets long when you’re immortal. I need to find ways to fight the inevitable boredom.” He turned to Yongbok, the hand on his shoulder squeezing again. The emotionless mask on Yongbok’s face cracked a bit. 

“I will let you stay with Yongbok until his innocence is proven - or until you have found the true killer. You can search for evidence or proof - even though I can promise you that you won’t find any. My jewel isn’t the one you’re searching for.”

Yongbok’s bright, amber eyes darkened considerably and he opened his mouth - speechless, but obviously agitated. A glare from Yeoncheol and another squeeze of his hand was enough to make him think twice about speaking up and with the mask perfectly intact again, he bowed his head. “Yes, sir.” Even though his answer was quiet, Chris could hear how deep his voice was.

It hit him after a few seconds what Yeoncheol just implied. 

He should stay with Yongbok.

Until he had found the proof to say that he killed Changbin. Or until the true killer was found. 

_ But...wasn’t he the true killer?  _

And now, Chris should stay with him? A vampyre monster that killed eight people in cold blood - ripped them apart like a feral animal?

Hell, no.

Luca seemed to think the same. “There’s no way we’re going to stay with a murderer!”

Yeoncheol finally turned to look at him, his pale face changed into a similar cold and emotionless expression like Yongbok. He lifted an eyebrow. “There is no we, human.”

Chris swallowed, eyes going wide.  _ What??  _ “What do you-”

Yeoncheol scoffed. “The fact that I gave you permission to stay with my jewel doesn’t mean it also applies to another human.” He paused. “By the end of the night, Yongbok and Jiye will wait for you. No harm will happen to you until you leave again - except if you go too far in your search.” 

A cold gaze hit both Yongbok and the girl - Jiye - who was now standing next to Yeoncheol. “Do not disappoint.”

Both vampyres bowed their heads and quietly murmured a “yes, sir.”

Chris wanted to puke. 

All three vampyres turned around and walked away - but Chris didn’t miss the glance Yongbok was sending his way. It made shivers run down his back.

Luca turned to look at Chris, their gazes locking for a few seconds. 

“I don’t like this”, Luca said before pressing his lips together tightly. The crowd around them had begun to move again, the haunting music continuing to weave through the air.

Chris sighed, biting his lip. “Do you think I do?” 

He let himself get pulled to a wall hidden behind the stairs, a place where they had a bit more room to breathe.

“Thanks”, Chris murmured as he leaned against a column. 

Luca nodded, watching him with furrowed eyebrows. He took a deep, shaky breath. “So...will you go at the end of the night?”

Chris closed his eyes, sighing. “It doesn’t really look like I have any other choice, I guess.”

“As much as I hate to admit it...yes. That sounded like...like an order - like an order he’s expecting you to follow.” Luca started to pace in front of Chris. “I really don’t like this...you’re basically walking into the lion’s den if you’re going in there alone.”

“Yeoncheol has made it quite clear that I’m the only one allowed to follow them at the end of the night.” A pause. “And he said that no harm will happen to me.”

Luca looked at him incredulously, stopping. “And you believe him? For fucks sake, he’s playing a game with you! Who says that...that if you really find proof...who says that they won’t get rid of you? Like…like...” He turned away with glistening eyes, but Chris still knew who he meant.

He swallowed thickly, glancing towards the crowd before approaching Luca to pull him against his chest. “That won’t happen, Luca”, he whispered, leaning his head on Luca’s shoulder. “I know it’s risky and I don’t really want to get closer to those...to them - but it seems like this is our only way of finding answers. And if that’s the case...it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Luca sighed, tightening his grip around Chris’ waist. “I don’t like this...I don’t like this at all.” 

“I also don’t...But I promise to you that I will stay unharmed until tomorrow.” He paused. “For Changbin.”

“For Changbin”, Luca murmured.

The brothers stayed like that for another few seconds until Luca pulled back again. “I will stay until you’re required to leave.” He held Chris’ gaze firmly, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Find out as much as you can - and don’t forget to make notes on your phone so you don’t forget what happened.”

Chris chuckled, patting Luca’s hands. “It isn’t the first time that I’ve done this, don’t say it like I don’t know what to do about events I still want to remember in the morning.”

“I just want to make sure. And as soon as I’m awake, I will let Minho locate your phone and come to pick you up.”

Chris scoffed with a grin. “You want to make me wait for that long?” He lifted an eyebrow. Luca could sleep quite long if he was tired enough.

His brother mirrored his expression. “Bold of you to assume I would sleep at all. That’s the second night you have to spend on your own and I have no idea what will happen to you - this time, we won’t take any risks. Minho will locate you as soon as the sun rises.”

“Guess I can’t really say anything against that.” He shrugged.

Both walked back to the party. No one knew what the rest of the night would bring - whatever it would be, Chris hoped it involved getting answers.

He tried to suppress a yawn and not for the first time, the wish of being freed from this curse in his blood wandered through his mind. He finally wanted to remember the events of a night out again and not having to rely on his phone to know what happened the night before.

(Not to mention that this curse had caused Changbin’s loss and his involvement with the vampyre world.)

But who would have thought...wishes never came true.

It didn’t matter how desperately he wished they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy about some Kudos...^3^ and maybe also one or two comments? I'm really curious about what you guys think of the story so far - if you like it or not and if not then why.  
> Love you lots and see you in the next chapter! <3


	7. Part I, Chapter VI: I fear that soon you'll reveal your dangerous mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Part I:  
> The morning after Chris crashes at Yongbok's.  
> A talk with Luca...and a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the irregular updates...I hope you guys can forgive me.

Waking up in a different environment wasn’t a thing that should surprise Chris anymore. 

At least it was a pleasant awakening...well, kind of.

He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the windows, coating everything in the small room with a golden, warm glow.

Sitting up, he looked down on himself. Yes, he remembered those clothes - the fitted, silky blue shirt was now rumpled and Bambam would probably scold him and complain about how he’d never get those creases out of the fabric. The skinny black leather pants felt awfully constricting around his legs and he couldn’t wait to get home to get changed.

(He should either stop wearing clothes like this when he knew he would crash before sunrise...or bring a spare set of clothes with him. Even if that would probably look quite awkward...depending on where he would leave to for the night.)

Chris dragged his hands down his face before looking around. 

The room he was laying in was warm, comfortably furnished. It would have been worth staying, looking, trying to find out who it belonged to - but the urgent need to leave contrasted with that thought and made Chris sit up, ready to go.

His eyes landed on the night table and with a relieved sigh, he grabbed his wallet and phone - the two things he should never lose when waking up in an unfamiliar house.

Slowly sliding from the bed to stand up, he stood still for a second, realizing with a delay that he felt fine. No abnormal weakness in his legs, no dizziness in his head, no other injuries that could concern him.

_ At least one less thing to worry about. _

Voices bled through the walls of the room, but Chris tried to ignore them. 

What had happened the previous day for him to end up here?

And where even was…’here’?

Okay, so he remembered the party - gathering, whatever -, he remembered walking around with Luca, the hauntingly beautiful music, he remembered Yeoncheol and-

Break.

The beautiful face of a boy, a young man, appeared in his mind - pale skin, golden glowing amber eyes that glared under a carefully constructed emotionless mask, hidden behind strands of orange hair.

A shuddering breath escaped from his lips, he closed his eyes. 

Should he know this young man- no, it was more a boy.

Was it his house he was standing in now?

It certainly wasn’t a home he knew or remembered ever waking up at - and he didn’t remember anything from the previous evening that indicated where the morning light had found him once again.

He was sure he had written down what had happened after that, what had happened when he arrived at this place - but before looking up what it exactly was, he had to leave. A feeling of uneasiness crept through his mind - something he knew he had already felt before. And he did better listening to that feeling. 

Shoving phone and wallet in the back pockets of his pants, he crept towards the door and opened it slowly. An unfamiliar, long hallway stretched out before him, with a small flight of stairs nearby.

The voices, now getting progressively louder, seemed to come from downstairs. They seemed to be arguing.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet the people who belonged to these voices...but the door to his escape so happened to be downstairs so he had no other choice.

Chris swallowed the nervousness in his throat and slowly exited the room. If he would be quiet enough, they wouldn’t hear him leaving…

But that thought quickly went down the drain as he tiptoed down the stairs - and came face to face with five vampyres. 

Oh right. 

Supernatural hearing.

He couldn’t have escaped quietly...they would have heard him anyway.

Time seemed to freeze as he looked over the figures - only one who he recognized.

Was that Jiwoo? Han Jiwoo, Bambam’s colleague from the bakery he worked at? Was she also-

Oh right, Minho told Chris that she was a vampyre too.

All five vampyres stared at Chris with mixed expressions on their face, ranging from anger to surprise to a barely-there smile.

The two seemingly younger boys Chris didn’t recognize - but his eyes got pulled to the older boy once again, either way, his orange hair softly glowing in the light of the kitchen lights.

_ Oh, he’s indeed very pre- _

_ A glimpse of orange hair in the light of the streetlamps, blood covering his entire face as the boy looked up from Changbin’s dead body. His eyes glowing, burning like embers and telling Chris that he was the next- _

Pulling himself out of the vision, Chris flinched violently, eyes widening in a gasp.

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

Before his mind could really catch up, his feet were already running down the stairs.

Something clattered behind him a moment after he broke into his sprint, but he paid it no mind, kept on running towards the door he could see at the other end of a short hallway.

He heard someone call, a male voice probably asking him to stop, but he didn’t care - he had to leave this house.

_ Get out of this house, _

With his breath flying through his chest, the door banged shut again behind him and he ran a few more meters down the street before stopping and looking behind himself, panting harshly with wide eyes. 

How did he get into the house of Changbin’s murderer??

Oh right, he agreed to do so after Yeoncheol practically left him no choice after last night- wait, what?

The realization made Chris stumble backward again, leaning against a rough wall. 

Was that true...and if yes, did it happen  _ after  _ sunset or before?

He shook his head. No...he couldn’t….how should he remember something like this and not the...why only a small part? A glimpse into what most likely happened that night and it left him reeling because...should he remember?  _ Could  _ he remember? If yes...how?

His eyes slid along the path walk, catching on a few parked cars. One, in particular, made him sigh out a breath of relief - Luca’s black jeep. As well as his brother currently exiting the car.

Chris walked over to him with brisk, quick steps.

“I’m so relieved to see you right now”, he started before Luca could say anything. “But let’s just get away from here before we talk.”

Luca blinked, surprised at his words but complying and entering the car again, starting the engine a second after Chris had taken a seat next to him.

For a few minutes, they drove quietly, more and more tension draining from Chris’ posture the further away they got from the house he woke up in.

Dragging a hand down his face, he sighed, turning to Luca as he felt him lacing his fingers with Chris’ own.

“Are you okay?” His brother didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the road - but Chris could still see the worry lining his eyes. He looked tired, drained. Like he just fell out of bed, putting on the next clothes he could find - his sweater looked like one of Bambam’s, oversized even on his broad figure - before going to look for Chris.

Had he even slept at all since-...

Chris shook his head, he knew the answer. Neither of them had a night of full sleep since that one night…

_ And now you rob him of even more sleep he could have. _

Guilt made him turn his head away to look out of the window. “I’m fine”, he whispered.

Even though he didn’t see Luca’s face anymore, he still felt his eyes on him for a brief moment. A brief squeeze of their joined hands. “Really?”

Chris sighed. “Shaken up and ready to pass out again.” He dragged his hand down his face again. “I met this...I see him standing over...over Changbin, looking up, snarling and-” He broke off, shaking his head before his voice could crack. “What happened? And...who was that guy?”

Luca’s face hardened at the mention of Changbin. “Yongbok.” Nodding to himself, he continued. “He’s...Yeoncheol’s firstborn. He calls him his...his ‘jewel’. You went with him and that one girl- Jiye was it, I think. To investigate...to see what you could find out. To see if he really was...the one who killed him.”

Chris furrowed his brows. “Willingly?”

“Yeoncheol practically left you no other choice. He said you’ll be stuck with him...or he’ll be stuck with you until the case is solved. I wanted to come with you, but he made it pretty clear that no one else but you were allowed to accompany them to their home.”

He paused. “Neither of us was thrilled...but you said you’d take the risk. Even if it meant...probably meant that you could get hurt.” His eyes briefly flitted over Chris’ figure. “Are you hurt?”

Chris shook his head. “Haven’t felt anything when I woke up - and I didn’t feel as insanely weak as I did the...the last time. I’m alright.”

Luca nodded, relieved. “Alright.” He stopped briefly, squeezing Chris’ hand again. “Is there something you found out yesterday?”

“Hold on-” Reaching into his back pocket, Chris felt for his phone.

His eyes widened. 

_ Oh no… _

A clattering sound echoed through his mind, replaying the moment when he sprinted down the stairs and all color left his face, panic bubbling in his chest.

With one look, Luca was able to see that something was up. His brows furrowed. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I lost my phone...it must have fallen out of my pocket when I ran away.” The panic must have been visible on his face, even more, evident in his quiet and scared voice.

Luca’s eyes widened before he let out a curse, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Well then - let’s get it back.” He looked out on the streets, looking for a way to turn around and sudden fear surged through Chris, making him grip Luca’s arm tightly and hindering him from making a u-turn.

“No!”

Luca stopped the car, looking at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean ‘no’??”

Chris shrunk back under his gaze, breathing quickening. “I’m not going back into a house with five vampyres again!”

Luca’s eyes narrowed before he sighed through gritted teeth, starting the car again. 

“I’ll be going back this evening - alone if you’re still too scared to face them by then.”

Silence for a few moments.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am - there’s...you keep every single note of what happened to you during the night on that goddamn device! Who knows if that won’t play into the hands of those vampyres.”

Chris swallowed. “What should they even be able to do...it’s not like there’s anything special...noted in there. I didn’t even know vampyres existed until like...five days before now.” He looked out of the window again so he wouldn’t have to look at Luca again, but he couldn’t fight off the feeling that maybe his brother was right...maybe something bad would happen if the boy managed to get through to read the notes on his phone. 

Or...find out any other valuable information.

Chris hoped it wouldn’t come this far that it would cause them harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living off feedback - please leave me some kudos and comments, I would be very glad about that! <3


	8. Part II, Chapter VII: You've turned my world upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things changed in Felix' life since the last evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluu everyone!  
> I'm so very sorry for the slow updates...but between constant exchanges with my alpha- and beta reader, I try to perfect every chapter from now on. Which might take some time.   
> Hopefully, you all like the result though...I'm a bit nervous about this chapter even though I quite like it.   
> Please continue to leave constructive criticism in the comments because I strive to become better and better and you guys help me a lot with that!  
> Thank you so much for reading this story! <3

Felix didn’t feel the pass of time anymore. Days passed, blended into each other.

Until the night where a human had accused him of killing his brother. 

Something which Felix hadn’t done, mind you. But it had changed something - now, the seconds seemed to run, fly, vanish past him and it felt like something important was slipping from his grasp, running through his fingers like hot sand.

Darkness enveloped the room in her gentle grasp, the silence of the dark before dawn almost suffocating him. 

He was curled up on his bed, staring on his fingers playing with the cover. The sparkling attire of the evening was gone now, his make-up wiped off, giving way for an old band-shirt that was much too big on him, therefore perfect for lounging around the house and pretending he was sleeping. Pretending he could rest.

Sometimes, Felix hated Yeoncheol even more for robbing him of the possibility of falling asleep because it was a curse in moments like this - when his mind ran too fast for him to keep up, when time seemed to slow down into molasses, trapping him in its slow grip.

He was alone. Lola had kept him company for an hour or so until they could hear Chris’ breathing deepening in the next room which was when he asked her to leave him alone again. 

He loved her...but there were times where she couldn’t drown out the noise in his head.

It wasn’t long until he had to get up either way - school always started rigorously early. Not that he had a problem dealing with that, not normally. But he was...exhausted from the night and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to go near humans for feeding anymore. Many years had passed since the last time his limbs had felt so heavy.

Felix groaned, dragging his hands over his face and rolling himself into a ball. He had been banned from hunting until the case was solved and he was forced to obey Yeoncheol’s order - one more thing for which he could hate his maker and Chris. 

It was maybe one or two hours later that his restlessness forced him to get up from his place on the bed, tiptoeing out of the room and walking into the kitchen where Subin was already making himself some breakfast. 

Felix stopped for a second, taking in his barely styled, blond hair and the wide, grey-black sweater hanging from his tall frame. Even the vampyre existence hadn’t managed to take away the child-like innocence reflecting on his features and Felix hoped it would stay like this. A vampyre as young as him was already pretty uncommon...The world didn’t need to scar him even more.

“Morning, Felix-hyung”, he smiled without looking up from where he was pouring chocolate milk into a bowl with cereal. 

Felix had to grin before he draped himself over Subin. “Morning”, he whispered, giving himself a minute of leaning his full body weight on the younger vampyre. “Eomma should really stop having sugar around the house - you know you don’t need it.”

Subin pouted, his movements stilling for a moment. “But I like how it tastes.” 

“Yeah, but too much isn’t good for you - just like for humans.” Ruffling his hair, Felix stepped away and sat on the counter, letting his legs move a bit. 

As he finished up, Subin threw a quick glance at him, his big eyes shiny with honest curiosity. He jumped on the counter next to Felix before starting to eat.  “Why did that human- Chris come here with you and Lola yesterday? Is he even allowed to?”

Felix nodded. “Yeoncheol sunbae-nim gave him permission. I’m...practically stuck with him until that case is solved.” And before Subin could ask, Felix added: “He thinks I killed his brother.”

Subin’s eyebrow lifted. “And why?”

“If only I knew. I’m wondering about the same thing.” Felix briefly looked up to see Haneul and Lola joining them in the kitchen, Lola walking straight towards Felix and leaning against his shoulder while Haneul went to fetch himself something to drink from the fridge. 

Felix smiled at her, raising a hand to massage her neck. “I heard him tell Eomma that he has some kind of proof...that it was me. Apparently.”

Lola huffed, raising her arms to hug Felix’ waist before she sighed in content. Her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, her long shirt slipping off on one side to reveal her collarbone. Felix wondered what made her so grumpy this morning. 

“I wouldn’t call that proof if we haven’t seen it.” Her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt. “And I still can’t believe that Yeoncheol-ssi really ordered him to spend the night here, what the hell? An ordinary human? Here?”

“Don’t think he’s so ordinary when Felix-hyung had told us he even was at the last gathering…”, Haneul piped up. He sat on the table, his legs crossed while he sipped on a bag of blood like a Capri-sun, his innocent eyes watching them curiously. His black hair was ruffled like he just woke up from a nap, contrasting with his pale blue shirt. 

Briefly, Felix had the thought that none of them could sit on a chair like a normal human being - they all preferred to sit on higher raised table-tops and counters.

He hummed at Haneul’s words. “True...he was with that other boy who was with him yesterday. Luca. And yes, he’s different... He’s been to Sunbae’s mansion once before.” He paused, looking down on his best friend. “Lola, you’ve smelled that too, right?”

“Of course I did - it’s hard to miss.” She briefly looked up at him before letting her head sink to his shoulder again with a dreamy sigh. “I can’t even describe it but he smells so good - if I weren’t so angry at him, he’d be my next meal.”

Felix scoffed, swatting her arm. “No. We can’t hurt him - and also not take his blood. I have a feeling it will affect us differently than normal blood.” A pause. “Besides - if we weren’t prohibited from hurting him, he’d be  _ my  _ next meal.”

Lola stepped back from his embrace, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you lay a claim on him already or something?”

“Of course I did. Who do you think I am?” Felix grinned.

“Disgusting.” She shook her head, looking towards the door as Jiwoo entered the kitchen, in the middle of sorting through her backpack. 

The eldest vampyre of the house had pulled up her black-silver hair into a bun, how she always preferred it for work, her black shirt making her pale skin glow against the light of the kitchen. Felix didn’t know her exact age - but when Lola and he met her, she must have already been around for quite some time. And despite the limp in her left leg and the wrinkles on her face, she was beautiful, beautiful and terrifying when she wanted to be.

“Morning, Eomma.” They spoke almost simultaneously, making a smile appear on her face.

“Hello, kids”, she greeted, chuckling as Lola went to lean on her instead of Felix.

“Do we have to go to school?”

“Yes, you have to. You know it’s obligatory for all of you.” She ruffled Lola’s hair, looking at Subin, the small wrinkles around her mouth appearing. “Subin-ah, I already told you you should stop eating this much sugar.” 

Subin’s answer wasn’t easy to understand with his mouth full of chocolate cereal. Felix snickered, pulling his legs up the counter and wrapping his arms around them. 

Even though the thoughts in his brain still were racing faster than he could keep up with, the subject of Chris seemed to temporarily be pushed into the back of his mind as he regarded his family for a few seconds, fondness making a smile appear on his lips.

But he should have known that it was only a matter of time before the subject was brought back up - from Lola.

“Why did you give that human your room for the night?”, she asked, now curled up in a kitchen chair from where she watched Jiwoo writing some notes down on a scrap of paper. 

The elder woman sighed, her fingers briefly tensing around the pencil she was holding. “Because none of you kids would have done that. I know you’re all grown up and everything - but I also know that none of you has ever encountered someone so different from a normal human like Chris. I doubt you would have been able to restrain yourself if he was so close to you during the night.”

_ Did she really trust them so little?  _

_ Well, she kind of has a point, you know.  _

“We’re not fucking teenagers anymore, for Heaven’s sake.” 

“Language, Felix.” She sends him a warning glare. “My point still stands - Yeoncheol-ssi ordered for him to stay close to you. And you all know we do better to obey him in whatever he says. I know you’re not guilty, but his accusation still weighs heavily and we have to invalidate it as soon as we possibly can.

Felix groaned, his head hitting the wall behind him as his fists clenched. “I don’t understand it...there are quite a few vampyres out there with my stature - how can he be so sure that it was me??!”

All of them stopped to listen as a door upstairs suddenly opened with a creak. The sound of footsteps, carefully placed on the floor - yet still, they all could hear him, hear his quiet, quickened breathing.

Chris was awake.

_ Did he think he could sneak his way out of the house?  _

Probably - if this wasn’t a house inhabited by vampyres.

The feeling of an adrenaline rush made his veins tingle as he hopped from the counter - and from the open kitchen, he could see Chris, frozen midway down the stairs.

He must have fallen asleep in his clothes - the silken, dark blue shirt was crinkled and the two upper buttons undone, revealing the skin of his chest, too pale for a human. Tiredness and lack of sleep had painted deep, dark circles below his eyes - eyes that were wide with fear and glazed over as they linked with Felix’.

A sweet, alluring smell filled his nose, making it more and more difficult to stand still. Felix wasn’t lying when he said he was thirsty - and that smell was making it harder and harder to resist even though he recognized the fear in Chris’ eyes.

A chair scraped around the kitchen floor as Jiwoo slowly stood up.

Something in Felix’ face - or more likely, the noise of the chair - must have pulled Chris out of his thoughts again and a quiet gasp fell from his lips.

Another second passed in which Felix wondered what Chris saw when he looked at him - as the boy started to run. Something clattered to the floor behind him, but he either didn’t hear it or didn’t care.

Almost on instinct, Felix jumped forward to stop him - a predator triggered by the movements of its prey -, but a grip as hard as steel around his wrist and Jiwoo’s sharp voice hindered him from moving another inch.

Everything froze for a second as he realized what he almost had done.

_ He almost attacked Chris. _

_ Maybe that’s what he had seen...A predator. Just who he was accused to be. _

The sound of the door banging shut brought him out of his mind again. Not even three minutes later, the sound of a starting jeep vibrated through the walls and all the vampyres relaxed again. 

Haneul and Subin quickly left the kitchen.

“Why did you stop me, Eomma?” Freeing his hand from her grip, Felix dragged it down his face. Not that he needed her to give him an answer - he knew it himself. And it scared him.

“Because you looked like you were about to attack that poor boy. He’s pretty afraid of you, in case you didn’t see it.” Silence after her words before she squeezed his shoulder gently. “I’d say you should leave soon - school starts in a bit.” 

Her eyes locked with his own before she turned to leave the kitchen. “And please make sure you drink enough blood today - I can see your eyes already turning purple.” 

Felix blinked, Chris forgotten for a second as he watched Jiwoo leaving the house with another greeting.

_ So soon already? _

But he should have seen it coming...maybe it was good that they hadn’t already changed when he left his room.

He turned around as he heard Lola coming towards him. She looked him over, her eyebrows creased in worry. 

“You were supposed to go on a hunt today, right?”

Felix nodded, walking towards the fridge. “The last time was four days ago...but now, Sunbae banned me from taking part in a hunt or ever coming near  _ any  _ human for feeding. That stupid-” He dragged a deep breath through his teeth, taking out one of the blood bags. “Apparently, the society believes what Chris has said - and now I’m not allowed to feed on humans until the one responsible for this mess is found.”

He wanted to punch something - or someone. Instead, he punched a straw into the designated hole in the blood bag and started to drink - and once again,  he couldn’t help but be glad that Jiwoo kept the fridge stacked with blood bags of their preferred blood groups. It had already happened a few times that Yeoncheol had banned him or Lola - or both of them - from hunting after humans so they had to rely on those emergency sources of blood.

Lola sighed. “I don’t understand why he still does that…” Walking over to him, she pulled at his shirt lightly. “Come and get dressed, we have to leave in a bit.”

Reluctantly, Felix followed her and went to go to his own room - as an item laying on the stairs caught his attention. 

Huh? 

He walked over slowly, picking it up.

A phone - black and slim, with a sticker on the back. He turned it in his hand slowly, narrowing his eyes.

It reminded him of something else - the phone that fell from the pocket of his dress pants when he changed earlier and which definitely hadn’t been there the previous evening. How did it even land there? A Phone didn’t just...appear in his pockets out of nothing. 

Felix stood there thinking for a few more seconds before he hurried to his own room, changing into black jeans and a fitted, white dress shirt and throwing his class books into his backpack. 

His eyes fell on the second phone on his desk and he stopped in his movements, hesitating.

If he took them to class today, he might be able to figure out who the other phone belonged to. And also...maybe...if there was anything on Chris’ phone that told him more about him...not that he really wanted to snoop around a lot, but he couldn’t help being curious.

The boy had intrigued him and now, Felix had a chance of finding out more about him.

With a shrug, he grabbed both phones and walked back into the corridor where Haneul and Lola were putting on their shoes and Subin waited while scrolling through his phone. He smiled at Felix, a sound of curiosity leaving his lips as he saw the phones in his hand. 

“Hyung, where did you suddenly get two new phones from?”

“They aren’t mine. I found this one”, he raised the one with the sticker, “just now on the staircase - I think Chris must have lost it. And the other one...had appeared in my pant pocket and I don’t know how. Someone must have slipped it to me for whatever reason.” 

Lola stood up from where she had bent herself in half to tie her shoes and blinked at the phones, tilting her head. “Maybe we can hack them. See what’s on it.” A thought that seemed to excite her, if Felix went by the glittering in her eyes. 

“Will that really be necessary though? I mean...there are other ways to find out about the contents on a phone without hacking it.” Subin took one of the phones out of Felix’ hand, regarding it with a calculating gaze.

“But first we should get going,” Haneul interrupted them. “Eomma wouldn’t like us to come too late.”

“Oh...yeah, sure.” Hurriedly, Felix slipped on his blue sneakers before he followed the other three out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy about Kudos and comments! <3
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for updates on this story. You can also hmu on there if you wanna talk or have any kind of question!


	9. Part II, Chapter VIII: Curiosity killed the cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Lola, Subin and Haneul take a look at the phones Felix has found. They find a few interesting things...things that make Felix even more curious for the mysterious mortal named Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving another glimpse into the world of vampyres, a bit more on how they differentiate from humans (mortals). I hope this doesn't get too complicated...It's my first novel-like big project, oooooof.

It’s not like he hated going to university...it’s more like he didn’t see the use in it.

Sure, World History was interesting - because he may be more than 400 years old, but he had spent the biggest part of it at Yeoncheol’s side, not able to discover the world on his own.

There were still those twenty years - about in which he roamed the Eastern countries of the world - Korea, Japan, China, India, Indonesia, Australia. Enough to expand his horizon, to learn many new languages, to become as well-educated as Yeoncheol wanted him to be.

Those twenty years of freedom flew by much too fast and before he knew it, he was chained to Yeoncheol’s side again.

So it was understandable that he was looking forward to history classes because Professor Hwang Yunji was one of the most far-traveled and eloquent vampyres he knew of and to most of her lectures, she managed to tell stories about how she had experienced the different time periods they were talking about.

But no matter how exciting the subject of a lecture could be - if Felix had something on his mind that wouldn’t leave him alone, he could throw his will to concentrate out of the window.

With a glance towards the teacher, he brought out the two phones from his jacket, turning them in his hands to get a good look at them.

The one with the sticker on the back had numerous scratches on it, the screen cracked a few times. “3RACHA”, Felix murmured, reading the logo. Why did that name rung a bell inside of his head?

The other phone was protected with a duo-colored, black and blue case. Its lock screen displayed the-  _ oh fuck _ .

Both phones had matching lock screens. 

A cropped photo of Chris with a boy that seemed familiar to Felix - a bit shorter than Chris, dark brown hair that almost covered his narrowed eyes, a face mask pulled over his nose. Chris was openly smiling, he had the shorter boy pulled into his side and an arm slung around his shoulders. They were standing in front of what looked like a recording booth, most likely somewhere in a studio. Both of them were flashing peace-signs and-  _ oh heavens, Chris had dimples?? _

Felix swallowed. This was bad...he shouldn’t have that second phone. Nope.

His fingers felt numb as they removed the case from the phone - and a card fluttered out. A student’s badge.

_ Seoul University. Seo Changbin. _

And the photo showed the same man that Chris held so close on the photo of their lock screens - so it must be Changbin who was displayed on Chris’ phone while Chris was seen on Changbin’s phone.

The name rang something inside of him.

_ “Changbin is dead”, Chris whispered. Felix saw how much effort it cost him to speak the words out loud. “My best friend got killed - in cold blood.” _

Felix burrowed his head in his hands.

Amazing.

Somehow, the phone of Chris’ best friend - who  _ Felix  _ was accused of killing - had ended up in his possession. And if...if Chris still was set on finding out more about the murder, which he surely was, and found out that he…

He wouldn’t believe Felix if he said that someone had slipped him the phone. What reason had he to?

Maybe he was more out of it than he thought because a call of his name made his head snap up again.

Professor Hwang watched him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll let your inattention slip this time, but I won’t give you another warning, Yongbok-ssi. You’re here to learn and not to daydream about your personal problems.” Her voice was stern.

He sighed, bowing his head. “Yes, professor-nim.”

After over 400 years at Yeoncheol’s side, one must think he had mastered the skill of not getting discovered while doing something he shouldn’t do.

Well...apparently not.

 

JYPE University was a well-known, vampyre-owned elite university with over ten thousand students. It was one of the only vampyre universities in South Korea.

Still, about twenty percent of the students were mortal - mortals. Daughters and sons of the high-class society, hoping to turn immortal one day. After they got accepted, they were let in on the secret of vampyrism on the first few days at university. It made sure no one outside the university knew of the existence of vampyres - because no student would tell anyone about them. After all, they wanted to be remembered after they left school.

The luxury of not having to hide during school was something Felix treasured and held dear - and also needed. He couldn’t imagine going to a normal university again - he had his fair share of hiding who he was and always fearing of getting discovered.

Lost in thoughts, he played with Chris’ phone while he walked through the bustling hallways to the main-entrance - he would meet up with Haneul, Subin, and Lola during the lunch break. Even though the break was intended for the mortal students, most vampyres made use of it too - by recharging their energy, completing homework or relaxing until the next class.

If they were able to do what Felix wanted to, there was no relaxing for him and his friends during the break. They needed to check if they could get into the phones - oh, and he needed to drink another pint of blood. The one he had this morning had been enough to last him over the first few periods - but it was different to when he went hunting.

It wasn’t enough.

He sighed, rubbing his eye with his free hand and blinking to chase a bout of dizziness away. Normally, he drank four to five liters of blood at once when he was out chasing mortals - and it lasted him over several days. Now that he couldn't hunt anymore though, he would have to resort to drinking blood like it was Capri-Sun - only available in bags with roughly 300 milliliters of blood. He hated it.

Pushing open the doors of the huge main entrance, he walked down the few stairs into a yard filled with the voices of students, dozens of them lounging under the tall trees on the few green areas or occupying some of the lunch tables in groups, eating and chatting.

He felt their gazes on him as he walked through the students, towards the end of the yard where he knew Lola would be waiting.

And indeed, she was already there - sitting underneath their tree and talking with Yeona, a blonde, tall girl who joined her in the classes she didn’t have in common with her brothers.

Upon seeing Felix’ arrival, she smiled at him and briefly hugged Yeona goodbye as the girl stood up.

“Hello Yongbok”, she greeted as she walked past him, smiling and tilting her head to the side, her long hair waving gently.

He nodded in greeting, giving her a small smile before he walked towards Lola and let himself fall next to her, face planting into the ground.

“Don’t break your nose, Felix.” He could hear the chuckle in her voice. “You look like you did something you shouldn’t have done.”

He raised a hand after a second of silence between them. “First, I won’t. Second, stop reading my mind.” He turned on his back, staring up into the blue sky. After a few moments, he raised the phones to his head, looking at them but not seeing anything.

“Did you manage to get into them?”

“No, but...look at this.” Felix sat up again before laying the phones next to each other and turning them on so both lock screens were visible. Both phones were blinking with dozens of notifications and the pictures lined up almost perfectly.

Her brows were drawn together as she pointed at the phone which showed Chris’ friend - Changbin. “So...this is Chris’ phone, right?”

Felix nodded.

“And that...you said you found this in your pockets this morning.” She pointed at the second phone, showing Chris with that irresistible dimpled smile that made something hurt in Felix’ chest.

Again, he nodded, watching her as she looked between the two photos.

“They seem to be really close- oh heavens.” Her eyes widened and she swallowed as she made the connection. “Is that-”

“Yes...at least I’m pretty sure.” He showed her the student’s badge he found under the case. “I remember him saying that name when Eomma asked him last night.”

Lola leaned back, chewing on her lip. “That’s...bad.”

Felix huffed out a laugh. “Of course it is. I mean...I can go to pay Chris a visit and try to be as convincing as possible when telling them that it wasn’t really...my fault that I have that phone now. But how will...how will he believe me? If he even does. I really don’t have anything to do with that mess…”

His best friend regarded him with narrowed eyes, still biting her lip in thought. “I mean...you don’t have to tell him face-on. At least not now.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a vampyre, for heaven’s sake. You can sneak into the flat...apartment...wherever he lives and just leave the phone somewhere there. He won’t really...hm. To me, he seemed like someone who forgets a lot - so it would be only natural if he didn’t remember anything about it. Right?”

That got Felix thinking.

But before he could say much more, he heard Haneul calling out for them. They both looked up to see him and Subin coming towards the tree they had claimed as their own for the time being.

Lola smiled at him, her voice turning soft again. “Your eyes are turning purple again - go get another blood bag from the bar. Subin will try to see if he can get out some information out of these phones. And don’t worry - we’ll be careful.”

With an eye roll and a chuckle, Felix stood up again. “I trust you.”

He waited until the other two vampyres had arrived and dropped their bags. “Do you guys also want anything from the bar?”

Subin shook his head while Haneul smiled up at him. “Bring me some chocolate, please.”

Felix laughed and ruffled his hair before walking off towards the building again. Distantly, he heard a “thank you, hyung!” behind him - Haneul’s voice.

It made him grin.

 

The bar was located in the basement of the building, giving off a modern and open, yet warm glowing charm. Golden glowing lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the dozens of black chairs and tables, the white concrete and the reddish brick walls.

For vampyres, the bar served as a supply place for blood and sugar from and was opened day and night - for mortals, it served warm food during lunch breaks and offered snacks from different vending machines.

One cold blood bag in his hand, Felix stood in front of the vending machine for different chocolate bars. Normally, he wasn’t one to eat sugar - he wasn’t allowed to -, but this time he guessed he could make an exception - maybe it would increase the effects the blood had on his mood.

 

Two chocolate bars in his hand, he walked back to the schoolyard, slowly drinking away from his blood bag. His thoughts wandered back to Chris.

His friends were all hunched around a laptop as he came back to them and he heard the faint mumbling of a voice from a pair of earphones Lola and Subin were sharing. Chris’ phone was connected to the laptop via a charger cable.

“What did you found?”, he asked, dropping himself next to Haneul who watched the pair attentively. He took the chocolate bar offered from Felix with a thankful hum and started unwrapping it.

Lola held up a finger to Felix, her eyes drifting away in focus.

A few seconds later, she looked at him again. “Chris has a myriad of notes on his phone. We can’t access them all, but...We found a few voice notes. We were listening to a few.”

Subin moved so there was some more place between him and Lola and she held out her end of the earphones to Felix.

He frowned in question but still scooted closer and put the little bud in his ear.

After Lola pressed a key, Chris’ voice filtered in his brain.

_ “In times like this, I wish there wasn’t this...curse lasting on me.”  _ A deep sigh.  _ “I’m too exhausted to type, but I want to remember this in the morning. We attended Jeongin’s graduation ceremony today.”  _ A pause, in which a smile seemed to creep into Chris’ hoarse voice. _ “It was quite a lot of fun...I’m so proud of him. He said he wants to study the same as Woojin-hyung - and I have no doubt he will succeed. He has so much talent.”  _ Fond chuckling.  _ “The sun had already set when we went to go eat - a huge meal for all nine of us in one restaurant. I had so much fun...we even drank a few bottles of Soju together.”  _ Pause.  _ “Minho told me this was the most relaxed he had seen Changbin and I since we started 3RACHA. … And I should stop saying that, we aren’t three people anymore...stupid me.” _

Rustling, the sound of a sigh before the audio cut off.

“From when is...this?” Felix’ mind was reeling and -oh, his friends were all watching him.

“A few months ago, one of the older ones.” Subin threw a glance at the screen.

Tilting his head, Felix turned to look towards the other students in the yard, but his mind was miles away. “What...what curse is he talking about?”, he mumbled, wondering. He tried to ignore how Chris’ chuckle was resonating through his mind.

“There’s more if you want to hear it.” Lola’s voice made him turn around again, she watched him carefully.

He sighed but waved at her to go ahead and start the next one.

Chris’ voice started speaking again.

_ “Why does this keep happening to me.”  _ He sounded exhausted, deadly exhausted - a stark contrast to the previous message. And still, the rasp of his voice made something inside of Felix shiver.

_ “I...I don’t even know what’s real anymore. Minho just told me that vampyres are real...that they’re not just a fidget of imagination.”  _ A pause.  _ “Not only that, but also that Luca is working with them. Closely. And...that there’s something about me that makes the...that has the clan set its eyes on me. It...When I woke up this morning, there was this wound on my shoulder - and Minho told me it was because the- whoever did it, but they drank my blood - so much of it that I was barely able to walk when I woke up.”  _ A pause. Chris sighed deeply before Felix heard the rustling of what he assumed were bedsheets.  _ “I...have to think about that. It’s been...a bit much today. I only hope that...that Changbin will be fine on his own.” _

The memo cut off.

Felix glanced at the time stamp - five days ago, 10:34 pm.

More and more questions started to race themselves in his mind, questions about what happened, what- why Chris even had voice messages like this on his phone, why had Yeoncheol allowed his men to take this much blood from him.

“Do you want to hear more?”, Haneul asked, hesitantly.

It took Felix a few seconds to answer before he nodded and Lola pressed another key.

Static before a shuddering breath, heavy with tears vibrated in Felix’ ear.  _ “I keep on dreaming. I don’t remember anything when I wake up, but I must be dreaming...right? Someone let me wake up, please.”  _ Chris’ voice was barely above a whisper.  _ “I’m too exhausted to type anything at the moment...what purpose does it even serve anymore. The...gathering Minho spoke of will take place in Yeoncheol’s mansion, in the middle of the forest where I-”  _ He cut himself off, staying silent for a few seconds.  _ “Hopefully, we can find answers. I won’t...I can’t let myself rest until I know...until I know who that beast was. He...that clan leader has to know something. And he didn’t harm me when I woke up in his house...so it’s...it has to mean something. I don’t want to do this...but if it means we get answers then I’ll do it.” _

The memo cut off again, adding more questions to the already existing ones.

Felix took the earbud out and handed it to Subin, staring off into the nothing while taking a sip from his almost forgotten blood bag.

The stark difference between the voice notes left his mind reeling - and himself undeniably curious about what Chris was talking about when he said - what... _ curse  _ he was talking about.

His eyes wandered towards the two phones, one of them connected to the laptop on Subin’s lap.

“The notes are kind of the same as the voice notes...just him talking about his day and what happened.” Subin scrolled down a bit, his eyes flitting over the screen.

“Now I know why that sticker seemed so familiar to me.” Haneul took Chris’ phone and turned it over a few times, his brows furrowed as he stared at the 3RACHA sticker. “They make quite good music.”

Felix hummed. Maybe he would make the connection on his own - if Chris and Changbin really had made up 3RACHA, there was no way there would be any more music coming now that one of them was dead.

“Anyway.” Lola looked up from where she had tried to unlock Changbin’s phone. “What now? I mean we can obviously read through the rest of the notes - as far as we can see them - and listen to the voice messages and sift through all his photos and whatnot, but,” she drawled out the last word, looking at the slim watch on her wrist. “Lunch is almost over and we all have class until late.”

Subin chewed on his lip. “It was Felix-hyung who found the phones...What do you want to do with them?”

“I know that I have to give this one”, he lifted Chris’ phone, “back to Chris. At least for now. I...I’ll go to his place after class.”

Lola lifted an eyebrow. “Do you even know where to go?”

“Kind of.” Felix shrugged. “Nothing I can’t find out. And if everything fails, I can still follow his trail or spy after him once I see him enter a house.”

“What are you, a werewolf?”, she snickered.

“Ew.” He hit her with a laugh. “Don’t compare me to dogs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) \- you can follow me if you'd like to have updates on this story - or you can subscribe! I would be happy about both - as well as Kudos and Comments! Take care everyone <3


	10. Part II, Chapter IX: ...but satisfaction brought it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix pays Chris' home a visit and watches the video of Changbin's death.
> 
> Never in his undead life would he have thought he would Jisung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hoooorrible.  
> My beta reader - bless her - is currently without internet for some more days and I'm too impatient to wait with posting until she's back again, so have this.  
> I've edited it three times, but it isn't the same as if somebody else reads over it and tells me if there's something wrong with the chapter. Graah, I feel like I became too dependent on her opinion.   
> So, my dear readers, critique me, please. (but please be nice, I'm sensitive!)  
> I love to receive constructive criticism bc I'm always looking for ways to get better and better.
> 
> Enjoyy~ <3

Even though Felix certainly could follow Chris’ trail through the city until he arrived at the house he lived at - there was another, better way of finding out where he lived.

Jiwoo had told Felix that one of the workers at her café - Bambam - was living together with him. So, after depositing his backpack at home and taking Chris’ phone with him, he decided to pay Jiwoo’s café a visit.

Spotting Jiwoo behind the counter, he waited patiently as she talked to a guy that was almost a head taller than her, very lanky and very blond, around 22. He looked exhausted, but smiled at the box Jiwoo was pressing into his hands with a few energetic words. “Take it, you guys need it. You look too skinny and I’m sure Chris isn’t better off - you need to eat enough.” Her voice sank down into a gentle whisper, still, Felix was able to hear her. “Take care of each other.”

“We will, noona”, the boy replied after blinking for a few seconds before he bowed deeply, grabbed a bag from the counter behind him and rushed to get out of the door. 

Felix watched the encounter from the corner of his eye while ordering a hot chocolate from the smiling woman behind the counter. Without milk, please.

Jiwoo came up to him and smiled. “Well, that’s a rarity that you come and visit me here.”

Felix winked at her. “Special occasion.” He waited until the woman had finished his drink and handed it to him over the counter before tending to the next customer.

He leaned closer to Jiwoo. “Bambam?”

Jiwoo blinked for a second before she nodded and lifted an eyebrow. “What do you plan on doing.”

Felix leaned back again, lifting his hands. “I just want to give Chris his phone back and for that, I need to know where he lives. And you told me that Bambam lives together with him.” 

The eyebrow climbed higher.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, maybe I also want to know what he has against me - what kind of proof. Maybe I can tell him how stupid it was to think that I’m the culprit.”

Jiwoo stayed silent for a few minutes. “Will you promise to not try anything if I’m giving you his address?”

“Of course. I will be responsible.” He gave her an angelic smile.

She regarded him for a few more seconds before sighing and telling Felix an address near the border of the territories - it would take him some minutes to walk there. He couldn’t warp-walk there since he already did that when he stopped at home to get rid of his school supplies - and every walk cost him a lot of energy - and he didn’t know that area well enough.

So, normal walking it was.

He beamed before pressing a kiss to Jiwoo’s cheek. “Thanks, Eomma!”

He skipped out of the door, leaving the cup of hot chocolate on the counter.

 

Sometimes, a sensitive hearing could be a curse for a vampyre - which was more often than not the case for Felix. After hurriedly entering the apartment building behind a leaving woman, he winced at the different loud voices dripping from each direction.

But it wasn’t anything he hadn’t learned to control - so with a grit of his teeth, he did his best to ignore the arguing voices of a couple on the ground floor and followed Chris’ unique trail upstairs until the third floor.

It led to a door at the end of the hallway, four different voices bleeding through the walls. Two of them he could recognize - Chris and Luca. They seemed to be arguing with two other guys and judging from the vivid pitch of Luca’s voice, it was something serious.

Felix stopped for a few seconds, his hand hovering over the wood of the door. Was it that much of a good idea to come here? When they were so passionately arguing over something?

It didn’t matter. He could still disappear in the blink of an eye after he gave Chris his phone back if staying proved to be a bad idea.

He waited for the voices to quiet down before he rapped his knuckles against the door. 

All noises from inside stopped. Cautious steps walked towards the door that opened a second later and revealed the man Felix saw at the café earlier - Bambam. His working uniform had changed into grey sweats and a shirt that hung loosely on his thin frame - and Felix understood why Jiwoo had been so worried about the boy being too thin. 

Sharp facial features changed from residual anger into surprise and then suspicion as he laid his eyes on Felix.

“Are you Yongbok?”, he asked.

Something about the intensity in his look made Felix’ skin crawl. He nodded. “I came to give something back to Chris...something he had lost.” He pulled out the phone from the pocket of his sweater and held it towards Bambam who took it with another glance at his face, one eyebrow lifted. 

Bambam sighed before turning around again and heading inside, leaving the door open.

Felix could hear them talking about the lost phone - and this should be his clue to understand that he should leave now.

But why did Bambam leave the door open?

He backed away from the door - one, two, three steps. But before he could turn around and leave, he heard and saw two other men walking towards the door of the apartment.

The moment he saw Chris appearing, together with a boy a bit shorter than him with silver-blue hair and cat-like eyes, he knew he couldn’t leave like this.

“Let me see the proof”, he blurted out.

Both men stopped at his words, confusion masking the hard looks on their faces. 

Chris looked at the other boy before blinking slowly, opening his mouth and closing it again and tilting his head. “Proof?”

Felix took a deep breath, trying to steady his thoughts. “The proof that makes you think that I’m a ravenous beast who has killed eight people.”

Before Chris was able to answer anything, Cat-boy took a step forward, the skin around his eyes twitching and venom dripping from his words. “I’ve caught the murder- on camera. We know it’s you.”

Felix’ eyes landed on him. If he was being honest, this information made him nervous. 

“Then let me see this video. If I get punished, I want to know why at least.” 

Cat-boy’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he opened his mouth - to most likely tell him off and say no -, but the hand on his shoulder shut him off. 

Chris was watching Felix, his own eyes clouded in thought and pain. “It’s alright, Minho. He can watch it.”

“What?? Chris-” 

But Chris had already turned around and entered the apartment again, beckoning Felix to follow him.

He could feel Cat-bo- Minho’s gaze on him, disbelief mixing with exasperation before he sighed and closed the door behind them.

The hallway behind the apartment door was small but clean - two doors on the left side, two more on the other before the narrow hallway broadens and through an open door, Felix could see into what he assumed was their living room.

Two men were sitting on the spacious, black couch - Bambam and a boy with black hair and shockingly green eyes, Luca. Both of them stood up as they see Felix, Luca staring at him.

“How- how did you find our-”

Felix relaxed his posture, smiling in an effort to come off as disarming enough to make them lose the mistrust in their eyes. His eyes flickered to Bambam. “I asked Jiwoo. She’s my- something like a mother to me.”

Bambam’s eyes widened with a gasp and Felix steps forward hurriedly, raising his hands in surrender. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Chris crossing his arms, his face contracting in thought.

“I promised her to behave. And-”

“What reason do we have to believe your word, vampyre?”, Minho cut in, his dark eyes burning.

Felix looked at him and sighed inwardly. “Because I’m speaking the truth. You might think that I’m the one you’re searching for - but I am not. Give me a chance to prove it - and if you believe me”, he looked at Chris, locking eyes with him. “I will help you find the culprit. The one who’s truly responsible for killing this many people...and your best friend.”

All four boys in front of him seemed to tense up as he talked, but as a few more seconds passed, Chris relaxed enough to nod. He leaned over and nudged Minho who turned to look at him, his posture still stiff and mistrusting.

“Please show him the video.” His eyes wandered towards Felix again, watching him before whispering in Minho’s ear again. “We can discuss this later - something tells me he’s serious about not wanting to hurt us.”

Minho scoffed but loosened his posture. “You owe me, Chris.” He beckoned Felix to follow him as he left the living room.

Felix wondered why it wasn’t Chris who would show him the proof he was talking about, but he still followed Minho into a darkened room with three monitors spread over a huge table, a swivel chair in front of it.

He saw the hesitation in Minho’s steps as he walked over to the monitors, moving the mouse next to the keyboard and waking them up. A name flashed over the middle screen together with the screensaver - Minho.

Three pictures appeared on each screen and after a closer look, Felix realized he was looking at video thumbnails. 

Security video thumbnails - from the city surveillance cameras.

Minho hovered the mouse arrow over one on the middle monitor but hesitated before hitting play.

“Let me just say this before I show you - Luca and Chris are both so sure that you’re the one who...who killed him - and I have no idea what nerves you have to just appear here and demand...demand to see this video.” He stared down on the keyboard, his posture tight, tensed, his voice vibrating. “You think you can fool us by playing innocent?”

Felix cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head. What was this guy trying to tell him?

“I’m not playing innocent here - I know I’m not guilty. You can’t accuse me of something I haven’t done - there are quite a lot of vampyres out there with my stature.”

“And what about your hair color?” Minho threw an anger- and pain-loaded glance at him. “I know a lot about vampyres and I know that orange isn’t that...is a very rare hair color to find. In fact, I haven’t seen another vampyre with that hair color yet.”

Felix let out a chuckle. “That doesn’t mean there is none.”

Minho watched him with balled fists, staying silent for a few tension-loaded seconds. “I want to punch you.”

“Then do it, by any means. But I didn’t come here to fight - I simply want to see what makes you think that it was me who killed your friend.”

Minho visibly flinched at the words and turned around to face the screen again, his anger seeping from his posture again. Now, he displayed grief and sorrow - but it was hidden, albeit not very well, and Felix knew he shouldn’t see the other boy like this.

His voice softened. “You said you caught it on camera and I’m sure that wasn’t...was not an easy thing to see. You don’t have to stay here if you can’t watch it a second time.”

He didn’t expect to actually see Minho bristling at his words and hitting the space key with more force than necessary before retracting to a deeper corner of the room.

But he didn’t worry about Minho anymore, looking at the screen where he saw - who he assumed was - Changbin walking along a deserted, dark street, nodding along to some beats coming from his headphones. It made something ache inside of him now that he knew how close Chris and he were. And this...this was the documentation of how this close friend was ripped away from them.

His thoughts came to a halt as a figure jumped Changbin from the side - and even though it was so fast the camera had difficulties of picking it up, Felix could see the flash of orange hair in the light of the street lamps and his eyes widened.

Had his heart not long stopped beating, this would certainly be a moment where he could swear it had stuttered in his chest.

How? How did that...that wasn’t him!

The figure went down with Changbin, their fight didn’t last long before it rammed its fangs into his throat and ripped out a large shred of flesh, blood squirting all around him as its elongated claws dug deep into Changbin’s shoulders and arms.

Felix leaned forward to get a closer look at the screen.

A second after it had dropped Changbin - or his dead body - on the ground, the vampyre turned around. Felix paused the video as soon as he got a decent glimpse on his face.

His eyes widened.

No way.

It took every ounce of self-control Felix possessed to not let the shock and horror surging through his veins show on his face.

  
  


_ It’s dark at night, Jiwoo and he are hunting together. Something vibrates through the air, resonating in his veins in a feeling Felix hates like the plague. He lets the corpse of the mortal he had been draining slip to the ground and looks up. Jiwoo seems to feel it too, they both look at the other end of the street.  _

_ “How did one of these leeches get into here”, Felix growls, the hate between the clans making anger that isn’t his own boil in his veins. _

_ Jiwoo swallows. “We’re near the border, don’t forget that.” But her voice sounds strained too, both of them stand up, fists clenched, fangs bared and eyes burning purple. _

_ The vampyre appears at the other end of the street. He’s alone - and the moment he catches sight of them, he bares his fangs in a snarl and charges at them.  _

_ Felix meets him halfway, and they both crash into each other, rolling around on the ground as the vampyre’s fangs bury themselves into his shoulder and Felix’ claws elongate to scratch deep marks into the other’s arms. _

_ He manages to throw him away, wincing at the pain that burns through his shoulder as the fangs rip deep wounds into it - and he freezes as he gets a good look at the other vampyre’s face. _

_ Memories boil through his brain, the echo of a rusty chain rattling in his chest.  _

_ His cheeks have slimmed out, his fangs are so much longer than Felix’ own and his eyes a deep, glowing red instead of the warm brown Felix remembers. _

_ No, no, nononono- _

_ “Ji-Jisung?” _

_ Jiwoo pulls him back as soon as she can get a grip on him. “Felix, we have to go.” _

_ He resists her grip, locking eyes with the burning red ones of his twin brother. _

_ Or, what once has been his twin brother. _

_ “How is that possible, I thought you were dead!” His chest is aching, his head pounding, his heart should be racing like his thoughts are, but it stays dead and unmoving.  _

_ “I wish it would have been that way”, Jisung growls, ready to charge at them again. “Because then, I wouldn’t have to be reminded of your face into all eternity.” _

_ Before Felix can answer to that and before Jisung can reach them, Jiwoo pulls her arms around Felix and purple surrounds him, the pull of a warp through space making his body tingle. _

_ They appear in Jiwoo’s room again, both of them breaking down next to each other. _

_ Felix stares ahead as he lies on the floor, only distantly taking the throbbing of his torn-up shoulder into account. _

_ His brother is alive.  _

_ But oh, how cruel has fate played him...alive for all eternity, but forever out of reach. _

 

This couldn’t be possible.

This was a cruel joke. 

Was it Jisung’s own idea - him committing the crimes and making it look like Felix did it? But...what use would that bring? 

Swallowing down the feelings in his throat and trying to get himself under control again, at least from the outside, Felix studied what he could see of Jisung’s face. 

The fact that he could see his eyes glowing a stark red in the dusty darkness of the video, his face covered in blood and his fangs so long they reached below his lower lip - it made him think again.

Jisung looked feral. Like he wasn’t...like he wasn’t himself anymore.

Wasting a thought on Minho who might be watching him like a hawk, he continued the video - and saw his thoughts confirmed as Jisung charged at the camera, his jaw unhinged to bare his fangs in an animalistic snarl - before the video cut off and static played across the screen.

Vampyres were able to go feral when they hadn’t drunk any blood for a long time, a really long time - which was when they entered a state of mind that turned them into animals, faster, stronger, more agile and brutal than ever before, out to kill and fight everyone in their way to get the blood they needed. 

Was this something Sanghun had done to Jisung? Was it him who had come up with the plan to make it look like it was Felix committing mass murder?

It would explain why Changbin’s phone had ended up in his possession - someone wanted him to take the blame for something he hadn’t done.

But...there was no way he could tell the four guys that it was Jisung, his twin brother, who was the real killer. A rusty, almost forgotten chain uncoiled in his chest and reminded him of the feeling again - the feeling bounding him to Jisung since the day they swore a blood oath to never let go of each other. An oath that had transcended the limits of mortality.

Felix turns around to face Minho, his expression carefully blank. “If you know this much about Northside vampyres as you say - then you should see that this”, he motions to the monitor, “wasn’t me. I would never turn into a beast like this - besides, my eyes aren’t red. They turn purple whenever I need blood.”

Minho scoffed and walked closer, clearly shaken up but his voice was steady, cold. “Contacts. Nothing more.”

“Why would I want to deceive you?”

“Because it was you who killed him and you don’t want us to find out?”

Felix sighed. There was no way of reasoning with Minho, wasn’t it? 

“What can I do to prove you my innocence to you?”

Minho glanced away before looking at him again, his eyes hard. “Bring us our best friend back.” And with that, he leaves the room.

Felix scoffed, dragging a hand down his face. This was useless...he should leave.

But the moment he opened the door to leave the room, someone from the other side seemed to have the same idea and Felix walked straight into them, recoiling with a surprised huff.

He blinked as he recognized Chris who bumped into him, taking a step back and looking him up and down. His presence caused the questions he still had to resurface from the back of his mind, all the questions that had appeared after what he found in Chris’ phone.

“I’m sorry”, he said as Chris quieted down again. “I should have given the phone back to you earlier.” In a display of sudden shyness, he rubbed his arm and looked away.

“No, it’s- thank you for bringing it anyway. There’s...some important stuff for me on it.” As Felix looked at Chris, he seemed to be smiling a bit. Not enough for those gorgeous dimples to appear, but maybe those weren’t the circumstances in which he could wish for them to appear.

Silence resonated between them before Felix spoke up again.

“That wasn’t me, Chris. I could have never...killed a person that brutally out of bloodthirst.” He looked him in the eyes, coming closer because he wanted him to understand - and also because of Chris’ enticing scent getting stronger again.

_ He needed to get out of here before he did something very stupid. _

But first, he had to bring his point across.

Chris swallowed, looking away. “You look very similar to that monster, though.”

“I may look like hi- them, but I’m not, I promise you. My eyes are changing because I will need more blood soon - and you will see that they’re not red, but purple. The vampyre who killed your friend was a Southside vampyre - not a member of our clan. It...I’m not guilty.”

“Do you know who that...who it was?” Chris looked at Felix again, stared in his eyes for a few seconds. It was strange that he didn’t take a step back when Felix mentioned his need for blood. Like he wasn’t scared of him. Or...not as scared as he should be.

Felix hesitated. He wanted to tell Chris the truth, wanted to show him that he was worth being trusted - but the chain rattled in his chest again and he knew what to do. He couldn’t betray Jisung, even if what he did was extraordinarily cruel and ruthless.

He took a deep breath. “No. But I will help you to search for them.”

Chris’ eyes stayed him for a few seconds before he shook his head and sighed. “I guess I have no other choice than to believe you - after all…” He paused. “After all, we’re stuck with each other for now.”

Felix huffed with a smile. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hate his maker for making Chris stay close to him...or rather thank him. 

He was sure it was a test… a test of how well Felix would deal with a situation like this.

 

Felix followed Chris out of the dark room and into the living room, where the other three boys were sitting and eating, quietly talking. 

The conversation stopped as they entered the room and the combined scent of their blood reminded Felix that he too should get new blood supply soon because...his thirst pushed itself into the front of his mind again.

But he would rather starve than to jump the bo- men in front of him.

Chris joined his roommates while Bambam narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking closer to Felix. He had to take a step back, closing his eyes briefly because  _ heck,  _ they all smelled delicious. Nothing compared to Chris, but he still had to restrain himself.

Bambam didn’t seem to be fazed by it, getting closer and looking into Felix’ eyes. “Your eyes are changing”, he said. He stepped back after a second and hummed. 

“You say you’re- close to Jiwoo-ssi.”

Felix nodded. “She practically raised me after I got turned.”

“And who turned you?” Luca watched him over the rim of the glass he was drinking from.

Felix sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Since I’m from the First Generation of the clan, Yeoncheol-ssi is my maker.”

The four flatmates exchanged a gaze before Minho tilted his head, sharp gaze on him. “You seemed like you recognize the- person. Who was it?”

“I already told Chris that I don’t know.”  _ Lies.  _ “But I will assist in the search - and I promise to not put any harm on you.” Holding up a hand with his palm towards the boys, he watched them with the most serious gaze he could muster.

He needed them to believe him.

Minho narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Chris stood up. “Give me your phone number.”

Felix blinked at him, surprised.

Chris sighed. “If we...if we have to do this, then we should be able to stay in contact. Please give me your phone number.”

_ He had a point. _

Felix shrugged and took the offered phone, putting his own number into a new contact and saving it.

 

He left the apartment soon after they all - more or less - admitted to having seen his eyes change into a different color than the one of the beast on the screens.

It was more than time because he needed blood... _ now.  _

Outside the door of their apartment, he looked around, making sure that no one would be able to see him as he warped the world around him, entering the tunnel of purple shadows that would bring him home within a single step.

The tunnel opened into his room and for a second, Felix allowed himself to feel pride as he collapsed on the bed. He didn’t give in to his instincts, even though he had surrounded himself with what was probably the most seducing scent he had ever had the honor of taking in since he turned into a vampyre.

That pride washed away in the span of a second as he saw Changbin’s phone laying on his night table, exactly where he had thrown it this afternoon next to some of his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kudos/comments/constructive criticism? <3
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) in case you guys wanna follow and be updated on when I post.   
> Or you can also subscribe on here! I'd be happy about both <3


	11. Part II, Chapter X: Shadow of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix talks with Lola, remembers a few moments from Jisung's and his own past.

His pillow was vibrating.

... oh wait, it was his phone that was vibrating. It was lying under the pillows.

 

**_chris_ **

_ how should we start searching? or where? _

 

I know of a place that might be a good start - a place where a lot of Strays go 

they know more than they get credit for

 

_ and where is this place? can we go there...as soon as possible? _

 

Felix gnawed on his lip, hesitating with his answer.

 

I first have to prepare some things - it doesn’t work that fast

 

_ what kind of things do you still have to prepare? I thought you wanted to help us? _

 

like I said - it doesn’t work that fast. You’ll have to wait and see

Trust me, I don't mean to build a trap or anything - I really want to help

  
  


Chris didn’t answer after the last sentence. 

Placing the phone on his night table, Felix buried his face in his pillow. Of course, Chris didn’t trust him...why did he think that one afternoon at his apartment was enough to convince him that he didn’t have anything to do with the tragedy that ripped his friend away from him. 

Especially when…

His head lifted to look at Changbin’s phone on the night table, next to his own. And just looking at it brought a wave of guilt that made Felix’ skin tingle. 

He turned on his back, looking at the ceiling painted with waving patterns of gold and yellow, the sun shining through the leaves of the tree outside of his room. It was a beautiful sight. 

On a normal day, Felix loved to watch the sunset because his room had a spectacular view towards the west. It offered the prettiest picture of the sun disappearing behind the horizon made of Seoul’s skyline.

But not today.

Felix sighed, standing up and leaving his room with determined steps, walking along the hallway and knocking on Lola’s door.

He had heard the rest of his family coming back from the hunt but was too caught up in his thoughts to greet them immediately.

“Come in!” Her voice was muffled through the wood of the door, but he still heard the pained undertone.

His eyebrows furrowed as he heard her mutter out several curses and he entered cautiously. “Lola? Are you okay?”

Lola looked up. Her hands were pulling at her shirt, tearing at the red and purple-stained fabric. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some strands escaping their elastic prison, her face covered in blood and dirt, but her eyes were shining in bright gold.

She resumed her task as Felix closed the door behind himself. “Peachy, as you see.”

His frown deepened. “Heavens, what happened? Normally, you don’t look  _ this  _ beaten up after a hunt.” He walked over to her as she didn’t answer, only continued to pull more where the fabric was sticking to the side of her upper body, letting out a small, pained hiss. “Stop. Let me.” 

With a huff, she gave up and let him handle the affair with gentle fingers. 

“How did you get hurt?”

She stepped away from him as he held the remains of her torn shirt in his hands, stepping out of her pants and revealing more wounds and bruises on her legs. “We...kind of ran into a few of Sanghun’s leeches.”

Felix’ eyebrow rose.

“Yes, we were a bit too close to the border. And? None of us got hurt too badly - okay, Haneul has a few claw wounds, but nothing that won’t heal in two hours. I’m the only one they got this hard. They saw me first and well...attacked me before Eomma and the boys could reach u- ow.” She hissed, wincing as she took a wet towel and dabbed at the bite wound on her arm as well as the deep, nasty claw marks in her side, purple blood seeping out before getting wiped away carefully. 

“That...doesn’t look like it’s gonna heal in two hours, Lola.” Felix watched her before sitting on her bed. “You should take a rest.”

_ If he was being honest, he was looking forward to a sparring match with her...but that wouldn’t happen today, judging by the way she looked.  _

_ Well...beating away at the punching bag would do then. _

“Then it will heal overnight.” Walking over to her closet, Lola pulled out a long, oversized shirt before turning to him again, her eyes blinking in exhaustion. She pulled the hair tie from her ponytail, combing through her unruly hair with one hand. “You wanted anything? You surely didn’t come only to talk about the hunt.” Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head, her tight posture relaxing minimally and a smile appearing on her lips. “You’ve been at Chris’, I can smell it. Or at least close to him.”

Felix looked to the side, trying to ignore how the picture of Chris’ gorgeous smile came to his mind again. “Yeah...I gave him his phone back.”

Lola’s smile grew, holding the grey shirt against her chest as she crossed her arms, trying to hide her small wince of pain. “How did it go? And what did you find out?”

“Look, I…” Staring into his lap, he fidgeted with his fingers. “I originally came to ask if you were up for a sparring match, but I guess you’ve had enough of that for today…I don’t...” He stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Lola stayed silent, watching him before humming in answer. “How about this: I’ll go take a shower and we meet up in the basement. You can beat up the training dolls or the punching bag or whatever makes you feel better while I watch and when you’re ready, we can talk.” She paused, her face contorting in a mix of anger and pain as she moved her arm a bit too harshly. “Ow...Those fuckers got me good.”

Felix watched her worriedly before he agreed with a sigh and stood up again. “Don’t faint in the shower. And make sure to treat the wounds - especially the big ones.”

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and huffed. “Yeah, yeah. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been bitten, you know.”

Felix rolled his eyes and squeezed her good shoulder briefly. “Did you at least give them what they deserved?”

“We didn’t kill them - but Eomma and I gave them a pretty reminder on why you shouldn’t mess with Northside vampyres.” Her smile turned dark and her golden eyes flashed purple for a second.

Felix nodded in satisfaction, a smile spreading over his lips. “Nice.” He turned to leave. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

 

Was he afraid of Chris finding out about his twin brother? Probably. 

But...maybe Chris was the one he should worry about - because he didn’t know what Jisung would do to Chris if they would meet. He didn’t know if the feral state he had seen Jisung in was a permanent one...which would mean that it was incredibly dangerous to get close to him.

He hoped a meeting like this would never happen.

Night had fallen over the house. He could hear the TV from the living room, sounds of a drama Jiwoo was watching, as well as Haneul and Subin bickering as they battled themselves on their console. It sounded like they were playing Mario Kart - and it sounded like Haneul was winning. Once again.

Sounds of the life in Jiwoo’s mansion. It made him smile.

The sun had set, his boxing round had lasted until half an hour ago. Dressed in loose, old training gear, he had started to beat away at the punching bag in the sparring hall - falling into the routine of letting out his feelings on a sandbag hanging from the ceiling. 

By the time Lola had come in, his muscles were starting to burn, quiet pants being released into the still air of the basement, sweat collecting on his forehead. But she didn’t say anything, only sat at the sidelines and watched him continue beating away at the punching bag. 

It took a lot for him to tire out - and a lot to admit himself to feelings he shouldn’t have. But he had talked to her, told her about Chris’ friends,  the video, about  _ Jisung.  _

About Jisung who had gone feral and killed all the people Felix was accused of killing.

The fact that he found his twin brother again and the fact that it hurt more than the guilt of not giving Chris back the phone of his once best friend.

His thoughts began to wander again, wander back to everything that happened recently.

Now, Felix would describe himself as someone who had seen a lot. Having lived for almost 500 years made this inevitable.

He had witnessed war in its thousand different forms, had seen countless people dying, had killed, murdered, stolen and lied in the name of his maker. 

But...it had been a while since the last time he had seen a human getting killed this brutally like it was displayed on the video Minho had shown him. 

And to top it off, it was done by someone Felix had thought he would never see again...someone who once was very close to Felix.

A shiver ran down his back as he turned to curl himself into a ball. Even if his memory wasn’t the best with some aspects of his past, Jisung’s face from the first time they met, 200 years after Felix got turned, would forever be burned into his mind.

It hurt...

Anger began to circle through his mind at the thought that Sanghun had done this to him, had turned Jisung into a monster, into a will-less animal. It made him want to run into the Southside territory, find Sanghun’s castle and kill the Southside leader with his own hands.

To think that he was at fault that Jisung had turned into such a cruel vampyre…

 

_ “Jisungie! Wait uuup~” Felix runs as fast as his short legs could carry him, following his twin through the maze of the royal gardens. He hears his giggle from somewhere ahead of him. “Find me, find me!”  _

_ Felix pouts, turning around and around, but all he can see are hedges, flowers in full bloom, but no Jisung. He calls out, “what do I get if I find you??” _

_ Rustling and steps, Felix moves closer to the source of Jisung’s voice. “A hug from me and I’ll steal us some sugar bread from the kitchen!” _

_ Felix lights up with a sparkly grin and follows the path ahead of him with quick steps, squealing as he looks into a bush and sees Jisung squatting on the ground. “Found you!” _

_ Jisung’s beautiful, chubby face stretches wide with a laugh and he jumps up, tackling Felix until they both fall onto the path in a heap of limbs, squealing and laughing, rolling around and getting dirt on all their expensive clothes and the Queen will surely scold them later on, but it’s not like any of the six-year-old twins care.  _

Felix smiled at the memory, even though it was tinged with bitterness.

How innocent they were back then. Jisung always playing with Felix, making him feel included even if he was the favored one in the eyes of their parents, even if he was the heir to the throne - and Felix was just an unwanted extra no one had expected. Unworthy of the royal couple’s love.

That was probably why Yeoncheol had seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape this house of lovelessness, a house that seemed to hate him after he also managed to make Jisung so angry at him to bring out his mean side and direct it towards Felix.

_ “You don’t deserve to live here!” _

_ “You call yourself a prince?? You’re merely a peasant!” _

_ “You aren’t my brother! I’m not related to such a pathetic person.” _

_ “I’m wondering why Mother ever agreed to raise you alongside me.” _

They cut deep into Felix’ sensible heart.

Jisung could be mean, not holding back on snarky remarks towards the servants, but he never,  _ never  _ had directed words like that towards Felix. 

Until this one fateful day.

He had run away after that fight, sneaking past the guards and leaving the castle the same night. He knew his parents didn’t want him - but to know that Jisung also thought the same of him…

It was pouring when Yeoncheol had found him - in the dirty streets of the city he was walking through, soaked to the bone and crying his eyes out. He had approached him, consoled him, his cloak a promise of warmth and safety. Bone-deep exhaustion let Felix believe his sweet words, let the elder man pull him close and smile down at him sweetly. He had asked why Felix was running away, softly stroking through his soaked hair as Felix told him everything under tears. 

A finger had lifted his chin and he looked into golden glowing, amber eyes, sitting in the most gorgeous face Felix had ever seen.

“They don’t know what they’re missing out on, my prince. I’ve watched you for some time now - and I know you deserve all the attention I can give to you. You’re destined for so much more.” 

And young, naive and hurt Felix followed him, lured in by the words of the breathtakingly gorgeous stranger and too hurt, too heartbroken to think about going back home.

He had regretted his choice the instant Yeoncheol had pulled him into a dark alley and sunk his fangs into his throat. Felix remembered thrashing, screaming before everything turned muddy.

“I am your maker.” Words uttered in a tone of voice that engrained them into Felix’ brain, breaking through the fog and making sure to never let him forget a single sound. “By drinking my blood, you will stay loyal to me, do as I say and stay by my side as the strongest of a new generation of vampyres.”

His transformation had lasted long, the purging of his mortal needs making him unaware of anything going on around him. He remembered screaming as he came back to his senses and realized he had been locked up - in a golden cage.

He remembered missing his parents even though they were barely there for him, he remembered missing Jisung so much it physically hurt. Even if he had been so mean towards Felix before they parted ways.

After all, he had been the person Felix was closest with during the first eighteen years of his life.

It made it even more gut-wrenching to see Jisung again 200 years later - first in the streets where they attacked each other...and then again, fifty years later - when Felix didn’t feel the clan’s hate towards Jisung anymore -, at Sanghun’s side. Being presented as a toy, like an accessory in a way that was all too familiar to Felix  _ because it was the same way Yeoncheol presented him at each and every gathering with the vampyre society. _

Felix shook his head, gripping his hair and pulling hard. 

Was it fate that he found back to Jisung this way? Did he even remember Felix anymore? Should he try...to find him again, try to fulfill the oath they gave each other - under the disguise of helping Chris find the one who was responsible for killing his best friend?

Speaking of Chris. 

He turned on his side, his eyes falling on the phone on his night table and he groaned. He should have given that damn thing back to Chris the moment he had entered their apartment, not leave it here - if he found out about Felix having Changbin’s phone...what use would it have that he had believed him when Felix said he wasn’t at fault for Changbin’s murder? Yes, he might not have killed him, but he was involved either way...how else would he have acquired Changbin’s phone?

And why did he still hold on to it? 

Following a sudden thought, he reached over, took the phone and pressed the unlock button. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the picture of a widely smiling Chris on the lock screen.

And maybe he was screwed, maybe he was delusional, falling too fast, thinking of something that wasn’t there - but he couldn’t deny the fact that Chris’ smile made something flutter against the cage of his chest. It felt like his heart that was trying to move, to beat again, but it was dead. Just like the rest of his body.

A thought started to make rounds in his head: He wanted to see Chris smile like this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my beta reader is still absent but I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long...I hope you liked this chapter.  
> And normally I'm not one to beg for comments...but pleeeeease tell me what you think! Or if there are things that don't make sense or anything - I'd be really really glad about it! <3
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for all the curious souls <3


	12. Part II, Chapter XI: Late Night Investigators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chris start their investigation at a club - the _devil's den_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, writing and editing got a bit more difficult in the last weeks. My beta won't be available again for another two or three weeks (and bc of that I wanted to ask on here if someone (preferably a native English speaker) has the time and the motivation to help me out and beta-read/edit my chapters? If yes, please leave a comment!).  
> Health- and family issues have also thrown me back a bit and kept me from writing as much as I wanted to...I hope you guys don't mind.  
> (not like many people are reading this anyway...but welp.)  
> to the ones who enjoy the story and plan to stick to it and leave comments: I love you all very much and wish you a wonderful Tuesday <3<3

_ (9:06pm) _

we can start our investigation in the devil’s den. it’s a club near the border to the Southside and it’s frequently visited by many strays

meet me there at midnight

 

_ devil’s den… _

_ I know that club  _

_ and you’re sure it will be the right place to start? _

 

yes, I am

 

__________

Felix stared into his wardrobe, figuring out which pieces to take to dress up for the night.

During the past hours, he had enough time to come up with a plan - a plan to search for Jisung and simultaneously lead Chris away from him. His plan involved talking to a certain group of Strays - or, if they happened to not be available, to the self-declared Mother of Strays, Kim Juhee.

Word traveled fast in the vampyre world. Felix was sure that the majority of Strays had heard of the tragedy that occurred six days ago - and if they had, Juhee must have heard about it too. Maybe Jisung crossed her way or she had seen him and could tell Felix more about what had happened that night.

Looking into the standing mirror next to his bed, Felix nodded to himself.  _ Yes, that sounded like a plan. _

He started to get dressed in black, ripped jeans, a dark blue fitted dress-shirt with chains across the chest and several pieces of silver glinting jewelry.

His hair fell into his eyes as he pulled the jeans up his legs, making him grab one of the orange strands and humming, tilting his head in thought. 

Time for a change in color.

 

No one was around as he appeared a few streets away from the  _ devil’s den _ , purple smoke drifting around him. He had to be careful not to show himself - none of the mortals going to the club knew that it was also visited by vampyres. 

He just hoped there would be no one of Yeoncheol’s men and he would be free for one evening. The club wasn’t known to clan vampyres - most of them, at least. 

It was a place used by the outcasts of the vampyre society - and there was this one group of Strays that had accompanied Felix on his journey through several eastern countries and he knew they met here quite often.

Walking towards the club, he already heard the heavy bass vibrating through the streets, deep enough for him to hear conversations of the different vampyres standing outside, various mortals scattered in between them. 

Some of them were looking towards one point a few meters away from the club entrance - a point where a figure was leaning against a wall.

A tendril of a familiar scent caressed Felix’ nose and he stopped.

Chris was dressed in all black - slim jeans and a huge, baggy sweat jacket with several prints on it, the hood covering his lowered head and the light of his phone illuminating his face. 

_ He totally wasn’t staring. Nope. _

Felix cleared his throat, coming closer. “Hey, Chris.”

With a startled flinch, Chris looked up, his wide eyes settling on Felix before he straightened himself, evening out his expression. “Hey, Yongbok.” He tilted his head as he watched him, eyeing the now blond hair whispering around Felix’ face and sometimes falling into his eyes. “What brought the change on?”

Felix hummed with a smile. “Hm...just felt like it. Nothing of meaning”, he added as Chris lifted an eyebrow. “Now, should we go inside?” 

Chris’ wary gaze stayed on him for another few seconds before he took a quick look around, grimacing at all the hungry eyes directed at him. He pushed off the wall, pocketing his phone. “Before I change my mind, yeah.”

Felix chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one comes too close to you.”  _ Because you’re  _ my  _ prey, not theirs. _

He had the decency to flinch at that thought.

 

The crowd was loud, noisy and too touchy, but the music - though loud and heavily bass boosted - was bearable for every vampyre’s sensitive hearing. 

It even was good music, something Felix could see himself dancing to - if he hadn’t come here with a mission.

Chris trailed behind him, hand on Felix’ arm in favor of not losing him in the dense crowd - and Felix had to forcibly pull himself back into the several bits of conversation he was leading before the heat of Chris’ touch burning through his clothes distracted him too much. 

_ This was so not the place and time to get distracted by the smell of blood. _

Luckily, he had remembered to drink enough before leaving the house. 

_ If emptying half of Jiwoo’s fridge counted as enough. _

Several - if not all - of the vampyres he was talking to drifted their eyes to Felix’ mortal companion, greed too visible in their purplish and reddish eyes and it was enough for Felix’ eyes to flash a warning purple, telling them to back off.

Eventually, he reached out to Chris’ hand, taking it into his own and lacing their fingers tightly together to prevent losing him.

He could feel Chris’ surprised gaze on his back, but he didn’t turn around and instead squeezed his hand once in assurance. Relief relaxed the muscles in his shoulders as Chris didn’t pull away.

A few Strays and mortals and some asking around later, Felix pulled Chris towards the bar and they both sat next to each other. 

“What were you asking of them?” Chris leaned closer for him to understand. Not that he needed to, Felix heard him just fine - and the close proximity caused him to suppress a shiver. 

Most Strays coming here had been of different nationalities when they were turned into vampyres - they didn’t see a reason to learn Korean when they were let down by their makers which filled the atmosphere of the club with a kaleidoscope of different languages. And Felix so happened to speak a majority of them.

It also gave him an excuse to freely ask for Jisung without Chris understanding.

“I was just asking for a certain group of Strays”, Felix answered back, turning away from Chris to let his gaze roam through the bar, brows furrowed in thought. “But it seems like they aren’t here.”

Chris frowned, leaning on the bar. He had ditched the jacket at the entrance and now was only wearing a black tank-top, his pale, muscled arms visible.  _ How was he so good-looking by just sitting there? _

“And now? Where they the ones you wanted to ask for more information from?”

Felix nodded, tearing his eyes away from Chris’ arms. “It seems like-” He interrupted himself as his eyes got caught on a figure sitting at a table in one of the corners of the club. 

“It seems like what?” Chris was watching him.

Felix narrowed his eyes; a smile appeared on his lips. “Nothing. Come.” He stood up and pulled Chris along, walking over to the corner.

Kim Juhee’s white, braided hair was shimmering in the black light of the club. Dark eyes flitted over the dance floor, over dozens of creatures, observing as she nipped at a tall glass of something iced and red. Dark and shiny fabric covered the upper part of her body in a fitting dress, sleeves reaching down to her long, slender fingers.

She looked up as the pair came closer.

A smile grazed across her thin lips, the club lights reflecting in her eyes. “Lee Yongbok. What a surprise to see you here.”

Felix bowed quickly. “Juhee-nim. I’ve been searing for you.” He sat on the round couch, pulling Chris to sit next to him.

Juhee’s eyes flitted to Chris. “Chan.” Her expression changed. “You have changed a lot.”

Felix saw Chris stiffen next to him. 

“Where do you- who are you and why do you know my name.” His voice was almost too quiet for Felix to understand, cold with shock.

Juhee looked him up and down, took another sip of her drink before tilting her head. “I’m Kim Juhee. And this story of how I know about you... I will tell at another time. You’re not ready for that yet.” She smiled. 

“But that’s not why you’re here.” She looked at Felix before leaning back. “Why did you come to see me?” Elegant fingers put the glass they were holding back on to the table

Felix swallowed and squeezed Chris’ hand, looking at him to ask him to let him lead the conversation. 

Chris breathed out through his nose, leaning back and crossing his arms. He seemed to fight with himself before settling his dark gaze on Felix. “Why do I have a feeling I shouldn’t trust you with this,” he mumbled. His fingers tapped against his arm restlessly.

Felix squeezed his hand again. He had to admit he was sorry for straight-up lying like this. “You can trust me, really. Everything will be okay, I promise.” Felix waited until Chris looked at him again and he really hoped his smile was enough to calm the mortal down.

Chris looked away again, his adam’s apple moving as he swallowed. “Easy for you to say”, he mumbled.

Felix hesitated but laced his fingers with Chris’ before turning to Juhee again.

“We’re...searching for someone.” Another pause before Felix slipped into English. “For...for my twin brother.”

Juhee lifted her eyebrows and reached for her glass again. Barely noticeable over the strong scent of Chris’ blood, there was a waft of smell from her drink - blood mixed with wine.

“For Sanghun’s right hand?”

Dread flitted through Felix’ mind but he nodded.

Juhee hummed, swirling the drink in her glass. “The vampyres in the streets are talking. Word is traveling. I think you’re talking about the tragedy that went down a few days ago.”

“Yes.”

Juhee sighed. “More Strays have been created during the last weeks, mostly through Sanghun’s vampyres. He has called me more often because of that.” She took another sip, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. “He should stop being so careless with his children...and also his Firstborn. Jisung has changed in the last few decades...drastically. He’s always by his maker’s side when I speak to him - and he has turned into...into a weapon.”

A change of color fluttered through her eyes and they closed. “A group of Chinese vampyres was in town. I’ve seen a few of them at an audience with Sanghun. He wanted to show off Jisung’s abilities to them, show them his...his ferociousness. And it has ended in Jisung...turning feral and killing more mortals than he should have.”

______________

_ An accident. _

_ It had all been a damn accident...Jisung wasn’t supposed to kill this many people. _

_ Changbin- that’s why he didn’t drink the blood. Maybe he had Chris’ scent left on it and Jisung picked up on it- _

_ He had been changed to look like him...just so Sanghun and Yeoncheol could play their game of lowering the other’s reputation in the vampyre society. _

Felix almost snorted at that thought.

_ And now, Jisung was kept in Sanghun’s castle - as a prisoner. _

It was well past midnight - if Felix had to guess it was already three or four in the morning - when they made their way back out of the club. His head was still spinning from all the news Juhee had confronted him with, enough to put Chris’ overpowering presence in the background for a minute.

How was he supposed to tell Chris all of this? Without telling him that it was his twin brother they were searching for?

“Chris, what- ow!”

The second Felix had turned around to look at Chris, a fist against his shoulder made him stumble back. Before he could regain his bearings, he crashed against a stone wall, Chris hovering above him with his hands on his shoulders and a burning glare from black-brown eyes burning into his own.

A blink of silence passed before Felix found his voice again. “I don’t know how you managed that but you know you’re holding a vampyre against a wall, right? I could throw you off at any second now.”

Chris snorted. “Then do it. Hurt me even more after you’ve lied to me like that.” His grip tightened “You told me you have no idea who that beast was that killed Changbin - and yet you ask for someone you know that well when you want to know what happened that night? In fact...your brother? Your fucking twin?”

The shock made Felix freeze before he could push Chris away from him, his eyes widening.

A shudder ran over his body as Chris’ scent started to fully take over his senses. Fuck, he was too close…His mind was clouding.

“What makes you think I asked for the murderer of your friend?” He had meant for that to come off as cold and indifferent - not as the breathless question that left his lips.

His muscles tensed up as Chris leaned even closer, his face only centimeters away from Felix’ own. His eyes were glinting in anger and hurt and he seemed to hold himself back from punching Felix once again.

Was it bad that Felix wanted to see him try? 

“Because that’s what we came here for, vampyre”, he hissed. “And because that woman told us about a vampyre going feral and killing more mortals than he should have - a vampyre named Jisung. And that Jisung is the twin brother you asked her about.”

Felix blinked again, his brain still too fogged up to push Chris back and finally clear his head. Past the thought of  _ oh no I’m fucked,  _ nothing seemed to fully register in his head. 

“Uh...how did you understand all that?”

Chris stared at him for a second before stepping back. The cold air of the night replaced the heat from his body and Felix sucked a deep breath into his lungs, almost collapsing on his knees. 

Holding himself back from attacking Chris had sucked quite some energy from his veins.

“English is my mother tongue.” He crossed his arms, waves of mistrust radiating from his narrowed eyes. “So why were you lying to me? Do you  _ want  _ me to not trust you?”

_ If I’m being honest? No...I want you to trust me.  _

Felix looked up as he regained his composure again, locking eyes with Chris.

“I’m...First, I’m sorry for lying to you. Jisung is...had been very close to me once,” he started hesitantly. He started walking away from the club, paying close attention to the crunching of Chris’ shoes following him. 

“He’s my twin brother - and to Sanghun, he’s something similar to what I am to Yeoncheol-nim. His Firstborn. A toy to use as he wants to.” He looked down on his hands. “I admit...At first, I wanted to search for him to just...see him again. Yeah, I know that’s selfish - and I haven’t told you from the start because…” He turned around quickly and stopped his steps, glaring at Chris. “We’ve sworn an oath to protect each other. No matter what happened.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow, his expression incredulous. “Are you serious? You would still protect a monster like this?”

“Chris, in case you have forgotten that: you’re standing in front of a vampyre. We all are...we all have killed at some point of our lives.”

Chris laughed. It sounded bitter. “Oh, how could I forget. So you never intended to help me get my revenge - you only ever were out to fulfill what you wanted.”

Felix sighed, taking a step towards Chris. “That has changed! Besides…” He hesitated. “Chris, you say you understood everything Juhee-nim told me. Then you also have heard how dangerous Jisung has become...What makes...what makes you think you can do something against him?”

Chris flinched at the words, reaching up to rub at his eyes violently. “I can’t- I can’t just do nothing. Changbin didn’t deserve this, for fucks sake!”

Felix’ non-beating heart ached at the tears and anger in Chris’ voice. “Chris-…”

Chris cut him off, shaking his head. “No. If you won’t help me then I’ll get him on my own.” He took several steps back, eyes brimming with tears and glowing with anger.

Felix’ eyes widened. “You wouldn’t survive that! You wouldn’t even get to Sanghun’s castle before his vampyres kill you!”

Chris scoffed but hesitated to answer. “It’s not like you would-” His eyes strayed behind Felix and widened in shock.

“Fuck...I...I’ll have to go.” Without a further explanation, Chris turned around and skipped away.

Felix blinked.  _ What in the- _

He turned around to see what had put Chris into such a shock - but the only thing he could see was the sky getting brighter. Any moment, the first rays of the rising sun would show.

Felix frowned. What was going on?

Huffing in frustration, he decided to follow Chris to see where he had to go so urgently.

Following the sound of Chris’ panicked voice was fairly easy.

“Luca? Yeah, can you come to get me? I forgot the time and the sun’s about to rise...as fast as you fucking can, damnit! I’m still- we just left the club-... Yeah, yeah.” A pause, the sound of Chris’ panting. “It was his twin brother- he lied to us.” His voice broke on the last word.

Shock vibrated through Felix’ limbs, making him pause.

Eyes on Chris, he could see him stumbling before he could form a coherent thought in his mind, leaning on a wall and panting hard. His eyes were screwed shut. “Fuck...Luke, hurry, please.” 

He crumpled to the floor, his phone falling from his hands and next to his unconscious body.

Felix’ eyes widened, he quickened his steps to reach Chris and kneel next to him.

“Chris…?” Patting his cheek didn’t seem to gauge a reaction so Felix steeled himself and leaned down, bringing his ear close to Chris’ chest and exhaling in relief as he heart his heart beating slow but steady.

Was it exhaustion that had made him faint like this?

Felix sat up again and arranged Chris’ body to sit against the wall. The smell of blood hadn’t gotten overwhelmingly strong...so he wasn’t bleeding. 

A quick look around told Felix they were alone.  _ Thank the heavens. _

Putting Chris’ phone back into the pocket of his jacket, he sighed. He hoped Luca would arrive quickly. He didn’t know if he would ever get Chris’ scent out of his mind again.

 

The wheels of Luca’s jeep screeched as they came to a halt next to Chris and Felix. Luca jumped out, hair disheveled and in comfortable clothing. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Felix sitting so close to Chris.

“What have you done to him?”, he growled.

Felix stood up quickly, raising his hands. “Nothing, I swear! I was following him because I was worried and I saw him collapse…” He backed away a few steps and watched with worry as Luca picked up Chris with a grunt, quickly opening one of the car doors so Luca could put him on one of the back seats.

He chewed on his lip, playing with his fingers. “Is he...is he okay…?”

Luca snorted. “Does it look like he’s okay for you?” With a bang, he closed the door, hesitating before he got into the car. 

“He will be okay.” It seemed like he wanted to say something more but just shook his head and got into the driver seat, closing the door and driving off.

Felix stared after them as the jeep disappeared behind the corner, gulping. 

If he met Chris again...there would be a few questions he had to answer to.

And a few apologies Felix had to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments? :***
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/loner_goner)


	13. Part II, Chapter XII: No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix talks to Chris about what happened the previous night, wants him to tell him about what sets him apart from the other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I haven't uploaded for more than three weeks... I'M SO SORRY GUYS  
> I had to let the story rest for a bit because I didn't like where it was going...but I hope I'm back on track now and will be able to upload more frequently.  
> Enjoy the chapter my lovelies! <3

Creeping into the Southside of Seoul wasn’t as difficult as Felix thought it was.

The streets were nearly void of vampyres...or at least Felix didn’t see any.

Strange.

Only humans in sight, on their way to go after their daily business. 

Carefully, Felix continued walking through the streets, occasionally slipping into narrow alleys to avoid being seen.

A tunnel of purple brought him to the roof of a barbecue restaurant and he stared down into the streets as anger flared up in his veins. The itching urge to jump down and kill no matter what vampyre made his way down that street. 

Movement at the end of the road caught his eyes and Felix gasped. 

Okay, ten of them at once maybe were too much for him alone.

Besides, Yeoncheol had warned him to not risk an open fight. Or, for that matter, to ever take a step into the Southside because being discovered came equal to a declaration of war.

Gritting his teeth, Felix stepped back. He hesitated with opening another warp-walk tunnel but eventually, he let purple smoke surround him with a sigh and stepped through the entrance - and back into the main hall of Jiwoo’s home.

 

Felix stared at the TV, unseeing.

Despite it only being nine in the morning, his siblings invited (read: forced) him to enjoy a movie with them in the big living room, but Felix couldn’t concentrate on what he was seeing on screen.

Chris fainted in front of him. After telling Luca something Felix was sure he would keep quiet about.

_ Who was he to request any kind of secrecy, he had lied to Chris. _

Sure, but...it surprised him that Chris had been ready to give his secret away that fast.

And he wanted to apologize, yes...but he also wanted to ask for answers.

Was he to blame that seeing Chris crumple to the floor like that made his heart sank like a stone in a lake?

Or that the thought of his lifeless body didn’t want to leave Felix’s head?

Slowly suckling on another blood bag, Felix threw a glance at his siblings.

Lola had cuddled herself into a blanket at the opposite end of the huge, cream-colored sofa, hugging a pillow. Her eyes were glued to the screen - as if the movie was that interesting -, giggles escaping her from time to time.

Haneul and Subin were sitting on the floor in front of them, sharing a blanket. Dark chocolate was laying in front of them, a pale hand escaping the blanket burrito that was the two boys from time to time to steal a piece.

Felix pulled his knees to his chest and hummed. Would they realize if he just got up and left?

Most likely. 

He sighed, untangling his limbs and standing up. 

Lola glanced at him, blinking slowly. “Where’re you going? The film’s not over.” She pursed her lips into a pout.

“I can’t concentrate right now, I’m sorry...there’s something with Chris I have to make right again.” 

“Make right?” Lola frowned as she watched him leave the living room and throw the empty blood bag away. “What the hell did you do?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Felix put on a pair of shoes. “Tell Eomma I’m out...I won’t stay too long. And I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

_ Not again, at least. _

Lola paused. “I’ll take you up on that.” A warning glance had her eyes flashing purple before she turned back to the TV.

Felix stared at her for another second before sighing and opening a tunnel, stepping through after a deep breath.

 

He stumbled as he appeared in the empty hallway in front of Chris’ apartment. Maybe he should stop using his warp-walking abilities this often on one day… One blood bag hadn’t been enough to fill up his reserves.

Besides...it left him vulnerable after one too many jumps. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to meet Chris in such a state…

_ No turning back now. _

Looks like he would raid the fridge by the time he came back.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut to ban the dizziness in his head, taking two deep breaths to calm himself down again.

He raised his hand to knock on Chris’ door.

The lack of reaction from inside the apartment made Felix cross his arms in nervousness before the door clicked and opened to reveal a disheveled, tired-looking Chris, with dark rings under his eyes.

And nop, that sight did nothing to Felix’ cold, dead heart. Absolutely nothing.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of Felix. “What- are you doing here?”

Felix bit his lip, raising his hand in a shy greeting. “I’m...I’m sorry once again for lying to you. That was selfish of me and...I’m sorry for also keeping Jisung a secret from you.”

Chris hummed in question. “I’m sorry, but what-” 

He paused, leaning back as understanding dawned on his face. “Oh. Yeah.”

Felix nodded, scratching his head awkwardly. 

As he didn’t walk away, Chris crossed his arms, opening the door a bit more to lean on the doorframe. “You surely didn’t come for only that, I can see it.”

Felix bit his lip, hesitating.

“I’ve seen how you fainted - almost right in front of my eyes.” He met Chris’ eyes, seeing how he stiffened at the words.

“You were so scared of the sun - and I want to know why. What happened to you?”

Chris' face darkened and he took a step back. “That’s absolutely none of your business, vampyre.” He glanced back into the flat. “And now leave.”

Felix sighed. “You know I can’t do that. Yes, it might be none of my business, but-” he stepped closer to Chris, crossing his arms and staring at him with narrowed eyes, “you told the biggest secret I hold close to someone else - almost immediately after I told you about it. Not long after that, you fainted - and I noticed something.” 

He paused, thrown off by the rising anxiousness in Chris’ eyes.

“You know I can smell your blood - and there is something that sets you apart from everyone else around you. Something that makes your blood so…” He let his eyes drag down Chris’ neck, swallowing. “Delicious. Like a drug.”

Shaking off his strange trance, he continued, taking a step back to see Chris relaxing again. “And this something in your scent became stronger the seconds before you fainted.” His eyes narrowed. “What is this something?”

Chris crossed his arms. “You expect me to tell you that after you just admitted to me that you lied to me about-” He stopped, his eyes blinking slowly before widening.

Felix frowned, tilting his head as he watched Chris’ expression change in seconds before he just closed his eyes and sighed.

“This can’t be possible”, he mumbled before looking behind himself and chewing on his lip.

“I’ll be right back.” He turned around, walking towards one of the rooms and disappearing inside.

Felix crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe and watching the bright hallway inside the apartment. 

Chris’ behavior didn’t make much sense to him. 

A few minutes later, Chris arrived at the door again, wearing a black leather jacket - so short that Felix was wondering if it was there to keep the boy warm or send flashes of ridiculous warmth through his chest - and dark, heavy boots. He pulled the door closed behind him and motioned for Felix to follow him down the stairs.

Felix complied, albeit with confusion. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not alone here currently - and I haven’t eaten anything today yet. I’d rather not deal with you on an empty stomach.” Without looking at Felix, he left the apartment building and started walking towards the center of the city.

Felix snorted, an amused smile playing around his lips. “So we’re going on a date now?”

Chris laughed at that, shaking his head. “No. We’re going to a place where I can eat something and clear my head before...before we continue talking. And you’re gonna pay since I’m a little short on money.”

Felix stared at him. “I’m sorry but why should I pay for your food??”

Chris smiled sweetly. It did not make something stir inside of Felix’s chest.  Nope.

“Because you don’t want me to starve, don’t you? I haven’t gotten the chance to eat since before I left for the club yesterday. And if I remember that one night correctly, you shouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

Felix blinked, shaking his head in disbelief.  _ What the fuck? _

His thoughts were racing, hindering from answering as he walked behind a still smiling Chris.

He would so not pay for Chris’ food.

 

He ended up paying for Chris’ food. Because he may have been an exceptionally strong vampyre, but something about Chris made him go so weak. Emotionally weak.

Well...maybe that was the thing about physical and mental strength.

Didn’t Love make all your guards come tumbling down and make even the strongest feel weak in the company of their crush?

...- _ wait what. _

_ Noooooope. _

“So.” Felix leaned forward, fisting his hands in his jeans to hide how they had started to shake.

“I still don’t understand why you brought me here of all places-”

Chris chewed on another bite of his sandwich before swallowing. “Because it’s my favorite restaurant and the sandwiches here are delicious, that’s why?”

“-but now you have food and I even paid for it. So would you oh kindly tell me now what is it that sets you apart from seemingly every other human here in Seoul?”

Chris set down his sandwich, looking at him with a lifted eyebrow. His eyes were glittering with amusement. “Oh, now you can ask nicely. Give me some time maybe to eat and get to my senses, would you? I haven’t…”, he paused, “been at my best during the last few...the last week.”

Felix leaned back with an eye roll, looking around in the small sandwich place. It was cozy, aiming for a calm and homey atmosphere with soft lo-fi music playing in the background. They weren’t the only customers, another couple sitting a few tables away from them, but apart from that, the place was empty.

Maybe, just maybe, Felix could see why this was Chris’ favorite eating place. 

Or it was the food - and Felix wasn’t exactly the right one to judge that point.

“Besides...why do you even want to know? It’s none of your business if there’s something wrong with me.” Calmly, Chris continued eating his sandwich, dark eyes almost hidden behind his silver hair.

Felix sighed. “Do I have to repeat myself? It may not be my business, but I’m practically chained to you until we find- until you decide what to do if you ever meet Jisung. And I...I’m really sorry again for lying to you - and I want to make it up to you. And I want you to know that you can trust me - with everything.”

Chris stopped chewing, his eyes giving Felix an incredulous look. “Everything you say. Aha.”

Felix looked away, crossing his arms and hating that his cheeks felt so warm under Chris’ intense gaze. What was he dead for if he still could blush?!

If Chris was able to see his blush, he didn’t comment on it, choosing to watch him for another few seconds before he sighed and set down his sandwich. His whole behavior seemed to change. 

He stared off into nothing for a few seconds. 

A sigh before those dark eyes looked at Felix again, shining tiredly. 

“I…” He paused. “I forget things. From sunset to sunrise, during the whole night - once I wake up the next morning, all my memories are cut off. I don’t have any memory of the night. And...what you’ve seen…” He dragged a hand down his face, looking more exhausted than Felix had ever seen him. 

“What you’ve seen was me crashing - it always happens if I’m out during the night. I faint either one hour before sunrise or shortly before and once I wake up, I don’t have any memories of the previous night.”

Felix leaned back watching Chris with crossed arms. He stayed silent before answering eventually. “So you wake up each morning and you have forgotten the last night.”

Chris nodded.

“And that isn’t just something you now tell me to stop me from asking more about it?”

Chris snorted. “It’s not. It’s the reality I live in. I don’t remember the last night where I remembered a dream in the morning or knew how I got into the houses I would wake up in.”

Felix’s eyes widened. “Wait, that happens more often??”

Chris pressed his lips into a tight line and didn’t answer.

“Okay, nevermind...but why did you tell-”

“The reason why I told Luca about your...secret was”, he held up one finger, “because I didn’t want to forget it and”, another finger raised, “that was because I couldn’t believe you have lied to me in such an urgent matter.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Would you please stop accusing me? I know it was wrong to lie to you - and I already said that I’m sorry.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed. “Saying sorry once doesn’t change the fact that it was your twin brother who killed my friend - and seven other people. Who’s telling me you also didn’t have your fingers in there?”

“Because I haven’t seen my brother in more than fifty years? And before that, I never had any contact with him since I got turned - hell, there were times I thought he was dead! Please believe me...I don’t have anything to do with that murder.”

Both men stared at each other, tension filling the air.

Chris deflated with a sigh. “I...I guess I can believe you. For now at least.”

Felix felt a gentle smile appear on his lips. “Thank you.”

He watched as Chris slowly continued eating, pausing once to let out a barely suppressed yawn. 

It worried him if he was being honest.

“Is it normal that you’re this...tired?”

Chris snorted. “At this point, I don’t know what being truly awake and rested even feels like anymore.” He paused. “I feel like I can’t go to sleep again until I’ve...until I got revenge.”

He looked away, biting his lip. And Felix didn’t have to look closely to see that he was trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Guilt churned in his stomach and he sighed. “Believe me, I’m so truly sorry for- what he did…” He leaned forward, stretching out one of his hands to place it next to Chris’ which were holding the rest of his sandwich. “But please...please try to get some sleep.” He hesitated.

“Does it help to be close to your- to the other guys?”

“My brothers, you mean.” Chris looked at Felix's hand, biting on his lip. “Kind of...We help each other a lot. Bambam-hyung holds us all together. But it can’t be much longer before he breaks...and that can’t happen.” 

A hesitant look crossed Felix’s own. “Minho still is convinced that you have something to do with the murder - or that it’s at least not good to trust a vampyre.”

Felix shrugged, sighing. “I won’t lie, some of us can be real assholes. But that doesn’t make me into one.”

Chris smiled hesitantly - and oh Heavens, it wasn’t the gorgeous dimpled smile Felix had seen on the photo with Changbin - only a shadow of it, actually -, but it still took Felix’s breath away.

“We will see.”

Silence for a few moments. 

An idea appeared in Felix’s head and he stretched with a grin. “Oh, I know just the right thing to take your mind off everything that’s happening recently.”

Chris tilted his head in question.

“We’re gonna go out again. And like this, I can also test what you said about forgetting everything during the night.”

Chris lifted his eyebrow. "Test…? Do you want me to prove something?” He laughed, but it was clipped. “There is nothing to prove to you - I’m telling you the truth."

"I know, I know. But that doesn’t stop me from being curious - and don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad." Felix stood up, smiling at Chris sweetly. "I will tell you when to meet me again at the  _ Devil’s Den _ ." 

He left the café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who reads and leaves comments on here! <3<3<3   
> (and if I have any silent readers...please say something! I don't bite...and I'm exceptionally grateful for any kind of constructive feedback!)


	14. Part II, Chapter XIII: Maybe I need you more than I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chris visit the _devil's den_ again. But after showing Chris a more vulnerable side of himself, things spiral out of control - and maybe this all was only the start of something much worse.

Two days had passed since the moment Felix walked out of the café.

____________________________________

**[7:13 pm]**

what helps you to calm down when you’re stressed out

normally

 

_why should I be stressed out? Everything’s alright._

_besides, why would you care if I tell you_

 

ouch

don’t hurt me like that - I do care. A lot

but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

 

**[8:56 pm]**

_Writing...and working out. Normally, it helps but today, nothing wants to work_

 

in that case, I might be able to help

meet me in front of the _devil’s den_ at 11

 

_I don’t know if that’s a good idea - you know that Luca is working at that club? what if his shift is today?_

 

are you afraid of being caught? or do your friends still think I’m a bad influence and/or shouldn’t be trusted?

 

_you didn’t give me a reason to trust you when you lied to me about Jisung. and because they know about that too they’re wary_

_you can’t blame them_

 

I- guess not

but let me prove to you that you can trust me. I just want to help you take your mind off what’s happening/what happened for one evening and have fun again

 

_...why do I have a feeling you’re planning to do more than that - in a way I wouldn’t certainly like_

 

please. if I wanted to do that or harm you in any kind of way - don’t you think I would have already done it?

 

**[10:25 pm]**

_fine. I’ll be there_

**[read: 10:26 pm]**

____________

Chris’ dark stature was blending into the darkness of the street, barely distinguishable from the wall he was leaning against. As Felix came closer, he saw his face, hidden behind a black facemask, turned towards the entrance of the club, watching the dozens of beings milling around.

And Felix only had eyes for him, the magnetic pull of Chris’ very being not letting him go.

He spared Felix a glance as he heard him coming closer.

“Yongbok, hey.”

His eyes were barely visible in the dark, glittering with the shine of the streetlamps. He moved from his position at the wall, movements slow as he suppressed a yawn.

“Did you get...any sleep last night?”, Felix asked, furrowing his brows.

Chris rolled his eyes. “A few hours. And I already have enough hyungs worrying about me without you asking - I’m okay.”

“Jeez, I was just wondering.”

They walked towards the entrance, the crowd growing thicker around them as Chris stepped closer, his chest almost touching Felix’ back and his hands coming to rest on Felix’ shoulders for support. 

Felix stiffened as the heavy scent of roses, dark chocolate and _Chris_ grew stronger around him, so strong he could taste it on his tongue. 

_Why again did he think this was a good idea?_

Chris leaned forward, lips moving next to Felix’s ear. “Not that I think you’d need to hear it…” His voice was quiet against the vibrating bass and the noise of the talking beings all around them - and they were still waiting to be let in.

“But you’re gorgeous - especially today.” He straightened up again and Felix shuddered as the compliment made tingles run over his skin.

“T-thank you.” He didn’t dare to look at the man behind him, afraid of letting him see how his words made him blush. 

Due to Chris still standing so close to him, Felix felt him shrug. “You probably hear things like that all the time.”

He did, but...hearing Chris saying those words to him made it feel special. As if he could feel as pretty as everyone called him.

______________________

Once again, the club was packed full and after giving up their jackets at the entrance, Felix grabbed for Chris’ hand, anxious of losing him in the dense crowd.

He felt metal at the fingers that laced with his own - several heavy rings. He hadn’t noticed Chris wearing rings when they had met before. 

Felix frowned, turning around to get a good look at his partner - for the evening. What kind of outfit had he been wearing underneath that wide jacket?

Chris smiled as their eyes met and it made something jump in Felix’ chest at the way Chris’ eyes were glittering in the club lights.

His facemask had been ditched together with the jacket and now, Chris was only wearing a low-cut tank top that showed _way more skin than he should be comfortable showing in the company of vampyres-_

And compared with those sinfully tight ripped jeans and the combat boots-

Felix was getting dizzy.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are we going to find a place to sit?” Chris’ raised voice showed his amusement, he stepped closer to Felix again.

Felix looked up at him, tilting his head. He was not going to let Chris see how much he was affected, absolutely not.  “Is there a reason you’re only wearing this-”, he plucked at the tank top, grinning at the flinch Chris gave when Felix’ cold fingers brushed against his skin, “in a vampyre club?” 

He scoffed. “If you don’t want to end up drained at the other end of the dancefloor, better not leave my side today.”

Chris’ smile faltered before it turned into a laugh. “A strong guardian that can fend off any danger? I like it.”

Felix rolled his eyes and turned around, using their linked hands to pull him towards the bar. Sitting on a barstool, he ordered the first round of drinks for them both.

He would need a lot of blood - or blood-wine - to be able to resist the temptation that was Christopher Bang. 

________________

“I’m going to tell you something - and tomorrow you have to tell me if you still remember it, okay?”

Chris lifted an eyebrow, leaning into the round sofa of the booth they were sitting in and sipping on his drink. “You know...I write down or record the things of the night I don’t want to forget. That’s not a way of testing if I can still remember something the next morning.”

Felix stopped to think. “Then...don’t write it down. That way you will forget about it - and it’s kind of personal either way…”

Chris tilted his head. “Why do you want me to know, then? If I’ll forget - or should forget - about it either way?”

Felix looked away, chewing on his lip. “Because I trust you...and maybe it helps you to understand a few things.”

Chris frowned, lips parting like he wanted to say something before he shut them again. He shook his head before focusing on Felix again and crossing his arms. “Then go on, I’m all ears.” 

Felix huffed, letting his eyes roam around the club before settling on Chris again. He couldn’t deny he was nervous...But he could trust Chris. There was no clan-vampyre here, he shouldn’t be so nervous...there were only Strays. They wouldn’t tell on him for telling Chris what his master had done to him.

No one here knew who he was...right?

He sat on his hands to hide their shaking and sighed.

“I was born a long time ago...430 years to be exact. I was turned when I was 19.” 

Chris blinked, taken aback.

Felix turned his gaze towards the dancefloor. “My father had been a royal. I was never truly wanted in the castle - my parents accepted me, but never failed to let me know that I would never get the throne, that it was Jisung’s fate to follow my Father. And that...he was the son they accepted as their own. But Jisung...he also was the only one that ever was genuine with me because he enjoyed my company. He protected me, stayed with me through everything. And once that changed...once I lost him because we argued and it felt so final... I ran away. I didn’t intend to come back. There was nothing to come back to.”

He swallowed down his feelings. “Yeoncheol-nim found me in the city. I was cold, shivering and crying and he promised me everything I thought I was lacking and then pulled me away to...to drink all my blood...I thought I was dying. But he let me drink his blood, turned me into a vampyre, made me his Firstborn - something I never consented to and....” He took a deep breath. “When I purged my human needs - sleeping, breathing, eating, drinking and other body functions-, he kept me locked up in a cage and didn’t let me leave the house for almost fifty years. And believe me, I tried to run away...but I’ve been brought back every time. At some point, I’ve stopped trying. And because of that...” He stopped.

Chris sucked in a breath, his expression hardening.

The silence filled with the booming music around them.

“To the leader of our clan, I’m nothing more than a pretty accessory to show off at every given possibility.”

“If this still goes on...why do you still stay?”

Felix hesitated. “You still need to learn a lot about vampyre hierarchy and blood bounds. I’m bound to Yeoncheol-nim by blood loyalty. I can’t go against any of his orders - and the words he said when he gave me his blood. I’m chained to him.“ 

Chris hummed, leaning back in his seat and watching him closely. 

Felix couldn’t look at him and took a sip of his blood-wine. The liquid was moving around, the hand holding the glass trembling and causing little waves to ripple over the surface.

He barely registered Chris’ warm fingers taking the glass and putting it on the table in front of them.

_When did he come to sit so close?_

“I can’t even imagine how-” Chris stopped, unsure of how to continue. 

Felix looked up at him, smiling softly and regaining his composure. “You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay.” He paused, thinking of what to say next. “I may be a monster for what I’ve done for Yeoncheol-nim, but I never wanted to be that...I just wanted to stay with Jisung and-” He looked away and broke off, shaking his head and standing up.

“I’ll get us some more drinks.” 

Chris watched him with furrowed brows. “Yongbok…”

But Felix had already left the booth and fought his way through the crowd towards the bar. 

Why was he shaking so hard?

When did everything become so much so suddenly - the scents around him, the music, the emotions, everything?

_Why did he tell Chris about the night when he was turned? About the trauma caused by being imprisoned for so many years?_

He was getting emotional.

Too invested. Too attached.

Forcing himself out of his thoughts, he ordered another blood-wine and a lime soda. No more alcohol for Chris.

The vampyres sitting at the bar were eyeing him, none looking at him directly, but Felix could feel their gaze. It made his skin tingle, alarm bells ringing in his mind.

And- oh no. 

Felix froze.

_Never leave your prey unattended in the company of other hunters._

How stupid- He was in a club of Strays, who could all smell how different from a normal mortal Chris’ blood was.

Felix spun around - but from where he was standing, he couldn’t see the booth where Chris should be waiting for him.

He gritted his teeth, jumping from the barstool and making his way back through the crowd. 

 

His guess had been true. 

Four figures were standing next to their booth, crowding someone - _Chris -_ against the wall.

Anger boiled through his chest and he growled as he roughly pulled the first one away, making them stumble. “I am gone for one minute and you’re already about to steal him from me? Don’t you have any kind of manners?” His voice was freezing ice.

One of the other figures turned around, their - no, his - eyes flashing a dark red in the club lights. He glanced at his fallen comrade on the floor before looking at Felix again and smiling darkly, fangs on display. “You don’t get to bring such a delicious meal in here and leave it unattended - prince. You should have known better.”

Felix’s eyes narrowed.

Before the vampyre speaking or the other two who were holding Chris could make another move, Felix grabbed their shirts and pulled them away from him, his fangs elongating as he felt wrath wash over him.

He kicked the next one to the floor. _“Don’t you ever dare to touch him again,”_ he growled. “He is under _my_ protection and I will not let you roaches take him away from me.”

At first, it seemed like the Strays would be fighting back some more, but once they got a good look at his face, they backed off and left the pair alone.

Felix snarled after them. 

It had been a bad idea to come here...they should leave.

A shaky breath pulled Felix’s attention back to Chris and his expression softened, fangs shrinking again. He swallowed, carefully approaching Chris. “I’m so sorry...I shouldn’t have left so suddenly. This wasn’t...” He bit his lip. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Chris laughed, but it was shaky. He didn’t look at Felix, his arms wrapped around his middle in a tight grip, his breathing too quick to come off as normal. “I’m surprised you came in time.”

“I wish I hadn’t left...then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“But it did.” With a deep breath, his gaze met Felix’ again, restlessly fluttering around from one side to the other. “Can we go to the restroom?”

Felix took a second to let his gaze wander over Chris’ stiff posture, his quick breathing and his rapid heartbeat.

Was he about to have a panic attack?

Instead of asking about it, he nodded and took Chris’ hand in his own before starting to lead him through the crowd to where were the club’s restrooms for the mortals.

Chris paused before disappearing inside one of the stalls. “Will you wait...?”

“Of course.” Felix nodded with a gentle smile, leaning against one of the walls.

__________________________________

Felix had thought he had done a good job of distracting himself from attacking Chris so far - and by now, his scent seemed to be permanently ingrained into his brain. It was getting more difficult the more seconds passed by.

He needed to go outside and clear his head - but he couldn’t. He had to wait for Chris.

He would manage to keep his control for a few more minutes...right?

Straining his ears, he tried to listen for suspicious sounds coming from the bathroom, tried to hear if Chris was having an anxiety attack. But there was nothing - so maybe Chris had been able to fend it off again...

Felix looked up as Chris left the bathroom, the heavy scent of his blood once again filling the hallway and making his knees buckle.

_Heavens, he had just been able to fend off an anxiety attack, what the hell are you thinkin-_

They were alone in the hallway, there was no other mortal in the restrooms.

Fuck, he had to do something or else-

Chris took a deep breath, combing his fingers through his hair and leaning his head back - oh Heavens, his _neck_ \- before he seemed to notice Felix leaning against a wall down the hall and walking towards him, a dimmed smile on his lips.

Felix watched him with half-lidded eyes.

How was he able to restrict himself this entire evening without getting a taste of Chris? 

He either had to get away from here as fast as possible or-

No, he couldn’t leave like this.

“-okay? Yongbok?”

Oh, Chris was talking to him.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’re okay? Should we-...” Chris broke off as he noticed the look Felix was giving him. 

Tension crackled between the two of them, their eyes locking.

“I’m fine,” Felix answered quietly, moving away from the wall. “Chris…” 

Heavens, since when did his voice become so raspy?

The world around them was reduced to a blur, the only thing filling Felix’ senses was _Chris_.

A shudder ran through Chris, making him shiver against Felix’s cold hand on his chest. He stepped closer until their bodies were touching, the proximity causing Felix to close his eyes with a shaky exhale.

“Please tell me I can kiss you,” Chris whispered, his voice sending shivers down Felix’s back.

“ _Yes_ , please.” 

His knees shook, almost buckling away under him as Chris’ arms circled his waist and pulled him closer. 

And then there were soft, hot lips on his own and a whimper tore from Felix’ throat. 

_Fucking finally._

His nails formed into claws, scratching the skin on Chris’ shoulders in a desperate attempt to ground himself and not get lost in the taste, feeling and a world of _Chris, Chris, Chris-_

He was lost the moment Chris’ tongue licked against his lips, forcing them open and deepening the kiss.

The grip around Chris’ shoulders tightened. “Fuck,” Felix whimpered. This was too strong, too much, too overwhelming...

Breathless gasps escaped both of them as they continued to kiss until Chris had to break away, drawing in a huge gulp of air.

There was a beat of silence where both boys stared at each other, the bass of the club mixing with the sound of Chris’ thunderous heartbeat in Felix’s ears.

Thoughts were racing each other against his instincts in his head and the instincts seemed to win, slowly muting the voices of reason and _stop, what in the hell are you doing-_

Following an impulse, Felix tightened his grip on Chris’ shoulders and using it as leverage to spin them both around and pin Chris against the wall, kissing him again before Chris had a chance to say anything.

Chris melted into his hold, lips parting to let out airy gasps and whimpers against Felix’s lips.

The tables had turned.

He lost the fight. He had to have a taste of the blood that made his senses go haywire and his self-control jump out of the window - or else he was sure he would go insane.

Felix’s hand slipped under Chris’ top, fingers ghosting over the skin with barely any pressure as he detached their lips again. He mouthed at Chris’ jaw, softly nibbling at the skin and enjoying the breathy sighs Chris let out.

“M-more, please.” Chris’ plea barely caught through to Felix’s lust-clouded brain, but as it did, it pulled a satisfying growl from him. 

Tingles were running through his body, warm pleasure spiking a fire in his stomach that further ignited his thirst and caused a fire to lick at his throat. His fangs elongated again, sharpening as he let his tongue trail across Chris’ neck, searching for the best place to let his teeth sink in. 

“You smell so amazing,” he growled, grinning as the words pulled a moan from Chris. “I bet you will taste _divine._ ”

Felix barely registered the sound of footsteps behind him, deciding to ignore that they came closer - as Chris suddenly yelped and gave him a shove.

He stumbled back, away from the delicious promise of _blood_. 

_No._

Before he was able to fully regain his footing, he was pushed against the wall, a big hand nearly crushing his left shoulder as he was held in an iron grip.

How dare someone to rip him away from his prey?

The snarl escaped his lips before he realized what he was doing - before it cut off a second later and his eyes widened in pain and fear.

Felix gargled, slowly blinking at his stomach where the sharp pain was coming from and finally registering who was holding him.

Who it was that sunk a Blessed blade into his stomach.

Luca.

Felix barely registered the bold writing of “SECURITY” on his black shirt and- oh. 

Fuck.

He bit his lip hard, his still elongated fangs drawing more blood and doing his best to not let out a scream as Luca twisted the blade around and more sickeningly sharp pain raced up his spine.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you in this single moment,” the human hissed and Felix glared back at him, trying to not let the horrible pain show on his face.

Where did he...have-

“Luca! Let him go, please...He didn’t do anything!” Chris’ hoarse voice pulled both of them from their thoughts again and Felix’s head snapped towards him.

He gagged as Luca drew the knife back and let him go, crumpling to the floor as purple blood quickly began to drench his shirt. His lower body felt like it was burning from the inside out, he curled himself into a ball, pressing his hands to the wound with a moan full of pain to hopefully stop the bleeding.

Where did that fucker have a Blessed blade from…?

“Yongbok!” Chris tumbled forwards, but Luca’s tight grip held him back before he could reach Felix.

“We’re gonna leave, Chris.” Luca’s tone held no room for argumentation and as Felix dared to look up at them, he was holding Chris’ arm in a grip of steel, his knuckles turning white. 

“Why…”, he managed to get out, coughing.

Chris opened his mouth to answer, to say anything while his gaze jumped between the man behind him and the vampyre on the floor, but Luca already pulled him away, down the hallway and back into the main room of the club.

Away from Felix.

He moaned, slowly sitting up and leaning against the wall, pressing his hand against the wound on his stomach. 

Shit. Well...that wasn’t how he had imagined this evening to end. 

Why did he let himself get so overwhelmed? Why did he let his instincts take control? He was so stupid...without a doubt, this would have consequences. Even more consequences than he already faced. 

And those other consequences... without a doubt, they wouldn’t be pretty.

 

Jiwoo was waiting for him the second he stumbled through his warp-walking tunnel and appeared in the hallway of his home.

He looked at her with wide eyes, shock pulsing through the haze of pain. “Eomma…?”

Her arms were crossed. “What were you doing in that club again, honey?”

Felix looked at her with furrowed brows, panting from exertion. Warp-walking had been the only way he could have left the club but it took a lot of his the rest-energy and that hadn’t been much, to begin with. “How do you-”

“You’ve been seen. The _devil’s den_ is not a place as unknown to clan vampyres as you think it is - and Strays start to talk when they see Yeoncheol’s Firstborn enter a club that is destined for the outcasts of the clan he had created.” Her stern voice was icy, she beckoned Felix to come over.

He swallowed, dread adding to the pain in his stomach as he slowly limped closer to her.

He couldn’t lie...by now, it was bordering on unbearable.

Jiwoo helped him to sit on one of the chairs.

“Show me. Who did this to you?”

Slowly, Felix lifted his blood-drenched shirt to show her the stab wound, the skin reddening and blistering around it. He hissed at the movement, dizzy, delirious of blood loss. “Chris’ brother...He had a Blessed blade.”

Jiwoo sighed, her fingertips carefully dancing over the edges of the wound. “Stay still.” She went to the fridge, taking out a blood bag, poking a straw into it and giving it to Felix. “Drink it, you lost too much with the warp-walk and a wound like this.” 

Obediently, Felix suckled at the straw, closing his eyes as a shred of clarity came back, the blood giving him the strength to think again.

She left the room to fetch more utensils, coming back a few seconds later and starting to patch Felix up again.

The thing with Blessed blades was...they could do severe harm to a vampyre. If they weren’t treated correctly and immediately, they could lead to infection and slow and painful death. A single stab wound was enough to kill vampyres that normally had to be ripped apart completely to be killed.

Felix tried to steady his breathing as he watched her work. His eyes fluttered closed, a shiver running down his spine as he thought about what had happened.

“Eomma, I fucked up.” His fragile voice interrupted the heavy silence in the room, he had to swallow at the burning of tears in his chest.

Jiwoo stopped for a second and sighed. “Yes, you did.” She continued her work before speaking again. “Yeoncheol-ssi wants to see you. He isn’t...I would advise you to do nothing to upset him even more.”

Felix gulped, fear consuming his insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) which you can follow for updates on the story <3 I follow back!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's still reading and leaving feedback! I love you all!


	15. Part III, Chapter XIV: The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Luca have an argument that leaves Luca to storm off and Chris to spend the night at Woojin's.
> 
> He goes back to university, but wonders if he's going crazy - because he sees Changbin nearly everywhere he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back at it again!  
> For those wondering: I have deleted the last chapter with the info so it wouldn't show up anymore - hope many of you will still find the story and leave some comments on this chapter!
> 
> Little story update: I have finished writing out everything and I know for sure that it'll be 33 chapters in total. Just so you know what will wait for you! We're barely at the half, haha.
> 
> And nowww - enjoyy!  
> Wishing you all a wonderful evening/day/afternoon! <3<3<3

No words were spoken on the ride home.

Luca’s jaw was clenched in anger, but he wasn’t reacting as Chris tried to talk to him, tried to ask him why he attacked Yongbok like this or where he had that blade from - so he gave up, choosing instead to look outside the window and watch the dark city pass them by. 

Tiredness ached in his bones, making them heavy - but there was something else. A feeling that helped him to stay alert because Luca wouldn’t let go of what he saw in the club so easily - he would force Chris to talk if he had to.

Even if he didn’t do it now - it was clear that a storm was coming towards Chris.

The night held the city in its shadowy claws as the brothers arrived at their apartment and Luca parked the jeep. It was too silent between them and Chris bit his lip in anxiousness as he left the car, followed Luca the steps up to the door.

They walked up to their apartment in silence, tension thick in the air.

Chris peeled the shoes from his feet, taking a deep breath. “Luca, please, talk to me. Why did you-”

He stopped as Luca whirled around to face him, anger blazing in his eyes as he pushed Chris back until he crashed against the wall of the hallway.

Chris huffed in pain and stared up at him with wide eyes.

He wasn’t expecting Luca to be so rough.

“Let me ask you a question myself,  _ Chan _ ,” Luca growled. “Why in Heaven’s name did I find you making out with that- with that bastard in the club I’m working at? Why were you even there? And were you aware of his intents? That he was going to suck you dry the instant I saw you?! What if I hadn’t done anything?”

He snorted, not giving him a chance to answer. His grip on Chris' shirt tightened some more.

“Don’t say anything, I already know. You seem to have forgotten that he’s the enemy too - he’s still a vampyre who’s out for your blood. Like the rest of his kind. You seem to have lost sight of our original goal.” Luca took a step forward and stabbed his finger into Chris’ chest. 

“Changbin needs to be avenged,” he hissed.

A door opened somewhere ahead of Chris, cautious steps walking out into the hallway, but he paid it no mind, his jaw clenching at Luca’s words.

“Yongbok isn’t the enemy, Luca.” He gripped Luca’s wrist, trying to look him in his eyes and bring his point across. “He doesn’t have anything to do with that!”

Luca narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand back with an almost violent tug, leaving Chris to stumble slightly.

It was almost like he didn’t want to touch Chris - and that hurt.

Minho spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. He seemed to have fallen out of bed just a minute ago. 

“I don’t know what happened to make you say this, but...that’s a drastic change from when you came home the last time after visiting that club.” His voice was sleepy, but he seemed to have heard the tail end of their conversation. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn

Luca shook his head, taking another step back from Chris. His eyes were burning with anger. “I’m so fucking sick of having to save you all the time.”

Chris froze.

_ Ouch. _

“Nobody told you you had to save me!”, he forced out through gritted teeth. “I never fucking asked you to be my knight in shining armor!”

Silence in the hallway, Luca and Minho stared at him.

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “I...I just know...even  _ if  _ Yongbok has something to do with all that - which I deeply doubt - he...I’m convinced that he’s the key for me to remember the events of the night again.” He looked at Luca, desperate to make him understand what he felt. “I’m remembering again, Luke...everything in connection with him. I’m getting my memories back!”

Luca stared at him, his green eyes cold. He scoffed. 

“Well, I’m so very glad that this is the only thing you can care about - how you can get your memory of the night back. Just in case you forgot the  _ real  _ reason why we got in contact with the vampyres - because  _ Yongbok’s fucking twin brother killed Changbin.  _ Do I need to remind you that you were the one he was closest to? The one who was the most determined to find the monster who killed him because you were plagued by fucking  _ nightmares  _ ever since we found that video? And you want to let that go unavenged?!”

Chris flinched, the mention of Changbin serving to make him even angrier.

“And what do you think we will do about it? Do you want me to search for him and sacrifice myself too, in a try of avenging Changbin?!”

Luca poked his finger into his chest. “No. Just so you know - I could have killed Yongbok today.” A gasp from Minho behind them. “A Blessed blade is poisonous for every vampyre - he can get killed like this too. And he will be killed. We need to make him pay for what he has done - to Changbin and all the other victims. Eye for an eye, Chris.”

“So now you suddenly care about the other victims? Luke, do you want to turn into the same monster that they are?? He wasn’t himself, damn it! That’s nothing he can-”

“I don’t fucking care!!!” 

Chris flinched at the loud tone, all the words he wanted to say dying on his lips.

Heavy breaths dragged from Luca’s mouth, storming fury and desperation in his eyes. They shone with tears, his hands curling into fists.

Hesitantly, Minho came closer.

Luca narrowed his eyes, still entirely focused on Chris. “If you won’t do it,” he started, voice low and final, “then I will. And you best believe that I’m going to get Yongbok too - that bastard deserves to die just as much as his brother.” 

He turned around to briskly walk away.

“Luca!” 

Horror let his voice shake as Chris called after him, but the only answering sound was the bang of the closing front door.

Luca had left the apartment.

Nobody moved for a second before Minho looked at Chris, uncertainty evident as he chewed on his lip.

_ So this was how it felt to break apart, huh.  _

Chris closed his eyes, breathing out a shaky sigh and trying to keep himself from shaking before turning away from Minho and briskly walking back to the apartment door. 

“I will sleep at Woojin’s,” he croaked as Minho followed him hurriedly. “I...I have to go.”

He couldn’t stay here anymore - not after such a fight. 

Tears started to burn behind his eyes.

“Chris…” Minho stepped forward, grabbing his arm before Chris could disappear out of the door. 

For a moment, Chris let himself be stopped.

“Please...please don’t do anything you will regret. And...don’t leave Luca like that.”

Chris stayed silent.

It had been a while since the brothers have argued like that and Chris would lie if he said it didn’t affect him. 

Truth be told, it felt like anger, hurt and desperation were burning his insides to ash at the same time.

And he hated it.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he whispered, freeing himself from Minho’s grip and slipping out of the door.

___________________________________

**[03:18 am]**

can I come over

**bear-hyung**

heavens, Chris, it’s three in the morning...did anything happen?

but yeah, you can - but be quiet, the puppies are sleeping 

 

thanks, hyung...don’t worry I’ll be quiet

__________________________________

What a coincidence that Woojin’s apartment was only a few streets away from his own - he didn’t know if he would have been able to make a longer trip through the dark streets of Seoul.

Chris breathed out shakily, hugging his waist tightly as he walked and trying his best not to fall apart. Too many thoughts were chasing each other around in his head and he didn’t know which one to believe or to follow.

Fear, confusion, tiredness, anger, and desperation only added to the chaos in his mind. 

He desperately wished for some clarity, wished for someone to help him detangle the double knot of thoughts in his mind - and surely, Woojin could be this someone he needed.

 

**[03:27 am]**

I’m here

 

Chris didn’t have to wait long for Woojin to open the door, clothed in dark blue sleeping clothes.

He smiled softly, but that smile soon turned into a wide-eyed gasp as he caught Chris’ figure as it slumped against him.

Chris couldn’t find it in himself to care if he made Woojin worry about him.

He just knew that Woojin was exactly the promise of warmth and safety and familiarity he needed right now.

“Chris…?”

Chris only clung to him, burrowing his head in Woojin’s neck and trying to hold himself together.

He was shaking.

He couldn’t believe that it had only been a few days since he had last seen Woojin - the last time had been when they held Changbin’s funeral.

So much had changed since then.

Woojin cooed, gently carding his fingers through Chris’ silver hair. 

Chris relaxed at the movement. He hadn’t been aware of how much he needed innocent physical contact again. 

For a while, the two stood in the doorway of the apartment, holding each other close. 

“How about we go inside, hm?” Woojin’s voice was quiet, soothing. “Then you can tell me what happened - if you want.”

Chris grumbled but complied as Woojin slowly walked back into the flat and pulled him with, locking the door once they were inside.

The hallway lights were on, the apartment silent. Chris relaxed marginally upon the warm light shining down on him.

Visiting Woojin always had a...calming effect on him.

Woojin pulled back a little, cupping Chris’ face in his hands and letting his gaze travel over his body, taking in the clothes Chris was wearing. 

His eyebrow lifted. “Were you out to party?”

Chris shut his eyes against Woojin’s inquiring gaze but managed to nod. “Sleep…”, he murmured, not much left in his brain than the need to rest and recover.

“But you’re not drunk, right?”

Chris shook his head a bit. Maybe he was a bit buzzed from the two drinks Yongbok gave him - but not enough to get him drunk.

“Okay. But before bed...don’t you want to shower first, sweetie?” Woojin’s voice was soft and gentle, his thumb rubbing barely-there circles over Chris’ cheekbones. “I’ll give you a change of clothes and after that, you can sleep in my room. How does that sound?”

Heavenly. But only if… 

“If it includes cuddling too,” Chris murmured, leaning into Woojin’s touch with his eyes barely more open than a slit.

Woojin smiled, hugging him again. “Of course.”

 

Standing under the spray of the hot water of Woojin’s shower made some clarity come back into his brain.

Chris remembered the kiss, remembered the shudder of lust surging through him at having Yongbok so close, his touch burning through Chris’ clothes and his clear  _ want  _ for him.

He shuddered.

It...had has been a while that someone wanted to be close to him in such a way and Chris knew he would have let himself give in - had Luca not found them.

He tensed up as he remembered the hurtful words Luca had thrown at him before he left their apartment.

Did Chris lose his goal out of sight? Didn’t he want to avenge Changbin and help him to rest in peace? 

Yes, Chris wanted to help Changbin find his peace.

But...would it have been Changbin’s wish to act like Luca said it was right? Would he have wanted that they were so broken up, so consumed by hate that they forgot to live?

Would he have wanted that they killed to help him find his rest?

Chris didn’t think so. 

Changbin had been a man of peace, someone to see the best in everyone before he discovered their worse sides - even if he had been killed so brutally-...

Chris shook his head, biting his lip to stop new tears from coming as he exited the shower. 

_ Let’s...not think about that. _

True to his word, Woojin had laid out a change of clothes for him - soft sweatpants, socks, a sweater and a new pair of boxers laying on the counter next to the sink.

Chris swallowed down his feelings and got dressed.

He walked back to Woojin’s room where the elder was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard and typing away at his phone.

He looked up at Chris, smiling softly and putting his phone away as he yawned, scooting downwards and under the covers. “There you are. C’me here.” 

Laying down, Woojin opened his arms and Chris slowly got into bed with him and slotted himself against his chest.

Woojin was so...so warm.

So different to the way Felix’ cold skin had felt against him.

Quickly, he shook that thought from his mind.

“Wanna tell me the reason you came here?”, Woojin mumbled as he hugged Chris close, pulling his blanket over them both after shutting off the lamp on his night desk.

Chris closed his eyes, he could feel himself slipping. The sun would rise soon which meant he would crash at any moment.

“Argument with Luca...can’t be near him at the moment.” He never thought he would say these words to one of his friends because Luca and he were so close...there was no need for them to be apart.

He loved Luca, loved him dearly - but what he had thrown at Chris’ head...it had been too much. And now, Chris was afraid that he would harm Yongbok too - more than he already did.

Woojin cooed, pulling him closer. “That’s alright. Now sleep - I’m sure you both can solve this after a night of sleep.”

Chris didn’t answer anymore, slipping into unconsciousness with a tired sigh.

 

Waking up was disorientating.

Nothing new there - it always was.

It couldn’t have been more than four hours that he slept because he didn’t feel the pleasant buzz of tiredness that came after a night of good rest - not that he had any pleasant rest recently.

And oh, how he longed for it.

But now, he needed to make out the situation he had found himself in.

Okay, he wasn’t in his bed, he was lying next to Woojin - one of his best friends.

But why was he laying next to Woojin? Why were they cuddled up so closely - Chan having his head lying on Woojin’s chest and his arms loosely around his waist. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this - it was very comfortable, but Chris had questions.

His eyes widened. Had they-

He looked down on himself, breathing out in relief that they both were wearing sleeping clothes. 

He couldn’t imagine starting something with Woojin...they were close friends, yes, but a hook-up would be something they both regretted.

Okay, what did he remember of the previous night?

He was at the  _ devil’s den _ , together with Yongbok.

Yongbok told him about how bad his maker treated him - was that a kind of given for when vampyres turned humans into one of their own? Or was this a special case for the leader of the Northside clan? 

Either way, it caused feelings to rise Chris didn’t know he had previously. 

He had also talked about how he got turned and then- then the kiss.

The kiss.

Oh god, they kissed.

Chris had a strong feeling that if they hadn’t been interrupted this could have turned into something more.

What a relief that Woojin was sleeping soundly - which meant he didn’t hear the squeak Chris let out into the pillow as he rolled to the side, his face heating up.

He remembered every second of the kiss, each tingle that Yongbok had made him feel - it sent a shiver down his spine to think about it.

Was this what he had been searching for the whole time? Without realizing it? Someone to complete him, someone to make him remember everything again?

Was Yongbok the one?

Even if he had been accused of so many terrible things?

Chris didn’t know what to believe anymore.

The involuntary smile on Chris’ face dimmed as Luca appeared in his memories.

Chris remembered Luca stabbing Yongbok and then leaving him on the ground, bleeding out as Luca and Chris left the club - but as soon as he had left Yongbok out of sight, the memories disappeared behind the black wall of fog around his brain.

Why was he here?

If he went by the feeling of guilt and anger that rose in his chest when he thought of Luca, they must have argued before he left.

Something that hadn’t happened in a long time. But he guessed it had been building up for some time now.

Chris swallowed and turned around to look for his phone on the nightstand.

Minho had texted him.

 

**[07:48am]**

**minho**

I hope you’re doing alright…

If you can’t remember: you and Luca argued Yongbok yesterday (or when you came home this morning) and...about losing your goals out of sight. We wanted to avenge Changbin - that’s why we stepped in contact with the vampyres.

 

I...figured it was something like this

but...Minho. Are you sure Changbin would want that? Would he want us to give chase after a monster like that - risking ourselves to get hurt too? And following him?

and...what if he can’t be held accountable for what he did?

 

who

 

Yongbok’s brother - Jisung. He said he had gone feral - and that’s not necessarily a state of much clarity

 

believe me, I know

but it doesn’t change what he did and that he has to pay for it.

**[read: 07:56am]**

 

Chris sighed, putting his phone away and turning around, snuggling under the cover again and scooting a bit closer to Woojin. He was so nice and warm and the room was cold.

These two messages with Minho were already taking a toll on him - he had slept too less. It was too early for this.

Dealing with this vampyre fuss could still wait some more, right? He needed sleep, as much as he could get.

With a sigh, Chris disappeared into unconsciousness again.

 

The next time he woke up couldn’t have been much later - and the first thing he saw was Woojin’s broad back, the person belonging to it sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching languidly.

Chris stretched out a hand to let it rest between Woojin’s shoulder blades, giggling sleepily as it made the elder flinch and turn around to him.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Woojin greeted him, face taking on a soft expression as they exchanged gazes. “Did you sleep well?”

Chris shrugged. “All things considering...kind of.”

Woojin gifted him with a look of sympathy, standing up and walking over to his black wardrobe. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean...why you came here yesterday - or well...this morning?” He pulled out several clothes and started to get dressed.

Chris watched him with sleepy eyes and cuddled further into the blanket. He didn’t want to give up its warmth just yet.

“I just…” He stopped. 

He didn’t remember the argument any more - but he knew he couldn’t face Luca just yet. It must have been bad. 

Either one of them had to apologize and something told Chris Luca wouldn’t be the first one to do it.

He shook his head, sighing before he sat up. “It’s...I argued with Luca and I think it’s better if I’m not in the apartment until he cools off again.”

Woojin frowned. “Was it so bad?”

“Kind of…” Chris trailed off, biting his lip. 

“You have classes today, right?”

With a tilt of his head, Woojin lifted an eyebrow at the change of topic. “Yeah...speaking of, you should maybe also appear in university again. If only to tell the profs you would want to take a longer time-out - you know...because of Changbin. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Chris flinched, looking down on his hands. 

Woojin was right, though.

And...going to class again would help him spend the days - and serve as a distraction from everything Yongbok- and vampyre-related. And that was probably what he needed right now.

With a thump, something landed on the bed in front of him and Chris looked up to see a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweater in front of him.

“Get dressed, I’m taking you to campus,” Woojin said from where he was packing his laptop into his backpack.

“But I have all my things in the apartment…”

“Then we’ll do a stop there and you can grab more things you might need.”

Chris gnawed on his lip before sighing, grabbing the clothes and standing up. “Thank you Woojin...seriously. You’re too patient with me.”

Woojin looked up at him, smiling. “Someone had to be. And it’s the least I can do for you. I feel like…” He hesitated. “I wasn’t there enough for you guys after the- after the funeral. And everything before - I’m so sorry you have to go through all that.”

“He was your friend too, Wooj...you needed time to mourn too,” Chris said, grabbing the clothes tighter.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Woojin had already stepped forward and wrapped him into a hug. But he didn’t say anything and let himself melt into Woojin’s hold - his hugs were a pleasure Chris didn’t indulge in often and that’s why he held every moment with Woojin close to his heart.

They stood like this for a while.

“Whenever you need me...I’m here, you know,” Woojin said as they pulled back. 

Chris smiled at him, his eyes glassy. “Thank you for that.”

 

The kitchen in the apartment Woojin shared with his three friends was small, lived in and homey - and the atmosphere was improved by the smell of coffee wafting out into the hallway.

Chris loved coffee. 

He looked up as steps walked towards the kitchen and a very sleepy Jeongin poked his head inside, his hair a mess and his eyes lighting up with a smile as he saw Chris.

“Chris-hyung!” With a hop in his step, he skipped forward to wrap himself around Chris in a strong greeting hug.

Chris huffed before laughing, putting down his cup of coffee and pulling Jeongin against his chest. The younger positively melted into his hold.“Hello Foxy - nice to see you again.”

After a few moments, Jeongin pulled back to take a good look at Chris, frowning. “Your eye bags are so dark again…Did you sleep here?”

“Yes and…” Chris hesitated. “I’m not getting a lot of sleep recently - but it’s okay, last night I got more than during the last weeks thanks to Woojin.” 

The two exchanged a smile.

“But still…” Jeongin stopped as the kitchen door opened again and the next of the puppies came inside with a big yawn - Hyunjin.

His eyes widened as he saw Chris and with a squeak, he wrapped his gangly limbs around the elder, making him grunt from the strength of the hug.

“Morning, Hyunjinnie,” Chris laughed, holding him close with his free arm.

“Since when are you here? I haven’t seen you yesterday.” Despite having just woken up, Hyunjin’s eyes were sparkling from where they disappeared into glittering crescents.

Where they so happy to see Chris?

“He came in the night,” Woojin said with a teasing smile, sipping from his cup. “Like a vampyre - coming in when nobody sees him.”

The words made Jeongin giggle. 

“Now, there’s only one of you missing,” Chris said, reaching over to get his cup of black coffee and take another sip.

Like on commando, Seungmin walked in a few seconds later, only seemingly more awake than the other two. He stopped in his way to the fridge, blinking at Chris in wonder. His hair was a sleep-mussed mess and his glasses were almost falling from his nose. 

“Oh, hey, hyung,” he said, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and blinking again. “Am I still sleeping or are you really here?”

_ Adorable. _

Chris grinned. “Yes, I’m really here. And a good morning to you too, Minnie.”

“You three should hurry up a bit.” Woojin walked closer to ruffle Seungmin’s hair and gently pull Jeongin and Hyunjin away from Chris. “Don’t you have early classes today, Innie?”

Jeongin’s look turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s only Music history, and the way the prof teaches is so boring...besides, it’s not like I don’t have people to take notes for me.” He crossed his arms and stared at Woojin with a pout.

And normally, no one could resist Jeongin’s pout, but today...

Woojin sighed and pinched his nose. “Get yourself some breakfast and then get your ass to campus -  _ all three of you _ .” He glared at Seungmin as he dared to open his mouth in protest.

All three students hurriedly grabbed themselves something to eat before scurrying out of the room, leaving Chris and Woojin for themselves.

Chris whistled lowly before drinking out his coffee. “You have them under tight control.”

“I have to...you wouldn’t think they were adults if you start to live with them.” Woojin rolled his eyes, an exasperated but fond smile on his lips.

 

After a stop at Chris’ apartment, some picking up of laundry - he would stay at Woojin’s for some more days - and his music equipment, Woojin drove Chris to campus.

“You know you can stay at ours as long as you need to, right?”, Woojin said as he stopped to let Chris out before he parked the car.

Chris stopped. “I know...thank you for that, Wooj. Seriously. Thank you for everything.” He left the car, giving a tiny wave as a goodbye.

Woojin smiled, closing the door and driving off.

Chris looked after him for a second before walking over the green areas into the main building, his steps slowing on his way to his first class, Sound Mixing.

How long had it been since he was inside these hallways - five, six days? More than a week? 

Eons seemed to have passed since then.

So much in his life had changed.

Chris tightened his grip on his shoulder bag, entering the huge classroom. He didn’t know if he could manage to sit through the whole class - maybe not, maybe yes. He would have to stay to talk to the professor afterward either way.

 

“Professor-nim?”

Professor Kim Hwall looked up as he finished up packing his things. “Chan-ssi - how good to see you again.” His smile turned sympathetic. “My condolences again for the loss of your friend.”

Chris swallowed. “Thank you...I wanted to tell you that I won’t be around much more...I’ll talk to someone in the secretary if I can maybe take a semester off - it seems too difficult to have classes on top of everything that is happening right now.”

“That’s okay,” Mr. Kim said. “I can understand - and I’m sure you will be able to pick right up where you left off. You’re a prodigy, Chan, you have talent - but you need to be healthy too to be able to show off your talent.”

Chris smiled. That’s why he loved this professor. “Thank you, professor-nim. I will let you know when I’ll be back.” He bowed before retreating from the room.

 

The ghost of Changbin seemed to roam the hallways of the university.

How else could Chris explain that he seemed to see him around every corner he turned? 

He slung his arms around himself, casting his glance to the floor and ignoring all the pitying and sympathetic glances he felt from other students.

Changbin and him where well known through almost the entire university, no one hadn’t at least heard from their SoundCloud account.

Which meant-

A tug on his sleeve interrupted his thoughts. 

Chris stopped and looked up to see a group of young students standing in front of him, both boys and girls.

The one tugging on his sleeve had been a girl, her face the closest to Chris. 

“We wanted to say...we’re sorry for what you have to go through right now,” she started, her face a mask of pity and sympathy.

Chris just stared at her, not knowing how to react. Something ugly made his stomach go cold.

“We...we didn’t know Changbin that well, but,” she looked back and exchanged glances with one of the guys behind her. 

He stepped forward. “If we can do something to make it easier for you…”, he said, looking uncertain. “We’re first semester students and a lot of people have told us about you guys and the music you make and we admire you a lot because of that-”

Chris raised a hand to stop him. “That’s nice of you.” His voice was raspy enough for him to have to clear his throat. “Thank you. But...I’ll take a break soon probably...and I won’t be around. So...goodbye.” He walked through the group without another word.

His grip on his jacket tightened. 

Was it only his imagination or did he hear Changbin’s laughter over the murmur of the students in the hall?

He was going crazy.

God, he missed his best friend.

Following a moment’s decision, he ducked into the next men’s bathroom, quickly checking if there was anyone there and slipping into the last stall before sinking to the floor.

A whimper escaped him, memories of the times he had with Changbin in the studio, happy memories of the music they created together, flooded his brain and heightened his senses to the pain of missing him.

Fuck, why did it have to come this far?

He buried his head in his hands and started to sob, tears starting to make their way down his cheeks.

Curse Yongbok’s brother three times for having to kill Changbin...He wanted to make him pay.

But that would resort in only more violence...and make Chris himself spiral down into a circle of madness he wouldn’t be able to escape on his own.

Maybe he had already entered that circle.

It took him a while, but the tears stopped, leaving him to take a deep breath and pick himself up from the floor.

Cautiously, he left the stall, checking for other men before he walked outside and stood, thinking for a moment.

He could visit their studio again and try to see if he would manage to be there for more than a few minutes - in case he...if he ever wanted to make music again, he would have to ask to be able to use another studio. Because this one...was loaded with too many memories of his dead best friend.

Chris took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, taking the lift to the fourth floor.

The grip on the strap of his bag tightened, nervousness curling in his stomach as he approached the studio -  _ their  _ studio.

Was this a good idea?

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked it and walked inside, closing the door behind himself and turning on the lights.

A punch in the gut would have hurt less when he saw Changbin standing in front of the entrance to the recording cabin.

“Binnie…?”, he whispered, eyes wide and knees buckling.

This couldn’t be. 

This was a hallucination...there was no way he was seeing his best friend turning around and smiling at him.

Was he seeing a ghost?

“Let me move on, hyung,” Changbin said, not moving from his spot. “You all have to let me go - I will wait for you. More crimes...are not the answer to such violence.”

“Changbin? Wait, what do you mean?” Chris stumbled forward, hand outstretched like it wanted to touch Changbin but before he could reach him he had already disappeared.

Chris crumpled to the floor, staring off with wide eyes. What in all Heavens did he just witness?

Was he going crazy?

 

“I’m going crazy, hyung,” Chris whispered.

Bambam scoffed with a smile, putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. Topped with extra whipped cream. “No, you’re not, Chris. You need rest and comfort - why do you think you’re going crazy?”

Chris’ eyes widened at the treat, going from Bambam to the cup with an uncertain gleam, a soft smile spreading as Bambam nodded that yes, that hot chocolate was his.

“I’ve...I’ve been on campus today and I see Changbin  _ everywhere _ .” Speaking out his name brought him to tears again. “And...I’ve been in the studio for the first time since-” He broke off.

“And I...I think I saw him.”

Bambam tilted his head. “You saw him?” 

“That’s why I’m going crazy, hyung! I’ve seen him standing in front of the recording cabin, telling me to move on, that crimes aren’t the answer to violence…and...and...” He heaved on a breath, trying his best to not start crying inside the bakery.

Bambam threw a glance behind him where Chris saw an older woman standing and watching them with a fond smile before coming out from behind the counter and moving to pull Chris to his chest. “Hey...Chris. It’s okay.”

Chris clung to his uniform and didn’t answer, cursing himself for letting himself cry so easily. Especially in a public setting like this.

“You miss him...it’s clear that you still see him in everything. His...death was barely a week ago - you- we need time to heal.”

“Are you also of the opinion that we have to do something to make Changbin’s murderer pay?”

Bambam didn’t answer, hesitating. “We should get justice,” he said eventually. “But we shouldn’t have to resort to violence. I know Changbin wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Chris nodded slowly, stepping back as he saw more people coming into the café. “I will stay at Woojin’s for...one or two more days...don’t worry, I’ll come back. I won’t do anything stupid.”

Bambam smiled. “I understand. I’m sure...I’m sure you both are doing good with not facing each other at the moment.”

It hurt to hear him say that but Chris knew Bambam was right. He needed time to be able to talk with Luca again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? <3<3<3  
> Someone screaming about their favorite parts in this chapter?? Come at me, I'm waiting, hehe. <3<3<3
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) in case you want to follow me/talk with me! <3


	16. Part III, Chapter XV: WoW - he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sets out to see Yonbo- wait no, Felix, again. 
> 
> Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chapter title is unoriginal, IK.  
> Also sryy for not writing the whole scene at the end but I'm innocent and can't write a whole smut scene for my life - I feel like I even failed with this one. 
> 
> Feel a lot like I failed recently - or like I let you guys down. Sry for that...

A few days later, Chris was ready to head home. He had had enough time to think...enough time to tell Luca they should talk, telling him his thoughts about the situation - but Luca wasn’t answering.

Chris didn’t know if it was out of pettiness or if he didn’t see that Chris had texted him.

Woojin watched him packing up from the door of his room, arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face. “I’m glad you feel better again.”

“Better is a relative expression...I have to face him sooner or later anyway.”  _ Same with Yongbok.  _ But no one apart from his flatmates had to know about that.

How would he tell them about his feelings for Yongbok anyway?

He froze.

Feelings? 

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no. This wasn’t good.

Catching feelings hadn’t been part of the plan.

Well...not much he could do about it now. It wasn’t Love - but he couldn’t deny he felt...different when he thought about Yongbok.

Ah, fuck. No, this wasn’t anything he would tell the others - not now at least. Not now when Luca held this ravenous wrath for Yongbok and wanted to see him and his twin brother dead.

“Chris?” A hand on his shoulder brought him down to earth again and he turned to lock eyes with a frowning Woojin. 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re keeping something from me.”

Quickly, Chris shook his head but couldn’t stop the way his cheeks were warming up. “It’s nothing, don’t worry. What should I keep from you?”

“I don’t know - you tell me.” Woojin lifted an eyebrow.

If he knew Chris had fallen for the brother of Changbin’s murderer - oh hell no. 

He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to Woojin, smiling. “Thank you again for having me. You know that you’re the best?”

They hugged as Woojin laughed softly. “I’m not - I did what was normal for a friend. I was worried about you and I’m glad that I got to watch you for a bit and make sure you’re living somewhat healthy.”

Chris snorted. “Living healthy? Who is she? I don’t know her.”

Woojin sent him off with a flick to his head.

 

* * *

Bambam came out into the hallway as Chris entered the apartment, smiling as their eyes met.

“Welcome back. Missed us enough to come again?”

Chris nodded with a snort. “Are you...alone here?”

“Yeah.” Bambam looked towards the other rooms briefly, an expression flickering over his face that Chris couldn’t decipher. “Minho is out shopping and Luca...has gone to the club to help build up some things. He...hasn’t been home much the last days and doesn't answers our texts. Maybe we should do an intervention soon-”

“No,” Chris sighed. “This is my fault - I will settle this with him.”

“If you mean…” Bambam bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. “But please make sure to not kill each other.

“Please. What are we? Animals?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Chris rolled his eyes and whacked Bambam on his arm as he walked past him to his room, placing his bag on his chair and throwing himself on his bed, staring at his phone.

He pulled up his chat with Luca, filled with recent messages from his side that were left on read. 

Chris’ mouth pressed into a thin line, uncertainty filling his thoughts. 

This was the first time Luca was straight-up refusing to talk to him and resolve the issue between them... 

He would do one last try of talking to him. After that, if Luca didn’t approach him, Bambam and Minho would have to intervene.

**[10:20 am]**

please answer Minho and Bambam-hyung at least so they know you’re okay. 

I know you hate what I did, and I’m sorry if...if the things I said to you were too harsh to be forgiven again but I hope we can leave this behind us soon again.

And please...Yongbok doesn’t have anything to do with the crime. I want justice too, yes, but...I don’t want us to have to resort to violence so we can get our way.

**[read 10:29 am]**

Chris groaned in anger, letting his head hit his pillow. Why in all heavens was he so stubborn? Had it been something so bad what he had said to Luca?

He hoped not.

Curse his brain three times for not remembering what they had said.

When he looked at his phone again, his chat with Yongbok caught his eye and he gnawed on his lip.

These past days, he hadn’t thought about seeing Yongbok again - one because he didn’t feel ready to face him after their sudden departure from each other and two because the mere memory of their kiss was enough to make him blush. And three because he had been missing Changbin far too much. It hadn’t left room for anything else to think about.

But now...they should talk about what had happened.

So he took a deep breath, opening the chat and typing out a message.

can I see you?

**[read: 10:34 am]**

Why was his heart beating so loud?

Chris wondered why Yongbok wasn’t answering. Normally, it had been Chris who left him on read.

Chris groaned, burrowing himself deeper in the covers and his head in his hands. This was a stupid idea, a stupid, stupid, stupid id-

His phone vibrated again.

_ you’ve been radio silent for three whole days and now you want to see me all of a sudden? _

_ why? Wouldn’t it be better to not see each other for now? _

_ we’re both in enough trouble as it is _

Chris frowned. 

Trouble? Why was Yongbok in trouble? What had happened?

bold of you to think I’m in trouble haha.

And maybe yes - but I’d like to see you

don’t want to meet up with other people atm - have had enough social contact for now

please.

Yongbok took his time to answer.

But eventually…

_ wait for me near jiwoo-ssi’s café. I will find you. _

**[read: 10:52 am]**

* * *

The look flitting around out of Chris' tired eyes was anxious, his posture tight as he leaned against the wall of a building opposite to the bakery Bambam worked at. 

He was getting paranoid, was he? It felt like every being, every person walking on the streets around him, was staring at him, analyzing him, judging him.

Chris pulled his facemask higher up his nose and looked at his hands, fingers playing with the sleeves of his jacket to keep himself occupied.

The next time he looked up again, there was a figure walking towards him. 

And despite the wide, black hoodie with the hood drawn over his head, the sweatpants Chris wasn’t used to seeing on him, he recognized Yongbok - and his heart did a little jump in his chest upon seeing him.

His mind didn’t like that reaction.

_ When did he react like that when meeting up with a vampyre? _

Wait. _ Didn’t he accept that he was developing feelings for Yongbok? He shouldn’t be surprised. This wasn’t the first time he had fallen in love. _

He smiled, not letting his thoughts show on his face. “Hey, Yongbok.”

Yongbok’s reaction wasn’t visible behind the scarf covering his mouth, but he nodded, his eyes crinkling in what could be a smile. 

How had Chris managed to recognize him if he was so bundled up? 

And why that?

He hesitated after the greeting, looking around quickly before locking eyes with Chris. 

“Please...call me Felix.” His voice was quiet, rough. “Yongbok is my birth name and my name in the vampyre society - and if I’m being honest, I hate it.” He swallowed. “Only Eomma and my siblings are allowed to call me Felix, but...it would feel strange to...not allow you to do that too.” He looked away. 

Chris stared at him, wide-eyed and more than a bit surprised. 

After a few seconds, he quickly nodded. “Y-yeah, sure. I’ll call you Felix from now on.”

Felix’s eyes crinkled again in a smile and he stretched out an arm. The sleeve of his sweater moved up to reveal bruises around his wrist - a ring of red and purple blotched skin. Bruises Chris didn’t remember seeing when they were at the club together. 

_ Since when could vampyres bruise as badly as humans? _

“Come, we’ll leave here.”

“What...what happened to your wrist?”

Felix stiffened, his gaze hardening. He didn’t answer and continued to hold his open hand towards Chris, ready to take his hand into his own.

Eventually, Chris sighed and took his cold hand, letting himself get pulled into an alleyway next to the café where Felix looked around to make sure there was no one around them before he moved his hand and a portal - or something that looked more like the entrance to a tunnel - appeared in front of them. 

He chuckled as he saw Chris’ wide-eyed gaze. “A warping tunnel. An ability that allows me to get to any place I want to - in case I’ve been there before. It costs a lot of strength, but getting out of here in any other way would take too long.” He pulled at their joined hands and Chris followed him, swallowing as they stepped into the purple fog.

It was one step that led them away and to their destination. As Chris looked around, taking in his surroundings, he saw that they were standing in front of a small cottage. Around them, it was silent. Not totally, if you counted the sounds of the forest around them and the distant noise of the multiple freeways leading into the city of Seoul.

“What is this place?”

Chris turned around himself once. He could see the shore of the Han River - they couldn’t be that far away from the city. “And where are we even?”

Felix watched him with a smile before he slowly walked towards the entrance of the cottage. “A...hide-out. Kind of.” He opened the door, his hand shaking slightly.

He hesitated but stepped through the door and let Chris follow him.

Chris looked around. The cottage was small - one hallway leading into an open kitchen and three doors indicating different other rooms. The wood-paneled walls were bare and with the warm glow of the light above them, Chris relaxed. 

“Lola and I are the only ones who know of this place.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, clapping his hands in front of his mouth. “But- but I won’t do anything to you!” he rushed to add. “That’s not why I led you here. I would...I would never.”

Chris tilted his head. “I’m not afraid you would do anything to me. But why else did you bring me here? To a place, only you and your sister know about?”

Felix looked away, pulling the scarf from his face and Chris let out a gasp as he saw the bruise on his jaw. 

He stepped closer, raising a hand as if he wanted to touch the injury, but Felix stepped back before he could touch, stumbling slightly. 

“What-”

“This was a bad idea.” Felix swallowed. “Chris, I can’t control myself around you.” He sounded close to tears. “I nearly drunk your blood the last time we were together - and who’s to say I won’t do it one day? Who’s to say I won’t lose control and-” He broke off, shaking his head and clenching his hands into fists.

Chris hadn’t seen Felix this shaken since he met him. He watched him with wide eyes, pulling his hand back. 

“Who did this to you?”, he asked quietly.

Felix looked at him in surprise.

“You didn’t have those bruises when we last met. And yes, I remember everything from that last night.” He took a step closer. 

“Please, Felix...I know it’s wrong maybe, but I...I see you’re…” He broke off, shaking his head. Taking a step closer, he stretched out a hand to stop Felix as he wanted to step back further.

“Stay. Please. Don’t bring me to a place barely anyone knows about only to leave me again.”

Felix’ amber eyes flitted around in the room, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed anxiously.

Eventually, his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a shaky sigh. He didn’t relax, but he let Chris step closer again.

“Yeoncheol-nim found out that I visited the club - and told you about what he did with me,” he whispered. He didn't move, eyes closed as the words left his mouth.

“He wasn’t...he called me to remind me of my place - to make sure this wouldn’t happen again.” Felix shuddered.

A bitter laugh forced itself from his throat. “For the fact that I should be the most precious vampyre in the clan...He sure has his fun torturing me.” He hesitated, rubbing at his eyes. “It had even been a hassle to take us here - I’m kind of...low on blood and it makes being around you not necessarily easier-”

Chris swallowed heavily, shocked gaze taking in how Felix’s hands clenched at his sides, how his fangs had elongated and now were biting into his lower lip, drawing purple blood from the cut.

“Hey.” Chris reached up and cupped Felix’s cheek, thumb reaching out to sweep over the lower lip to get him to release the sensitive skin. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Purple-amber eyes opened again and locked with Chris’ own, gaze so vulnerable and open that Chris had to swallow.

Maybe it was because of the way the light reflected in Felix’s eyes, making it seem like they held a galaxy for Chris to explore or because of all the vulnerability in his expression that Chris didn’t expect from a vampyre...

What it was - a decision formed in his mind.

“This is probably a terrible idea but I don’t care,” he mumbled, hand moving to rest at the back of Felix’ neck, tangling with the blond, short hair there.

He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I allow you to bite me.”

Felix’s entire body stiffened and his hands came up to push Chris away from him - but Chris’ grip on his hair got stronger, other arm coming up to hug Felix, enveloping him entirely.

“What the fuck?” Felix hissed. “Chris, what are you saying? Are you out of your mind?!”

“You heard me just fine.”

“You have no idea what you’re giving me permission to!” Felix’s voice was angry but also breathless. Fearful. Airy. Like he wanted to resist but his walls were slowly crumbling.

“I kind of do.” Chris smiled. “Look, I see how...how weak you are right now and if I’m being honest, I can’t stop thinking about the kiss since Luca had pulled me away from there - and what could have been if he didn’t do it.”

Felix growled, hands forming into fists. “If he hadn’t appeared, I would have probably sucked you dry.”

“No. I trust you - you wouldn’t do that. And I...want to help you.”

Both boys pulled back enough to be able to look at each other again and Chris bit his lip, Felix’s eyes drawn to them almost instantly.

He drew in a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering closed again. 

“Why do you trust me?” His voice shook. “What did I do to deserve that trust?”

“Not much.” Chris smiled. “But something tells me you would never hurt me intentionally - so that’s why I decided to trust you. And I want to help you.”

Felix stayed still, shaking his head. “Heavens, you’re too good for this world,” he mumbled.

A shudder wracked through his body as he drew in his next breath, his hands clenching into Chris’ sweater. “Oh God. You have no idea how- I’ve never smelled blood so irresistible like yours.”

Chris smiled. “Come and taste it, then.”

Felix’s eyes opened again, glowing purple and golden amber holding him captive and displaying the fight of lust and wariness, hunger and caution in his mind. 

It made Chris swallow. Felix was a hunter after all - and even though Chris was the one holding him against his chest, he felt like helpless prey under the intensity of his gaze.

Time stretched into eternity as Felix leaned forward - before it came crashing down on them again as their lips connected.

Chris’ hands clenched into Felix’s sweatshirt. The kiss, the feeling of Felix’ tingling lips on his made his knees buckle, made a burning need for more ignite in his chest. 

But he couldn’t surrender to Felix - this time, he was the one who would take care of the other.

His tongue gently traced Felix’s lips, forcing them open to play with his tongue and making a strangled moan tear from Felix’ throat. 

Chris vaguely registered Felix leading them both backward, bumping against a few walls, a door opening under Felix’s hands before he fell onto a bed and Chris landed on top of him, immediately pinning his hands over his head.

His tongue found Felix’ canines and swiped across them, enough to make a few droplets of blood appear.

Felix went rigid as soon as he tasted it, ripping away from the kiss and staring at the ceiling, panting hard.

“Dear Heavens…” He stared at Chris, the purple in his eyes taking over. His muscles tensed and Chris felt it with his whole body - Felix was holding himself back.

Chris regarded him with a smile, pecking his lips briefly. “As long as you don’t take it all, you’re welcome to get more.”

Felix growled and turned them both around, pulling him into a searing kiss - one that left him gasping for air, pleasure tingling through his limbs as Felix pulled back and nibbled at his jaw. 

“Do it.”

His words seemed to snap Felix out of whatever trance he had fallen under - he went rigid and pulled back, sitting up until he was straddling Chris.

His eyes were half-lidded, he panted softly as he looked down on him and let his fingers trail under the sweatshirt Chris was wearing. 

A shudder followed the trail of Felix’s fingers, making him smile at the reaction.

“How about we lose some clothing first,” he purred, moving his fingers upwards and taking the top and the sweatshirt with them. 

Chris shivered at the deep, silken tone of his voice.  _ Heavens, he was a goner. _

But he sat up and pulled off everything he was wearing above the waistline.

“You too,” he said as Felix stared at his chest with wide eyes and licked his lips, hunger becoming more apparent in his expression.

The vampyre shook his head quickly and pulled off his scarf, hoodie and everything he was wearing underneath it.

Chris wasn’t prepared for the sight of Felix’s naked upper body.

More bruises, cuts, and wounds that looked like bite marks appeared on his porcelain-white skin and Chris swallowed at the sight of it all. What happened? Was this...what Felix had implied had happened?

The jagged scar on his abdomen shimmered softly in the warm light.

This was Luca’s doing.

Chris let his fingers trail across it slowly, watching how a shiver rippled over Felix’s skin before he caught Chris’ wrist and leaned closer, pressing their chests together and kissing his neck.

“I want you. But...I’m still scared of hurting you.” More than hearing, Chris felt the deep whisper against his skin and his heart skipped a beat again.

Hearing those words made him sure that Felix wouldn’t hurt him.

One of Felix’s hands came up to rest over Chris’ heart.

“I trust you that you won’t,” Chris answered and placed his hands on Felix’ hips, holding on as one of Felix’s sharp claws trailed across his chest. “You were able to stop before you bit me before.”

Felix pressed a bit stronger as he arrived at Chris’ neck again, watching in fascination as the claw broke the skin and let dark red blood appear in its wake.

Slowly, Felix leaned forward, his pink tongue darting out to lap up the thin trail of blood. 

Chris could see and feel the shudder of his body, a whimper falling from his lips.

And somehow...the thought of affecting Felix so strongly brought another rush of adrenaline-fired pleasure running through his veins. 

Felix’s eyes were purple burning embers as he opened them again and linked them with Chris’ own.

Chris swallowed.

After staring at each other for several long moments, they kissed, heat rising between their bodies and making the kiss grow messy and uncoordinated.

_ Having lived for over four centuries sure had turned Felix into a great kisser. _

Those lips were a sin - bringing him pleasure that was too delicious to be pure.

Felix’s lips detached from Chris’ own and trailed down his neck, nibbling on the skin above his main artery. 

Chris couldn’t help it - his pulse quickened as Felix’s canines touched the sensitive skin of his neck. And yet, there was a quiet thrum of anticipation together with the arousal pooling in his gut. 

He closed his eyes, stiffening in pain as the fangs sank into his neck, his hands tightening their grip on Felix’ hips.

Felix didn’t drink much - only a few sips before he pulled back with great reluctance.

“You were able to stop on your own,” Chris whispered in awe, though he couldn’t hold the pain out of his voice.

Their eyes locked again.

“Barely,” Felix chuckled. He sat up again, leaning close until their noses were touching. His voice sank into a growl. “And I was right - you taste  _ divine. _ ” A quick, hot kiss. “I won’t let anyone else have you after tonight - you’re  _ mine. _ ”

Chris shuddered, forcing himself to not let go of the whimper that built in his throat.

The words were affecting him - but not as much as Felix seemed to be affected by Chris’ blood.

His pupils were dilated, the glowing purple only a slim ring. He was flushed with arousal and want, his plush lips parted around hurried breaths and  _ Heavens  _ if that sight wasn’t enough to get Chris hard in his pants. Not that he wasn't already.

Oh, they were still wearing pants.

“If I’m yours,” Chris whispered, his hand tangling into Felix’ hair, “then you’re mine as well. No one else’s.”

“I like that.” Felix leaned down to kiss him again and it wasn’t long before his hips were bucking against Chris’ crotch.

A strangled gasp tore from his throat and both froze.

“Fuck.” 

It took less than a second for Felix’s lips to be back on Chris’ own again, the momentum making both of them fall back on the bed.

“Off, off - now!” 

Ripping off each other’s clothes while kissing was difficult but Felix took it literally and with a hungry growl, he ripped open Chris’ shirt, throwing the remains on the floor and pulling the jeans and boxers from his feet.

Despite his eagerness, Chris had to laugh. “I liked that shirt, you know.”

“I’ll buy it for you again - but it was in the way.” After losing the rest of his clothing, Chris had his lap full of Felix again and they were kissing, pleasure coursing in their veins.

The vampyre let out a whimper as Chris’ hands found a home on his ass, kneading sweetly and strongly and making the vampyre melt into putty under his hands.

“Not so loud anymore, hmm?” Chris pressed a kiss to Felix’s head as his fingers inched between his cheeks, gently rubbing over his cleft but never getting closer to his hole.

Felix’s claws left burning trails on his chest as he held on and panted.

“Bite me again,” Chris whispered into his ear.

“Stop inviting me like this, oh God…” Felix was whimpering but still sat up, hips slowly moving against Chris’ never stopping hands. He opened the wound on Chris’ neck that had just stopped bleeding and started to drink again.

Chris grit his teeth against the pain, grinning slightly as he felt Felix’ cock hardening against his own. It was extremely arousing - to have such a mighty hunter at his mercy, to be able to do whatever he wanted to with him.

Before Chris could start to feel light-headed from the blood-loss, Felix had pulled back again, his movements against Chris’ hips speeding up until Chris had to stop him to not come too early.

The only way he wanted to come tonight was buried deep inside Felix.

His grip tightened to the point of bruising and it took a lot of strength for him to flip them both around again so he could pin Felix to the bed again. 

“Na, na, na. Wanna be a good boy, Felix?” he said, grinning slightly. “Only good boys deserve to come when they want to.”

Felix stared at him, pliant and willing, panting and whimpering softly. “I’m good…”, he whispered, his stare boring into Chris’. His head leaned back, the muscles of his neck shifting underneath the pale skin.

“ _ Christopher, _ ” he moaned and  _ oh fuck no, he had slipped into English. _

Chris froze. 

“ _ Fuck me. _ ” Felix seemed to have caught at least some of his senses back, judging by the teasing, slow smile he was gifting Chris with. 

His tousled hair was framing his head like a golden halo, the rosy flush on his cheeks corresponding with the fucked out glow in his half-lidded eyes. His muscled and lithe body was glowing under the warm light of the lamps in the room, his cock stood proudly against his abs, already red and leaking.

Chris was almost sure Felix wasn’t a vampyre but a demon who wanted to corrupt him, own him until he had nothing left to give.

But he was strangely okay with it.

And maybe Chris understood what hunger was it that had Felix following his invitation - this night wouldn’t pass until he had learned all the ways Felix felt and tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'm not one to beg for comments but on this story...  
> I know there are people who read this. I know this bc I see my stats and I love you for staying with me and reading those updates - however...  
> WTNR has barely over 1,5k hits, not even 100 kudos and I almost hit the 50k words. If you, dear Reader, could leave a few words on the story/on the chapter, it would totally make my day so much better. I'm looking forward to every comment I get! 🙈
> 
> Thanks for your attention, my lovelies! <3


	17. Part III, Chapter XVI: Life in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up from a nightmare he finally remembers.
> 
> Confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuu!  
> I'm trying to upload once every week atm - either Monday or Tuesday. So I have the semblance of an upload schedule.  
> This chapter is like a third of the previous one but that's bc it's only one scene - hope you can still enjoy it my peeps!  
> Would be very happyy about comments/kudos <3<3<3

_ He’s standing in a void.  _

_ A white void, bare of any emotions or signs showing him why he’s here. He’s alone and the light stings in his eyes. _

_ Chris turns around himself and swallows. No one. Only white everywhere. _

_ What is happening? _

_ “Is anyone here??” _

_ No answer. _

_ He closes his eyes in a futile attempt to escape the bright light. His breathing picks up - why is he here? What does this mean? Is he dreaming? _

_ “I’m here.” _

_ Chris’ eyes snap open again, he gasps. _

_ Changbin is standing in front of him, a few meters away. Hands in his pockets, head tilted and hair falling in his eyes, he smiles at Chris. He looks just like he did when Chris last saw him - the afternoon in the studio together with Woojin. _

_ His chest hurts, he can’t breathe. _

_ Oh Heavens, does Chris miss this soft smile. _

_ “Binnie,” he whispers, taking a cautious step forward.  _

_ “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” _

_ Changbin nods, his smile turning soft and gentle. He comes closer. “I want you to keep living, Chris. I want you...want you to move on, you and the hyungs. I don’t want you to keep on living in fear...you will get justice, don’t worry about that - but don’t try to force it by paying violence with violence.” _

_ Chris stares at him with wide eyes. He can’t believe what Changbin is saying. _

_ “So...you’re saying we shouldn’t do anything? I’m sorry, but...What?!” _

_ Changbin smiles. “I think you know what I’m talking about. Take care of each other.” _

No, I don’t!,  _ Chris wants to scream but Changbin floats away, getting out of his reach and fading the more seconds pass.  _

_ “No!”, he screams, hand outstretched as he starts to run, as if he could reach Changbin if he only were fast enough. “Binnie...don’t go...!” _

_ Cold fear grips Chris as the white around him melts away. _

_ “No…” His voice quiets down into a whimpering whisper, his eyes darting around. _

_ His surroundings change into something darker, twisted black with whispering, rotten shadows. A hallway forms in front of him, an open door at the end of it. Bright light shines through and beckons him to come closer.   _

_ Chris takes hesitant, scared steps towards the door and bites his lip at the bloodstains on the ground. _

_ Shaking with uncertainty, his hands push the door open and reveal a dark room, illuminated by moonlight.  _

_ Everything is white and black - or well, not everything. _

_ Red. _

_ There are two figures - bodies - laying on the ground, their hands intertwined. _

_ He knows that dress - yellow with blue tulips on it, the seam going down to their knees. _

_ That’s...that’s his mother’s dress.  _

_ But… _

_ Chris walks closer to the other person and swallows hard - their head is missing. Bones of the spine sticking out from the neck wound, looking like the head has been ripped from the neck. Flies are humming around the gaping wound. _

_ Chris gulps, a hand pressing over his mouth. Bile rises in his throat. _

_ Over both bodies, there are several bite wounds, like sharp teeth had ripped open the skin and left it to bleed out. The corpses look dried out, their skin ghostly pale as if missing a lot of blood. _

_ Said blood pools around them, staining the carpet beneath a dark red. A big patch of hazelnut colored hair is missing on the woman’s head, the flesh of the scalp red and bloody. He can’t see her face but he doesn’t have to. _

_ He sees the bracelet on her wrist. _

_ Oh god. _

_ Chris’ eyes widen as he sees the bag laying next to the man’s body - his father’s working bag.  _

 

A scream rang through the empty silence of the forest, full of terror and fear.

Chris clutched his chest, panting hard as he tried to regulate his breathing. His head was spinning.

Where was he?

A look around. 

Right, the cottage.

Who was he with?

He looked to his side.

Yong- Felix was sitting upright, the blanket pooling around his legs and his big eyes watching Chris worriedly. His lips were moving.

The scars on his upper body distracted Chris until he realized that he was talking to him. 

Chris blinked. He remembered his dream.

In all disturbing, frightening clarity. As if a film of pictures appeared behind his eyelids again.

When had…

Chris gasped, gripping his head as he felt more memories resurface.

The house they had lived in before his parents died.

Memories of laughter, of the warmth of a mother’s hug.

That he had been the one who found them - or their corpses. No blood in their bodies anymore - but all the more blood on the floor around them.

The years following were a blur of events. Still, it didn’t take Chris long to discover what the trauma had left inside of him.

He started to shake.

“Chris.” A cold hand on his shoulder brought him back to the now, the other coming up to gently rub over his cheek. The voice came closer, it still sounded like someone was talking through a dense fog of cotton. “Are you with me?”

Chris stared at Felix with widened eyes, his breathing quickened. Was he with him? He didn’t know.

“Hey…” Felix smiled softly. “It was only a dream. Nothing can harm you here.”

Chris blinked at him, a choked breath escaping him that sounded like a whimper. 

“Breathe with me, Chris.” Felix’s hand took his into his own and guided it to his naked chest, sucking in a deep breath. 

Through several breaths, Chris followed his example and eventually slumped against Felix in exhaustion. His chest was burning with unshed tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

An answering hum sounded above him and fingers started to detangle his hair, soothingly scratching against his scalp. 

It was silent for some more time.

“Do you...want to tell me what you dreamed about?” Felix spoke up hesitantly. “Or would it be too much?”

Chris thought for a few moments and sat up again, not looking at Felix as he played with his hands. He didn’t speak, letting the distant sounds of the forest and the city filter into the room

“I think I found out what made me lose my memories during the night.” His whispers broke the heavy silence in the room. 

“What is it?” Felix prompted as Chris didn’t continue speaking.

“I...I dreamed of my parents. And it...it felt like I’ve had that dream before and just didn’t remember it - they had…” He buried his head in his hands, shuddering as he remembered the pictures. “...they had been killed…”

Another shuddering breath.  _ You can do this, Chris.  _ “Like Changbin has been killed.”

“How can you be so sure? What...did you see” Felix’s hand found its way between his shoulder blades again and started to move in calming circles.

Chris stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. “Because I...I saw them! His head had been ripped off, for Heaven’s sake! And there were claw- and bite wounds everywhere - and so much blood…”

He curled in on himself and started to sob again. 

For once, he wished he couldn’t remember his dream. Because it meant that he had been involved with the vampyre world for longer than he might have thought - maybe they had their eyes on him since he was a little child…

He shuddered at that thought.

Why did they go for his parents? Were they simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?

A few moments passed before Chris heard a sigh next to him and he felt himself getting tipped sideways until both boys were laying on the sheets again and Felix pulled Chris against his chest, embracing him.

They laid in silence for some time, Chris relaxing more against Felix’ chest as the gentle silence chased away the remains of his dream.

“How come...how come you’ve remembered this dream again? How do you remember it now when you haven’t all the nights before?” Felix asked in a whisper, his fingers softly playing with Chris’ hair.

Chris stilled, staring off to the other side of the room. 

_ Maybe he could tell him. _

“Actually…” He reached out to hug Felix’s narrow waist, biting his lip. “I think it’s connected to you.”

Felix’s movements stilled. “To me?”

Washed out sunlight started to filter inside the cabin. Chris wondered why he hadn’t crashed already.

“I’ve...Everything that’s been connected to you recently, every memory...I remember clearly. Everything since I met you.” He supported himself on his elbows and looked up to meet Felix’ amber eyes. He smiled. “I think...I think you’re helping me to get over the walls in my mind and…” He stopped, unsure how far he should go.

A smile spread over Felix’s lips, so soft and gentle and full of feelings he probably didn’t even realize it held - and it helped Chris to make a decision.

He heaved himself further up and cupped Felix’s cheek with one hand, looking into eyes so deep he swore they bared Felix’s soul to him. 

“I think I’ve fallen for you along the way.”

Felix stared up at him in awe. “Chris…”

“Shhh.” 

Chris bent down and sealed their lips with a kiss, tingles spreading through him as Felix went with it with a happy hum. His hand reached up to play with the hair on the back of Chris’ head again.

They kissed lazily until Chris had to break away for air, burying his head in Felix’s neck with an airy laugh.

He felt lips press to his forehead and happiness bubble up inside of him.

“I can only say the same for you,” Felix whispered. “Maybe it’s wrong to think like this or to want to have you all for me, but… I don’t care. I think I’ve also fallen for you.”

Chris sighed happily and cuddled closer to Felix, eyes closing again. “I’m happy you feel the same way,” he said.

This was nice.

Could his life please stay like this?


	18. Part III, Chapter XVII: I know that we were meant to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery drives Chris and Felix away from each other again.
> 
> Chris' friends are there to pick him up but sometimes you cannot fix what's been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuu~~~!!  
> Impatient much I am. I know. But I guess you guys don't mind. Being able to post more often will mean that this story is finished sooner than later and I'm able to start on the original manuscript. Heck yiss!   
> The angst will start now, ladys and gentlefolks. Buckle up, muahahaha.  
> I'll be happy about Kudos and comments and so on~ <3<3<3<3  
> Now enjoy!

The sun was shining in through the window, filling the room with buttery yellow light as Chris opened his eyes again.

Remains of his dreams clung his subconscious, making him stare off into nothing. Memories of his time with Changbin, of their nights together in the studio, of celebrations at night after publishing a successful album on SoundCloud, memories of talking until the sun came out - they all came to his mind again, making his eyes burn with emotion.

He closed his eyes, feeling Felix’s arms around him, holding him tight against his body but not holding any warmth.

Chris sighed and rolled around, moving out of Felix’s grip and reaching for his jeans to fiddle for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Felix’s voice sounded strangely sleepy for a being who wasn’t able to sleep and when Chris was back on the bed again, he saw the vampyre smile at him lazily, head propped up on one hand and only his lower body covered by the thin blanket.

Chris forgot to answer for a second. Even with the faintly visible bruises and cuts - most of them had disappeared after the night - on his body, Felix was so effortlessly beautiful it was scary.

“Chris?”

Chris shook his head. “Just searched for my phone, everything’s fine. I’m surprised at how...how rested I feel.”

He settled back down next to Felix and smiled as the vampyre snuggled up to him, purring softly. “That’s good. Did you sleep well?”

Chris hummed affirmatively, threading one of his hands into Felix’s hair and playing with the blond strands. 

“I...I miss Changbin. Like...a lot.”

Felix sat up to look at him. “Is everything okay? Did you dream of him?”

“Yeah…” Chris took his phone and searched for Changbin’s phone contact, hesitating before looking down on Felix. Gently, he pushed him away from his chest and sat up. “I’ll be right back.”

Felix looked up at him, frowning. “Why’re you standing up?”

Chris didn’t answer and pressed the button to call Changbin on his way out of the room. 

He wanted to hear his voice again, he wanted to see if Changbin still had the same voicemail he did a few years ago. Dreaming of Changbin two nights in a row probably led him to do this, wanting to hear his voice in real life and not only in his dreams. 

Chris didn’t have any idea where the phone went, the same as to how they didn’t have any idea what happened to Changbin’s body. Both disappeared without a trace.

Holding the device to his ears, Chris looked around the room as it beeped three times. 

At the first beep, Chris froze.

Changbin’s ringtone rung through the silence - muted but undoubtedly somewhere in this room.

He entered the room again, walking to where he heard the ringtone before it broke off.

He came to a stand in front of the night table.

Chris stared, his hands growing cold, his body going numb.

He didn’t want this to be true, no, no-

Felix caught his gaze, staring at him with realization. His eyes widened further as horror settled in his gaze.

“Chris…” He sat up, reaching out as if he had a mind to stop him, but Chris ignored him. He opened the upper drawer and pulled out-

A phone. Protected with a black and blue phone case.

Chris’s world came to a halt. His hands started to shake, his gaze tunneling on the device in his hands. 

All this time...

Felix had his phone all the goddamn time.

And Chris didn’t know about it.

His best friend and he were the only ones who knew about this cottage. At least according to Felix. There was no one else who could enter here. Who could have entered apart from the two vampyres.

And since he had no idea about Felix’s best friend-

“You were involved with it from the start,” Chris whispered, posture locked and eyes staring at the second phone he held in his hands. His gaze rose to meet Felix’s, seeing the emotions raging war in his amber eyes as he slowly stood from the bed.

Chris stepped back from the bed, his chest aching. His breathing stuttered, he stared at Felix with widened eyes.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so gullible?

And he let Felix come so close to him. He let him  _ drink his blood. _

Maybe he should feel something about the fact that Felix was still stark naked, that he looked at Chris with such a vulnerability in his eyes, that the wounds of the day before were mere shadows beneath his porcelain skin but still visible to the naked eye.

But the sting of betrayal was too strong - his head was spinning, his heart was breaking.

The burn of tears behind his eyes blurred his view, even after he tried to blink them away.

“Chris,” Felix started, reaching out another hand for him. “Please, believe me-”

“Don’t come closer.”

Chris swallowed. “I should have never believed in any word you said. I should have known.” The words were sharp, despite the numbness of his voice and delivered with a shake of his head. 

“Chris-”

“Stop,” he said through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to hear another lie. Actually, I don’t want to hear another word from you.”

He worked quickly to get dressed again, picking up his jacket and holding it tightly in his grip. Anger boiled through his veins. “You know what the worst thing is? I believed in you. You’ve lied to me once, I gave you another chance - and now look where this led me.”

“Do you actually fucking think I wanted to lie to you?!” Felix curled his hands into fists, face distorted into an irritated scowl. “I- I had no other choice!”

Chris snorted, looking away to hide the hurt in his eyes. “Truth is always an option - Yongbok.”

Felix didn’t hide how he flinched at the name. His voice lost its rage again, becoming quiet, vulnerable. “You wouldn’t have believed me if I told you the truth.”

“Because it wouldn’t have been the truth.” Chris shook his head, mumbling, “why do I even try.”

The dense silence of the room that followed was thick enough to suffocate. He needed to get out of here.

Felix sat at the bed again, burying his head in his hands.

No words were exchanged, both too choked up in their emotions.

Maybe Chris wanted Felix to stop him, maybe he didn’t - he didn’t know.

The vampyre made no move to stand from the bed again and hold him back - so Chris left.

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. _

 

Outside, the air was freezing in front of his face and he walked quickly to get away from the cottage, his steps fueled by desperation.

He had barely reached the side of a narrow street, the cottage out of sight behind him before he remembered that he had no idea where Felix brought him.

Where was he? He knew it was outside of Seoul somewhere, but it wasn’t a region he had ever been to before.

Chris groaned, taking out his phone and calling Minho despite his quickly numbing fingers.

Minho picked up after the first ring.

“Chris? Where are you...you disappeared so suddenly yesterday! Did something happen to you?!”

Oh Heavens, did that only happen yesterday? 

“Minho…” He shook his head to get rid of any unwanted thoughts. “I’m fine. Can you please locate my phone...and pick me up? Or...let someone else come. Just...just please find me. I have no idea where I am.” He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

His voice was so weak. It was brimming with tears, shaking in frustration and he knew before long he would be likely to pass out if he didn’t calm down.

Silence on the other end of the line. Then, a sigh. “I will see what I can do. Once I find you, someone will arrive in around twenty minutes.” His voice softened. ”We’ll get you, Chris...don’t worry.”

Chris swallowed. “Thank you...I’ll see you.” He ended the conversation and pocketed his phone again, sitting on one of the boulders along the street and settling to wait, burrowing his head in his arms.

 

It took half an hour for a car to arrive - a black jeep.

Chris stood from the stone he was sitting on, stopping as he saw Luca leaving the car.

Oh. He had expected Minho to come.

Luca appearing in his field of vision made their argument come back to his mind again, the way they avoided to talk or even text with each other during the last few days. Or more, Luca refusing to answer him. 

As he saw him hesitating, Luca walked towards Chris with a stony expression on his face. The brothers stared at each other for a second before Luca turned around brusquely. “Come.”

Chris swallowed, his hands clenching into fists. With slow steps, he followed Luca, both of them getting into the vehicle.

The ride started silent, the sound of the motor the only thing vibrating between them.

Until Chris turned to Luca, not being able to bear the tension in his throat any more.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, exhausted. “Can you...can you forgive me?”

Luca’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his expression pinched in regret and guilt. “If anything...I should be the one to say sorry.” He swallowed, his voice was rough. “I...didn’t mean to be so mean to you. Or...ignore you for so long. You didn’t deserve that. And...maybe I also went too far in some other matter.” 

He glanced at Chris. “But...you don’t have anything to say sorry for. Why do you ask me to forgive you?”

“Because…” Chris sucked in a shuddering breath. “Because you’ve been right. I’ve been in the wrong all along and I shouldn’t have been so naive and let…let him get this close to me.” He laughed bitterly, looking out of the window with painful tears burning in his eyes and finally spilling over.

For some moments, he cried, gnawing on his lip to stop himself from making any sounds.

“And to think that Felix could be any kind of different than another vampyre…,” he mumbled and rubbed at his eyes.

Luca frowned. “Felix?” 

As Chris looked at him, he met Luca’s gentle, albeit confused gaze.  

“I…” He hesitated. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Chris, please, you know that.”

Chris took a deep breath.

“It’s...Yongbok. I’ve slept with him.”

Luca pulled at the steering wheel, effectively causing the car to swerve and almost slam into the sidelines.

“You did what?!”

Chris pressed his lips into a tight line before a gasp could escape him, wide-eyed because of their sudden almost-crash. His voice was shaking but he pulled through to get the words out without stuttering, his knuckles white as they gripped the handles of the door. 

“I slept with him.” He didn’t let Luca interrupt and continued speaking. “And I dreamed of Changbin afterward - and my parents. I thought that could help me to find peace, to find closure and stay close to him, but…” He pulled Changbin’s phone from his pocket and showed it to Luca.

Luca’s eyes widened and he had to grip the steering wheel tighter again to not swerve the car again. “Where-”

“He had it with him. All this time.”

Chris swallowed, the words tumbling from his mouth. “He may have not killed Changbin...but he totally was involved with it. That fucker...he must have had something to do with it. He got his hands on the phone - which means he...he had access to his body or...or knew what happened. He must have known.” 

He looked away. “Fuck, I feel so betrayed...but also like I should have known better. I feel so stupid for letting myself stay so blind. He was...hiding in plain sight, and I didn’t realize.” He bit his lip, his brows furrowing as he rubbed at his eyes again, not daring to look over at Luca. 

Luca pulled over, stopping the car before turning to look at Chris. His eyes were shining and he stayed silent for some time, thinking of what to say.

“You know I want justice for him and I’ve thought since...he was with you the longest, for Heaven’s sake! I thought you would be the first one to scream for revenge, to not let his death be...in vain.”

“I thought so too,” Chris whispered. 

“What happened to that wish? And...why in all Heavens did you even sleep with him?”

Chris continued to look out of the window.

Luca sighed. “Chris, please.”

“Argh, fine. I’ve developed feelings for him, okay? I...I knew he had to be someone special because I remembered everything that happened when I was around him - but I didn’t know why. Maybe...once I-” He stopped, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about that anymore - it only served to hurt his head.

And his betrayal hurt even more if Chris thought about how sincere Felix had seemed the previous evening - like he meant what he told Chris. That he had the same feelings for him too. 

“Once you what?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing will come out of this - he lied to me and- no. It doesn’t matter. I don’t ever want to see him again.”

Luca hummed, his brows furrowed. “And our...plan?”

“What plan? I want justice for Changbin too, don’t get me wrong - I just think it’s wrong to kill for it.”

“But he...that asshole betrayed you! Us all! And for what his brother has done to Changbin...he definitely deserves it!”

“He still doesn’t deserve to die, Luca. And neither does Felix.” Chris balled his fists. “I never want to see his face again, but he doesn’t deserve to die. No more violence. It isn’t the answer...Changbin wouldn’t want that.”

Luca looked at him warily before he relaxed with a sigh. “Okay, no more violence.” He took Chris’s hand into his own.

“Channie, I wanted to say sorry again...Sorry for being such an ass towards you and...Maybe I really was in the wrong for hurting Yongbok like this. Even though I don’t regret it that much after what you’ve told me now.”

Chris snorted, a small smile on his lips. “I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me again.”

“I can.”

They both hugged each other.

 

When they arrived home, both Minho and Bambam were there, waiting for them in the hallway of the apartment. Minho opened his arms as he caught sight of the state Chris was in, catching him readily. Both of them sank to the floor as he started to cry, the sting in his heart catching up with him.

He had  _ trusted  _ Felix.

He had trusted him with everything he had and Felix had betrayed that trust - he had used him and maybe planned to do the same to him like what had been done to Changbin.

And Chris had fallen in love with him...he had confessed his feelings for him…

How stupid could one be.

How...naive and stupid and gullible.

“Okay, we’re holding a movie night. Movie afternoon, day, whatever.” Bambam clapped his hands, sharp eyes trained on Chris huddling against Minho on the floor. “All of us need to calm down again and we also need to celebrate that Luca and Chris finally got over themselves and talked with each other.”

“Don’t make this into such a huge thing,” Luca grumbled.

“It kind of is though if we take into consideration how stubborn you both can be,” Bambam smiled and turned to look at Chris.

Minho snorted with a smile and patted Chris’s back. “Now come on, how does a marathon of Lord of the Rings sound?”

Despite himself, Chris had to smile.

“Wonderful.”


	19. Part III, Chapter XVIII: I'm a disaster, I'm a fucking mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened in the cottage.
> 
> Chris talks with his friends and tells them what happened. After telling him about the dream of his parents, Luca tells Chris something he was too afraid of to accept it as true - his parents didn't die in a car accident.
> 
> He visits Woojin to talk about Felix - and still, he's left with no answer to his question.  
> Why does he still harbor feelings for the vampyre even after what he had done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, typing this for the second time - i'm positively FUMING. I hate accidentally deleting my progress before I get a chance to click on POST.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Late update again, I'm sawwwyyyyy!! Probably also won't be able to post until the new year because I'll be leaving for some vacation tmrw and I'll be gone until January 5th. And the thing is that idk if I'll have enough WiFi to upload - which is why I'm telling you guys now so you're not left with wonder as to why tf there's no update.  
> I'll be able to upload once I'll come back though.
> 
> Read the end of the chapter for some end-of-the-year notes!  
> For now, please enjoy this messoffeelingswhoaaa.  
> <3<3<3

A movie night - or movie marathon day, since the handles had barely moved past noon - to cheer Chris up was not an empty promise made. 

So, the day found the four friends lounging around on the sofa, all clad in warm and comfortable sweatpants and hoodies. The temperature in the room was at a comfortable level, just enough to justify such fuzzy clothing.

Chris was snuggled up in a fluffy blanket, curled up on one side of the sofa as he watched his brother and friends preparing what they decided on needing for their movie marathon. They bickered playfully with each other, a pillow flying towards the kitchen to where Bambam had disappeared and a disbelieving “Yah!” sounded through Minho’s and Luca’s laughter.

Chris was amazed at how easily they were able to get back into bickering with each other. He didn’t participate, only watched them with a smile on his face. It was enough to distract him from his whirlwind of thoughts.

Minho sat next to him, smiling gently as Bambam started the first film. “Will you be doing okay?”, he whispered, leaning his head on Chris’ shoulder. 

Chris shrugged, moving Minho’s head. “I don’t know...it helps to be with you guys. But...I need time to think.”

Minho smiled at him. “It will be okay, trust me.”

 

By the middle of the third movie, Luca and Minho were on their way to dreamland again. They decided to stop it here and put an early end to the day - sue them, the Lord of the Rings films were quite long, almost seven hours had passed since they started. Bambam laughed as he stood to look at their friends and he shook Luca awake. 

“Need me to take you to your bedroom?” he grinned. Chris watched them sleepily, still bundled up in his blanket. 

Luca grumbled, glaring up at him but standing on his own, swaying slightly before Bambam grabbed his arm. “Come on, you can sleep in your bed.”

“Shut up, I can walk on my own.” But Luca made no move to shake Bambam off as they made their way out of the living room together.

Chris looked over at Minho who was stretched out on the sofa Chris was sitting on. He contemplated briefly if waking him was worth facing the grumpiness of a sleepy Minho but decided to leave him for Bambam to deal with - he was too exhausted to get Minho to his room. Taking his blanket and spreading it over Minho, he stood and stretched with a yawn. 

The films were a nice distraction and kept him from thinking about Fel- Yongbok too much. He hadn’t realized how much he needed a distraction like this.

But now that the thought of the vampyre entered his mind again, the other thoughts came back with double the force.

Chris winced, shaking his head and walking to his room. He didn’t want this. And he certainly didn’t want to admit to himself that he still kind of may possibly kind of maybe need him-  _ nope, not going down that road. Nope. _

Maneuvering through the darkened room until he could feel the bed against his legs, Chris slipped under the covers and curled up, staring at the wall. He was exhausted but his mind wouldn’t let him rest.

Why did he do this to him?

Why...did all this have to happen? Why did Felix have-

_ No. _

_ If he wasn’t involved with the murder as he said, he wouldn’t have had the phone. Easy as that. _

It took another hour for his brain to succumb to sleep.

 

The night wasn’t merciful on him.

After four hours of fitful sleep, Chris awoke with a scream, curling into the furthest corner of his bed. Whimpers escaped him, his eyes squeezed as he remembered the last bits of his dream - a growling beast running, stumbling, catching up to him, the phantom pain of teeth sinking into his neck, robbing him of all his blood-

“Chris!”

Steps were coming into his room, steps coming towards his bed and a weight sinking to the mattress next to him. 

Chris flinched away, curling up even further and shivering. “No…Please...” Did the monster find him?

“Chris, it’s us…” a familiar voice said, strained with pain and it took another few minutes for Chris to resurface again and turn around, seeing the faces of his friends standing around him.

Bambam, Minho and Luca. Luca was sitting on the bed next to him and Chris stared on his halfway raised hand. 

They were all in their pajamas, Bambam turning away to yawn and Luca’s hair a sleep-mussed mess.  

_ They woke up because of him. _

“Did I wake you?” he managed to ask with a scratchy voice. He looked down in guilt “I’m sorry…”

Luca snorted, leaning forward to embrace Chris with a hug. “I’m just relieved you’re okay...” he said. Chris leaned into his hug, closing his eyes briefly.

“What did you dream? Do you remember it?”

Chris looked away as they pulled back, nodding. He hesitated before looking at his friends again. “Since...since last night...I’ve also remembered my dream. I...think something is happening.”

Minho sat down next to Luca and leaned forward with a frown. “What do you mean?”

Chris and Luca exchanged a gaze before Chris took a deep breath. “I...since I slept with Yongbok and he drank my blood-”

“He did WHAT?!”

“When the hell did that happen??”

“And you allowed him that!? Are you like- ”

“Chris, what the hell?”

Chris flinched and cowered away from their loud voices. “I know it was a mistake! I should have never let him get this close to me...but he was so vulnerable and wounded and I wanted him to feel better again - and I…” He further shrank into himself, playing with his fingers as he stared down onto the cover. “I think despite what he’s done...I feel something for him…”

Minho and Bambam exchanged a look. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with him.”

“It’s not like I can do anything about it! I can’t just control who I fall in love with!”

Luca sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Okay. Okay, okay. Nevermind. You said you don’t want to see him again, right?”

Chris nodded, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

“We can work this out,” Bambam said. “For now, you need a few days of calming down again. Did you talk to your professors about taking some time off for the semester?”

Chris took a deep breath. “Yeah...yeah, and most of them said it would be okay. I’ll sign out of classes for this semester and try to see if I can take them next semester again - I just…” He stopped, trying to think. “It’s not that important to me at the moment.”

All three of his friends nodded and left his room after making sure he would be okay on his own, but Chris held Luca back before he could leave.

Luca looked at him, one of his eyebrows cocked in question. He sat back down on the bed. “What’s up?”

“Do you know why I came into your family...all those years ago?”

Luca frowned. “Your parents died in a car accident. Wasn’t it that?”

Chris looked down at the floor. He let the silence linger for a few seconds. 

“Chris? Is there something I should know? Why are you asking?”

“I dreamed of them.”

Luca tilted his head. “And...what did you see? If you want to tell me, that is.”

Chris took a deep breath.

“Maybe it’s me projecting because I’ve had so much to do with vampyres recently and-” he laughed, a clipped, fearful sound. “There’s no way my parents could have actually been killed by vampyres...right?”

He remembered the claw wounds. All the blood around them. The way it had looked like the skin was partly ripped away from their bodies.

He started to shake.

“Hey, hey, Chris, it’s okay.” Hands cupped his face before he could slip away fully and Luca’s worried face appeared in front of him. “Breathe. I’m here with you.”

Chris drew in a shuddering breath, hand coming up to grasp Luca’s wrist as he tried to stabilize himself again.

He shook his head. “Sorry…”

Luca smiled. “It’s okay.” He sat back again. “You didn’t dream of that last night, didn’t you?”

Chris shook his head. “But the night before - and I remember it all. And...fuck, it doesn’t feel like a dream I had for the first time. It’s like...like I walked through that darkness already, like I really opened a door and found them lying on the floor- in their own-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me more… Actually…” Luca drew in a deep breath. “There… has been something I’ve been keeping from you.”

Chris frowned. “What do you mean?”

Luca looked away. “You might have wondered why Juhee-ssi knows your name, right?”

Chris blinked, freezing. “How do you know-”

“Not important. There’s a reason she knows.”

He took another deep breath, his voice wavering. “Juhee-ssi told me about a tragedy that happened fifteen years ago - I didn’t put the pieces together as she told me, but now that I think about it…it had been the year you came to us. 

“You know, the way the clans have been dealing with Strays wasn’t always the same. They had left them a bit of freedom - more or less - until a series of murders occurred a few years ago, more exactly: fifteen years. It was a family, the house had been broken in and the parents were slaughtered by the Strays - and they left behind a six-year-old son.”

Luca’s words left silence ringing in the room. 

Chris stared ahead, his eyes unseeing. “Thank you for telling me,” he whispered, burying his head in his hands.

He felt numb.

 

The next day, Chris was on his way to visit Woojin again. He needed someone to talk to - and even if it had only been two (three?) days since they last saw each other, he missed him.

And he needed advice - in terms of love. In terms of being in love with someone who betrayed you, someone who was out for his heart all along and never had been honest about the feelings he harbored for Chris.

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself - it hurt to think about Felix this way. Even if it was the truth.

Hyunjin opened the door after the third ring. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Chris, the sleeve of his dark blue sweater slipping over his fingers as he lifted them to rub at his eyes. He turned his head and yawned quietly before he smiled at Chris and Chris couldn’t help the inwardly coo at his sleep-dimmed smile. 

_ That kid was too cute sometimes, seriously. _

“Hey, hyung. Wanna come in?” Hyunjin stepped back to let Chris into the flat, falling against his chest with a happy noise as Chris opened his arms and hugged him gently.

Chris chuckled, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s silky black hair. “Hey, Jinnie.”

They stood together for a few minutes before Hyunjin stepped back and allowed Chris to pull off his shoes. “Is Woojin still in class?”

“Yes, but he should come back at any minute. You wanna eat with us? Innie and I just cooked lunch.”

Chris grinned and followed Hyunjin into the kitchen where Jeongin was sat on a barstool and eating away at a bowl of ramen. He raised a hand in greeting, smiling with his mouth full but swallowing before he answered.

“Hi, hyung!”

Chris sat down next to him and ruffled his hair. “Hey, Innie.” He turned to Hyunjin. “I’m not that hungry actually...but I will keep you company until Woojin arrives.”

“Do we get to know what you want to talk to him about?”, Jeongin asked, staring at Chris with a curious gaze.

Chris rolled his eyes before he lightly flicked his forehead. “Adult’s business, Innie.”

A pause before Jeongin fake-gagged and Hyunjin laughed. “Okay, forget I asked.”

 

It didn’t take long for Woojin to come back from classes. At least, it didn’t seem like long when he talked with two-thirds of the puppy group and laughed at their antics, forgetting his pain for a moment.

There were arms around his shoulders, a heavy body draping itself over him and Chris stiffened in surprise. 

“Hello~,” Woojin drawled, placing his chin on Chris’s head and Chris relaxed, leaning into the warmth of his familiar embrace.

“What a nice surprise to see my Channie here.” He pulled back and moved to place his bag on one of the chairs and sat into another, smiling at the two younger boys and then looking at Chris again. “What brings you here?”

Chris threw a pointed gaze at the two other boys and they hurried to leave the room. 

He slumped over the table with a sigh, all cheer leaving him as he remembered why he was here. “I… need your advice.”

“How come? Something serious?” Woojin frowned, tilting his head.

Chris looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t come to you in terms of advice if it wasn’t serious. It’s…” He took a deep breath. “It’s in the matter of love.”

“Ooooh, love.” Woojin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows until he saw Chris’s distressed expression. His grin fell. “Wait. One-sided or reciprocated? Are we talking about a crush or real, deep love here?”

“That’s the thing...I don’t know if it’s mutual. He told me so, but I don’t know if I should believe him after what he did. And...” Chris hesitated. “I don’t know…”

Woojin threw a glance at the door and stood. “Maybe it’s better we talk about this in my room - come.”

Chris followed him out of the kitchen and a few minutes later, they were seated on Woojin’s bed, close to each other but not touching more than what was comfortable for Chris.

“So. Now tell me: Why do you think you can’t trust him anymore? Or what did he do?” Woojin regarded him with an open smile, so ready to comfort and be there for one of his best friends.

Chris looked up at him and swallowed, feeling so vulnerable to lay all of this in front of him.

Well, almost everything - he would leave out the tiny but important detail that Felix was a vampyre.

Not that it mattered anyway.

“Promise that you don’t judge...I haven’t known about this until before...before two days.”  _ Only two days had passed since he walked out of the cottage? What the fuck? _

“I’d be the last to judge you, Chris - pinky promise.”

After another deep breath and a linking of pinkies, Chris told Woojin about Felix, told him about how they met, found together and how they slept with each other, how he had developed feelings for him - and how he found out that Felix hid Changbin’s phone in a cottage only he knew how to get into. And all that in the morning after they slept with each other.

And yet...Chris couldn’t help but yearn for-

_ No. Nope, nope, nope, stop that. _

Woojin pressed his lips into a tight line as he was finished, his eyes narrowed into glittering slits. It took a few seconds for him to speak.

“It’s good that you pulled the breaks - you need to stay away from him, Chris. Who knows what he might have done to you if you hadn’t found out.” He paused. “I think...that’ll also be good because the feelings you still may have for him won’t go away overnight. He must not get to you anymore - and that’s what’s going to happen if you stay where he’s close.”

“Don’t worry,” Chris said quietly. “I know that - and I don’t want that. So...you say it’s best to ignore him and wait for the feelings to disappear?”

Woojin tilted his head, his eyes slipping away until he stared at the wall behind Chris. “Yes.” He smiled softly, looking at Chris again. “You’ll get over him - don’t worry.”

“Yeah…” Chris sighed, sinking deeper onto the bed and cuddling into the sheets. “Can I stay here until the evening? Your bed is so comfortable. And Hyunjin kind of convinced me to watch a movie with him later on - oh and that I would help Jeongin and him with their homework.” He frowned. Why did he say yes to that?

Oh yeah. Because he was soft and couldn’t deny the puppies anything.

Woojin grinned. “Seungmin will be very happy if you’re still here when he comes home. Alright, but let someone know so they don’t worry about you.”

“They’re not my babysitters, Woojin.”

“Still.”

Chris groaned but fumbled for his phone.

 

i’ll be staying over at Woojin’s again

don’t wait up for me in case you want us to eat together or sth

 

**minho**

_ don’t worry, it’s okay _

_ Luca is also out for the evening _

_ say hi to the puppies from me and give Woojin-hyung a hug - he deserves it  _

 

he does lel

 

_ and stay aware of your surroundings _

 

i will - jeez i’m no child minho-yah

 

_ really? Could have fooled me there :P _

 

….

be careful brat

 

_ I’m the personification of innocent hyung _

 

shut up haha

**[read 05:43 pm]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who stayed with me this year, who subscribed to this story and commented or gave Kudos or bookmarks - I LOVE YOU SO HECKING MUCH YOU MADE MY YEAR GUYS. Hope you'll stay with WTNR in the new year too! <3  
> I'm wishing everyone a wonderful last evening of the decade and an amazing start into 2020!  
> If you're celebrating please do it responsibly - make sure you're in company you know and feel comfortable with if you're planning to drink a lot.  
> I love you all lots, take care of yourself and each other, mwah! *kisses and love* <3<3


	20. Part IV, Chapter XIX: If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes back to his house and has a talk with Jiwoo about what has gone wrong.
> 
> He talks with Lola about not being there for his siblings the previous days; they both decide to go against each other in a sparring/kickboxing match despite her being clearly injured from the previous hunt.
> 
> It does not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of 2019! <3<3

Watching Chris leave the cottage made something break inside of Felix’s chest. Maybe his heart, maybe some other cruel part that had decided to let him feel again - he wasn’t sure.

Gaze cast downwards, he walked back to the bed where they were laying on together just a few minutes ago. He curled up under the covers and stared ahead, not seeing the patterns on the wall before him.

Chris was the only thing in his mind.

And he was gone, had walked out of the door and out of his life. 

And Felix had been the one to cast him away.

He took the pillow on which Chris had laid, cuddling it to his chest and inhaling his scent, relaxing marginally. 

Why didn’t he stop him? Why didn’t he try to explain? Why didn’t he say anything?

But would that change anything? Chris would hate him all the more if he tried to hold him back by force. And he wouldn’t believe whatever words Felix told him - he had said so before he left. 

Felix didn’t know what to do.

He should have given Changbin’s phone to Chris when he had the chance to do it without anyone realizing that it went missing - like this... it had ruined everything.

Felix wanted to cry. There was a pain in his chest that didn’t want to go away, no matter how deep he breathed or tried to calm himself down. Breathing exercises never worked on vampyres - they weren’t supposed to have such strong feelings and neither was he.

But here he was, trying to spill tears over a man that hated him.

 

Time passed in a slow blur of molasses, he didn’t care. He heard the vibration of his phone going off but he didn’t get up to see who texted him. It didn’t matter.

Half of Felix’s mind hoped that it was Chris but he knew this wasn’t possible. It was more likely that it was one or all of his siblings who were worried about him and wondered where he was.

Did they even know why Yeoncheol had wanted to see him two days ago? He wasn’t sure.

Two hours later - maybe more, maybe less -, he got up and got dressed. It made no sense to keep wallowing in self-pity and keep his siblings worrying.

He took a deep breath and opened a warp tunnel to the main hall of his house.

 

Jiwoo was waiting for him.

She stood from her chair in the kitchen and walked over while Felix was still recovering from the jump and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

He stiffened, eyes wide. “Eomma...?” Tentatively, his arms came up to hug her back - he wasn’t used to her hugging him so closely. What had he missed?

“Never...never disappear like that ever again,” she whispered into his hair, her voice hoarse. “I was worried you actually did something to yourself because we didn’t hear a word from you when Yeoncheol-nim let you go… Please.” Her hands gently carded through his hair and he could feel them shaking.

Oh.

She didn’t ask what his master did to him. It made Felix relax because it meant he didn’t have to recall the details of the torture Yeoncheol had used to remind Felix he belonged to him. 

The memories were hazy even if only two days had passed since Yeoncheol had let him come see him.

Phantom pain wiggled underneath the skin at his wrists and ankles.

_Don’t think about that anymore. You make yourself sick if you try to remember it all._

_You’re safe with Eomma._

He swallowed, allowing himself to relax into her embrace and hiding his face in her chest. 

And like this, they stood for some time.

Jiwoo drew back again and softly smiled at him - smiling like a mother who had found her son after he had gone lost.

It squeezed something deep inside Felix’ chest and yet again, the dry burn of unshed tears appeared behind his eyelids. He looked away from her motherly gaze and swallowed hard.

Too many feelings resurfaced in his chest and he didn’t like it, didn’t know what to make out of it.

“Come, you need blood. You need to refill your resources.”

But Felix held her back as she wanted to pull him towards the kitchen. “Wait...there’s something I need to tell you, Eomma.” He didn’t look at her, didn’t see the frown appearing on her face.

_But...she needed to know._

“What is it? Did something happen?”

He stayed silent.

Jiwoo came closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Felix-ah, please tell me.”

Felix relented with a deep sigh.

“Chris asked to see me when I left after Yeoncheol- nim- let me go.” He drew in a deep breath. 

“I...We...we spent the night together in Lola’s and my cottage outside of Seoul and…” He shook his head, sniffing silently, his body tense. His hand came up to rub at his eyes even if they couldn’t shed any tear. “I fucked up. Once again. But...even bigger this time.”

Jiwoo cradled his head in her palms, tilting it upwards to bring him to look at her. Her face was serious and wrinkled with worry. “What happened, my love?”

_Did he still deserve to be called like that? After what he had done?_

Felix sniffed, reaching up a hand to rub at his eyes. “He...Chris found out about...about...that I still had his best friend’s phone...and he left. He’s gone. I’ve hurt him so much, oh Heavens…” He wanted to turn away, wanted to shield himself from having to look at his foster mother as the pain overwhelmed him, but she didn’t let him.

“Felix-ah, shh, it’s okay. That may be very unfortunate and even if I feel that you can still make this right again, I feel like there’s something else. Something you’re not telling me.” She tilted her head. “Am I right?”

Felix bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I drank his blood.” The words came out in a defeated whisper.

Jiwoo’s hands around his jaw tightened her grip. “Chris’ blood? How much of it?” Her voice had become strained.

“Not much...he allowed me to drink but I could hold myself back…”

“But you didn’t give him any of your blood in exchange, didn’t you?”

“No! I would never! No, but...Eomma. I fucked up. I…” He curled his hands into fists. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him and I betrayed him and...and he told me that he loves me too and then he finds out...oh Heavens, he will never want to look at me again…He told me he would never trust me again and what if this is the end now?” He looked at Jiwoo, his eyes wide in desperation. His breathing quickened. “I can’t lose him! I can’t- I-I-”

Jiwoo’s grip relaxed again and she let her hands fall away before she embraced him again. “Love, if he loves you too, you two will find a way to get back together again, believe me. Give him some time, for now, you two need to calm down first before talking to each other again.”

A cool hand threaded soft fingers through his hair and they fell into a short silence. “Please...try to talk with Lola again though. She’s been really worried for you and our recent hunt hasn’t gone so well for her-”

Felix’s eyes widened, his body stiffening.

“Is she hurt badly?”

Jiwoo shook her head. “A few flesh wounds, nothing she won’t heal from. But...you should talk to her. There are...a few things you maybe have to go about with each other.”

If she had said more, Felix didn’t hear her. 

He ran towards Lola’s room, stopping before he knocked three times, guilt churning through his insides.

How could he have abandoned her like this? How did he leave without sparing a second thought of what happened to her?

How did he let Chris take up his entire mind?

It stayed silent until the door opened and a _frazzled_ looking Lola appeared. Her eyes widened before hardening at his sight. “Oh...Felix.”

Felix stared at her with wide eyes, apologies forgotten for the moment. “Dear Heavens, what happened to you?”

She bared her teeth in a snarl, her face twisted into a wild, dark expression. “If you’d been around recently, you would have known.”

Felix flinched.

Lola caught herself instantly, shaking her head and stepping back to allow Felix into her room. She seemed to be calmer again but didn’t look at him, biting her lip. 

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said that.”

He walked inside slowly, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, observing Lola’s disheveled appearance, the bite wounds on her stomach and arms, her defensive posture. He wasn’t used to seeing her like this and it made him swallow.

She was always open with him but right now, it felt like she was closing off  - and Felix’s throat was tightening at the thought. 

Was he the reason for that?

“No, it’s the truth...I should have paid more attention to you instead of only focusing on Chris.” He looked down, playing with the hem of his sweater. “I’m the one who’s sorry,” he whispered.

Lola laughed hoarsely and stepped closer to him. “It’s okay. Are you…” She let her gaze wander over his stature. Felix wondered what she saw - if it was obvious that he had spent the night together with Chris. 

Her head cocked to the side, she asked, “Are you up for a sparring match?”

Felix blinked, looking up at her with furrowed brows. He hadn’t expected that. 

Was she serious?

Lola didn’t seem to be joking, judging by the way she watched him expectantly.

“Why? No offense, but you don’t seem to be in the right state for a sparring match right now.”

She lifted an eyebrow, dragging her hand through her unruly hair. Her eyes gleamed like hardened gold. “Who are you to judge that, honestly? Yeah, I wasn’t very careful today but I still have energy and I kind of want to punch something.”

“Don’t you mean somebody? And is that somebody probably me?”

She shrugged, an innocent smile on her lips. “See it as a repay for barely being there during the last days - and that we barely see you in school anymore.”

Felix rolled his eyes, dragging a hand down his face. “Really? Given how injured we both are, I don’t think this match will last very long. But okay, if you want to... And I can still punch you into the floor, just so you know.” His mouth hardened into a tight line.

Lola nodded. “We meet downstairs.”

 

Felix swallowed. He entered the training hall in the basement of Jiwoo’s house and pulled his tank top over his head, the rest of his training gear already in place. Lola didn’t know about what their maker had done to him, she didn’t know about the wound of the Blessed blade Luca had inflicted on him. 

It wasn’t the first time the siblings met to beat each other up and settle an otherwise unsolvable fight - but it felt different this time. 

Maybe because the last time they had fought seriously had been very long ago - some time in the last century.

He wasn’t sure if he could use that violence against Lola again.

Most of his wounds were healed, aided by Chris’ blood, but they still hurt more than they should.

Especially...

Gingerly, Felix touched the scar on his abdomen. The pain sat underneath the skin, underneath the scar, itching and gnawing at his flesh. Chris’ blood had aided the healing process a lot, but it hadn’t stopped the wound from scarring - and a scar, a real one with raised scar tissue, was something only very few vampyres could show. After all, Blessed weapons were the only thing that could inflict a scar on a vampyre and they fell into disuse after mankind rose from the darkness of the Middle Age.

But-

Lola entered the training hall, interrupting his thoughts. Her injuries were patched up with stark white bandages and her mouth set into a tight line. She was wearing loose shorts and a black tank top like Felix and her fingers flexed impatiently as she walked towards the mat Felix was standing on.

“Kickboxing or Sparring?”, he asked and watched her coming closer while rolling his head. Maybe he also needed to let out some steam even if it sounded like a very bad idea to beat himself up with his sister when they were both injured - and her wounds barely healed as it seemed.

But it was what she had wanted.

She snorted, letting her fingers crack. “You want to punch me to the ground that badly?”

“Hey, you were the one who asked for a match. Or more - you were the one who wanted to beat me up.” He grinned tauntingly. “But I doubt you’ll be able to - you’re still weakened after all.”

Lola rolled her eyes, not answering to his words. “Kickboxing is it, then.”

Both vampyres got into starting positions, circling each other in tense silence.

Lola broke the tension. She stepped forward and their fight began.

After a few seconds, they fell into a rhythm, dancing around each other as they landed blow after blow, making the other stumble and fall but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

Until Lola started to talk.

“I feel like we’re barely existent for you anymore,” she grunted, stumbling as Felix’ kick hit her in the upper arm. Her eyes flared up.

He frowned, jumping out of her reach. “What are you talking about? I said sorry that I didn’t talk with you that much recently. And after all-” he grunted, dodging another hit, “it’s been only a few days!” 

“Pfft. As if one sorry will cut it, Lix - every time I see you, you smell like _him._ Even now. It’s even stronger than the other times - what in all Heavens have you been keeping from me?”

“Am I obligated to tell you every fucking detail about my life?”, he forced out through gritted teeth, rolling over the mat and squeezing his eyes shut at the pain that flared through his body at the fast movements. But he got up barely a second later because the anger pulsing through him overshadowed the pain. 

“No, but I’d kind of like to know if there’s someone you have _fallen in love with_.”

He froze, eyes wide. “Where do you know that from?”

“Please.” She threw back her ponytail, attacking again and her kick to his chest caught Felix off guard and threw him to the ground again. 

As he got up again, coughing about the pain that lingered in his abdomen and his chest, he saw her walking towards him. 

Her face was dark, set into an expression he had barely seen on her - even when they had fought, she had rarely looked at him with such anger in her eyes. 

She scoffed, cracking her knuckles. “It’s so easy to see how smitten you are with him when you’re on the phone - and he’s like...all you’ve been thinking about during the last weeks.”

Felix scoffed, getting up again and raising the corner of his mouth in a tiny, mocking smile. “This almost...sounds like you’re jealous or something.”

Lola’s hands clenched into fists, her teeth baring. She stood directly in front of him. “I’d just like to have my fucking lovesick brother back!”

Another kick, but this time, her foot caught him directly in his abdomen. The force of her kick threw him across the hall and made him let out a choked up garble, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull as he hit the wall and fell to the ground like an unmoving doll.

_Fuck._

_He didn’t think she had that much strength left in her._

He stayed still, little pants of pain escaping his lips as he blankly stared ahead.

His lower body was on fire - he didn’t know the pain could flare up like this once again.

_“Learn your place, my dear jewel.” Yeoncheol’s slow steps came closer, his well-polished shoes stopping right in front of Felix’s bloodied face._

_His body was on fire, he couldn’t move._

_He panted quietly and a bloody tear trailed down his cheek._

_He didn’t know he would ever feel such excruciating pain again._

_Yeoncheol bent down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him upright to lock eyes with him. His gaze was hard and cold as golden-purple stone. “Learn your place and remember who you belong to - if you go against another one of my orders by staying close to that human I will not hesitate to take action.”_

Felix started to shiver.

Lola’s steps were quick as she jogged over to him.

“Oh my God, Felix…” She bent down and helped him to sit up again. Her voice shook with regret. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-”

He flinched away from her hold, not looking at her. “Leave it. Please.” He could feel her flinch at the toneless sound of his voice.

But he didn’t care.

Shakingly, he stood up, gripping his arms around his waist and walking out of the training hall without looking back. 

Shivering breaths that could have been sobbing wracked his body and he ached for warmth.

He ignored how Lola called for him - he hoped she knew that it was better to not talk to him for some time.

Felix was done with everything. 

Slowly, like he was under a trance, he walked back to his room and let himself fall to his bed, curling up into a ball and trying to hold himself together through the bouts of sobs and pain.

Oh if he were a human again, then he could let go of all this pain and cry his eyes out until he fell asleep.

Escaping this plane of existence for a few hours - but no, this pleasure was taken from him forever.

* * *

**[3:04 pm]**

Chris...I’m so so sorry

I never meant for this to happen

I know I should have given the phone back to you when I still had the chance to…

I really don’t...I don’t have anything to do with the murder of Changbin. The phone got slipped to me, I found it the morning after we met at the party for the first time

I know you most likely don’t believe me...I don’t even believe myself anymore

but please

I beg you...give me a chance...please let me explain

I love you...please let us start again

**[read 4:40pm]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I still managed to upload before the New Year! At least it's not even 7 pm here in Germany. To all of you who are already in 2020 - Happy New Year!
> 
> I'll see the rest of you in a few hours - happy celebrating to all of you, I love you!  
> <3<3<3


	21. Part IV, Chapter XX: Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to contact Chris far too many times and ignoring Lola's attempts at speaking with him, Felix runs away to the Southside to search for his brother Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is so hard omg-  
> So much stress. Sometimes I hate university. But then I remember how much I like building prototypes and all is well again uwu. Even if the day was shitty bc my Levanter albums should have arrived today but they couldn't be delivered bc anybody of us was there to take the package and now I'm salty.  
> Anyway, have another chapter, my folks! And our dear Jisungie - of whom I've only talked about but not exactly made him appear in the story - makes an appearance. Give him lots of love, our boy needs it!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave me a comment if you did! <3<3<3

How often did someone need to apologize before receiving forgiveness?

Lola tried to talk to Felix multiple times over the next day - but he brushed her off, telling her he needed time alone, that he couldn’t talk with her. He pretended like he didn’t see the look of hurt in her eyes. 

He hadn’t told his sister what had happened to him after he left to find Chris, he hadn’t told her about the scar on his stomach - and for the first time since they found each other as siblings, he felt like he was drifting away from her. 

He shouldn’t be surprised about it - he was the one who drove her away after all. He was the one pushing everyone around him away when they only wanted to help him.

Felix groaned, hiding his face in his pillows and curling himself into a small ball of misery. He stayed in that position, moping to himself before getting up eventually and stretching himself, wincing at the pain pulsing through his limbs.

Hiding in his room didn’t manage to make him feel any better. Felix was restless, he had to get moving again - he needed a distraction. 

He reached for his phone, sighing in disappointment after one lock at the lock screen. No new messages. Nothing from Chris.

He needed to get outside - and if now wasn’t the perfect time for that one thing he wanted to do...

His walk out of his room was as quiet as the silence ringing through the house. He stopped, looking around while standing in the middle of the living room.

The house echoed back at him.

Where did everybody go? 

_ Hunting, probably. _

Felix bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists, determination in his mind. Being alone meant he would be able to do something he  _ knew  _ neither Jiwoo nor his siblings would approve of - but it had to be done. There would be no rest in his mind if he didn’t do it.

He continued his way into the kitchen, taking a blood bag from the fridge and starting to drink while wandering off and searching for the cream Jiwoo had put on the wound of the Blessed weapon to make it heal faster. Felix didn’t know if it would help with the dull pain from the kick Lola had landed on him during their fight - but it had calmed him down after he had appeared in the house a few days ago, bleeding, shivering and scared to death.

Felix shivered at the memory and had to stop drinking before he coughed up the blood he already drank. It took several breaths to calm himself down and he discovered his shaking hands, cursing under his breath.

“Come on,” he mumbled, throwing away the plastic bag once it was empty and further rummaging through Jiwoo’s medicine drawer. “Where did she put it?”

Finally pulling out a small jar filled with white cream, he sighed in relief. 

Quickly, he rearranged everything as he had found it, snatched himself another blood bag and sat on a kitchen chair, pulling up his shirt and opening the jar. 

The scar looked fine, no obvious bleeding to be seen - but the skin around it was reddened and badly bruised. 

Felix took a deep breath and started to apply the cream to his skin. He had to stop several times.

_ Why were his hands shaking so badly?  _

He groaned. “Come on, you need to calm down,” he said to himself. For what he had in mind, he needed his whole concentration - plus enough blood to last him for days and enough self-control to withstand the hate and not give in to the raging wrath that came with it.

After all, getting into the Southside of Seoul without being seen…

If anyone saw him, he would be killed without a second thought.

Felix closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, putting on another bandage and leaving the kitchen to dress in inconspicuous clothing.

Closing his door left a noise he didn’t know would echo inside the house.

He froze, seeing one of the doors at the other end of the hallway open and Subin stepping out.

Both stopped at seeing each other.

“How did I not hear you?” Felix asked quietly, his brows furrowed. His voice was shaking. “I thought I was alone.”

Subin tilted his head and walked closer. His eyes shimmered in bright, golden amber. Felix saw the bloodstains on his hoodie and licked his lips. 

“Just came back from hunting - Eomma, Haneul, and Lola will be back soon too. Where’re you going though, hyung?” Subin frowned, taking in Felix’s dark clothing and his disheveled hair, his eyes that couldn’t stop looking around. “Are you okay? Or...are you running away from us again?”

Felix shook his head quickly, straightening up. “I’m- just fine, don’t worry about me.” He looked away. “Why would I be running away from you?”

Subin breathed out slowly, appearing in front of him and lifting a hand as if he wanted to touch Felix’s face. “You’ve been running away from us during the last few days, hyung...we barely see you anymore.”

Felix stepped back quickly, out of his reach. He looked away to not see the flash of hurt that crossed Subin’s face.

“Please.” Subin sounded much older than he was and in his eyes was a seriousness Felix hadn’t seen before. “Does it have anything to do with that mortal...Chris?”

Felix stiffened, ice cutting through his veins. “Don’t mention him,” he whispered.   

“So it is him. Hyung, what happe- hey!”

Before Subin could get out the full sentence, Felix had pushed him to the side and walked away briskly, opening a tunnel with a swipe of his hand. 

Electricity swirled in the hallway together with purple fog as Subin called out to him, his steps quickly coming closer. “Hyung, wait! Don’t go! Please!”

Felix pressed his lips together. He didn’t turn around as Subin’s finger brushed his wrist, shaking him off and closing the tunnel before he could follow him.

It was enough if he was the one who wouldn’t survive the visit into the Southside.

He felt bad for pushing Subin, his brother, off like this but he couldn’t help it - it was for the better. 

Even if his family hated him now. 

Felix swallowed, appearing in a small alleyway near the border, pressing himself against a wall and trying to calm down. Maybe he was lucky and someone was merciful enough to kill him quickly once they discovered him.

But that was merely wishful thinking. He knew that Sanghun’s vampyres wouldn’t spare mercy for someone like him.

 

_ How did he manage to get into the castle? _

Felix held his breath, pressing himself against the door he was standing behind and praying and hoping he was fast enough. The room was empty and dark from what he had seen and small enough to not hide any mean surprises. 

Felix pressed his eyes shut and ground his teeth, his fangs sinking into his lower lip until he tasted blood. His nails morphed into claws and he had to tense his whole body to not jump out of the door and attack the vampyres he heard talking in front of it.

Guards, he assumed.

The conversation stopped.

“Something feels weird. This can’t be,” one of them said, a rough, deep voice. 

“You mean that anger ya felt when ya met one of those cockroaches at the border?” a second voice asked, not as deep but scratchy with barely held back wrath.

The first vampyre scoffed and with horror, Felix realized that his voice was coming closer as he talked. 

He barely suppressed a whimper and sank his claws into the wood.

“Exactly. One of those stuck-up assholes got into the castle even tho I don’t fucking know how that's possible.” A pause. “If I manage to get that bastard, I’ll kill him slowly, rip his heart out of his body and drink his blood with relish - oh yeah.”

Felix’s blood ran cold and panic seeped through the anger tensing his muscles. 

They had to know he was here.

_ No...no, please, not now- _

The second vampyre stepped towards the first one, their heavy steps echoing through the door Felix was hiding behind. “That’s bullshit. If there was one of them in here, they wouldn’t’ve made it this far in here - ya know they can’t stay unnoticed. Flashy bastards.” The vampyre chuckled. “We got a lotta patrols in here - just wait. If there’s someone here, they’ll take care o’ that.”

Silence.

“I’ll fucking hold you on to that,” the first voice grumbled and then, they retreated.

Felix allowed himself a sigh of relief once he couldn’t hear them anymore. He counted to a hundred and slipped out into the silent hallway again.

He was not above giving those guards a piece of his mind for what they said about his clan - but it had to wait, he had other things in mind.

Zhao Sanghun’s home was drastically different from Yeoncheol’s. The castle was about three times as big as the mansion and probably also three times as old. 

Huge windows that looked straight out of a film about the Middle Ages lined the hallway Felix was walking through, several tapestries hanging between the windows. The stone was a light brown, the surface rough and cold. The doors were smooth, expensive-looking, dark wood - heavy and profusely decorated with carvings and golden handles.

Felix ground his teeth and risked a look out of one of the windows. It looked out into a square-ish courtyard with trees and bushes without any green, a few stone paths and several people - vampyre or human, he wasn’t sure - walking briskly. The snow was falling from the sky, covering the eerie gray scenery in a gentle thin blanket of white.

He had to hurry. 

Where did they keep Jisung?

Felix took a deep breath and tried to calm down, tried to remember what Juhee had told him about finding Jisung’s trail.

He perked up - there it was.

Barely noticeable amongst all the other vampyres, and yet it stood out to Felix. He followed the scent to the back of the castle, outside into what looked like a huge garden or a training field.

The sky was dark and gray, the terrain sloping down a few hundred meters away. Dark, worn down fences enclosed a paddock and a few haystacks stood nearby the entrance Felix was standing in.

Felix looked around, confused. His breath rose into the air as white clouds. 

Why was Jisung’s trail leading out here?

Gunshots interrupted his thoughts, echoing in the deep silence around the castle. 

A deep, emotionless voice. “Once again. You didn’t hit the exact middle.”

More gunshots followed the words, together with a frustrated grunt as they rang out.

The voice seemed to be far away, yet Felix could hear every word they spoke. 

He crept forward along the wall and stopped once the noises got louder, looking around a corner.

The sight in front of his eyes made him freeze.

At least eight vampyres stood barely hundred meters away, four of them to the side in a straight row. They looked eerily similar, wearing the same uniform and holding the same rifle in the same position in front of them.

Two more were standing next to them. They were muscular and well-build, hands behind their back and wearing dark sweaters and jeans. Not much for weather like this, but...

Not that the weather had ever bothered vampyres in any way.

The other two vampyres were standing inside a circle, a few targets put up in reasonable distance. One of the two vampyres - the taller one - built even broader than the guards standing behind them. He wore a dark suit and even from the distance, Felix could tell that it must have been expensive. 

He held himself with an aura of dominance and power, his black eyes glinting like burning coal. Dark hair framed his head, together with a well-kept beard and as he turned into Felix’s direction, Felix saw something glinting on his chest.

Quickly, he moved back to hide again, panic locking his limbs into place while the wrath seeped through his mind again and he had to stop himself to not jump out from his hiding place in reckless abandon. 

That must be Zhao Sanghun.

The leader of the Southside clan - in person.

Why was he out here?

Felix took several deep breaths to calm himself and looked around the corner again. He had to.

The second vampyre had turned around again, his front turned towards Felix but his glowering eyes trained on Sanghun. His orange hair moved around his head in the gentle wind and his grip around the gun was tight.

Everything around Felix came to a halt. 

That was Jisung.

Felix had to hold himself back with everything he had and bit his lip to stop the gasping whimper that wanted to escape. If he ran out now everything would be over before it began.

_ Finally, he found him! _

Relief flooded his insides and he wanted to collapse, wanted to run up to Jisung and pull him towards himself.

Jisung swayed but his expression was grim, determined. Black fire shot from his eyes - this Jisung didn’t look like the Jisung he used to know. 

“You didn’t call me out here to only see me shoot at targets, didn’t you?” Even over the distance, Felix could hear how raspy his voice was. “You always want more from me.”

The chain inside his chest rattled again and Felix swallowed, straining to hear more of their conversation. His body was frozen against the wall.

Sanghun chuckled calmly. “You catch on quickly. As expected.” He raised a hand and stepped outside of the circle. One of the bulky guards stepped forward, taking up Sanghun’s place. 

“If you take him down you will get your blood this evening.”

Felix drew in a sharp breath, his mind reeling. Making a vampyre fight for the blood he needed - that was too cruel. 

But Jisung didn’t say anything. His eyes flashed red and he threw the gun to the side, jumping back as the guard charged at him.

What followed was a flurry of movements, hits and grunts and Felix couldn’t look away, the fight too mesmerizing as deadly as it was. He winced as the second guard joined the fight after Sanghun raised his hand again.

Not even three minutes could have passed until Jisung was on the floor, pinned down between the two bulky vampyres.

_ No!  _

He screamed and thrashed but they didn’t let go of him.

Felix’s heart was bleeding - why did he have to stand here? Why did he watch this happen?  

Jisung’s glowering red eyes looked at Sanghun again and he bared his teeth in an animalistic snarl full of disappointment and anger. “You planned that! You never let me win!”

Sanghun chuckled. “Of course not, that would be too easy.” He crouched in front of Jisung’s face and reached out to caress his cheek. “Stop it, Sungie. You’re only making it worse for yourself.” The tenderness of his voice made Felix sick to his stomach.

Jisung pulled his head back and snapped his teeth towards Sanghun’s fingers. “Don’t fucking call me that!”

Both twins flinched as Sanghun’s smile vanished and he slapped Jisung, the force throwing his head to the side with a whimper escaping. “Be quiet and learn your place, rat. You don’t get to speak to your maker like this.” A chuckle, several degrees colder than the last one.

“I’m convinced this means that you want to spend another night in the Tower again, don’t you?”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he stopped struggling, terror appearing on his features and he gaped at Sanghun. “No...no, please…”

“I’m sorry, Jisung.” Sanghun stood, brushing non-existent dirt from his jacket and chuckling lowly. “You brought this all on yourself - I expected a better performance from you today. You should be prepared to whoever is attacking you, be it one person or several. Believe me,” he smiled, “I only want the best for you. I want you to be prepared for all the fights you’ll have to face - but I can’t do that if you’re not complying with what I say. Bring him inside,” he said to the two vampyres holding Jisung down. 

“No!” Jisung started to kick out again once the vampyres lifted him, his movements fueled by desperation and his screams cut into Felix’s ears. 

His heart was bleeding but he couldn’t move.

Sanghun growled and clasped Jisung’s chin in his hand, stopping the fearful movements. 

Jisung stared at him with wide eyes and too fast breathing.

Sanghun smiled, fangs bared. “Now, now. What was the first lesson I taught you?”

No answer, only another whimper.

With a sigh full of disappointment, Sanghun shook his head. “Never show your fear to an enemy, Jisung - you seem to constantly forget that particular lesson.” One of his claws elongated and pressed into the skin of Jisung’s cheek until dark red blood started to appear. “Maybe you’ll finally learn someday.” He sighed, tone wistful as he tilted Jisung’s head to the side. “Sometimes I wonder why you were the first one I turned - it should have been the younger one.” He let go of Jisung, staring down at him with a disgusted expression that Felix wanted to personally wipe from his face.

“Take him away,” he said, walking away without turning around.

Jisung hung his head, slumping in defeat. The guards gripped him tighter and carried him away.

Felix dared to breathe out, relaxing a fraction. They weren’t walking into his direction - but then Jisung lifted his head and his eyes linked with Felix’s.

The world stopped.

Felix drew back before he could decipher the emotions displayed on Jisung’s face, adrenaline swooping through his stomach.

_ Jisung saw him. _

The skin underneath the scar was aching - he had to get away.

Blood rushed through his ears and he took a look around to see if there were any vampyres nearby - not that he could stop them from seeing him - before he started to run.

With a swipe of his hand, a tunnel opened and electricity swirled around him - at the same moment, the shouts started behind him.

Felix grunted, jumping through the tunnel and pulling it close before anyone could follow him.

 

He appeared in the hallway in front of his room, tumbling to the floor and hitting his head, groaning.

_ Gosh, all his recent trips seemed to end with all kinds of pain. _

_ How long was he even gone? _

Fast steps rushed to his side before he could regain his bearings and Lola’s familiar smell filled his nostrils, her hands gently bringing him into a sitting position.

Felix shook his head, trying to focus on what she was saying. Everything happened too fast.

“-what happened- or more, where the fuck do you even come from, Felix?? Subin told us you ran away earlier and-” She swallowed, sounding close to tears. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

Guilt made Felix’s blood turn to ice. He squeezed his eyes close - he was so dizzy.

“Why do you keep doing this?” she whispered. “Why do you run away from us?”

Felix swallowed before he looked at Lola, taking in her disheveled state, her bright amber eyes and the scratch wounds on her face. Her lower lip was trembling. 

“I’m-”, he cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry.” He shook his head, gripping his hair. “I was such an asshole towards you...I’m so sorry.” 

He fell into her embrace, her arms tightening.

“Please, please don’t keep the things that happen to you away from me anymore...I hate seeing you this distressed and I hate it when you close off and not allow anyone to know about your real feelings.” She paused. “Also you kind of behaved like an asshole and I’m quite salty about that.”

Felix snorted, hiding her face into her neck. “I already said I was sorry,” he mumbled. Maybe it was time he told her everything.

He looked up as steps came closer, it was Haneul.

His brother smiled sadly. He crouched down and offered Felix a blood bag, a straw poked through the opening. “Here...you look like you need it, hyung.”

Felix nodded with a dry throat and sat up again, his limbs aching. “Thanks, Hannie.”

He drank slowly while his siblings next to him - Lola curled around his back and Haneul sitting in front of him. Her black hair tickled his neck but he didn’t say anything. Maybe he had missed being close to her more than he let on.

With a sigh, he finished the blood bag and gave it back to Haneul who smiled again, tilting his head. “Will you be okay?” he asked, standing. 

Felix hesitated. He wasn’t so sure.

Lola tightened her grip around his waist and briefly, the pain underneath the skin flared up again. He tensed up. “I’ll be alright,” he said. “I’ll talk to Lola - and...I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you guys recently - I’ll be better. And...I’ll be a better brother too.”

“Hyung, you are a good brother to us,” Haneul whispered, his hand tightening around the empty plastic bag. “It’s okay if you’re not okay at the moment - we’re here for you.”

“And we’ll always be,” Lola added.

Felix closed his eyes and leaned back against her, breathing out. “That’s nice...thank you.”

A brief pause. 

“Now can you let me up please - I need to tell you a few things and I’d rather not do that on the floor here.”

Haneul smiled and walked away with a small wave, leaving Lola to help Felix up. 

Both vampyres retracted to Lola’s room and Lola sat Felix down on her bed. 

“Alright,” she said. “your clothes smell terrible - take them off and I’ll get you new ones. And while you change you’ll tell me every single thing I missed recently.”

Felix nodded numbly, reaching up to pull off his sweater. His thoughts drifted off.

He had seen Jisung fighting. Fighting against his will, fighting for something that he should get without any problem - enough blood to survive.

And that in front of his maker, the one who should care for him and train him into a strong vampyre.

Not that Yeoncheol was a good example in terms of caring for his firstborn but at least did Felix not have to fight for his blood.

If he had to fight for every meal of blood he got, Felix was not surprised that he had turned as feral as he was in the video he had seen.

And Jisung saw him.

Did he recognize him?

Did anyone else recognize him?

What would happen now? Other vampyres had discovered him - other vampyres who would have killed him if they had gotten ahold of him.

Would he have a chance of getting Jisung out of there - out of an environment so toxic and dangerous?

Felix swallowed, his eyes slipping closed.

Chris entered his mind again and Felix’s heart ached at the thought of him.

He had messed up, messed up so badly. Yet he couldn’t lie that there were feelings involved when he thought of Chris - feelings of being alive, of being human, able to again live through so much that Yeoncheol had taken away from him as he changed him into a vampyre. His dead heart seemed to awaken whenever he was around Chris and his stomach cramped painfully at the thought of losing him.

But...wasn’t that inevitable?

Chris was mortal. A human. A span of eighty years was nothing for a vampyre - and Felix didn’t want to live through the heartbreak of seeing Chris die in front of his eyes. Wouldn’t it be better to let him go now?

He had promised Jisung to protect him. No matter what came - he had to get him out of Sanghun’s castle. As of now, he had no idea how he would do that - but he knew he had to.

_ And Chris’ blood will help you with that. _

Felix froze, staring ahead with wide, unseeing eyes. Luckily, Lola had left the room.  _ What? _

No, no, no, no. 

_ Nope, nope and three times nope. _

Lola entered the room, tossing him a fresh hoodie and some shorts. “Get under the covers, I’ll be with you soon and then we can cuddle.” She stopped at his wide-eyed gaze, tilting her head with a frown and stepping closer. “Hey...are you okay?”

Felix’s eyes flitted around in the room, he swallowed. “I feel like-” His breathing quickened. “Why am I such a failure, Lola?” He hugged his middle, his nails forming into claws and piercing the skin of his sides.

He didn’t even realize it.

Lola hissed and quickly sat next to him, getting a hold of his wrists and gently prying his claws from his sides again. “Lixie...you’re not a failure,” she said softly. “Why do you think that?”

Felix swallowed and let himself fall back until he was laying on Lola’s bed, staring at the ceiling. “I messed up...I messed up so badly.”

And with that, he started to tell her about every little detail she had missed recently. From the way, Yeoncheol had treated him to when he slept with Chris and drank his blood and now to when he was in the Southside and searching for Jisung - for which she hit him on his head -, not leaving out the fact that he maybe probably possibly kind of needed Chris’ blood to save Jisung and get through to him again. 

Lola pulled him close once he was finished. “We’ll figure it out, Lix,” she whispered. “I won’t let you do this alone again.”

He hid his head at her neck. He wanted to believe her...but something told him he couldn’t. 

He was in this on his own.


	22. Part IV, Chapter XXI: Please take me back to what we used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries to talk to Chris again - and he finally succeeds.
> 
> The two reunite in a motel somewhere in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME   
> Uni is just- stress pure atm and I had to take care of my internship semester next semester (but today I accepted one of the offers for a job I got so I'm berry happy that this worked out and I now have a place for my internship semester UWU YYESSSS)
> 
> Also please don't be fooled by the chapter description - this is not the direction it seems to be.  
> The fun has only begun, ladies and gentlenerds muahahah.
> 
> ENJOY AND PLEASE COMMENT/TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MWAH

This wasn’t healthy.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Why couldn’t he accept that Chris didn’t want to talk with him?

Electricity and purple fog swirled through the hallway in front of Chris’ apartment and the thought of being more careful crossed Felix’s mind as he stumbled out of the tunnel. He couldn’t afford to be caught...especially not now.

Felix leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to chase the dizziness away. Once again, he had overestimated himself with his blood reserves... 

Sometimes he wondered how the inhabitants of the other apartments never seemed to catch on to the residues of a warp walk - the fog didn’t disappear immediately after the tunnel closed, electricity charged the air and made it spark with voltage. 

And for those who knew - the signs were easy to recognize.

_ None of that nonsense now. _

Felix gritted his teeth and straightened up, knocking at the door. He could hear the four friends inside, hear them talking. He  _ knew  _ Chris was behind that door…

But he refused to answer because he seemed to know it was Felix who asked for him.

And like the last two times, the door opened to reveal Bambam, dressed in his working uniform like the first time Felix had seen him.

His face changed into the exasperated scowl Felix had gotten familiar with and sighed. “Don’t you know when it is enough?”

Felix tilted his head, wringing his fingers and biting his lip. “Please let me talk to Chris...it’s urgent. I just-”

“I know it’s urgent - but you have done enough harm to him. It’s better if you don’t come again.” Bambam’s expression darkened. “Like I told you the last two times.”

“Bambam, please?” Felix knew he was getting desperate but he wasn’t about to back down so soon. “I just want to make things right again, I-...I really-”

_ I really love him. _

He didn’t voice his thoughts. He couldn’t.

Bambam stayed silent, cold eyes trained on Felix in a hard stare.

“He suffered enough,” he finally said. “And I won’t let him suffer from your hand anymore. You broke his goddamn heart. That should be enough of an answer.”

Bambam stepped back and closed the door in front of Felix’s face. 

Felix flinched at the loud sound.

His breath shuddered through the silence and his eyes fluttered closed. Well...maybe he should take the hint and leave the friends alone.

Quietly, he turned around and walked down the stairs.

 

Jiwoo’s café was bustling with customers by the time Felix entered.

He swallowed quietly and looked towards the register - good, Bambam wasn’t standing behind the counter. 

But his foster mother saw him and smiled before she served another customer. 

“Felix,” she said, beckoning him closer.

Felix burrowed his hands in the pockets of his huge, dark sweater and walked closer, looking down. He was glad he was wearing wide clothing again - it allowed him to hide behind the fabric. “Hello, Eomma…”

Jiwoo motioned for him to come behind the counter while she called another worker to take over the register for her.

_ Was she going to scold him…? _

“You tried to talk to Chris again, didn’t you?” She pulled him into a hug, tightening her grip as he melted against her.

He nodded and squeezed his eyes close, shuddering through a quiet sob.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Eomma, he doesn’t- he doesn’t want to talk with me…” He swallowed dryly, his eyes burning. “Should I let him go…? Should I...not try to talk with him anymore? Am I...I’m- I shouldn’t chase after him...I’m only hurting him even more, right…?”

Jiwoo didn’t say anything and held him close.

“I think-”

The sound of the door opening interrupted her and Felix’s head snapped up. Through the onslaught of smells from the mortals in the café, he caught a tendril of an all too familiar scent.

With a gasp, he drew back and ran around the counter.

“Chris!”

Chris froze in his way to the counter. As soon as he caught sight of Felix’s figure, he turned around to leave.

But the hand around his wrist stopped him from moving - and even if multiple customers were staring at them, Felix couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about causing such a scene.

“Please, talk to me…Please don’t run away from me.”

Chris’s figure was stiff and unmoving. He quickly freed himself from Felix’s grip and left the café.

“Chris!” Felix groaned and ran after him.

Chris spun around, eyes narrowing into a carefully blank gaze and staring Felix down. “What do you want? Why can’t you just leave me alone again?”

“I wanted…” Felix swallowed. His chest was hurting, he wasn’t used to the void of emotions in Chris’ eyes. “I wanted to ask you for forgiveness. I’m really, really sorry for what I did. And I...I wanted to ask if we could try again...if I can redeem myself because I really...” His breath shuddered and the dry burn of tears appeared behind his eyelids. 

_ Why couldn’t he say it? _

“Please give me a chance to show you- to- to make it right again.” His voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse like he had been crying.

A beat of silence passed, Chris staring down on him before he suddenly scoffed and turned around, walking away down the street.

Felix’s eyes went wide. “Chris!” 

_ He couldn’t let him go now! _

Quickly, he hurried off after him, towards a black jeep parked a few meters away. “Chris, please-”

“Are you always that desperate? Leave it, Yongbok,” Chris threw over his shoulder, causing Felix to flinch. It hurt to have Chris call him by his old name again - immensely.

His breathing quickened, panic spreading through his chest. “Please, let me explain-”

“What the hell is there to explain?!” Chris stopped next to the jeep, turning around to him and staring him down with fury in his eyes. 

Felix backed away a step, eyes wide. 

“You hurt me, that’s a fact - you had Changbin’s phone from the start which meant you  _ had  _ to have come in contact with him somehow. You were involved in the...in Changbin’s murder.” He swallowed, hard. “Which means you’ve lied to me the whole time.” 

He laughed bitterly, his voice trembling traitorously. Felix was almost sure he could hear the fast racing of his heart. 

Was his breath racing at the same pace as Chris’?

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it? Who’s telling me that you wouldn’t have done the same with me after you had your fun with me?” He reached up and rubbed at his eyes. “No. No, I did better in cutting you off. Now please leave me the fuck alone. I don’t want to... to ever see you again.” He moved to get into the car.

Felix clenched his teeth and came closer. It hurt to have Chris accusing him of all these things he didn’t do, but...

_ No, he couldn’t let him get away. _

“Please don’t do this, Chris…” Felix balled his hands to fists to keep himself from reaching out to him. His voice was breaking. “What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”

_ Why did he keep going? _

Chris halted.

Felix felt something horrible claw its way up his throat. “I know you need me - you told me you remember things again that are connected to me. That...that I am the reason you remember your dreams again.”

Slowly, Chris turned around, his eyes blazing and his knuckles white in his grip around the door handle. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me just fine.”

Chris’ eyes flickered towards the bakery and the few people glancing at them as they walked past the couple. He stayed still, a storm of expressions passing over his face and portraying the war the emotions fought inside of him.

Then, his expression darkened and his eyes pressed shut with a growl.

“Why am I giving in to this…” 

Finally, he stepped forward and caught Felix’s hand in a death grip, dragging him to the other door of the jeep, not caring when he stumbled over his steps. “Get inside,” he grunted.

Felix blinked up at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

Chris’ jaw clenched and his grip tightened impossibly around Felix’ wrist. It shouldn’t be possible for a mortal to inflict bruises on a vampyre - but Felix was sure he would find bruises in the shape of Chris’ fingers around his wrist by the time he let him go.

_ Not that he was very opposed to this thought. _

“Because I said so. And if you don’t want me to leave you here again, then get in the goddamn car.”

A shudder trailed down Felix’ back at the coldness of Chris’s voice and he climbed into the car. 

His hands were shaking.

Chris stared up at him for a second before he shook his head and moved to get in on the driver’s side of the car. 

He didn’t say a word as he started the vehicle and drove away with screeching tires, his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

Was it appropriate for Felix to feel a tinge of fear?

 

Never before had such a short car ride seemed like an eternity.

The air was tense between them and Felix didn’t dare to say a word. Chris was angry, not intending on speaking a word with him and the charged silence made a horrible feeling of nervousness coil deep in Felix’ stomach.

_ What was about to happen? _

The car came to a still stand in front of a huge building - a motel it seemed. 

Felix opened his mouth to ask where they were - but a look at Chris silenced him before he said anything.

Chris turned off the car and stared outside. The anger drained from his expression, leaving deep shadows of too little sleep below his eyes and the weight of the world setting the corners of his beautiful mouth into a frown of stone. The sun, hanging low on the horizon, cast an orange and yellow glow on his face, making the silver hair sparkle like a halo and taking Felix’s breath away.

Chris was unearthly beautiful.

Felix swallowed. He didn’t know why Chris brought him here and he didn’t dare to ask - too scared of Chris leaving him behind and never speaking to him again.

Movement next to him brought him from his thoughts again. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Chris mumbled, more to himself than to Felix, before he exited the car. 

Felix stiffened, staying where he was as he watched Chris round the car and nearly rip open the door of Felix’s side. His eyes were hard and cold, bare of the usual branding wave of emotion. “Come.”

Had his heart still beaten, Felix was sure it would be about to spring from his chest from anxiety. He hurried to follow Chris to the building and inside, not pausing at the reception desk.

They both took the elevator up, tension cracking between them and Felix’s fear mixed with hunger as Chris’ smell invaded his senses in the tight space again.

He breathed in deeply and shuddered, leaning against the walls of the elevator and closing his eyes.

Holding back would be an impossible thing if Chris had planned what Felix thought he had.

Minutes passed before Felix couldn’t bear the tension anymore.

“Chris…” He reached out to him, his hand shaking.

_ Why was his hand shaking? _

Chris turned to him slowly, staring blankly. Coldness radiated off his stance and Felix wanted to come closer and run away at the same time.

“Please...I’ll do everything. I just...I know I behaved wrong and I want to make it better again.”

_ And then destroy it all over again. _

A chain rattled through Felix’s chest, reminding him of his promise.

Chris laughed, it was short and clipped. “You saying you ‘behaved wrong’ is like me saying ‘I don’t sleep well.” He took a breath. “And then?” The elevator stopped but no one made a move to exit, Chris still staring him down with his burning cold eyes. “What then, Yongbok? How can I ever trust you again?”

Felix flinched. “Help...help me to earn your trust again. Please.”

_ I just need your blood. I will leave you all alone after this. _

_ You won’t remember me anymore. _

Chris stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing and exiting the elevator on the tenth floor. He walked along the hallway before stopping in front of a door at the very end.

Why were they here and not in their apartment? Probably because of Chris’ friends.

Both entered the room and the door slipped closed behind Felix.

Chan wandered off towards the bed, slipping off his jacket and speaking up without turning around. “And now, tell me why I should trust you again.”

Felix followed him, getting rid of his jacket and hoodie and locking his eyes with Chris as he sat down on the bed.

His eyelids sank to mask the desperation in his gaze. 

“I’ll let you do everything with me...you’re everything I can seem to think about after you walked out of the cottage and...I can’t get you out of my mind and- I can’t stop beating up myself over how much I hurt you. It’s haunting me, I- I’m so sorry, I- I know you’re angry at me - take it out on me.”

Chris stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “You want me to beat you up?”

“I’ve originally thought about something else but- if that’s what you want then go ahead.”

A blink, a pause. Then, a sigh. “Why should I want that? You’re much stronger than me. I wouldn’t succeed with that.” He reached out and grabbed Felix’s shirt, pulling until the vampyre stood between his legs.

Felix suppressed a full-body shiver.

Chris grinned at his reaction and pressed his hand to Felix’s back, the heat of his skin feeling intoxicating even through the fabric of his shirt.

“But…still you give me this much power - to command over you...I should be wary if it wasn’t so exhilarating.” A strange glint appeared in Chris’ eyes and they ran up and down over Felix’s figure. He hummed in thinking.

Felix gnawed on his lip, his breathing speeding up at the closeness between them both. He knew there were a lot of things unsolved, they needed to talk, but...but he wanted to be close to Chris like that again, wanted to be selfish, wanted to be with him for one last time even if it was a bad idea.

Even if he had to pull all reigns to hold back the monster inside of him that wanted to pounce on Chris so badly, sink its fangs into his neck, take his all, drain him from all his delicious,  _ delicious blood- _

Chris pushed him back and stood. “Strip. And lay down on the bed.” His voice was emotionless.

Felix gulped but complied, laying down once he was naked and looking up at Chris looming over him. Something strange was coiling in his gut, the feeling of a spring beginning to coil into his chest. His nails turned to claws, ripping slits into the covers as he curled his hands into fists.

Chris met his gaze and held it, eyes like dark coal. Slowly, he too started to undress, sliding his leather belt from his jeans and letting it hit against his palm.

He had to be aware of how his scent was affecting Felix - and maybe he was asking himself if he really knew what it meant to tame a monster like Felix...

Chris stayed watching Felix for a good few more seconds before he took the belt in both hands and tied Felix’s hands to the headrest, pulling it tight enough to cut off any feeling in his fingers.

Felix closed his eyes, shivering and exhaling on a shuddering breath. All his muscles were strained and locked into place, trembling with his effort to stay still.

_ Why are you submitting to a mere mortal?! _

Chris leaned down and brought his lips against Felix's ear. “Shh, everything’s alright. Don’t fear me. I’m not someone who will hurt you.” His voice was soft and gentle, softer than Felix had expected in this situation.

Softer than he deserved.

“I’m not afraid of you, Chris,” Felix mumbled.

“Should I be afraid of you, then?” A finger trailed down his arms, a strong hand tickling his throat until fingers closed around it and squeezed.

Felix’s eyes widened, a short gargle escaping his lips and being caught off guard, he forgot how to breathe.

But he was a vampyre - he didn’t need to breathe to survive.

Chris must have come to the same conclusion as he let go of Felix’s throat and stared down on him. His gaze burned on Felix’s skin.

He leaned down and the mattress dipped next to Felix, Chris’ warmth getting stronger. His lips touched Felix’ ear and Felix’ pulled on the restraints, ready to risk it all to press Chris so close to him again, to taste him again, to  _ drink him- _

“The strongest predator of them all...the prince of the Northside clan...So ready for me to use at my will,” he mused, his rough voice sending shivers down Felix’ spine. His lips stretched into a smile that bled into his voice. “And yet, you have me wrapped around your finger. Tightly enough to break me.”

A tender hand reached out to cup Felix’s cheek, both holding the eye contact until Chris leaned forward and caught his lips in a brutal kiss.

Felix whimpered, arms struggling against his restraints. Chris’ alluring smell surrounded him again, the need to  _ feed  _ pressing into the foreground of his mind.

_ Delicious, sweet, rich blood...a smell that made his head swim and his hard cock twitch against his stomach, oh Heavens, he wanted him so bad- _

Nails scratched their way down his bare torso until they wrapped around his cock, squeezing hard enough to make Felix cry out.

“Chris…” Felix whimpered as the other drew back.

It was getting harder and harder to hold back the beast inside of him.

“You will be begging me to let you go by the end of this night.” Chris’ eyes were dark with want and an emotion Felix couldn’t place, yet it made fear rise in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you will hate Felix so much for what he's going to do the next chapter omgomgomgomg


	23. Part IV, Chapter XXII: Now it's all over, over and done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix reflects after the disaster of the last night and prepares everything he needs to leave Chris behind and save Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I feel like shit omg. I'm telling you guys I'll be able to upload regularly but here I am - updating only every two to three weeks bc life is throwing so much shit at me and Uni has become so intense during the last weeks of the semester and my stomach is acting up again and everything's shit. I'm so sorry.
> 
> This chapter is trash probably but I know that I won't be able to edit it anymore today...I'll edit the whole story again either way once it's finished so it's all good.  
> There's a scene in here in which Felix is taking blood from Chris with a needle - I described it only vaguely because I don't know enough about the procedure to be able to write it correctly. I tried to research it - but since I'm pretty sensitive to reading about medical procedures like this, I ended up almost fainting in my chair (I think I actually blacked out for a few minutes but I'm not sure)...but I'm okay now! I just wanted to address it in case I described it wrongly/too vaguely or anything.
> 
> But now...please enjoy!  
> And for this chapter: everyone who leaves a comment about if they think that Felix is doing the right thing or not gets a shoutout in the next chapter!  
> <3<3<3

Morning dawned, bringing light inside the motel room and illuminating the two naked bodies intertwined on the single-bed.

Remnants of a leather belt were hanging off the bedposts, red bruises around Felix’ wrists witnesses of how sturdy it had been. It hadn’t been easy to break out from, even for someone with his strength.

Felix had draped himself over Chris, fingers of his left hand trailing down Chris’ cheek and dark eyes trained on his sleep-relaxed face with an expression that could be called love.

Their position could have been innocent - the innocent kind of ‘after sex cuddling’, of snuggling up together and preparing for a warm, slow morning in without having to worry about going anywhere.

But there was nothing innocent about the blood staining Felix’ clothes, about his still sharp fangs, about the unnatural paleness of Chris’ skin and the shallow breaths he was taking - he wasn’t sleeping.

He was unconscious. 

Felix swallowed, the burn of tears behind his eyes getting stronger and his fingers shook while they trailed across Chris’ white skin. 

Regret overflowed the greed for more blood in his body.

He shouldn’t have lost control...he shouldn’t have drunk this much. 

Shouldn’t have...taken this much.

Felix wasn’t sure how much he drunk...wasn’t sure if Chris was in danger of dying if he would lose more blood. 

Because he had to take more. He would damn Chris and leave him to die once he was finished.

Guilt swirled in his stomach as he sat up, wincing at the various injuries on his body and looking out of the window. 

It was sunny outside - the morning bright and clear. Exactly the opposite of Felix’s mood.

He slung his arms around his abdomen - the scar was acting up again in a way Felix hadn’t felt with any wound or scar before.

Saying that what Chris had said to him yesterday - or more, spit into his face - hurt was like saying the wound Luca gave him was but a small scratch - it was a huge understatement.

But it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it - he deserved to be called names, he deserved to be yelled at. Even if he broke the promise he gave to Chris - the promise of letting himself get ruined as a price for how Felix had treated him. 

It was foolish of him to think that it could have been enough...that they could go back to what they used to be.

The beast inside of Felix wouldn’t let him get treated like this by a mere human - so it happened what was bound to happen from the start.

_It shouldn’t have happened, still-_

Felix shook his head, gritting his teeth.

It was time.

With slow, mechanical movements, he stood and got dressed. A swirl of his hand opened a purple glowing warping tunnel and he stepped through, leaving the motel room and appearing in his room at Jiwoo’s home.

On his night table, he had prepared everything to get two blood bags full of Chris’s blood and quickly, he snatched the equipment he had stolen from Jiwoo’s medicine cabinet from his night table and stuffed it into his jacket. 

Movements and noises, voices from the hallway made him pause and look towards the door. 

Right...none of his family members knew where he was. Once again. 

Felix chewed on his lip, uncertainty in his mind.

Jiwoo had seen him following Chris out of the bakery but she didn’t know how the night between the two had ended up.

Oh Heavens, if she knew what he had done to Chris...what he was about to do…

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, the chain rattling through his chest again and overshadowing the painful guilt tugging at his guts. He shook his head.

_He had to._

There was no other way. And he had no time telling his family about it - not that they would let him do what he was about to do if they knew about it.

With a gulp, Felix opened a warp tunnel again, a strength he shouldn’t have thrumming through his veins.

Looking at Chris sleeping so undisturbed intensified the regret swirling around in Felix’s brain. 

Why did it have to turn into this? Why couldn’t he have left Chris alone? 

“Because we both know I’m the one who’s under your spell,” he said quietly and walked to the side of the bed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Chris’s hair. “I couldn’t have left you...even if I tried.”

His scent was weaker, a sign that he was dangerously low on blood - yet the...part of his scent that had always set him apart from the other humans around him was stronger than Felix had ever smelled it. 

Hadn’t it been an indicator that Chris was forgetting what had happened around him?

He smiled sadly. 

Hopefully, if Chris survived this...he wouldn’t remember anything. It was for the best even if it hurt Felix to no end to know Chris wouldn’t remember him.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared everything and watched the dark red substance slowly fill the first plastic bag.

The alluring, sweet scent of Chris’s blood grew stronger the more seconds passed and Felix clenched his hands into fists to not empty the bag on his own - he owed it to Jisung. This blood was not for him, but his brother.

He had to get him out of the hell that was his home.

Chris didn’t wake up during the procedure of Felix taking his blood - and that should worry Felix, right? That he was too deep into unconsciousness to realize what the vampyre was stealing from him?

_Oh Heavens, he was a monster._

Felix looked away from Chris’s slack face, biting his lip hard to stop any sounds from escaping.

He wanted to stay. 

Heavens, how he wanted to...but he couldn’t. Not after what he had promised to Jisung - and not after what he had done to Chris. 

Felix was sure he had caused him another trauma with how feral he went on him the day before…But he couldn’t deny how divine his blood had tasted. And that he still wanted more. That he would always want more.

He shook his head with a grim determination. No more thinking about this - he needed to focus on what was important.

Felix started to tidy up once the second blood bag was full and he looked out of the window again. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he hoped it was enough. He hoped the blood would have a similar effect on Jisung as it had on him - forgetting all the wrongs he had done, forgetting the hate that drove the twins away from each other, a blissful clean slate for as long as the effect lasted. Hopefully long enough that Jisung could recognize him as the brother he once loved and maybe...maybe they could escape together.

As for now, he didn’t have an idea on how to get Jisung out of the Southside territory without Sanghun or one of his vampyres noticing-

A conversation between Jiwoo and Lola he had overheard a few days ago came to his mind. 

Fights between Northside and Southside vampyres had started, open fights at the borders of the territories that did not care for who saw them - be it mortals or other vampyres. They ended bloody and with the Northside vampyres disappearing - so the Southside vampyres were the ones that were discovered and killed by the police.

A rebellion had started in the Southside - and judging from what Jiwoo had said, the clan was about to break down into its pieces. No one knew why - but hearing what they said, Felix couldn’t help but think that this all was a follow-up of his visit to Sanghun’s castle.

Had he only been more careful…

But wouldn’t the resulting chaos be enough for him and Jisung to escape together? To run away without anyone seeing them?

Felix shook his head to bring himself back to the present and hid the two blood bags in his jacket, turning around to leave the room without looking back. Staying for longer would lead to never leaving Chris’ side again.

The shuffling of sheets behind him made him freeze in his steps.

“ _Felix…?_ ”

Slowly, he turned around, ice rasping through his veins.

Chris was leaning on his elbows, blinking sleepily. His hair was a mess, his face contorted into an expression of too vulnerable fear and confusion and the picture squeezed Felix’s heart too tight.

“What’s-”

Felix was at his side in the blink of an eye, reaching out to gently press him back into the covers. 

“Sleep, baby,” he whispered, happy his voice didn’t shake. 

_What a coincidence that the first time he called Chris_ baby _would also be the last time he would call him any kind of pet name._

He swallowed and smiled sadly, eyes locking with Chris’s wide ones. “I’m so...so fucking sorry.”

“W-what’s going on? Where’re you going?” Chris asked, voice so confused and vulnerable, fragile, that it made something crack inside of Felix. He had to look away.

He wanted to stay.

Why couldn’t he have both? Both Jisung _and_ Chris?

Memories ran through his mind, from the moment they met each other at the first gathering in Yeoncheol’s mansion to where they slept together because they found the best company in each other.

But the chain rattled again and he knew he couldn’t stay.

His eyes slipped closed so they wouldn’t have to look at Chris anymore. 

He turned away, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“Farewell, Chris,” he choked. “I’m so sorry it had to end this way.”

“Felix...wait-!”

Felix left without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?? Pls rant your thoughts about Felix' actions in the comments - I'm dying to read them!


	24. Part IV, Chapter XXIII: Do you still remember the promise we made?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds Jisung in the ruins of their old home and they reunite.  
> But at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, I had some time to write again! Maybe that's bc I'm procrastinating on finishing all the documentations I have to do for my projects but psssht no one read that.  
> Yeah, we see Jisung again! I talk about him so much in this fic but he actually appears in only two chapters so far lol - but wheep. We have Jilix reuniting!!! The twins found each other again!!
> 
> (I'm so sorry, I make them go through so much, haha)
> 
> Enjoy, my babes! <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Ohh and shoutout to [nasasingular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasasingular) for leaving such constant comments on here - I'm happy you enjoy following this story!

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._

It was useless to further think about him.

_There was no other way._

It was the right thing to do.

Staying together with Chris was about to end badly no matter what. He was a mortal, doomed to die while Felix would be living to witness the earth's end. If no one killed him.

Felix shook his head, burrowing himself deeper into his hoodie, the blood bags burning hot against his cold hands. No matter how much he tried to make himself feel better, how many lies he told himself, he had left Chris behind, betrayed him, broke the promise of never hurting him intentionally.

Maybe he had killed him.

His hand clenched into a fist, claws piercing through the skin of his palm, the pain pulling him away from his thoughts.

_Stop it._

His time to selfishly grieve his loss would come. 

_He had other things to worry about._

 

Once he crossed the border to the Southside territory, he began searching for Jisung’s trail. 

Not an easy task with half the population of the Southside clan running around on the streets.

_Where did all those vampyres come from?_

Felix stopped where he was perched on the edge of a high building, looking over the scene underneath him with widened eyes. 

Dozens of vampyres were sneaking, walking, running through the streets, mortals running away from them before getting caught and swept into a kiss of death. Screams echoed through the air, the sound of splintering glass, of gunshots and police sirens. 

The smell of too much spilled blood swept towards him and he licked his lips, grabbing the ledge tighter to not jump down and join in on the feast.

 _What happened here? What_ was _happening here?_

With wide eyes, Felix watched as several police cars appeared at the crossroad, men in heavy armor jumping out and starting to shoot the Southside vampyres one by one.

There was no satisfaction inside of him after seeing them die. He had no urge to jump down and kill them all by himself - what was this? 

Felix frowned and narrowed his eyes, barely blinking when he saw the vampyres fall one by one, their inhuman screeches too loud for his supernatural hearing.

Something big was going on here. 

Something had caused Sanghun’s leeches to be discovered by the mortals - and now, the predator had turned into the prey.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he jumped back on the roof, looking down into a narrow street without any police, vampyres or mortals. He opened a tunnel, purple fog and electricity billowing around him as he stepped through the opening and appeared in the side street next to the building.

And here it was - the characteristic scent of Jisung’s trail. Felix was sure that after his latest visit to the Southside, he would always know what he had to look out for without any real effort.

He took a deep breath and started to concentrate, slowly following the trail and hoping it wouldn’t lead him straight into the mass of screams, gunshots, and murder he had been witnessing when standing on the building.

 

Felix wasn’t someone to be easily surprised.

But for Jisung’s trail to end in front of the ruins of what had been the home they grew up in wasn’t something he had expected.

_How did Jisung end up here?_

He paused, staring up at the high walls of the castle, one of the four towers caved in and half the size Felix remembered it to be.

Gaping holes greeted Felix in places where windows used to be, the mighty walls partly broken down. 

He shuddered, overwhelmed by memories that nearly brought him to his knees. He hadn’t come back here since the night he ran away - he didn’t want to be remembered of a home that hadn’t wanted him, a home that meant having to hide constantly and only having Jisung as the only one who was nice to him.

But if his brother was inside these walls...

Taking one step after the other, Felix stepped through the archway into the first courtyard, taking care not to lose the trail of Jisung’s smell.

Different kinds of weeds had been growing through the cobblestones on the ground, birds were singing in the distance. Apart from that, it was silent, the sun shining brightly and giving the place a beautiful, sinister glow. 

Felix’s steps were hesitant, slowly following the trail inside the castle, up to several flights of stairs to the top of one of the three mighty towers. 

_Jisung must be in the cell - the scent is strongest here._

Felix swallowed, his heart sinking.

It wasn’t easy to push open the sturdy, huge metal door of the tower cell - the place where his father, the King, had left various prisoners to rot or to be picked apart by rats as a punishment for their wrong-doings.

Did Jisung lock himself up because he hoped for a similar kind of punishment?

“Jisung…?”

Jisung was curled into a ball on the ground, close to the barred window. He flinched at the sound of the door, looking up slowly.

For a moment, time stopped and Jisung’s red eyes flared in the light flooding through the open door.

A shudder wracked through his small body and Felix flinched back as a roar vibrated through the castle and Jisung was charging at him, teeth bared and clawed hands raised like a predator ready to pounce.

His jump didn’t get him far - the loud rattle of an iron chain threw him back again and he slammed into the floor, a few feet away from Felix.

Felix stared, wide-eyed.

“Jisung,” he called cautiously as the vampyre looked up, eyes glowing red and fangs still bared in a snarl that resembled one of a cornered wild animal. The fall didn’t seem to have broken him from his stupor - he growled and pulled at his foot, even though the chain held and didn’t let him move from where he fell.

Felix took another step backward, seeing Jisung’s eyes fixed on him and his quiet, hungry rumble curling his lips into a snarl.

Should he be afraid of him?

Wait.

Jisung wasn’t fixated on him - on his jacket. Where he hid the blood bags. The scent of Chris’s blood must have reached him.

Felix took a deep breath. “I brought something for you,” he said loudly with a barely shaking voice. One of his hands reached inside his jacket, pulling out one of the bags containing Chris’s blood.

Jisung’s eyes widened and he struggled to move forward again, another roar echoing through the castle.

Felix grit his teeth. “Listen to me, Jisung,” he said and tried to hold Jisung’s gaze. “This blood is special - it will make you forget...and hopefully, you’ll be able to talk to me.” The last part, he said for himself, not expecting Jisung to hear or understand him.

He slid the blood bag over the ground until it was within Jisung’s reach and the other vampyre pounced on it with a growl.

_Heavens, when was the last time Jisung had been able to feed as much as he wanted to…?_

Tension rose in the room as Felix watched him pierce the plastic with his fangs and starting to drink - it took him less than a minute to empty the bag.

He wiped the corners of his mouth, his huge eyes fixing their murderous, hungry gaze on Felix again.

Wordlessly, Felix took the second bag and slid it over to Jisung.

Soon, black started to mingle with the red in his eyes. Jisung’s gaze turned to Felix again, the beginnings of a snarl on his lips but no sounds escaping.

He shook his head. “That’s all I have, Sungie. There’s no more blood.” 

_It had to be enough._

Carefully, he inched closer, noticing how Jisung’s stiff posture slowly broke up and he blinked. He seemed to come back to his senses.

The twins locked eyes and for a few minutes, both didn’t move or say anything.

“Y-Yongbok?” Jisung whispered eventually, blinking rapidly and looking around the round cell. 

He seemed to recognize his surroundings - judging by the deflating of his shoulders and the widening of his eyes. “Why- no, you can’t be here, that’s not real.” He slumped sideways, tangling his hands in his hair and staring on the ground in front of him. “I’m dreaming. This isn’t real...t-this can’t be...”

Felix’s eyes were burning and at the same time, there was a laugh bubbling up in his chest. He was so relieved and yet, his heart ached for the painful tone of resignation and desperation in Jisung’s voice.

He slowly walked closer. “But I'm real - I’m here, Jisungie...” He sunk to his knees in front of his brother, looking him over as he moved his shaking hand to carefully cup Jisung’s cheek and lift his head to look at his face.

Jisung looked terrible.

Thin as a skeleton with inhuman strength hidden in his limbs, skin as thin and pale as paper stretched over too sharp bones and angles, his hair too long and knotted and dirty, his eyes too big and desperate and haunted in a face that once had been filled with childlike innocence and naivety. 

Even if that time had been too long ago - and Felix shouldn’t have expected the centuries to stay kind on Jisung. They hadn’t been kind on his own life either.

The sharp, long fangs retracted slowly, scratching the sensitive skin of his lips and causing a drop of blood to appear. 

Carefully, Felix swiped it away, staring at Jisung with a gulp. “I found you again.”

“You...you shouldn’t be here.” Jisung’s voice was shaking, yet he didn’t fight against Felix’s grip and lifted one of his hands to lay it over Felix’s. A heavy breath shuddered through his chest. “Why- why did you search for me? Wh- did you- come here?”

Felix’s heart bled in agony and his voice sank into an imploring whisper.

“To get us out of here - you don’t have to be afraid anymore. We can start again...start anew, Sungie. We- we don’t have to be who we are at the moment. We can leave it all behind.” 

He could bring Jisung into his family. They would protect him - they would care for him.

Felix wished so desperately he could cry. To let go of the overwhelming pressure in his chest. 

But like this, he had to bear it.

Jisung looked up at him with his big, vulnerable eyes, his clawed hand shaking where it held Felix’s. “You think we can do that…? To find a place and start again…?”

“That’s why I came to find you,” Felix whispered. “We’ve sworn it to each other - I won’t leave you behind. Not- not again.”

Jisung heaved on a dry sob and fell forward, into Felix’s open, waiting arms.

 

* * *

 

“After all this time...the memories are still so heavy in this house”, Jisung whispered, his eyes closed. 

“Yeah...It feels like...like yesterday - when I ran away.” 

Felix swallowed, glancing down on Jisung who was lying partly on him, head squished against his chest and his arms around Felix’s waist with Felix’s fingers combing through the long strands of his hair and carefully loosening all the knots and tangles.

They had moved into what once had been a bedroom - maybe Jisung’s, maybe Felix’s, maybe someone else’s. They hadn’t been deterred by the state of the old mattresses and had chosen to lay on the bed to cuddle...and make up for the lost time.  

Jisung had become so thin...so fragile - he seemed so breakable even if Felix knew how strong he was and could be.

 _Where did he take that strength from if he wasn’t able to feed regularly?_  

Jisung lifted his head, his pupils dilated from the blood coursing through his veins and calming him down. 

“I am so sorry, Bokkie”, he said, reaching up and caressing Felix’s cheek. 

Felix’s chest squeezed at the old nickname Jisung had used for him when they were young. No one had called him that since he had turned into Yeoncheol’s firstborn…

Not since he chose a new name for himself.

“I know...I know it may be too late for that now, but...I am so sorry for what I said to you the evening you ran away.” He swallowed. “I never should have taken...should have taken out my anger on you...”

Felix smiled sadly, taking Jisung’s hand into his own and tangling their fingers. “And here I thought you hated me all those years...I was so angry that I never was allowed to come back and say goodbye…”

Jisung tightened his grip before letting his head sink to Felix’s chest again. 

“I’m so very sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Felix whispered and squeezed his hand. “We’re not alone anymore.”

“But also for...for...I overheard Master Sanghun talking about how you were held responsible for the crimes I committed, for killing this many people in such a short time…” He burrowed his head in Felix’s chest. “I never wanted any of this. I- I- Had I known about this before he released me into the city... 

“I wish we could be kids again…”, he murmured, eyes glossing over. “Everything was so easy back then.” His free hand came up to gently trace a pattern into Felix’s shoulder. “We were allowed to play whenever we wanted to...and we didn’t have the looming threat of death hanging over us. Or...or our masters who wanted to bend and break us until we’re barely alive anymore.” 

It sounded more like he was talking to himself than saying those words to Felix.

Felix stayed silent, legs tangling with Jisung’s and staring at the ceiling. 

While he too sometimes wished they could be kids again, he didn’t want to go back into a house with parents that didn’t love him and only gave him attention when he acted out of order. He hated being a prince, he hated living in a golden cage where no one wanted him - no one except Jisung. 

He tried not to think about how his life as a vampyre wasn’t any better and how he still was living in a cage.

Felix’s eyes closed slowly, pain overwhelming his thoughts as he let them wander. 

Chris had been the first person in _centuries_ to express feelings of love for him. To give him love and strength and warmth - and despite his wishes for closeness, Felix threw that source of love away. 

And now, he would never see Chris again.

His free hand came up to rub at his burning eyes and the motion made Jisung look up in confusion. “Yon- Felix?”

“Mh?”

“Are you...alright…?”

Felix shook his head quickly. “No...but I’ll deal.” His eyes flitted towards the window. The sun was setting. 

“In case you need more blood...I can get you some more. At home, our fridge is stocked with emergency bags of blood.” He squeezed Jisung’s hand, smiling at how he relaxed and nodded in thanks.

“I’m not used to getting blood when I need it,” he admitted quietly, almost shyly. 

“Don’t worry...I can take you home with me. You will _never again_ have to fight like this only to be able to feed.” Felix’s voice shook with grim determination.

Jisung pressed himself closer against him and they fell into a comfortable silence again.

Eventually, Jisung seemed to grow restless, fidgeting and sitting up, folding his legs underneath him and staring down at Felix who stayed in his horizontal position. “There...there are some things I need to tell you. Important things.”

Felix frowned, sitting up and mirroring Jisung’s position. “What kind of of...things?”

Jisung’s eyes wandered around in the room before setting on Felix again. He chewed on his lips, played with his fingers and sighed, hesitating. 

“If you walked through the Southside to get here...you must have already seen it. The clan is about to collapse...the mortals know about us. We’ve been found out.”

Felix blinked, remembering the scene at the crossroad he had witnessed. “Yes, but why? What happened?”

Jisung took a deep breath. 

“Sanghun is dead.”

A beat of silence.

“Okay and- wait. Wait. _What??_ ”

“My maker...he’s dead. Ripped to pieces. Beheaded. Whatever... I killed him...or at least I think I did.” His eyes flew to the window, his fangs elongating and biting his lip.

Felix’s blood ran cold. 

“I...They wanted to release me into the city like the time where I escaped first - but I had gone without blood for several weeks and- I have no idea why I wasn’t dead by that time, but...when I saw the guards something snapped again and everything… everything went red. 

Once I came to my senses again, I was laying on a street somewhere near the border to the Northside - and I didn’t feel the connection to my maker anymore. It was just...empty.” Jisung’s hand landed on his chest and he stared ahead, his eyes a black void. “Blood was on my hands, the blood of mortals and vampyres, I was drenched with it - and I- I heard the police. I heard the police, I knew the rest of the clan was searching for me. I jumped to hide in the Han river and washed clean before coming here...and I chained myself up to not hurt a soul anymore in case I went feral...again.”

He stared at Felix, his eyes big and afraid. “I’m a monster...aren’t I…?”

Felix swallowed, his hands shaking and reaching out to take hold of Jisung’s. “We are what we are - and you aren’t at fault for who you turned into. I don’t- you’re not to blame. Even if-”

He stopped, his eyes widening as he fully registered what Jisung had said.

Sanghun was dead.

One of the two clan leaders was dead.

Oh no.

If one of the clan leaders was dead...it would mean that the hate between the two clans did no longer exist. 

This would explain why Jisung had only attacked him because he smelled Chris’ blood - or why none of the Southside vampyres had attacked him. 

Or why he hadn’t felt the need to attack the vampyres he saw on the crossroad.

Originally, taking Chris’s blood had been meant to make Jisung forget about the clan hate between the two of them so they would be able to talk - but now…

Felix choked on a whimper, his hands covering his mouth and he started to shake. 

He had damned Chris, had betrayed him and left him for dead...and it was all for nothing.

_Oh heavens, he was a monster._

Jisung frowned, raising his hands but hesitating to touch Felix. “Felix? Hey...There’s something wrong, I can feel it...tell me, please.”

And the worry in his voice and the guilt and the terror eating away at Felix’s mind made him spill his thoughts in a desperate waterfall of words

He told Jisung about Chris, about Changbin who was his friend and who was one of the people Jisung had killed when he had gone feral. 

He told Jisung how he developed feelings for Chris, and how he betrayed him, almost adding that it was Chris’ blood that Jisung had drunk but stopping at the last second.

Jisung’s eyes were wide by the time he was finished, deeply scarred by the fact that a bloody tear was running down Felix’s cheek. He swallowed, biting his lip in concentrated thinking. “I didn’t think you would know about the oath anymore…”, he whispered.

Felix shook his head, tangling his hands in his hair. “I had...I had to do it...I never would have...it wouldn’t have lasted, he’s a mortal, for heaven’s sake!”

A question plagued his mind.

_Had it been the right thing to do this to Chris only to be able to be with his brother again?_

Jisung flinched at his loud voice, reaching out to gently take Felix’s hands into his own. “Okay, now we calm down again, okay?” He smiled. “It’s going to be okay. We...you’re not alone anymore, don’t worry. We can talk about this later but...let’s go to where you left him. Maybe there’s a chance of...of redeeming yourself again. Of making things right again.”

Felix looked at him in doubt and fear.

Jisung sighed. “You can like...teleport, right?”

“Warp-walk.”

“...yeah. Can you take another person with you?” At Felix’s nod, he jumped from the bed in determination, swaying a bit but standing steady before Felix could jump up to help. 

“Well then, let’s go!”

Felix swallowed before standing too and taking Jisung’s hand.

Oh, how he hoped he could make things better again...how he hoped it wasn’t too late.

He opened a tunnel of purple, the motel room in mind where he had left Chris behind. 

The twins stepped through the opening into the hallway in front of the room, electricity rising the hair on their heads.

Felix burst through the door into the room. “Chris??”

No answer.

He started to shake as he looked towards the bed, the sheets rumpled and bloody

It was empty. No trace of Chris.

Felix sank to the floor, a horrible empty feeling of pain consuming his insides.

He was too late.


	25. Part V, Chapter XXIV: I've got the sinking feeling that I never can go home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up and leaves the motel room. On the way home, he encounters a group of...strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before my internship begins most likely whooop! I'm excited as much as I am scared, haha.  
> The real fun is about to begin, my ladies and dudes. Chris gets into a looooooot of trouble before everything gets better again.
> 
> Enjoy, my loveliess and I'm wishing you a very nice day/afternoon/morning/evening whatever time it is for you! <3<3<3

Waking up felt like a bad dream. 

Everything hurt, everything burned and for a second, Chris didn’t know how to move his limbs.

He huffed, sinking back into the covers again with a spinning head.

_Careful. Don’t take it too fast._

He was alone.

After a few more deep breaths, Chris sat up again, staring ahead until his brain wasn’t shaking anymore. Only then he began searching for what the night had left on his body.

The white shirt he had been wearing yesterday was torn open from the neck almost down to his belly and stained with blood. The skin at his neck was throbbing painfully, dried, flaky blood coated his fingers as he reached up to touch the barely healed wound.

He hissed, looking at his wrists - they held blue-green bruises in the shape of slim fingers around them, a dull pain pulsing underneath his skin.

This was...familiar and at the same time so painfully new. He couldn’t remember a single night after which he had woken up as beaten up like this.

_Anything else?_

A small point, barely a pinprick, with a bruise around it in the crook of his right elbow, dull pain making it throb lightly.

But it didn’t look too bad in regards to his other injuries so it was something worth dismissing...right?

Had he been in the right mindset, Chris would realize this was bad. Very bad.

Chris looked around in the room, checking for his wallet and phone- there, on the night table laid his phone. No wallet.

Slowly, he reached out until he could take the phone into his hands - it was dead. 

_Of course._

He sighed, hand grabbing at the bedpost and pulling himself into a standing position. 

In an instant, his knees started to wobble under him. This weakness felt awfully familiar…. He had lost too much blood. And judging from the pain and the wound at his neck...it was because of a vampyre.

But where? Who was with him the last night?

Panting from exertion, Chris opened his eyes again and let them stray in the nearly empty motel room.

How did he get here? Was he out partying during the night?

Oh. There were syringes on the floor - syringes and a towel with a few bloody splotches. 

Slowly, Chris walked over to his findings and picked up the towel, watching it in thought.

But staring at it wouldn’t bring him any enlightenment so he dropped it again, walking to the chair with his jacket and slowly putting it on. 

More than once, he had to stop in his movements to grab at his head and trying to will the pounding headache away. 

That, together with his raw, aching throat, could mean that he had cried during the night. Or screamed.

Chris pressed his eyes shut, trying to search for a memory that told him what happened. But he didn’t find any.

Actually...there was a quite big part of memories missing. Not that he could say what parts were missing - but whenever he tried to dig deeper, to see what had been eradicated from his brain, there was a wall of black fog hindering him from going further.

_Hadn’t he make progress in remembering his nights? Together with-_

_Slam. Black nothingness._

Chris groaned, sitting down on a chair and burying his head in his hands. This wasn’t helping - it just worsened his headache.

And made him dizzy again, too.

He had to leave.

Slowly, he got up and walked towards the door.

 

Where in all Heavens was he?

Chris looked around with a frown after leaving the motel. It was cold, his breath forming white clouds in front of his mouth.

The lady at the front desk had been concerned when she asked him if everything was okay - had she heard him and whoever he was with last night? Chris hadn’t dared to ask and just nodded with a smile. Luckily, his jacket covered up most of his injuries. He hadn’t checked how his face looked, though.

Outside, there was nothing to help him recognize the neighborhood he was standing in, nothing to help him locate himself.

Wait. He parked Luca’s jeep somewhere here, right? 

Wasn’t he out with a car yesterday?

Yes, he came here in a car...but where was it?

He took a spin to look into all directions, the streets all around him eerily silent. In the distance, Chris heard the typical noise of a highway - it must be a big one with many cars. He couldn’t be that far from the city center.

He didn’t see a big, black Jeep.

Getting dizzy from spinning around, Chris stumbled against the wall of the next building, leaning his back against the icy stone and closing his eyes.

This was a bad idea...but if he had no idea where he parked the car and his phone was dead...what other choice did he have than trying to find his way home on foot? He couldn’t wait for his friends to locate him.

But he didn’t know which direction to go.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk, mouth pressed into a tight line and vision set on the street in front of him. If he just put one foot in front of the other, step by step, he had to arrive home at some point...

More than once, he had to stop and lean against one of the house walls, panting quietly. Sweat started to pearl at his forehead. This was more exhausting than he thought it would be…

 _If only his phone hadn’t died._  

Did it matter in which direction he was going?

No, he had to keep walking. Luca, Minho, and Bambam were waiting for him.

An opening between the wall of houses appeared - a small alleyway leading into a backyard with garbage containers. It was empty.

Chris stumbled between the two high houses, leaning against one of the walls and sliding down until he was sitting on the asphalt.

This was taking too much out of him.

He would rest his feet for a moment...and his eyes...

 

* * *

 

A gentle shaking on his shoulders roused him and Chris sleepily blinked his eyes open.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep...

People were standing around him. One kneeling next to him, four more standing further back and watching them.

Their closeness made him flinch.

“Hello, Chris,” the one sitting next to him smiled. It was a nice smile. It was too dark to see his eyes but Chris could see how pale his skin was. A vampyre? 

The clothes he was wearing seemed to be normal - jeans and a thick jacket, both in black.

Chris frowned and scooted away - or at least tried to.  _He was still so weak._ “Wh-who are you?”

His throat _burned._

Eyes widening, his hands flew to his throat and a silent croak escaped his lips.

The person - _vampyre_ \- sitting next to him chuckled and watched him. “I have something to drink for you if you’re thirsty.” His voice was silky and dark, soothing like the sip of water Chris would give everything to have right now.

Chris blinked, staring at him with his frown and some clarity coming back. His gaze strayed to the people standing at the entrance of the alleyway he had hidden in. 

Who were those people?

How did they know where he was?

“Who-” _are you?_ Chris tried to ask again, but his throat refused to cooperate any further and complained with a rough, scratching pain that had Chris grasping at his neck.

What the-

The vampyre scooted closer, holding a small plastic bottle in his hand. His smile was still nice and even though Chris was wary, he couldn’t help but relax by looking at it.

“It’s just flavored water, don’t worry.” He unscrewed the bottle and held it out to Chris. “Should I help you? I’m sure it’ll do wonders on your throat.”

_You’re safe with us, safe. Safe._

Chris eyed the bottle, his resolve cracking. He was indeed really thirsty…

_And the water was right there._

One sip couldn’t hurt, right?

He swallowed - and the resulting pain caused him to nearly rip the bottle from the man’s hand, tipping his head back and starting to drink.

The water slid down his throat without difficulties, soothing the pain and tasting like sweet raspberries and strawberries with a bitter tang. Chris felt the strength leave his body at how _good_ it felt to drink something after being parched for what felt like an eternity.

He heard a chuckle and then, there were hands taking the almost empty bottle away from him. Some of the content spilled on the street and Chris whimpered softly at not having access to it anymore.

“No, please…”

“It’s not good if you drink too much of it, Chris.” 

Chris blinked and stared up at the vampyre with a small pout. He wanted more...he was still thirsty.

He looked back to the other people and did a double-take. Why was his vision blurring?

The vampyre was still smiling, looking at Chris like he was waiting for something. “How do you feel?”

“Better...and…” Chris looked around again. The world started to spin, but he didn’t feel dizzy. It felt more like he was floating and turning in the air and-

Whooo. Was that cotton candy on the girl’s head?

Could he fly? He was light as a feather, the wind surely would take him away any minute.

“I’m so light,” he murmured, a smile spreading over his face.

The vampyre frowned, his beautiful smile disappearing. “It shouldn’t kick in so fast...I think this is because you drank too much.”

He lifted a blurry hand and another blurry person walked towards them. They talked, but everything Chris understood was muffled murmuring that didn’t make any sense to his muddled brain.

He leaned backward, closing his eyes with a huff.

Why was he feeling so weak?

Everything felt so floaty. So light.

He was floating. Wooooh.

A pair of arms pulled him up into a standing position, holding him tightly as they started to walk. Or more, stumble - in Chris’s case.

Chris didn’t question it, slowly walking next to the stranger and bumping into them multiple times. He was supposed to be light, why was walking so difficult then? Why were his feet two sets of stone bricks and his head a ball of concrete he couldn’t hold upright?

But - someone was walking next to him. He could lay his head on their shoulder, take off the weight of his floaty heavy body. 

He had no idea how those people had found him - but maybe they took him home. Maybe they were somebody he could trust. He would be very glad if he could talk.

Fuzzy, blurry buildings appeared and disappeared in and out of his vision and Chris still had no idea where they were. Where they were going.

Did it matter though?

Chris wanted to ask if they could take him home, but his brain couldn’t find or form the needed words. It was too draining to think about anything else than cotton in his brain.

Like through a fog, Chris heard the person - or people, maybe there were more - talk to somebody else, a second hand grabbed his own and he was led through several opening and closing doors.

Until the somebody leading him picked him up like he weighed nothing and continued to walk with him through several corridors and down several flights of stairs.

It gave Chris the excuse to fall asleep against the stranger’s chest because he was so, so tired…

The snap of the cell’s door managed to reach his mind before he slipped away into deep unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm wondering - if you maybe could answer me those questions in case you decide to comment.   
> In regards to the story as a whole:  
> \- in case you read the whole thing at once, was there a moment where you stopped reading bc it became slightly boring?  
> \- finish the sentence: "I kept reading because..."  
> \- at what point did you feel like "ah, now the story has really begun"?  
> \- what were the points you found yourself skimming - until now?  
> \- which setting was the clearest to you as you were reading it? Which do you remember the best?  
> \- is there a big difference between Chris' parts and Felix' parts - so do you see a difference in their character voices?
> 
> I'm thinking about putting those questions (and one/two more) at the end of the story once I posted all parts to maybe help those who are a bit indecisive about what to comment on.  
> It would help me out real much if you decide to comment and answer one, a few or all of those mwah mwah <3<3<3


	26. Part V, Chapter XXV: I don't want to believe I'm on my own...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up in the hide-out of the Strays - which is a place he's quite familiar with.   
> Will he ever get out of this hellhole again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh- I'm back? After two and a half weeks...I'm sry for the long time it took me to upload again - but work is strenuous and on the weekends, I felt too wrung out to think about writing. I'm not used to working 8 hours a day, 5 days a week oof...  
> Also: the questions I left on the previous chapter probably were a bit too much...I apologize. I'll put them at the end of the story once I'm done...but I gotta say I'm interested in what you think of the story so far. Please humor me and tell me.  
> <3<3<3

Clarity - and consciousness - came back to him with the sound of steel and iron banging against each other and a voice he didn’t know calling out his name. Other voices were talking in the background, they bled into each other to form an indefinable murmur of noise.

Chris sat up with a sleepy grumble, warily blinking his eyes. 

_ Where was he? _

A person was coming towards him, he recognized dark brown hair, long enough to fall into his eyes at every movement, a thick black jacket, and unnaturally pale skin. The color of his eyes wasn’t visible, but he was smiling. He had a nice smile. 

_ Could he be trusted? _

The man carried something - a tray with a glass and a plate on it. Was that food? And water?

Chris’ stomach gurgled angrily.

“Who are you?”, he asked with a hoarse voice, leaning on his hands to put himself into a sitting position. He looked around quickly. “Whe-where am I…?”

The bed he was sitting on stood in the corner of what seemed to be a basement - the ground was naked concrete and the walls glistened with moisture. Next to his bed, there was a small wooden table - or was it a stool? Chris didn’t know.

Apart from the table, the space around his small bed was empty. There was no window on the walls, no view to the outside world.

Lights flickered outside the iron bars, dimmed and yellow. The basement was huge, the row of bars stretching from one wall to the other and separating the corner with his bed from the rest of the room. On the other side of the room, Chris could see stairs leading out of the basement.

The man put his tray on the table next to Chris’s bed and continued smiling, tilting his head slightly. He looked nice, but something about him made Chris’s heartbeat pick up in fear.

Chris curled his hands into fists and stared up at him. “Who are you and why are you keeping me here?” His voice was vibrating with fear even though he tried to keep it steady.

The man took another step closer and Chris stiffened, a sense of déjà-vu vibrating through him when the man cupped his cheek in a tender motion. 

_ “W-where am I here?” he managed to croak out. “And who are you?” _

_ The man stopped about a meter in front of Chris and crouched down to be able to see his face, reaching out to lay a tender hand on Chris’ cheek. _

_ “You, my dear Chris, you are in my mansion. And you are here because I wanted you to be here,” he whispered, deep voice alluringly smooth and sincere. _

“I’d advise you not to ask more questions,” the man said, his smile still sweet and alluring but his eyes flashing a warning, washed-out purple together with sharp fangs appearing in his smile. 

He winked. “Besides, two of them you can answer yourself - I’m sure you’re smart enough for that.”

Chris was frozen in fear, couldn’t react as the vampyre leaned forward to let his tongue trail over a vein on Chris's neck.

“Mhhh, delicious,” he sighed. “I’d rather have you all for myself now and not leave anything for the others - but what would we have out of it if you die now out of blood loss?” He pulled back and licked his lips with a playful grin, a content purr on his tongue that sounded too out of place for such a deadly being. 

“Oh, and: if you want to know where you are, look around yourself,  _ Chan _ .”

With another laugh, the man walked back towards the bars and let the door snap shut behind him. 

Chris stood up, swaying on his feet and stumbling towards the bars. “Wait! What do you mean…?”

But the man didn’t answer. He had already left the basement. 

Chris’ call though had alerted the beings in front of his cell that he was awake - several heads lifted to look at him, hungry eyes gleaming in the dim lights and making him shudder.

They wanted his blood.

_ Newsflash, Chris. Very newsflash. _

So much for their intent of keeping him here - whoever  _ they  _ were and wherever was  _ here. _

But wait…

Chris’ gaze strayed from the persons sitting in front of his cell around a table and he looked around in the basement.

A small gasp escaped him. He was familiar with this basement.

_ The small bike in the corner, a colorful ball he distantly remembered on one of the shelves, a drawing scratched into the naked stone of the walls... _

He was in his old home.

The vampyres had chosen a good place to cage him - surrounded by only high stone walls and the bars of the cell. 

_ Not that he would have a chance to escape even if there were a window. He had learned his lesson about wanting to escape from a house of vampyres when he- _

_ Slam. Black nothingness. _

Chris gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes and resisting to grab at his head to do something against the pangs of pain throbbing between his temples. A pain that was vaguely familiar.

A blond vampyre, tall and lanky with a black leather jacket, chuckled and stood from his place at the table. “Would you look at that - he’s awake.” He grinned and tilted his head as he walked over to Chris, reaching out to touch his hair. His washed-out red eyes were gleaming with hunger, grinning once Chris flinched back from the touch. “We should thank the Northside prince. He did a good job of preparing you for us.”

His companions laughed. 

Chris narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth. His grip around the bars tightened. “Whichever clan you belong to - you will not get my blood, you bastards. Not without a fight.”

Another girl stood up, her fangs flashing with her grin. Her bubblegum-pink hair seemed vaguely familiar to Chris - like he had seen her before. “Oh, you think we’re clan-vampyres? I’m honored. Or should I be?” Her voice was high and loud, she threw her hair back in a flashy show of supremacy.

“Sorry to disappoint, but none of us would ever bow to one of those fuckin’ tyrants.” The vampyre speaking bared his fangs in an angry snarl, his bulky arms crossed over a chest covered in a torn-up jacket. “We’re quite fine on our own.”

Chris blinked.

_ “And...members of the Northside clan, for example, are...have been turned by either Yeoncheol or someone else he has turned - so they’re blood-loyal to him. Strays don’t have such a thing… they’re… well… not loyal to anyone.” _

It seemed such a long time ago that Luca told Chris about the existence of vampyres.

So he was standing in front of Strays? And was going to be their blood bag? With what little blood he had left?

Amazing.

Not.

Chris backed away from the bars. He couldn’t stand anymore...he had to sit down. His weakness was getting to his head.

The vampyres watched him with eyes like hawks. 

“You know, the Northside prince surely did a thing on you,” the first vampyre remarked, a grin on his face and his eyes raking over Chris’ figure. “He seems to have a thing for you. I’m almost sorry we took you away from him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris crossed his arms, sitting on the slim bed and not letting the vampyres out of his sight. The words rang a bell in his head, but before he could further think about it, the headache worsened and he slammed into the wall of black fog inside of his head.

He bit his tongue to keep himself from letting out any noise of pain.

_ Better to not think about the past nights at all. _

They exchanged a gaze before the girl laughed. “Are you kidding right now or did you seriously forget about it? His scent on you was fresh. He had barely-”

The vampyre with the bulky arms cut in, grabbing the girl by her shoulder. His face was serious and set in stone, his red eyes not leaving Chris. “Leave it. Let’s go, it’s getting dark outside.”

_ Oh really? _

Well, if the lights would turn off, it would be dark as night in the basement. No way for Chris to identify what time it was. Or what day.

Chris watched the group retreat and redirected his gaze to stare at the tray with food that had been left next to his bed - a plate with something that looked like a sandwich and an apple.

Should he eat that?

But what if it was drugged? Hadn’t he been drugged when they brought him here?

_ Better not risk it. _

Chris leaned to his side, curling up on the bed and closing his eyes. There was no chance of escaping any time soon - he better tried to get some sleep while he could. Maybe he could replace the blood he lost simply by sleeping.

He tried to ignore the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Eyes were looking at him. Multiple pairs of hungry, unnaturally glowing eyes. 

Groggily, Chris looked up, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes - but he couldn’t. His hands were held down by the wrists to prevent him from moving. 

“What the-” He struggled, trying to free himself.

“Why are you holding me down? Let me go!” 

The vampyre who brought him food the morning - or evening? - walked into his field of vision with a grin. His smile wasn’t beautiful anymore.

“Stop struggling, Chan, it will only hurt more if you continue.”

“Where do you even know my name from?”, he growled, ignoring what the vampyre said and further trying to free himself. “Let me- let me fucking go! You have no right-”

“Stop it.” In the darkness, he saw the girl with the bubblegum pink hair standing next to him, licking her lips as her glare of anger turned into one of greed, her red eyes flashing. Her grip on his arm tightened, her claws scratching his skin open.

Chris hissed, panic and anger mingling. “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re not getting my blood so easily!”

The girl scoffed. “Please. As if you could stand a chance against us.”

As if to confirm her statement, the vampyre standing to the right and holding down his other arm suddenly lifted the limb, keeping his hand and underarm in a tight grip and twisting both abruptly against each other.

A crack resonated through the basement.

Chris howled as a sharp pain raced up his arm, his back arched off the bed. The vampyre held him down until Chris’ screams died out and bend down to hover dangerously close over his face.

“Not so rebellious anymore, ain’t we?”, he sneered with a grin. A wrinkled, old scar slashed over one of his eyes and together with the other, red glowing eye, he was a terrifying sight to see.

Chris glared at him through teary eyes. “Go to hell,” he gritted out between pants of exhaustion and pain.

_ Couldn’t they just let him be…? _

_ They weren’t going to kill him...were they…? _

The girl next to him laughed. “We went through that already. Not as bad as everyone makes it be. Boss.” She nodded to the first vampyre, apparently their leader who nodded as he came closer.

“Oh, it will be a pleasure for me to take as much as you can give and then some more.” He knelt on the bed, hovering over Chris as he took his face into his hands. His hands were cold on Chris’s feverish skin and his sickly sweet smile contrasted with the hungry glow of his eyes, the way his teeth sharpened into needle-sharp fangs. “I’ve waited for this moment since we laid eyes on your family.”

_ What…? _

Fear started to knot into a tight bundle in his stomach as Chris tried to turn away, tried to struggle but their combined strength was too much for him. 

His breathing picked up again and a whimper slipped past his lips. 

“No...please…” His voice was barely above a whisper, tears rolling down his face.

He was sure he would pass out soon.

The leader of the Strays grinned. “Finally. Who knows - I might also have mercy on you.” 

He leaned down and sank his teeth into Chris’ throat.

Chris’ eyes widened and he let out another scream, his muscles locking in place. 

He was torn between trying not to move at all because everything _hurt_ , the pain spreading from his neck into his arms and his chest, and trying to struggle away from the vampyre because _his heartbeat was slowing down, he drank too much, he would kill him, he would kill him, he would-_

The vampyre pulled back again and stood upright again, head lolling back and letting out a satisfied sound. Blood stained his lips and chin, his tongue darted out to lap up what he could. He drank much, enough to leave Chris teetering at the edge of unconsciousness. 

Blurred from tears, Chris’s gaze was locked on the ceiling. He panted, barely hearing the Strays talking to each other. Black dots were dancing in his vision and he was sure it wouldn’t take long until he blacked out.

_ How should he survive more than one of them drinking his blood? _

“You will enjoy it, guys. I see why the Prince has been tending to him - his blood is as delicious as it’s said to be.”

Chris’s consciousness slipped away and saved him from hearing what they answered.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to an empty cell and someone coming towards his cell with a tray in their hands. 

“Good morning!”, the vampyre - a young woman he hadn’t seen before - called. Long, black hair swung around her face, her expression a gentle smile. She was wearing a long, pastel blue dress that didn’t fit in with the dark combat clothing he had seen on the other vampyres. 

Chris stared at her, not saying anything. His vision wasn’t focusing.

He tried to sit up, letting out a shout of pain once he put his weight on his injured wrist and fell back to the bed. 

Now he also realized how his neck was throbbing and when he reached up to touch it, there was a lot of dried up blood.

_ Right. The reason why he was here. _

_ The same reason why he wondered why he still woke up. How he wasn’t dead already. _

The woman opened the cell door and came inside. The noise of the door made Chris flinch, but there was no more space on the bed to escape to and he didn’t dare to move again, afraid of doing more damage to his wrist and causing himself more pain.

“They didn’t care to clean you up after you passed out yesterday...I brought you something to clean up the blood with. And you should drink the vial they brought you - it makes you feel better again...it restores the blood you lost.” She came closer, putting the tray next to the bed before stopping, biting her lip and tilting her head. Her washed-out purple eyes watched Chris with unsettling intensity, though they weren’t filled with hunger and greed.

“You should also eat something if you want to live through all of this.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Chris frowned. “And how do I know you’re not drugging me again?”

She scoffed. “Just because the rest of my family are monsters doesn’t mean that I am too. I’m Soojin. And we know you got enough drugs in your system - we don’t need to give you more.” She smiled, her eyes looking at his wrist. “Should I...I can give you something to make it better again.”

Chris’ eyebrows furrowed and he looked away, not standing to meet her gaze for longer than necessary. “I’ll be okay.” 

He wouldn’t - but hell would freeze over before he accepted the help of one of those vampyres or let them touch him when he could prevent it. Even if it meant more suffering.

Soojin’s face set into a tight mask. “Alright, then see how you can fend for yourself. I just wanted to help.”

She walked back to the cell door, slipping out and letting the metal bang shut again. 

Chris watched her retreating figure, the lights turning off once the sound of her steps faded out.

He curled up, tears starting to build in his eyes. He was alone...Completely on his own. 

How long would he have to stay here? Would someone come to save him? Did his brothers know where he was? 

He missed them.


	27. Part V, Chapter XXVI: Is it too late to be saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way - Chris doesn't have to keep holding on for too long anymore.   
> But it's a tight fit. He's too low on blood and the Strays are getting more brutal each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week...what a time to be alive rn.   
> I deeply hope everyone is doing fine... remember to always drink enough, hot beverages (tea) preferred and stay warm - and take it easy if you can. Don't burn yourself out - this makes you only more prone to sickness.  
> I keep you all in my thoughts. If anyone needs to talk or needs sb to listen, my Twitter is linked below - just hit me up in my DMs.   
> Love you all...please be safe, everyone <3

Chris had no way of knowing how much time had passed. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness and the vampyres came for the next time. The girl with the cotton-candy hair and the man with the horrible scar held him down again, not caring about his exhausted screaming. A different vampyre took more of his blood, his eyes glowing a muted purple and his sharp fangs making pain spread through Chris’ whole body.

Darkness overtook his senses before the vampyre let go of his neck.

How much longer could he survive this?

 

Soojin was there when he resurfaced, too close to his face. Her face was emotionless.

He gasped, head jerking back despite his exhaustion.  _ Was she going to hurt him too? _

No. Her eyes weren’t purple.

Her movements stopped and she raised a hand to show him the wet rag she was holding. “Relax. I’m cleaning you up and taking care of the bite wound.”

Chris looked at her with wide eyes and forced himself to calm down. His head was hurting, maybe he would slip into unconsciousness in a few seconds again. But he stayed silent and Soojin resumed her work. The rag was cold, a welcome difference to the heat of his burning skin.

“How much time has passed since you brought me here?”, he asked, his voice hoarse. His wrist was burning and they must have done something else to him - the shoulder of the same arm hurt similarly. He couldn’t move his arm anymore.

Soojin glanced into his face. “Two days,” she said eventually.

A few seconds passed before she sighed. “You can’t keep this up. You will die if you don’t do something to replace all the blood they took from you. And it will happen sooner than later.”

Chris scoffed. “Then I will die.”

She lifted a black eyebrow.

“You do realize you won’t do your friends a favor with that.” For the emotionless tone her voice held, he could tell she was upset by the way she frowned.

Uneasiness added to the churn of feelings and pain in his chest.

Hold on.

_ Why did he care what this vampyre thought of him? _

Soojin sighed, straightening up and pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her amber eyes glittered below her furrowed brows.

“Chris...please listen to me. Someone is searching for you and I won’t stand here and let them find you after you’ve been drained of all your blood - I can tell they’re really close to you and I’d rather not face their wrath when they find you dead.”

“What difference does it make to you?” Chris’ gaze flittered to the door, he coughed weakly. “Why are you even helping me?”

“Would you rather that I too feed of you like my greedy siblings?” Soojin gritted her teeth and looked away, clenching her fist. “Mother Juhee didn’t pull us back from the brink of insanity for us to end up like this.” She placed the dirty rag she was wiping Chris’ neck with on a different tray on the table next to the bed and took the vial, filled with a clear liquid, into her hands. It was bigger than the one she gave him when she first visited. 

“I can see the different paths the future will take - and even though yours is dark, it still goes on. But only if you stay alive until they come.” She paused. “Until  _ he  _ comes.”

She held out the vial to Chris. “Please. Drink it.”

Chris eyed it warily, not moving a muscle. “The last time I was given something like this I ended up here.” 

Soojin sighed, twisting the vial open. “I give you my word that it is no drugs or meant to put you to rest or anything like this. It is merely something to replenish your strength and help your blood to regenerate again.”

Slowly, Chris reached out and took the vial from her hands, drinking the contents with his eyes set on her. It tasted sweet...like strawberries. 

The feeling of dizziness, as well as his headache, lessened. He was miles away from being okay again, but at least he didn’t feel like he was going to drop dead at any second anymore. 

Chris sighed in relief.

Before he could thank Soojin, her gaze flicked to the bars. She must have heard steps that were too quiet for Chris to hear and for a moment, fear blinked through the void of emotion in her eyes. “I have to go.” 

Hastily, she gathered the second tray in her hands and hurried out of the cell.

Just in time for the presumed leader of the Strays - the vampyre who brought Chris his food on his first day in imprisonment - to round the corner and come up to her with a sleazy smile on his face. “Soojin. What a surprise seeing you with the human again.”

Chris slowly sat up, watching the exchange and trying to not let a sound as his wrist protested. It was undoubtedly broken, he should get that looked after once he came out of this hellhole.

But what were they up to? What was about to happen?

“I was just bringing him food,” she said, her posture guarded and straight. “He needs to be able to regenerate his blood if you want to keep him for any longer - if I hadn’t done anything he would have died today.”

What did she mean with  _ longer _ ? Longer than...more days? Weeks?

Chris wouldn’t be able to keep this up.

The leader’s eyes flicked towards Chris and he tilted his head. Even in the dim lighting, Chris could see his fangs blinking through his grin. “I think it was rather that you saw something - or,” he stepped forward and grabbed her chin roughly, making her let out a small gasp, her eyes widening for the split of a second. 

Chris’s uninjured hand clenched into a fist. Was he going to hurt her…?

“You start to go all soft on me now and start to harbor  _ feelings  _ for our generous blood donor.”

“Stop it, Adrien,” Soojin hissed. “This is not the time.” Her grip on the tray was tight enough to almost break and even Chris could see her eyes flicker to him briefly.

She wasn’t as unafraid as she showed herself to be.

He gulped, fear coiling in his stomach by the way the other vampyre - Adrien - turned to look at him, a feral smile on his face and his eyes gleaming in red fury.

He turned back to Soojin, softly caressing her dark hair.

“There’s a time for everything, baby, but you don’t get to decide that.” 

He leaned closer to Soojin again, grip around her chin loosening and for a moment, Chris thought he would let go of her-

Until he grabbed her neck and shoulder and sank his teeth into her throat.

Chris clamped his hands in front of his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

_ This couldn’t be happening. _

Soojin’s startled scream climbed in volume, her hands scrambling to get a hold on Adrien’s arms but he held her in an iron grip, jerking back his head and spitting out the mouthful of flesh he had ripped from her neck.

Chris started to shake. Flashbacks of seeing Changbin’s death played before his eyes but he couldn’t seem to look away. Soojin slumped against Adrien and he turned towards Chris, an insane gleam in his eyes and purple blood all over the lower half of his face.

His hold on Soojin was secure, tight. It could have looked romantic, hadn’t it been for all the blood on her neck, dripping down and staining her dress.

“No one’s here to help you,  _ Chan _ ,” he grinned. “You better stop hoping that you will be able to escape soon - there’s no one here to get you. You’re  _ mine. _ ”

Chris whimpered.

Adrien turned around and pulled Soojin with him, leaving a tray of purple blood on the floor. They left the basement in silence.

Chris didn’t dare to move until he couldn’t hear the sound of heavy steps anymore.

He stared ahead in the all-consuming darkness, violent tremors running over all of his body and he barely realized he was sobbing. Tears were running down his face, seeping into the collar of his blood-stained hoodie.

Heavens, did he kill her…? 

Would he ever see Soojin again? Was she getting punished - or killed - because she helped him get back up? Helped him to not die even though he wanted to?

Oh Heavens, he was at fault for her death.

_ He was at fault. _

Chris curled up, not caring about the pain in his shoulder and wrist as he tried to swallow down his sobs, breath running through his chest like a scared animal.

Flashes of images mixed behind his eyes, pictures of Jisung ripping open Changbin’s throat and Adrien doing the same to Soojin, purple and red blood mixing all over until it was all he could see.

_ Breathe,  _ he needed  _ air. _

But there was none.

He screamed hoarsely, hands knotting into his hair and pulling, anything to distract him from the horrible knot of feelings in his chest. 

Why did she do that? Why did she come so close to him...and why did he push her away? She would have been his only chance of surviving all of this...

But now...what was left to hope?

 

The lights went on again, screaming came from upstairs and the sounds of a fight. 

Terrified, Chris cowered further against the wall, not sure what the noise meant. He was hurting...and maybe they came to hurt him too.

_ Again. _

Then, there were steps running down the stairs, multiple pairs. They ran through the basement and stopped in front of the bars.

Iron rattled and he flinched.

“Chris!” 

It was Luca.

Wait.

_ Luca was here? _

Hesitantly, Chris opened his eyes.

“Oh Heavens, what have those bastards done to you…” The cell door opened and Luca came in, quickly walking towards his bedside.

“Luca…,” Chris whispered, slowly sitting up, blinking quickly as dizziness made his vision blur.

So Soojin had been right...they were on the search for him.

Luca smiled with shining eyes, his hands fluttering all over Chris’ body and checking for injuries. “I’m so glad we found you.”

Chris tried to hide his flinch once he got to his arm. “We…?”

“Yongbok and Jisung are upstairs, they keep them away from us. But we’ll talk when you’re in a hospital.” His gaze went to Chris’ right arm and the way he avoided putting any weight on it and it darkened. He took a deep breath and stopped his frantic searching.

Slowly, he helped Chris to stand up and curled an arm under his shoulders, standing on his left side. He must have seen how Chris wanted to protest and held up his free hand, his face set in stone. “Chris, you must have lost a hell lot of blood and you don’t look well. Let me help you. What else have those fuckers done to you?”

“My wrist...and my shoulder.” Carefully, he lifted his arm, whimpering because even the small movement made a shock of pain race into his chest and arm.

Luca growled at the sight of the bruising and the bite wounds on Chris’ neck, his grip tightening. “We’ll definitely get you to a hospital - you need a transfusion. And those injuries need to get treated.”

Carefully, he started to lead Chris out of the cell.

Chris leaned on him heavily, not able to blink the dizziness away as it snuck up on him and made him stumble.

Every movement jostled his arm and the pain made him wince, trying to suppress a pained whimper by biting his lip and hiding his face in Luca’s shoulder.

It took them a few minutes to reach the stairs - just in time to hear another pair of feet running towards them.

“Chris!” The person - no wait, the vampyre - stopped a few meters above them, eyes wide as they locked on Chris and he didn’t have the energy to watch any longer. 

Chris closed his eyes - not before he could see the emotions flashing over the vampyre’s face. Relief, happiness, guilt, remorse and finally desperation as Chris looked away from him.

Luca’s grip on him tightened. “Can we leave?” he asked.

No answer for a second, then, Chris heard a sigh. “The house is clear, so yes. The Strays won’t come near you again.” 

Steps walked away from them again and Chris felt warm, fuzzy. He wanted to fall asleep. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now.” Luca shook him lightly, his tone worried. “Do you think you’ll make it until we’re in the hospital?”

“I won’t stay in a hospital,” Chris answered, albeit a bit slurred. “I hate it there.”

“I know. I won’t make you stay - it’s only until you get the transfusion and they treat your wrist and shoulder.”

Chris grumbled but nodded eventually. 

A relieved sigh escaped Luca and he continued to lead them both upstairs. 

Chris trusted on his brother to lead him, not looking up to see what might have happened around him and what the vampyre might have done to the Strays that held him captive. 

For all he cared, he could have killed them.

Apart from Soojin...but Soojin probably was already dead after Adrien had dealt with her.

Chris shuddered at the memory, muscles locking up.

Luca felt the change and stopped. “Hey...It’s going to be okay...we’re almost out of here. You’ll never have to see this house again.” He sounded helpless.

Chris didn’t answer but nodded, his eyes still closed.

Once they were upstairs, Luca stopped again. Two sets of steps came towards them, stopping a bit away from them.

“Heavens, what did they do to him?” a new voice asked, rough and deep but still young.

Chris cracked an eye open and stiffened at the sight in front of him. 

Two vampyres were standing in front of them. One looked as ferocious as Adrien did, his eyes glowing a deep, bottomless black and the image of his long, sharp fangs caused Chris to start shaking again. There was something awfully familiar about him...but Chris couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I’m letting you guess,” Luca snapped, tightening his grip on Chris. “Now, I thank you both that you helped me get him, but I’ll take this from now.”

He led him through the hall, shielding him from whatever lied there and to the entrance of the house.

Wait. 

He didn’t know those vampyres...and they had helped Luca to get him out of here. He should at least thank them.

Lightly, he tapped on Luca’s shoulder to get him to stop. “Wait for a second, please.”

With Luca’s help, he turned around, having trouble focusing but gritting his teeth and looking at the two vampyres behind them. 

“Thank you...for helping me. And for getting me out of here.”

The vampyre next to the one with the black eyes wore a sad expression on his face as he stepped forward. “Chris...Do you remember me?”

Why was he asking?

Chris tilted his head, confusion clouding his brain. “I have to...say no...I don’t know who you are.”

The vampyre looked like he had been hit, stumbling back until the second caught him again. “Lix…,” he mumbled, hands laying on the first vampyre’s shoulder and squeezing them in comfort.

Chris blinked, confused. His eyes closed slowly, his body leaning heavier into Luca’s side to avoid stumbling. 

Luca squeezed his middle to get his attention. “Let’s get out of here. We’ll talk later - I bet you’ll have to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day. Minho-hyung and Bambam-hyung already know about this so they will meet us there.”

Chris nodded, complying without objection as Luca led him to his jeep, helping him to get inside and climbing in the vehicle himself.

His body hurt. He was cold. 

“Don’t you dare to fall asleep, alright? You can sleep while you’re getting blood and I don’t have to be scared to lose you in your sleep.”

Chris smiled weakly. “You’ll never get rid of me, Luca.”

Luca snorted as he started the vehicle. His hand was shaking. “Don’t say things you aren’t one hundred percent sure about.”


	28. Part V, Chapter XXVII: We'll always be brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets the care he needs and reunites with his friends. And a certain someone he didn't expect to see at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking more and more time to write those chapters, I'm so damn sorry aaahh.  
> Since I'm fully in Homeoffice now, I'll take one/two hours each evening to try to write/create something that I can finish up this story more soon. IT'S ABOUT TIME WE COME TO AN END.  
> No, no, this fic is long not finished, hehe. The big climax is still about to come.  
> Until then, have another more calm chapter in this chaos of- everything, lol.
> 
> I hope you all are okay - stay healthy and curious. Drink some tea and don't be tricked by the nice weather - it's still cold as heck outside!  
> Wishing you guys all the best in those trying times <3

Barely in the hospital, Chris was rushed to the emergency room. A flurry of movement rushed around him, voices and opinions that made his head spin.

“Quick! He needs a transfusion!”

“Someone get Doctor Lee in the emergency room, we need her as soon as possible!”

Staying awake had been manageable thanks to Luca’s wild driving style, but now, sitting on a cushioned hospital bed that promised sweet recovery and sleep…

He yawned, his eyes slipping close.

Luca tapped his cheek, startling him. He was sitting next to Chris. 

“Stay awake...just for a bit longer, Chris,” he said, swallowing while darting his eyes towards the door. “Doctor Lee will set up the transfusion and take care of your wrist and shoulder - then you can sleep, alright?” He smiled gently and Chris nodded, letting his heavy head sink to Luca’s shoulder.

He was so tired.

The pain in his arm had dulled down to a numb, constant pulsing that flared up every time he moved the limb. He whimpered quietly.

Voices blended into a far away mumble again, cotton filling his ears. The world started to spin and could feel himself slipping.

“...-is…”

“Chris!”

A tight grip around his right upper arm brought him back and with a pained gasp, he opened his eyes again.

Someone was standing in front of him - a woman he didn’t recognize. It was probably the doctor Luca had been talking about - yet Chris still flinched.

“Chris-ssi?”

He blinked, trying to refocus and answer, but his tongue was a big swab of cotton in his mouth and he coughed. He needed water. 

“Do you need water?”, Luca asked from his right.

Weakly, Chris nodded, closing his eyes because he was  _ so, so dizzy.  _ His fingers were tingling, everything turning so, so cold.

Some noise reached his ears again, but he couldn’t discern it. Everything was moving, his head slowly lolling from one side to another.

Luca talked to the doctor, but Chris didn’t understand much. It was difficult to focus with the noise, the roaring of his blood in his ears.

Funny. Didn’t they say he didn’t have enough blood anymore? If his ears were roaring like that...didn’t he have enough blood for that left in his body?

The doctors were probably wondering what happened to him. Why he was in such a bad shape, why he had those wounds on his neck and was nearly soaked in his blood.

_ That’s what Luca is here for. He’ll tell them. _

There was this cotton murmur again. Someone was touching his left arm -  _ the uninjured one. _

Chris flinched, flashes of washed-out red and purple eyes, too sharp teeth and snarling voices appearing in his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper.

_ No, no, please-... _

He might have said something, but he wasn’t sure.

More blended, murmuring voices around him and he wondered why he was still awake. 

Something sharp and pointy was prodding the inside of his arm and he stiffened even though he could barely feel it anymore.

No, no, no...

They were here to take him again, they would kill him, they would take more of his blood-

A warm hand on his arm. His sight took in Luca in front of him. He was smiling, talking but Chris couldn’t hear him.

The world blurred at the edges.

He blinked. Was this where he would pass out?

It would be okay. Luca was by his side - he would take care that nothing happened to him again.

He was safe.

Chris let himself slip away.

 

He awoke to silence.

Distantly, he heard other people - probably medical staff - walking around and when he turned his head, he saw Luca coming in, closing the door behind himself quietly. The noise from outside cut off.

Luca looked towards him and smiled, his tight posture relaxing visibly. He pushed his hair back. “You’re awake...finally. I was worried you’d actually slip into a coma.”

Chris grumbled and tried to sit up. “Have I lost that much blood…?”

Quickly, Luca rushed to his side to help him.

“Definitely. Let’s say... the vampyres have taken enough from you for it to be possible.” He paused, stepping back once Chris was sitting, his legs hanging over the side of the bed. He was still wearing the same shirt he wore for the last few days - he didn’t know what happened to his jacket. Maybe someone of the Strays took it.

Luca watched him fondly. “I thought we lost you...you worried the doctors for quite a bit.”

Chris smiled weakly then looked at the sling his arm was set in. “They did this...while I was out?”

Luca nodded, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. “They set your shoulder and splinted your wrist - now you need a lot of time to heal. I mean...they said your shoulder probably will feel better already, there weren’t any more fractures, but still. It’s sore and needs time. And I’m sure this all... it was…” he hesitated, “a lot.”

Chris huffed, lost in thoughts. “You could say that…” He turned to look at Luca and smiled. “I haven’t thanked you enough that you came to find me. I don’t know how long I would have survived on my own anymore.”

“I don’t even think I want to know what you had to go through.” Luca took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Chris, gently pulling him in to lean on his side. “I’m just- grateful it wasn’t more than it turned out to be now.” He paused, his face contorting in pain. “To be honest, when Juhee told me about the group of Strays- I wasn’t sure we would find you alive anymore.”

Chris swallowed, leaning into Luca. “I wasn’t sure too if I would survive….These…-” He stopped, staring at the floor.

_ Soojin got killed because she helped you.  _

_ You’re responsible for her death. _

Chris stared ahead, his eyes unseeing.

_ No, I’m not… _

“...is…?”

Luca gently tapped his arm. “Hey, is everything okay?”

Chris shook his head slowly. “I...they…” He swallowed, his fingers fiddling with the seam of his shirt. “There was this one woman who tried to help me...She said her name was Soojin and she could see the future...And she-” 

He started to shake and couldn’t go on.

_ Adrien leaned closer to Soojin again, grip around her chin loosening and for a moment, Chris thought he would let go of her- _

_ Until he grabbed her neck and shoulder and sank his teeth into her throat. _

Chris stiffened, a scream lodged in his throat.

Luca gulped, tightening his grip carefully. “Hey...hey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to right now, it’s oka-”

“He killed her.”

Luca halted, eyes wide. “What? Wh- who killed her?”

Chris didn’t answer, worrying his lip between his teeth. Pictures, films, memories swirled around his mind and made him cower against Luca in fear, needing someone to ground him in reality.

_ He was past that. That- Adrien wasn’t out to kill him too. By now, he was dead too. _

_ Even though that probably would have happened sooner than later. _

It became too much and Chris burst into tears.

Luca sighed and hugged him gently. “Hey...It’s gonna be okay, Chris...it’ll be okay.” He swallowed, choked up with emotions. “You’re safe, they won’t come near you anymore. No one will.”

Chris burrowed his face in Luca’s shoulder and tried to believe his words.

 

Hours passed. It wasn’t long until the sun would set. 

Luca had left an hour ago, saying he would come back with Bambam and Minho to pick Chris up and bring him home.

Doctor Lee visited him again and took his vitals. She said he was taking the blood transfusion nicely, with no immediate side effects visible. He was feeling more cold than usual and being dizzy every time he sat up - but that could have been because he wasn’t able to eat or drink for two days.

_ No, you were able to. You just didn’t want to in case they wanted to drug you. _

_ Who said they hadn’t been out to drug him? _

The door opened, making Chris look away from the window. 

He smiled and sat up. He was glad the IV for the blood transfusion had been removed - he hated the feeling of the needle in his vein.

“Chris.” Bambam rushed to the bedside and pulled him into his arms. “Thank Heaven you’re okay again,” he whispered, his voice shaking. 

Chris swallowed his pained whimper at the movement of his bad arm and held on the back of Bambam’s sweater, relaxing in his hold.

“What are you doing...why are you attracting trouble like a magnet, boy,” Bambam spoke in his hair, voice heavy with too many tears and holding him like he was something too breakable. Too precious.

Chris didn’t answer, just pressed closer and hid his face in his shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath. It felt so long since he had last relaxed into a hug of his eldest friend - everything before the Strays felt like an eternity ago.

Bambam let him go and made space for Minho to step forward. Chris was shocked to see that his younger friend was crying.

He swallowed and opened his arm for an embrace, his eyes burning with tears too. The last time he had seen Minho cry was when they found out about Changbin’s death. 

“Minho…”

“Why do you always do this? Oh Heavens, Chris,” Minho sobbed and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy you- they found you alive...I-I…” Tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn’t continue.

Chris held him tighter, his own body shaking with silent sobs.

Bambam and Luca joined in on the hug and for a few minutes, the four boys held each other close. It made warmth bloom in Chris’ heart, to know that he could always fall back on them even if everything else around him was crumbling.

Someone cleared their throat and Bambam and Luca stepped back again, Minho only hesitantly letting go of Chris.

“May I get a chance for a hug too?”

Chris gasped, looking towards the door.

Woojin was smiling gently, arms crossed and leaning against the closed door.

_ How did Chris not see or hear him coming in? _

“Hyung…?” Heavens, his voice was raspy. He reached up to dry the tears on his cheeks and swallowed. “Why- why are you here?”

Woojin came closer, gaze flitting towards Bambam. His smile made way for a frown and he stopped next to the bed. “Bambam called me...said you were in the hospital. Heavens, Chris…”

He leaned down and let his fingers ghost over Chris’ cheeks, over the bruises and the healing puncture wounds on his neck. The contact made him flinch and yet, he wanted to lean into the careful touch.

Woojin swallowed, his frown deepening. Chris could see his brain rattling behind his eyes. “What happened to you?”

Chris looked away, biting his lip. 

“Chris…?”

Luca’s hand started to rub gentle circles into his back. He met Chris’ eyes and nodded with a small smile before he looked up at Woojin. “We found him like this. Just a few hours ago. He- he got kidnapped.”

Woojin blinked and sat down in a crouch, his frown deepening. “Oh Heavens...Kidnapped...what? Wh-” He shook his head. “By who?” He looked at Bambam. “What is happening here?”

Bambam’s hand squeezed Chris’s good shoulder carefully. “By vampyres,” he said.

Silence.

Woojin’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. He looked at Chris. “Are-” 

Chris swallowed, trying to hold his gaze even though he started to tremble.

”Oh my God, you’re serious.”

Chris flinched. “Hyung...they- they wanted to kill me because they wanted my blood.” He took a shaking breath. “Vampyres are  _ real.  _ I’m not joking.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the news, Woojin,” Bambam cut in gently. “You must have heard about the riots in the south of Seoul, those-” He stopped himself, shaking his head.

Woojin paled, standing to sit down on the chair next to the bed. “Yeah, I have...and you say those are-”

“Vampyres, yes.” Luca nodded. 

Woojin shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face before he looked at Chris again. “And next thing you tell me that your lover is a vampyre too.”

Chris froze, eyes widening. “L-lover?”

“Chris, you told me about that guy you fell in love with. Don’t tell me you forgot that.”

_ Yeah...there was something.  _

_ Bright amber eyes, a smile rivaling the su- _

_ Slam. _

_ Black nothingness again. _

Chris cringed, lifting his hand to massage his temples.

He stared at the floor. 

There was something...something he had forgotten. And he was sure it had something to do with the person Woojin was talking about.

A person he fell in love with-

Chris couldn’t suppress a whimper, pain pulsing through his temples and making him wince.

_ No, there was nothing. Just black, painful fog. _

“Hyung? What is it?” Minho’s face appeared in front of his eyes, wearing a worried frown.

Chris took a deep breath until the pain went away. “Nothing...just a headache.”

_ What was that…?  _

Woojin watched him with a frown. “Look, I don’t want to sound like I don’t believe you, but…”

“I know it’s hard to believe, Woojin... I can tell you more if you want to.” Luca paused, looking at Chris. “But for now, I think it’s better if we bring Chris out of here.”

Luca’s and the others’ eyes were on him and he wanted to shrink under their gaze. “Yeah...can we go home please?”

 

On the way home, Chris tuned out the conversation of his friends and stared out of the window, watching the city pass by in a blur of movement and buildings. 

He was missing something.

A pretty big chunk of something important.

Woojin had been talking about someone he fell in love with.

Could that have been the one he was with the night before the Strays found him?

_ No, there was nothing. Only more and more headaches when he tried to find out what was behind the fog. _

Chris glanced in the mirror and watched Woojin, quietly talking with Bambam and Minho. He didn’t know about his amnesia...about what was the reason that he forgot what he- forgot.

Woojin deserved to be let in on that secret too.

Maybe he could make sure to keep the puppies safe. Chris wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing his young friends were out there in danger of being found by rogue vampyres.

The thought alone that they were in danger too was enough to make him shiver in fear.

“Chris.”

He turned his head to look at Luca. “Yeah?”

Luca’s grip around the steering wheel was tight, his teeth worrying his lower lip. “How much did you forgot?”

Chris blinked, not sure how to answer. 

“I don’t know...but I think it’s a lot,” he said quietly, looking out of the window again. “There’s...a wall of black every time I try to dig deeper...and it’s giving me a headache. It gets worse...the more I try to go on.”

Luca nodded slowly, sighing and rubbing his eyes. “Okay...Don’t worry.” He turned and showed Chris a smile. “We’ll work this out. We’re here for you.”

Chris swallowed past the burning in his throat and nodded. “Thank you...thank you, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious: if there's somebody I helped cure their boredom or to wake a storm of emotions - please tell me in the comments. I'm dying to know, hehe.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for those who want to follow me/talk w me about anything SKZ related or music in general!! <3<3<3


End file.
